Cada día
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Cada día, un cuerpo distinto. Cada día, una vida distinta. Cada día, el mismo amor por la misma chica. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prologo

Cada mañana, Edward despierta en el cuerpo y la vida de una persona diferente. Nunca hay aviso previo de dónde ocurrirá o quién será el elegido. Pero Edward ya se ha hecho a la idea de ello, incluso tiene una serie de normas que sigue para vivir: nunca involucrarse.

Pasar desapercibido.

No interferir.

Todo está bien hasta la mañana en la que Edward se despierta en el cuerpo de Jacob y conoce a la novia de este, Isabella. A partir de ese momento, las normas a través de las cuales se ha guiado siempre dejan de tener sentido.

Porque, finalmente, Edward ha encontrado a alguien con quien de verdad quiere estar… un día, y otro, y el día de después.

* * *

Hola nada de lo narrada es mio... Esta es una adaptación que voy hacer, si ustedes quieren...

Si les gusto el prologo déjenme un comentario y subo la historia. Igual la voy a subir y ya :)

Ya el primer capitulo lo voy a subir entre unos días.

Nos vemos.


	2. Día 5994

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de S** **tephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5994**

Me despierto. Tengo que descubrir quién soy cuanto antes. No es solo el cuerpo —abrir los ojos y descubrir si la piel de mis brazos es clara u oscura, si tengo el pelo largo o corto, si estoy gordo o flaco, si soy chico o chica, si tengo cicatrices o la piel suave—. Ajustarse al cuerpo es lo más sencillo… si estás acostumbrado a despertar en uno nuevo cada día. Es la vida, el contexto del cuerpo, lo que puede ser difícil de entender.

Cada día soy alguien diferente. Sé que soy yo mismo… pero también soy otra persona. Y siempre ha sido así.

La información está ahí. Me despierto, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que es una nueva mañana, un lugar nuevo. La biografía entra a saco —es un regalo de bienvenida de la parte de mi mente que no soy yo—. Hoy soy Jacob. No sé por qué lo sé, pero lo sé: me llamo Jacob. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que no soy realmente Jacob, que solo estoy tomando prestada su vida por un día. Miro a mí alrededor y sé que estoy en su habitación. Esta es su casa. El despertador va a sonar en siete minutos.

Nunca soy la misma persona dos veces, pero ya he sido como este chico: ropa por todos lados, más videojuegos que libros, duerme con calzoncillos. Por cómo sabe su boca, deduzco que es fumador, aunque no es tan adicto como para necesitar uno nada más despertar.

—Buenos días, Jacob —me digo para comprobar cómo es su voz. Grave. La voz que tengo en la cabeza siempre es diferente.

Jacob no se preocupa por sí mismo. Le pica la cabeza. No quiere abrir los ojos. No ha dormido mucho.

No me hace falta más para saber que no me va a gustar el día.

Es duro estar encerrado en el cuerpo de alguien que no te gusta porque, aun así, tienes que respetar su forma de ser. En el pasado, he causado daños en la vida de algunas personas, pero he acabado dándome cuenta de que cada vez que meto la pata… es a mí a quien le pasa factura. A mí. Así que intento tener cuidado.

Hasta donde yo sé, las personas en las que habito tienen una edad parecida a la mía. Vamos, que no pasó de tener dieciséis a tener sesenta. Ahora mismo, tengo dieciséis. No sé cómo funciona. Ni por qué. Hace tiempo que dejé de preguntármelo más a menudo de lo que una persona normal se cuestiona su propia existencia. Después de un tiempo, es mejor que te hayas acostumbrado al hecho de que, sencillamente, «estás ahí». No hay manera de descubrir por qué. Tengo mis teorías, pero nunca voy a tener pruebas.

Puedo acceder a los recuerdos y a la información de la persona, pero no a los sentimientos. Sé que esta es la habitación de Jacob, pero no tengo ni idea de si le gusta o no. Desconozco si tiene ganas de matar a sus padres o si estaría perdido sin que su madre viniera a asegurarse de que está despierto. Ni idea.

Es como si mis sentimientos reemplazaran a los de la persona que habito. Y aunque me alegro de pensar como yo, sería de gran ayuda tener alguna pista, de vez en cuando, de cómo piensa la otra persona. Todos tenemos secretos. Y lo son para todos los que te rodean, especialmente si han llegado de fuera.

Suena la alarma. Cojo unos vaqueros y una camisa. Algo me indica que es la misma que llevó ayer. Cojo otra. Me llevo la ropa al baño. Me visto después de ducharme. Sus padres están en la cocina.

No tienen ni idea de que algo ha cambiado. Son dieciséis años de práctica. No suelo cometer errores. Ya no.

Descubro rápidamente cómo se lleva con sus padres. No habla mucho con ellos por la mañana, así que no tengo por qué hacerlo. He aprendido a presentir la expectación de los demás —o su ausencia—. Me zampo unos cereales, dejo el cuenco en el fregadero —sin lavarlo—, cojo las llaves de Jacob y me marcho.

Ayer fui una chica en un pueblo que debe quedar a unas dos horas de aquí. El día anterior, un chico cuyo pueblo estaba a tres horas del de la chica. Ya casi he olvidado los detalles. No me queda otra… o me olvidaría de mí mismo.

Jacob escucha música gritona y detestable en una emisora gritona y detestable en la que un pinchadiscos gritón y detestable hace chistes gritones y detestables para pasar la mañana. En realidad, no necesito saber nada más acerca de Jacob. Accedo a sus recuerdos para que me diga cuál es el camino hasta el instituto, qué plaza de aparcamiento he de ocupar y a qué taquilla he de ir. La combinación. El nombre de las personas a las que conoce por el pasillo.

Hay veces en las que no puedo pasar por todo esto. No puedo ir al instituto. No puedo con el día.

Digo que estoy malo, me quedo en la cama y leo libros. Pero incluso eso llega a aburrirte al cabo de un tiempo; y descubrir un instituto nuevo, nuevos amigos, me resulta atrayente. Porque solo es un día.

Mientras saco los libros de Jacob de la taquilla, noto que hay alguien orbitando alrededor. Me doy la vuelta. Las emociones de la chica que está a mi lado son transparentes —indecisión y expectación, nerviosismo y adoración—. No necesito acceder a la memoria de Jacob para saber que es su novia.

Nadie más se comportaría así en su presencia, insegura. Es guapa, pero ella es incapaz de darse cuenta.

Se esconde detrás del pelo. Se alegra de verme, pero, al mismo tiempo, no se alegra.

Se llama Isabella. Por un instante —un solo latido—, pienso: «Sí, es el nombre adecuado». No sé por qué, porque no la conozco. Pero es el adecuado. Esto no lo piensa Jacob, sino yo. Pero me hago a un lado, porque no es conmigo con quien quiere hablar, sino con Jacob.

—Hola —le digo, superficial hasta decir basta.

—Hola —murmura.

Está mirando al suelo. Sus Converse pintadas. Les ha dibujado ciudades. Rascacielos alrededor de las suelas. Ha pasado algo entre Jacob y ella, pero no sé lo que es. Probablemente, se trata de algo de lo que Jacob tampoco se ha dado cuenta todavía.

— ¿Estás bien?

Noto que se sorprende —aunque intenta ocultarlo—. Jacob no le habría preguntado algo así. Lo curioso es que _quiero_ saber la respuesta. Su desinterés hace que, a mí, me interese.

—Sí —responde como si no estuviera segura.

Me cuesta mirarla. La experiencia me ha enseñado que debajo de cada «chica satélite» hay una realidad que hace las veces de núcleo. Ella esconde la suya pero, al mismo tiempo, quiere que la descubra. Es decir, que la descubra Jacob. Pero está fuera de mi alcance. Es un sonido que quiere convertirse en palabra.

Está tan perdida en su propia tristeza que no se da cuenta de cuánto se le nota. Creo que la entiendo —durante unos instantes, presumo de hacerlo— pero, de repente, desde el interior de esa tristeza, me sorprende con un atisbo de resolución. «Bravura», me atrevería a decir.

Deja de mirar al suelo, me mira a los ojos y me pregunta:

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

No se me ocurre ninguna razón para estarlo. En cualquier caso, debería enfadarme con Jacob por hacer que se sienta tan infravalorada —lo noto en su lenguaje corporal—. Cuando está a su lado, se hace muy pequeña.

—No, para nada.

Digo lo que quiere oír, pero no se lo cree. Digo las palabras adecuadas, pero piensa que hay gato encerrado.

Este no es mi problema, lo sé. Yo solo voy a estar aquí un día. No puedo dedicarme a resolver los problemas de un par de novios. No debo cambiar la vida de nadie.

Me aparto de ella, saco los libros y cierro la taquilla. Ni se mueve, como si estuviera anclada a la profunda y desesperante soledad de una mala relación.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

Lo fácil sería responder que no. Lo hago a menudo: noto que la vida de la otra persona me atrae hacia sí y corro en la dirección opuesta. Pero hay algo en ella… los rascacielos de las zapatillas, ese atisbo de bravura, la tristeza innecesaria… que hace que desee saber en qué palabra se convertirá algún día ese sonido. Llevo años tratando con personas que no conozco pero, esta mañana, aquí, con esta chica, hay algo que tira de mí hacia ella. Y en un instante de debilidad o bravura —no lo sé—, decido dejarme llevar. Decido que quiero saber más. Conocerla.

—Por supuesto. Será genial —leo en ella como en un libro abierto. Esta vez he sido demasiado entusiasta. Jacob nunca lo es—. Eh… mola —corrijo.

Se siente aliviada. Tanto, al menos, como se permite a sí misma —que tampoco es mucho—.

Accedo a los recuerdos de Jacob y veo que llevan juntos más de un año. El recuerdo no es más concreto. No recuerda la fecha exacta.

Se adelanta y me coge de la mano. Me sorprende lo bien que me siento.

—Me alegro de que no estés enfadado. Solo quiero que todo nos vaya bien.

Asiento. Si he aprendido algo en todo este tiempo es que todos queremos que las cosas nos vayan bien. No necesitamos nada fantástico, maravilloso o extraordinario. Si las cosas van bien, somos felices. Porque, la mayoría de las veces, con que vayan bien es suficiente.

Suena el primer timbre.

—Luego nos vemos —me despido.

Es una promesa sencilla pero, para Isabella, lo es todo.

Al principio, era duro que pasasen los días y no hiciese ninguna amistad duradera, que todas esas cosas que te cambian la vida no tuvieran ningún efecto en mí. Cuando era más joven, anhelaba la amistad y la cercanía. Ataba lazos sin darme cuenta de que se soltarían rápidamente. Y para siempre.

Me tomaba en serio la vida de las personas que habitaba: creía que sus amigos podían llegar a ser mis amigos, que sus padres podían llegar a ser mis padres.

Pero, después de un tiempo, tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Vivir tantas separaciones me resultaba descorazonador.

Voy por la vida dando tumbos. Solo. Más de lo que te imaginas. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, resulta liberador. Nunca tengo que tomar verdaderas decisiones. Nunca tengo que sentir la presión de los colegas o la carga de las expectativas familiares. Veo a las personas como piezas de un rompecabezas… y me centro en el rompecabezas en vez de en las piezas. He aprendido a observar — mucho mejor de lo que lo hace la demás gente—. No me ciega el pasado ni me motiva el futuro. Me concentro en el presente… porque es ahí donde estoy destinado a vivir.

Aprendo. A veces, me toca asistir a una clase en la que el profesor habla de algo de lo que me han hablado decenas de profesores antes que él. A veces, aprendo cosas completamente nuevas. He de acceder al cuerpo, acceder a la mente, para ver qué información retiene. Y cuando lo hago, aprendo. El conocimiento es lo único que me llevo conmigo cuando me marcho.

Sé tantas cosas que Jacob desconoce… que nunca sabrá… Estoy sentado en su clase de Matemáticas. Abro el cuaderno y escribo una frase que no ha oído jamás. Shakespeare y Kerouac y Dickinson. Mañana, o pasado mañana —o quizá nunca—, leerá estas palabras, escritas de su puño y letra, y no tendrá ni idea de cómo han llegado allí. Ni lo que significan.

Eso es todo lo que me permito interferir. Por lo demás, he de ser pulcro. No dejo de pensar en Isabella. En sus detalles. Salta de un recuerdo de Jacob a otro. Minucias. La manera en la que cae su pelo; en la que se muerde las uñas; la resolución y la resignación de su voz.

Cosas al azar. Veo cómo baila con el abuelo de Jacob porque el hombre ha dicho que le gustaría bailar con una chica guapa. Veo cómo se tapa los ojos en una película de terror y mira a través de los dedos, disfrutando, por dentro, del miedo que siente. Estos son los buenos recuerdos. No quiero ver los otros.

A lo largo de la mañana, solamente la veo una vez. Nos cruzamos en el pasillo entre la primera y la segunda clase. Me doy cuenta de que le sonrío según se acerca y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Tan sencillo como eso. Sencillo y complicado —como la mayoría de cosas que son de verdad—. Salgo a buscarla después de la segunda clase. Y de la tercera. Y de la cuarta. Creo que he perdido el control.

Quiero verla. Sencillo. Complicado.

Para la hora de comer estoy exhausto. El cuerpo de Jacob está agotado porque ha dormido muy poco; y yo, en su interior, estoy agotado porque no he dejado de pensar en ella ni de sentirme inquieto.

La espero junto a la taquilla de Jacob. Suena el primer timbre. El segundo. Isabella no ha venido.

Puede que acostumbre a quedar con él en otro sitio. Quizá Jacob haya olvidado dónde. Si es así, la chica está acostumbrada a sus olvidos. Da conmigo justo cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencido.

Los pasillos están casi vacíos. Todas las ovejas se han ido. Se acerca aún más que antes.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde.

Me está mirando. Es Jacob quien toma la iniciativa. Es Jacob quien decide qué hacer. Es Jacob quien da las órdenes.

Es deprimente. Lo he visto muchísimas veces: devoción incondicional. Dejar de lado el miedo a saber a ciencia cierta que no estás con la persona adecuada porque te pesa más el miedo a estar solo.

La esperanza tiznada de duda. Cada vez que veo estos sentimientos en la cara de otra persona, me agobio. Y en la cara de Isabella hay algo más aparte de las decepciones. Hay dulzura. Una dulzura que Jacob no apreciará jamás de los jamases. Yo lo veo con claridad. Pero soy el único.

Cojo todos los libros y los meto en la taquilla. Me acerco a ella y le toco el brazo con la mano.

Suavemente.

No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Solo sé que lo hago.

—Vámonos por ahí. ¿Adónde te apetece ir?

Estoy suficientemente cerca para ver que tiene los ojos marrones. Estoy suficientemente cerca para ver que nunca nadie está lo suficientemente cerca de ella para ver que tiene los ojos marrones.

—Pues… no sé.

—Vamos —y le cojo de la mano.

Ya no siento inquietud, sino que me abandono a la imprudencia. Primero, caminamos de la mano.

Luego, corremos de la mano. El vértigo de mantenerse al ritmo. De ir volando por el instituto. De reducir todo lo que no somos nosotros a un algo intrascendente y borroso que dejamos a los lados.

Reímos. Estamos juguetones. Dejamos sus libros en su taquilla y salimos de allí, a respirar aire puro, aire del de verdad. La luz del sol y los árboles y todo aquello que la vida no tiene de oneroso. Cuando salgo del instituto estoy incumpliendo las reglas. Cuando subo al coche de Jacob estoy incumpliendo las reglas. Cuando arranco el motor estoy incumpliendo las reglas.

— ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Venga, de verdad, ¿adónde te _encantaría_ ir?

En un primer momento, no soy consciente de cuántas cosas dependen de esta respuesta. Si dice: «Vamos al centro comercial», desconectaré. Si dice: «Vamos a tu casa», desconectaré. Si dice: «En realidad, no me gustaría faltar a la última hora de clase», desconectaré. Aunque debería desconectar dijera lo que dijera.

Debería.

Porque no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero dice:

—Me encantaría ir a ver el mar. Llévame a ver el mar. Y noto cómo conecto.

Tardamos una hora en llegar. Estamos a finales de septiembre. Maryland. Las hojas no han empezado a cambiar de color todavía, pero es evidente que han empezado a planteárselo. Los verdes están apagados, descoloridos. El color está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Dejo que Isabella ponga lo que quiera en la radio. La situación le sorprende, pero no me importa.

Estoy cansado de lo gritón y de lo detestable. Y tengo la impresión de que ella también. Trae la melodía al coche. Suena una canción que conozco y la canto en alto: « _Si pudiera, haría un trato con_ _Dios_ …».*

Isabella ya no está sorprendida, sino que recela. Jacob nunca canta en alto.

—Pareces otro.

—Es la música.

— ¡Ja!

—De verdad.

Me mira durante un rato largo. Sonríe.

—Vale —y gira el dial en busca de otra canción.

Poco después, ambos cantamos a pleno pulmón una canción pop tan ligera como el aire que eleva un globo aerostático, y que nos eleva a nosotros de igual manera.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera relajado a nuestro alrededor. Deja de pensar en lo raro que es esto y pasa a formar parte de la situación. Quiero que tenga un buen día. Aunque solo sea uno. Llevo tanto tiempo vagando sin rumbo… y ahora se me ha otorgado este propósito efímero —siento como si lo hubiera hecho alguien—. Pero solo puedo otorgar un día de mi vida… así que, ¿por qué no va a ser bueno? ¿Por qué no voy a compartirlo? ¿Por qué no puedo cantar y cantar y cantar hasta que termine la canción? Las reglas están para saltárselas. Cojo esto. Te doy aquello.

Cuando acaba la canción, baja la ventanilla y navega con la mano por el viento —lo que introduce una nueva música en el coche—. Bajo las demás ventanillas y acelero. El viento se adueña de nosotros, nos despeina, hace que parezca que el coche ya no está y que nosotros mismos somos la velocidad; que somos la aceleración. Entonces, llega otra buena canción. Vuelvo a encerrarnos. Le cojo de la mano y conduzco así durante varios kilómetros. Le hago preguntas como: qué tal están sus padres; qué tal ahora que su hermana está en la universidad; si le parece que la universidad es diferente de este último año de instituto.

Para ella es duro. Cada una de las respuestas empieza con: «No sé». Pero la mayor parte de las veces lo sabe —siempre que le dé el tiempo y espacio suficientes para responder—. Su madre quiere lo mejor para ella. Su padre, no tanto. Su hermana no llama a casa. Pero Isabella lo entiende. La universidad es la universidad. Su hermana quiere que se acabe ya, pero tiene miedo… porque, cuando se acabe, tendrá que pensar por sí misma qué es lo siguiente que quiere hacer.

Me pregunta a ver qué es lo que pienso y le respondo: «La verdad es que intento vivir el día a día».

No es suficiente, pero es algo.

Observamos los árboles, el cielo, las señales, la carretera. Nos sentimos el uno al otro. Ahora mismo, en el mundo, solo estamos nosotros. Cantamos en alto. Cantamos con desenfreno, sin importarnos si afinamos o si lo que decimos es exactamente lo mismo que dice la letra. Nos miramos mientras cantamos. No somos dos solistas, sino que conformamos un dueto que no se lo está tomando en serio. Es una manera de conversar. Puedes aprender muchas cosas de las personas en función de las historias que cuentan, pero también puedes conocerlas por cómo cantan en alto (ya les guste ir con las ventanillas subidas o bajadas; seguir los mapas o descubrir el mundo solos; sentir o no cómo tira de ellas el mar).

Me indica por dónde ir. Por dónde salir de la autopista. Carreteras secundarias vacías. No estamos en verano, ni es fin de semana. Es martes al mediodía y solo nosotros vamos a la playa.

—Debería estar en clase de Lengua.

—Y yo en Biología —respondo tras acceder al horario de Jacob.

Pero seguimos adelante. Cuando la he visto por primera vez, parecía que estuviera balanceándose en un cable de equilibrista. Ahora, está más cerca de tener los pies en la tierra.

Sé que es peligroso. Jacob no es bueno con ella, lo sé. Si accedo a los malos recuerdos veo lágrimas, peleas y vestigios de una unión que no le dice nada. Ella siempre está atenta a sus necesidades y eso, a él, debería gustarle. A sus amigos les cae bien y eso también debería gustarle.

Pero eso no es amor. Lleva tanto tiempo albergando esperanzas que ya no se da cuenta de que no hay nada que albergar. Entre ellos no hay silencio; hay ruido. Y la mayoría es de Jacob. Si quisiera, podría profundizar en sus peleas. Podría recolectar todos los pedacitos en los que la ha roto cada vez que la ha destruido. Si fuera Jacob, sería capaz de encontrarle algún fallo. Ahora mismo. Echarle la bronca.

Gritarle. Hundirla. Ponerla en su sitio.

Pero yo no se lo encuentro. Porque no soy Jacob, aunque ella no lo sepa.

— ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

— ¡De acuerdo! —responde—. ¡Genial! Pienso en escapar muchas veces…

¡Me alegro de haberlo hecho! Aunque sea un solo día. En vez de mirar por ella, es bueno estar al otro lado de la ventana de vez en cuando. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.

En su interior hay muchísimas cosas que quiero descubrir. Y, al mismo tiempo, cada palabra que intercambiamos me hace pensar que en su interior hay algo que ya conozco. Y que cuando llegue, nos reconoceremos. Seguro.

Aparco, nos quitamos los zapatos, los dejamos debajo de los asientos y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Cuando llegamos a la arena, me inclino y me remango los vaqueros. Mientras, Isabella corre hacia el agua. Me enderezo y la miro: da vueltas sobre sí misma, patea la arena y me llama a gritos. En ese momento, todo es liviano. Está muy alegre y no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola unos instantes.

Como un testigo. Me digo que he de recordar este momento.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí!

Me gustaría decirle que no soy quien ella cree. Pero no es posible. Es completamente imposible.

Tenemos la playa para nosotros solos. El mar para nosotros solos. La tengo para mí solo. Me tiene para ella sola.

Hay una parte de la infancia que es infantil y otra que es sagrada. De repente, estamos tocando la parte sagrada: corremos hacia la orilla, sentimos el frío de la primera ola que envuelve nuestros tobillos y hundimos las manos en el agua mientras se retira para que no se nos escapen las conchas.

Hemos vuelto a un mundo que es capaz de resplandecer y nos estamos internando en él.

Más y más.

Estiramos los brazos tanto como podemos, como si pretendiéramos abrazar el viento. Me salpica como una niña traviesa y yo contraataco. Se nos moja el pantalón, la camisa; pero no nos importa.

Nada nos preocupa.

Me pide que le ayude a construir un castillo de arena y, mientras lo hago, me cuenta que su hermana y ella nunca hacían juntas los castillos; siempre tenían que competir. Mientras su hermana intentaba hacerlos lo más altos posible, ella prestaba atención a los detalles —para convertirlo en la casa de muñecas que nunca había tenido—. Mientras sus manos construyen las torres, veo que aún sigue prestando atención a los detalles. Yo no tengo recuerdos de haber hecho castillos de arena antes, pero debe de haber algo en el subconsciente porque tengo la sensación de que sé lo que estoy haciendo, de que sé darle forma.

Cuando acabamos, volvemos a la orilla para lavarnos las manos. Miro hacia atrás y veo que nuestras pisadas se entremezclan y conforman un solo camino.

— ¿Qué pasa? —nota que algo ha cambiado en mi semblante al mirar hacia atrás.

A ver cómo se lo explico. La mejor manera de hacerlo es decir:

—Gracias.

Me mira como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto. Por todo.

La escapada.

El agua.

Las olas.

Ella.

Da la impresión de que hayamos dejado el tiempo de lado. A pesar de que eso es imposible.

Hay en ella una parte que aún espera el cambio, el momento en que todo este placer se convierta en un navajazo doloroso.

—Está bien. Está bien lo de ser feliz —le digo.

Las lágrimas se asoman a sus ojos. La tomo entre mis brazos. No es lo que tenía que haber hecho.

Pero es lo que tenía que hacer. Escucho mis propias palabras. La palabra «feliz» no suele ser parte de mi vocabulario porque, para mí, es tremendamente efímera.

—Estoy contenta. De verdad.

Jacob se reiría de ella. Jacob la tiraría a la arena para hacerle lo que quisiera. Jacob nunca habría venido aquí.

Estoy cansado de no sentir. Estoy cansado de no conectar. Quiero estar aquí, con ella. Quiero estar a la altura de sus expectativas, aunque sea solamente durante el tiempo que se me concede.

El mar nos toca su música. El viento baila para nosotros. Nos abrazamos. Al principio, nos abrazamos el uno al otro pero al rato empieza a darme la impresión de que nos estamos abrazando a algo más grande. Mucho más grande.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—Chist. No te lo cuestiones.

Me besa. Hace años que no beso a nadie. Hace años que no me permito besar a nadie. Sus labios son tan suaves como los pétalos de una flor, pero hay en ellos mucha más intensidad. Me lo tomo con calma, dejo que cada momento me lleve poco a poco hasta el siguiente. Siento su piel, su aliento.

Saboreo la condensación de nuestro contacto y me entretengo en su calor. Tiene los ojos cerrados; yo, abiertos. Quiero recordar esto como algo más que una sensación. Quiero recordarlo por completo.

Solo nos besamos. Pero besarnos lo es todo. Noto que, en ocasiones, ella quiere llevarlo más allá, pero no lo necesito. Rastreo sus hombros mientras ella rastrea mi espalda. La beso en el cuello. Me besa debajo de la oreja. Cada vez que paramos, nos sonreímos. Aturdimiento e incredulidad.

Aturdimiento y fe. Ella debería estar en clase de Lengua. Yo debería estar en Biología. No estaba planeado que acabáramos en la playa. Hemos desafiado al día que nos esperaba.

Caminamos de la mano por la playa mientras el sol desciende hacia el horizonte. No pienso en el pasado. No pienso en el futuro. Estoy muy agradecido al sol, al agua, a la manera en la que mis pies se hunden en la arena, a la manera en la que mi mano arropa a la suya.

—Deberíamos hacer esto cada lunes —dice—. Y los martes. Y los miércoles. Y los jueves. Y los viernes.

—Acabaríamos cansándonos. Es mejor hacerlo una sola vez.

— ¿No vamos a volver a hacerlo? —no le hace gracia.

—No se puede decir «de esta agua no beberé».

—Nunca lo voy a decir.

Ahora hay algunas personas en la playa; en general, son más mayores y están dando un paseo al atardecer. Nos saludan con una inclinación de cabeza al pasar y a veces nos dicen «hola». Les devolvemos el asentimiento o el saludo. Nadie se pregunta qué hacemos allí. Nadie se pregunta nada.

Somos parte del momento, como todo lo demás.

El sol sigue bajando. La temperatura baja con él. Isabella empieza a temblar, así que dejo de darle la mano y le paso el brazo por el cuello. Me sugiere que volvamos al coche y saquemos la «manta de meterse mano» del maletero. Allí está, enterrada bajo botellas de cerveza vacías, pinzas de batería con los cables retorcidos y otros cachivaches de tío. Me pregunto cuántas veces habrán usado Isabella y Jacob esta manta —pero evito acceder a los recuerdos y, sencillamente, la llevo a la arena —. Me tumbo boca arriba y miro al cielo y ella hace lo mismo. Miramos las nubes, hablamos de la distancia que hay entre ellas e intentamos digerirlo.

—Es uno de los mejores días de mi vida —dice.

Busco su mano —y la encuentro— sin dejar de mirar las nubes.

—Háblame de otros días así.

—No sé…

—De uno, aunque sea. El primero que te venga a la mente.

Lo piensa unos segundos y sacude la cabeza.

—Es una tontería.

—Cuéntamela.

Se gira hacia mí, me pone la mano en el pecho y empieza a describir círculos con ella.

—No sé por qué, pero lo primero que me viene a la mente es un pase de modelos de madres e hijas. ¿Me prometes que no te vas a reír?

Se lo prometo. Me estudia. Se asegura de que soy sincero. Empieza.

—Estaba en cuarto, creo. Renwick hacía campaña para conseguir fondos para las víctimas del huracán y pidió voluntarios en clase. No se lo consulté a mi madre ni nada; me apunté sin más. Y cuando llegué a casa con la información… bueno, ya sabes cómo es mi madre. Estaba aterrada.

Bastante le cuesta salir de casa para ir al supermercado como para protagonizar un desfile. ¿Delante de extraños? Habría sido mejor que le pidiera que posase para _Playboy_. Dios, lo que acabo de decir — su mano descansa sobre mi pecho mientras mira al cielo—. Pero ¿sabes?, no dijo nada. Ahora, años después, comprendo lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre. No me obligó a que volviera a clase y me desapuntara. Cuando llegó el día, condujimos hasta la tienda de Renwick y nos explicó lo que teníamos que hacer. Pensaba que nos vestirían con lo mismo, pero nos dijo que escogiéramos lo que prefiriéramos de la tienda. Y allí estábamos las dos, venga a probarnos cosas. Yo me tiré a por los vestidos, claro está; en aquel entonces era más femenina. Escogí un vestido de color azul celeste que tenía volantes por todas partes. Me parecía tan sofisticado…

—Seguro que tenía mucho estilo.

—Calla, deja que te lo cuente.

Le cojo la mano que tiene en mi pecho, me inclino sobre ella y la beso en un visto y no visto.

—Sigue —estoy disfrutando muchísimo de esto. La gente nunca me cuenta historias.

Normalmente, tengo que imaginarlas por mí mismo. Porque sé que, si me las cuentan ellos, querrán que las recuerde. Y eso no puedo garantizárselo. No tengo manera de saber si, una vez que me marcho, la persona recuerda lo que me han contado a mí. E imagina lo devastador que sería que alguien confiara en ti y que esa confianza desapareciera. No quiero ser responsable de eso. Pero con Isabella… no puedo evitarlo.

—Así que elegí mi vestido de aspirante a la promoción y, después, fue el turno de mi madre. Me sorprendió, porque ella también se puso a mirar vestidos. Nunca la había visto así vestida. Y creo que aquello fue lo que más me gustó. No era yo la Cenicienta, sino ella. Después de que escogiéramos la ropa, nos maquillaron. Pensaba que mamá iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero no; incluso lo disfrutó.

No es que le hicieran gran cosa; solo le dieron un poco más de color. Pero es que tampoco necesitaba más. Estaba guapa. Sé que, viéndola ahora, resulta difícil de creer pero, aquel día… ¡parecía una estrella de cine! Las demás madres le hacían cumplidos. Y cuando nos tocó salir, desfilamos y la gente nos aplaudió. Las dos sonreíamos, ¿sabes? Y lo hacíamos de verdad. »No dejaron que nos quedáramos los vestidos ni nada, pero recuerdo que, durante el viaje de vuelta, mamá no paraba de decir lo bien que se lo había pasado. Cuando llegamos a casa, papá nos miró como si estuviéramos locas pero ¿sabes?, ¡decidió seguirnos la corriente! En vez de enfadarse, empezó a decir que éramos supermodelos y nos pidió que desfiláramos para él en la sala. ¡Y lo hicimos! No sabes cuánto nos reímos. Y eso es todo. El día se terminó. No creo que mamá haya vuelto a maquillarse desde entonces. Bueno, tampoco yo he acabado siendo modelo. Pero aquel día me recuerda a este porque… fue como romper con todo. ¿Verdad?

—Eso parece.

—No puedo creer que te lo haya contado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… no sé. Porque es una tontería.

—A mí me parece un día maravilloso.

—Y tú, ¿qué?

—No, yo nunca he tomado parte en un desfile madre-hija —bromeo; aunque, en realidad, he estado en unos cuantos.

—No, venga —dice mientras me golpea suavemente en el hombro—, cuéntame un día en el que te sintieras como hoy.

Accedo a los recuerdos de Jacob y veo que se mudó al pueblo con doce años; así que no me meteré en ningún problema si le cuento algo anterior, porque Isabella no estaba allí. Podría buscar uno de sus recuerdos, pero no quiero; quiero ofrecerle algo propio.

—Una vez, con once años —intento recordar el nombre del niño cuyo cuerpo ocupaba, pero nada —. Mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando al escondite. Pero ya sabes, a lo bestia, como los chicos.

Estábamos en el bosque y, no sé por qué razón, se me ocurrió que tenía que esconderme en lo alto de un árbol. Creo que nunca antes había trepado a un árbol. La cuestión es que encontré uno con ramas bajas y empecé a escalar más y más alto. Era tan sencillo como caminar. Tal y como yo lo recuerdo, el árbol medía cientos de metros. Miles. En un momento dado, crucé la línea de los árboles. Pero, no sé cómo, yo seguía trepando. Ya no quedaban más árboles alrededor. Estaba solo, agarrado al tronco, muy, pero que muy lejos del suelo —aún lo recuerdo, como fogonazos. La altura. El pueblo a mis pies —. Fue mágico.

No hay otra manera de describirlo. Oía cómo, abajo, el juego continuaba y mis amigos gritaban cuando los atrapaban. Pero yo estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Yo veía el mundo desde lo alto, que es algo extraordinario la primera vez. Nunca he volado en avión. Creo que nunca he subido a un rascacielos. Y allí estaba yo, por encima de todo lo que conocía. Había llegado a un lugar especial. Y lo había hecho solo. Nadie me había ayudado. Y nadie me había pedido que lo hiciera. Había trepado, trepado y trepado… y esta era la recompensa: observar el mundo desde lo alto y estar a solas conmigo mismo. Y resulta que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Es fascinante —me susurra mientras se inclina sobre mí.

—Lo fue, sí.

— ¿Eso fue en Minnesota?

En realidad, había sucedido en Carolina del Norte, pero accedo a los recuerdos de Jacob y veo que, efectivamente, en su caso habría sido en Minnesota.

Asiento.

— ¿Quieres saber qué otro día me recuerda a este? —y se acerca aún más a mí.

— ¿Cuál? —digo al tiempo que le paso el brazo por la espalda y nos ponemos cómodos.

—Nuestra segunda cita.

« ¡Pero si esta es la primera!», pienso absurdamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Te acuerdas?

Accedo de nuevo… pero no, no se acuerda.

— ¡En la fiesta de Seth! —me insta.

Nada.

—Ah…

—No sé… igual es que no cuenta como una cita. Pero fue la segunda vez que nos enrollamos. Y… no sé… fuiste tan dulce. Pero no te enfades, ¿vale?

Me pregunto dónde quiere llegar.

—Ahora mismo no me enfadaría por nada. Te lo juro.

—Vale —y sonríe—. Es que… últimamente… es como si siempre tuvieras prisa. Hacemos el amor, sí; pero no es… íntimo. A ver, no me importa. Es divertido… pero, de vez en cuando, me encanta que sea como hoy. Y en la fiesta de Seth… fue como hoy. Es como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo y quisieras pasarlo conmigo. Y eso me encanta. En aquella época me mirabas de verdad.

Era… era como si estuvieras en lo alto de aquel árbol y me encontrases en la punta… y lo disfrutásemos juntos. Aunque estuviéramos en el patio de otra persona. Hubo un momento, ¿recuerdas?, en el que me pediste que me moviera para que me diera la luz de la luna. «No sabes cómo hace que te brille la piel», me dijiste. Y así es como me sentí: resplandeciente. Porque me mirabais los dos: la luna y tú.

¿Se dará cuenta de que ahora mismo es el cálido resplandor anaranjado del horizonte lo que hace que resplandezca mientras el casi-día se convierte en casi-noche? Me inclino sobre ella y me convierto en una sombra. La beso y nos dejamos llevar; cerramos los ojos y nos sumergimos en un sueño. Y mientras nos sumergimos, siento algo que no había sentido jamás: una cercanía que no es meramente física. Una conexión que desafía el hecho de que acabemos de conocernos. Una sensación que solamente puede provenir del más eufórico de los sentimientos: pertenencia.

¿Cómo es el instante en el que te enamoras? ¿Cómo puede contener tal enormidad un momento tan pequeño? De pronto, entiendo por qué la gente cree en los _déjà vu_ , por qué piensa que hemos vivido otras vidas. Y es que es imposible que los años que llevo en la Tierra puedan condensar lo que siento.

Cuando te enamoras, es como si llevases siglos de experiencia a las espaldas, generaciones, y todo el tiempo lo hubieras pasado preparándote para que este preciso instante tenga lugar. En tu corazón, en tus huesos, por muy idiota que te parezca, sientes que todo lo que has hecho te llevaba a esto, que todas las flechas invisibles apuntaban hacia aquí, que el universo y el tiempo lo habían preparado todo hace mucho… y tú estás dándote cuenta justo en ese instante, estás llegando al lugar que te corresponde.

Una hora después, suena su teléfono y nos despertamos. Mantengo los ojos cerrados. Oigo que se queja. Oigo que le dice a su madre que no tardará en llegar a casa.

Ahora, el agua es de un profundo color negro y el cielo es de color azul noche. El viento es mucho más frío y nos hostiga mientras recogemos la manta y volvemos al coche.

Ella navega; yo, conduzco. Ella habla; yo, escucho. Cantamos en alto un poco más. Luego, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y dejo que lo haga y que duerma un ratito más, que sueñe un ratito más.

Intento no pensar en lo que va a suceder después. Intento no pensar en el final. Nunca veo dormir a la gente. No como ahora. Ahora es todo lo contrario a cuando la he conocido. Su vulnerabilidad es mayor, pero está a salvo. Observó su vaivén. Su agitación y su descanso. No la despierto hasta que necesito que me indique cómo llevarla a casa.

Los últimos diez minutos los pasa hablando de lo que vamos a hacer mañana. Me cuesta responderle.

—Aunque no pueda ser como hoy, ¿comeremos juntos?

Asiento.

—Y podríamos hacer algo después de clase.

—Puede. No sé. Es decir, no sé qué va a pasar mañana; ahora mismo, no estoy pensando en eso.

—Lo entiendo —le encuentra sentido—. Mañana es mañana. Vamos a acabar hoy con buena nota.

En cuanto llegamos al pueblo, no necesito que me guíe; accedo a los recuerdos de Jacob y la llevo a casa. Aunque lo que realmente quiero es que nos perdamos. Prolongar este momento. Escapar de aquí.

—Pues bueno… —dice mientras llegamos a su casa.

Paro el motor y quito el seguro de las portezuelas. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa. Mis sentidos cobran vida con su sabor, con su olor, con su tacto… con su figura cuando se aparta de mí.

—Hum. Con muy buena nota —y sale del coche antes de que me dé tiempo a responder.

No me da tiempo a despedirme.

No me equivoco al pensar que los padres de Jacob están acostumbrados a no saber dónde está y a que se pierda la cena. Intentan gritarle pero, en realidad, todos pasan de todo y cuando Jacob corre a su habitación, la situación parece la reposición de una serie antigua.

Debería hacer los deberes de Jacob —soy muy concienzudo con eso, siempre que sepa hacerlos—, pero no dejo de pensar en Isabella. La imagino en su casa. Imagino que disfruta recordando el día.

Imagino que considera que las cosas son diferentes, que Jacob ha cambiado.

No debería haberlo hecho. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho… por mucho que pareciera que era el universo quien estaba guiando mi mano. Estos pensamientos me hacen agonizar durante horas. Ya no puedo hacer nada. No puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda.

Ya me había enamorado una vez —o, al menos, hasta hoy, pensaba que lo había hecho—. Se llamaba Tanya y resultó muy real a pesar de que casi todo fueron palabras. Palabras intensas y sentidas. Era tan estúpido que pensé que había un futuro para nosotros. Pero no era posible. Intenté que lo tuviéramos, pero no lo conseguí.

Aquello fue sencillo en comparación con esto. Una cosa es enamorarse y otra bien distinta es que alguien se enamore de ti. Y sentir que eres responsable de ese amor.

No voy a poder quedarme en este cuerpo. Aunque no vaya a dormir, el cambio sucederá igualmente. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que, quizá, si no me dormía, permanecería donde estaba.

Pero lo único que conseguía es sentir cómo me arrancaban de aquel cuerpo. Y la sensación es exactamente tal y como te imaginas que debe ser que te arranquen de un cuerpo. Cada terminación nerviosa experimenta el dolor de la ruptura y, después, ese dolor se fusiona con algo nuevo. Desde entonces, prefiero quedarme dormido. No sirve de nada oponerse.

Soy consciente de que tengo que llamarla. Su número está en el móvil. No puedo dejar que piense que mañana va a ser como hoy.

— ¡Hola!

—Hola —respondo.

—Gracias de nuevo por el día de hoy.

—Sí —no quiero hacer esto. No quiero estropearlo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, ¿no?—. Oye, lo de hoy…

— ¿Vas a decirme lo de que no podemos saltarnos las clases todos los días? No es típico en ti. No lo es.

—Ya… pero la cosa es que no quiero que pienses que todos los días van a ser como hoy, porque no lo van a ser, ¿vale? No puede ser.

Silencio. Sabe que algo va mal.

—Lo sé —dice con cautela—, pero quizá las cosas puedan mejorar. Sé que es posible.

—No sé… Bueno, eso es todo. No sé… hoy ha estado bien, pero no lo es todo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Vale.

—Vale.

Suspiro. En cierto sentido, siempre existe la posibilidad de cambiar, de pasar de Jacob. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que su vida cambie realmente; de que él cambie. Pero no hay forma de que yo lo sepa. Es muy raro que llegue a coincidir con un cuerpo en el que he estado. Y cuando ha sucedido, habían pasado meses o incluso años. Seguro que, a veces, ni los reconozco. Quiero que Jacob sea mejor con ella, pero no puedo esperar que así sea.

—Pues… nada más —le digo. Me da la impresión de que es lo que diría Jacob.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias de nuevo por el día de hoy. Me da igual los problemas que nos vaya a dar mañana; ha merecido la pena.

—Sí.

—Te quiero.

Quiero decirlo. Yo también quiero decirle que la quiero. Ahora, ahora mismo, eso es lo que siente cada parte de mí. Pero solo va a durar un par de horas más.

—Que duermas bien —y cuelgo.

En el escritorio de Jacob hay un cuaderno. «Recuerda que amas a Isabella», escribo de su puño y letra. Dudo que recuerde haberlo escrito.

Voy a su ordenador, abro mi cuenta de correo electrónico y apunto el nombre de Isabella, su número de teléfono y su dirección de correo electrónico. También apunto la dirección de correo electrónico de Jacob y su contraseña. Escribo acerca del día de hoy. Me envío el mensaje.

En cuanto acabo, borro el Historial de Jacob.

Me resulta difícil.

Me he acostumbrado a lo que soy y a la manera en que funciona mi vida. Nunca quiero quedarme.

Siempre estoy listo para marcharme. Pero hoy, no.

Hoy me atormenta pensar que mañana ella seguirá aquí… pero yo, no.

Quiero quedarme.

Rezo para que me quede.

Cierro los ojos y deseo quedarme con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

« _Si pudiera, haría un trato con_ _Dios_ …».* : _Fragmento traducido de la canción **Running Up That Hill** de la banda **Within Temptation.**_

Hey hola *Saluda con la mano* El primer capitulo de la historia. Espero que les guste. Edward es muy dulce en este capitulo, yo quiero alguien que me quiera así *.*

Si se me paso algo, me encantaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios, siempre algo se me pasa :)

Bueno espero que les guste de enserio. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, seguro lo subiré el próximo domingo :)

Besos en la nalga, SabriiWitch.


	3. Dia 5995

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5995**

Nada más despertar, pienso en el día de ayer. Recordarlo, me alegra. Saber que es otro día, me entristece.

No estoy allí. No estoy en la cama de Jacob. Ni en el cuerpo de Jacob. Hoy soy Leslie Wong. Me he quedado dormida y su madre está enfadadísima.

— ¡Levanta! —Grita mientras sacude mi nuevo cuerpo—. ¡Owen se marchará en veinte minutos!

—Vale, mamá —refunfuño.

— ¿¡Mamá!? ¡Ni sé lo que diría tu madre si estuviera aquí!

Accedo rápidamente a la mente de Leslie. Es su abuela. Su madre ya se ha marchado a trabajar.

Mientras estoy en la ducha —consciente de que tiene que ser muy corta—, me dejo llevar por mis recuerdos de Isabella. Estoy seguro de que he soñado con ella. Me pregunto si en caso de haber empezado a soñar cuando aún estaba en el cuerpo de Jacob, habrá continuado el sueño una vez que pasaba al cuerpo de Leslie. ¿Se habrá despertado él pensando en ella con cariño? ¿O solo lo he soñado yo?

— ¡Leslie, vamos!

Salgo de la ducha, me seco y me visto rápidamente. Me doy cuenta de que Leslie no es una chica especialmente popular. Tiene pocas fotos con amigos y en ninguna parece que estén muy entusiasmados. Y la ropa que lleva parece la de una cría de trece años. Voy a la cocina y su abuela me mira.

—No olvides el clarinete —me recuerda.

—No —musito.

En la mesa hay un chico que me mira con mala cara. Imagino que es el hermano de Leslie. Accedo a sus recuerdos y, efectivamente, es su hermano: Owen, estudiante de último curso. Me va a llevar él.

Me he dado cuenta de que la mañana es prácticamente igual en la mayoría de las casas. Sales de la cama atontado. Entras en la ducha atontado. Mientras desayunas hablas entre dientes. Y si los padres aún duermen, sales de puntillas de la casa. La única manera de que resulte interesante es fijarse en las diferencias.

En el caso de hoy, es Owen quien aporta dichas diferencias: enciende un porro en cuanto sube al coche. Asumo que es parte de la rutina matinal, así que no me hago el sorprendido, aunque lo estoy, y mucho.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —me espeta tres minutos después. Miro por la ventanilla. Dos minutos después, suelta—: Oye, a mí no me juzgues, ¿vale? — para ese momento ya ha acabado de fumar, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Prefiero ser hijo único. Entiendo que, a la larga, los hermanos pueden resultarte de gran ayuda en la vida: son alguien con quien compartir los secretos de familia; alguien de tu propia generación que sabe si tus recuerdos son reales o falsos; que te conoce con ocho años, con dieciocho y con cuarenta y ocho y que te quiere igual.

Sí, todo eso lo entiendo. Pero cuando solo estás un día en su vida, los hermanos suelen ser desde una mera molestia a la peor de tus pesadillas. La mayoría de los malos momentos que he pasado en esta inusual vida que llevo han sido culpa de los hermanos que he tenido —los que son mayores que tú son, con mucho, los peores—. Al principio, era muy inocente y pensaba que eran aliados naturales, compañeros fieles. Ha habido veces, la verdad, en las que el contexto ha permitido que así sea: si estábamos de viaje con la familia, por ejemplo, o si era uno de esos domingos aburridos y en los que hacer algo juntos era la única manera de divertirse.

Pero en los días normales, lo habitual es que exista competitividad, nada de colaboración. Hay veces en las que me da la impresión de que los hermanos son los únicos que notan que hay algo diferente en la persona que habito… e intentan aprovecharse de ello. Una vez, con ocho años, tuve una hermana que me dijo que íbamos a escaparnos juntas de casa, pero se le olvidó lo de _juntas_ en cuanto llegamos a la estación: ella subió al tren y a mí me dejó allí. Estaba tan asustado que no me atrevía ni a pedir ayuda por miedo a que mi hermana se enterase de que había sido mi chivatazo lo que había puesto fin a nuestro «juego» y me reprendiera. Cuando he estado en el cuerpo de chicos, he tenido hermanos —tanto mayores como menores— que se han metido conmigo, me han pegado puñetazos, me han dado patadas, me han tirado al suelo y me han insultado de maneras que nunca he oído a nadie más.

Lo mejor es que te toque alguien tranquilo. Al principio, me ha parecido que Owen lo era pero, una vez en el coche, me da la impresión de que me he equivocado. Aunque, cuando llegamos al colegio, vuelve a darme la impresión de que es tranquilo. Cuando aparecen otros niños, se vuelve invisible, camina con la cabeza gacha y me deja completamente solo. Ni «adiós», ni «que tengas buen día». Tan solo se cerciora de que haya cerrado bien la puerta antes de bloquear el coche.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —me pregunta alguien justo en la oreja izquierda mientras observo cómo Owen se aleja.

Me giro y accedo a los recuerdos de Leslie. Es Carrie, su mejor amiga desde cuarto curso.

—A mi hermano.

— ¿Para qué? Ese no sirve para nada.

Aunque pienso como ella, oírlo en sus labios hace que me ponga a la defensiva.

—Bueno, ya.

— _¿Bueno, ya?_ ¿Estás de broma?

«Sabe algo que yo no sé», pienso. Decido que es mejor que me esté callado. Parece que se alegra de que cambiemos de tema.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? —pregunta.

Me acuerdo de Isabella. Intento apartarla de mis pensamientos, pero no es tan sencillo. Una vez has experimentado la enormidad, la ves en todo lo que te rodea y quieres que esté en cada palabra que pronuncias.

—Poca cosa —paso de acceder a la mente de Leslie. Esta es una respuesta que siempre funciona, sea cual sea la pregunta—. ¿Y tú?

— ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

Le digo que a mi teléfono le pasaba algo.

— ¡Por eso no respondiste! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Corey me escribió! Estuvimos chateando como… ¡una hora!

—Vaya.

— ¡Ya te digo! —responde satisfecha—. Pero ya era hora. Aunque no sabía que tuviera mi dirección. ¿Se la diste tú?

Ahora sí que he de acceder a los recuerdos de Leslie porque esta es una de esas preguntas que puede hacerle un siete a una amistad. Quizá no ahora mismo, pero se lo hará antes o después. Si Leslie dice que no fue ella y Carrie descubre lo contrario, su amistad podría resquebrajarse. Como si, por el contrario, dice que fue ella y Carrie descubre que es mentira.

Está hablando de Corey Handlemann, un alumno de tercer año por el que está colada desde hace unas tres semanas. Leslie no lo conoce bien y no encuentro ningún recuerdo en el que le dé ninguna dirección. Creo que no voy a meterla en ningún problema.

—No —y niego con la cabeza—, yo no he sido.

—Pues imagino que ha tenido que esforzarse por conseguirla.

«O igual la ha sacado de tu perfil de Facebook», pienso. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de tener pensamientos mordaces. Esto es lo peor de tener «mejores amigos» por los que, en realidad, no sientes nada: que ni siquiera les concedes el beneficio de la duda. Y un mejor amigo es alguien a quien siempre le concedes el beneficio de la duda. Carrie está emocionadísima con lo de Corey, así que finjo que yo también lo estoy. Pero no siento una emoción verdadera hasta que no nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Es una emoción que pensaba que hace tiempo que tenía bajo control: celos.

Siento envidia de que Carrie pueda tener a Corey y yo no pueda tener a Isabella.

«Es ridículo», me regaño. «No seas ridículo».

Cuando tienes una vida como la mía, no te puedes dejar llevar por los celos… porque, como lo hagas, te desgarrará por dentro.

A tercera hora tengo ensayo con la banda. Le digo al profesor que he olvidado el clarinete en casa — aunque está en la taquilla—. Le ponen un negativo a Leslie y me envían a la sala de estudio, pero no me importa. Es que no sé tocar el clarinete.

Lo de Carrie y Corey se extiende como la pólvora. Todos nuestros amigos hablan de ello. A la mayoría de ellos les parece bien. Lo que no tengo claro es si se alegran porque hacen buena pareja o porque, así, Carrie dejará de darles la tabarra.

Cuando veo a Corey a la hora de comer, no me sorprende lo normal que me parece. Habitualmente, a los demás, esa persona que te gusta no les resulta tan atractiva. E imagino que así es como debe ser.

Resulta alentador pensar que el cariño que sientes por alguien puede dar forma a la percepción que tienes de él tanto como cualquier otra influencia.

Corey se pasa a saludar, pero no se queda a comer con nosotras —a pesar de que le hacemos sitio en la mesa—. No parece que Carrie se dé cuenta de ello, está demasiado embriagada por su presencia, por el hecho de que el intercambio de mensajes les haya llevado a hablar en persona… ¿¡Quién sabe qué puede ser lo siguiente!? Tal y como he supuesto a la mañana, Leslie todavía es bastante niña: estas chicas no están hablando de practicar sexo, ¡sino de besarse! El portal de su deseo son los labios.

Desearía volver a escapar, saltarme la segunda mitad de las clases. Pero, sin ella, no valdría para nada.

Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Aunque, claro… eso es exactamente mi vida. Nada de lo que hago sirve para el día siguiente.

Excepto lo de ayer por la tarde. Eso es otro mundo. Quiero volver allí.

Estamos al principio de la sexta hora de clase, justo después de comer. Por megafonía, piden a mi hermano que se presente en la oficina del director. Al principio, pienso que he oído mal pero la gente de clase me mira; incluida Carrie, que lo hace con cara de lástima. Así que he debido de oír bien.

No me asusto. Imagino que si fuera algo realmente malo nos llamarían a los dos. No ha muerto nadie de mi familia. La casa no ha ardido hasta los cimientos. Es asunto de Owen.

Carrie me envía una nota: « ¿Qué pasa?». La miro y me encojo de hombros. ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa?

Solo espero que no me haya quedado sin transporte de vuelta.

Termina la clase. Recojo los libros y me dirijo a Literatura. Están leyendo _Beowulf_ ,* me lo sé de memoria. He estudiado esta unidad en multitud de ocasiones. Estoy a unos diez pasos de la clase y alguien me agarra del brazo. Me doy la vuelta. Es Owen. Está sangrando.

—Chist. Calla y acompáñame.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Calla, ¿vale?

Mira en derredor como si le persiguieran. Decido acompañarle —al fin y al cabo, esto es más interesante que _Beowulf_ —. Entra en el cuarto de la limpieza y me obliga a seguirle.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Leslie!

Me callo. Le sigo. No me cuesta encontrar la luz. Respira apresuradamente. No dice nada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que me he metido en un lío.

— ¿No me digas? He oído cómo decían por megafonía que te presentases en el despacho del director. ¿Por qué no has ido?

—He ido… Estaba allí, pero no he esperado a que me llamase el director.

— ¿Te has escapado del despacho del director?

—Sí. Bueno, de la sala de espera. Han revisado mi taquilla. Estoy seguro.

La sangre le mana de un corte que tiene en la ceja.

— ¿Quién te ha pegado?

—Eso da igual. Tú calla y escucha.

— ¡Pero es que no dices nada! —no creo que Leslie suela responder a su hermano, pero me da igual… tampoco me está prestando atención.

—Van a llamar a casa y necesito que me apoyes —me da las llaves del coche—. Ve a casa después de clase para ver cómo está el percal. Te llamaré.

Por suerte, sé conducir. Lo que no tengo tan claro es que Leslie tenga carné.

Como no replico, da por sentado que comulgo con su plan.

—Gracias.

— ¿Vas a ir ahora al despacho del director?

Se marcha sin responder.

Para cuando acaban las clases, Carrie se ha puesto al día de todo. Da igual que sea la verdad o no, es lo que se cuenta. Y ella está deseosa de contármelo a mí.

—Tu hermano y Josh Wolf se han peleado en el campo durante la hora de la comida. Dicen que era por un asunto de drogas y que tu hermano es un camello o no sé qué. A ver, vale que le va lo de la maría pero ¿traficar? Los han llevado a la oficina del director, pero Owen ha escapado. ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? Por eso le llamaban por megafonía, para que volviera. ¡Pero creo que no lo ha hecho!

— ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

— ¡Corey! —Está emocionadísima—. Él no estaba, pero algunos de sus colegas lo han visto todo.

Me doy cuenta de que, para ella, la verdadera noticia es el hecho de que ha sido Corey quien se lo ha contado todo. Ahora bien, tampoco es tan egoísta como para pretender que me alegre por ella con lo de mi hermano de por medio. No obstante, su prioridad está clara.

—Tengo que ir a casa —durante la séptima hora de clase he mirado en la cartera y he visto que, afortunadamente, tengo carné de conducir.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Me pregunta Carrie—. No quiero que te enfrentes sola a esto.

Durante unos segundos, me tienta la idea, pero cuando imagino que, después, se lo contará todo a Corey palabra por palabra —y aunque no está bien prejuzgar a las personas—, creo que prefiero no arriesgarme.

—Tranquila, después de esto voy a quedar como la hermana buena.

Carrie ríe, pero más a modo de apoyo que porque le haya hecho gracia la ocurrencia.

—Saluda a Corey de mi parte —le digo animadamente mientras cierro la taquilla.

Ríe de nuevo; esta vez, de felicidad.

— ¿Dónde está?

El interrogatorio comienza en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la cocina. Allí están el padre, la madre y la abuela de Leslie y no me hace falta acceder a sus recuerdos para saber que esto, a las tres de la tarde, es inusual.

—No tengo ni idea —me alegro de que no me lo haya dicho porque, así, no tengo que mentir.

— ¿¡Cómo que no tienes ni idea!? —inquiere mi padre. Él es el sumo inquisidor de la familia.

—Pues como que no. Me ha dado las llaves del coche pero no me ha dicho adónde iba.

— ¿¡Y has dejado que se marchara!?

—No he visto que le persiguiera la policía —nada más decir eso me pregunto si, efectivamente, le estará persiguiendo la policía.

La abuela resopla disgustada.

— ¡Siempre te pones de su parte! —Me grita mi padre—. ¡Pero esta vez, no! ¡Esta vez, nos lo vas a contar todo!

No se da cuenta de que acaba de echarme un cable. Ahora sé que Leslie se suele poner de parte de su hermano. Mi instinto no me ha engañado.

—Es posible que vosotros sepáis más que yo.

— ¿Por qué se iban a pelear Josh Wolf y tu hermano? —dice mi madre sorprendida—. ¡Pero si son amigos!

La imagen mental de Josh Wolf que encuentro en la cabeza de Leslie es la de un niño de diez años, lo que me lleva a pensar que puede que antes fueran buenos amigos pero ya no. Hace tiempo.

—Siéntate —me ordena mi padre mientras señala una silla de la cocina.

Me siento.

—Dime, ¿dónde está?

—De verdad que no lo sé.

—Dice la verdad —me apoya mi madre—. Sé cuándo miente.

A pesar de mi cruzada total contra las drogas, empiezo a entender por qué a Owen le gusta colocarse.

—Bueno, entonces —sigue mi padre—, ¿es tu hermano un camello?

Es una buena pregunta. El instinto me dice que no, pero la cosa depende mucho de lo que haya pasado en el campo con Josh Wolf. Así que no respondo y me quedo mirándole.

—Josh Wolf ha contado que las drogas que llevaba en la chaqueta se las ha vendido tu hermano — me espolea mi padre—. ¿Vas a decir que es mentira?

— ¿Le han encontrado drogas a Owen? —pregunto.

—No —es mi madre quien responde.

— ¿Y en su taquilla? Porque habrán revisado su taquilla.

Mi madre niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Y en su habitación? ¿Habéis encontrado algo en su habitación?

Mi madre se hace la sorprendida.

—Seguro que habéis revisado su habitación.

—No hemos encontrado nada —responde mi padre—. Todavía. Y también vamos a mirar en el coche; así que, si me das las llaves…

Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente listo como para limpiar el coche. En cualquier caso, tampoco es cosa mía. Le doy las llaves.

¡Increíble, también han revisado mi habitación!

—Lo siento —dice mi madre desde el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tu padre pensaba que Owen podría haber escondido las drogas aquí. Sin que tú lo supieras, claro.

—No pasa nada —respondo tan suavemente porque quiero que me deje solo—. Voy a ordenarlo todo.

Pero mi maniobra no surte efecto suficientemente rápido. Me suena el móvil. Miro quién es sin que mi madre lo vea. Owen.

—Hola, Carrie —digo.

Por lo menos, Owen es lo suficientemente listo y no habla tan alto como para que se le oiga.

— ¿Están enfadados?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —me dan ganas de reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Tanto?

—Han registrado su habitación, pero no han encontrado nada. ¡Ahora van a mirar en el coche!

— ¡No le cuentes nada! —Es mi madre—. ¡Cuelga!

—Lo siento, pero a mi madre no le hace ni pizca de gracia que te cuente todo esto. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Te llamo yo?

—No sé qué hacer.

—Sí, tendrá que volver a casa antes o después, ¿no crees?

—Oye, nos vemos en el parque en media hora, ¿vale?

—Tengo que dejarte; pero vale, nos vemos allí.

Cuelgo. Mi madre me mira con mala cara.

— ¡Oye, que no es conmigo con quien tienes que enfadarte!

La pobre Leslie va a tener que recoger su habitación mañana por la mañana; no puedo dedicarme a descubrir dónde va cada cosa porque me llevaría mucho tiempo y lo importante es descubrir a qué parque se refería Owen. Hay uno en la escuela de primaria que queda cuatro manzanas más abajo.

Asumo que se refiere a ese.

No me resulta fácil salir de casa. Espero hasta que los tres vuelven a la habitación de Owen para revisarlo todo una vez más y me escabullo por la puerta de atrás. Sé que es una maniobra arriesgada porque en cuanto se den cuenta de que me he marchado me la habré cargado pero, si vuelvo con Owen, se les pasará.

Sé que debería centrarme en el tema que me ocupa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Isabella. Ya habrá salido del instituto. ¿Estará por ahí con Jacob? Y, si es así, ¿estará tratándola bien? ¿Se le habrá pegado algo de lo que hice yo ayer? Me encantaría, pero no tengo mucha esperanza en que así sea.

No encuentro a Owen por ningún lado, así que voy a los columpios y me quedo allí un rato. Poco después, aparece por la acera y se acerca a mí.

—Siempre coges ese columpio —y se sienta en el de al lado.

— ¿Siempre?

—Sí.

Espero a que diga algo más… pero no lo hace.

—Owen —digo al rato—, ¿qué ha pasado?

Niega con la cabeza. No piensa decírmelo.

Dejo de columpiarme y planto los pies en el suelo.

—Esto es una gilipollez. Te doy cinco segundos para que me lo cuentes o volveré a casa y te dejaré solo con todo lo que se te venga encima.

Se queda sorprendido. Imagino que las circunstancias pueden justificar el enfado de Leslie.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Josh Wolf me consigue la maría. La pelea de hoy ha sido por eso. Él decía que le debía dinero, pero es mentira. Me ha dado un empujón y se lo he devuelto. Hemos empezado a pelear y nos han parado enseguida. Como era él quien tenía las drogas, ha dicho que había sido yo quien se las había pasado. ¡Y le ha salido bien! Como él está en las clases avanzadas y todo eso, ¿¡a quién van a creer!?

Se ha convencido de que las cosas son así. Ahora bien, lo que no sé es si son así realmente.

—Tío, tienes que volver a casa. Papá ha puesto tu cuarto patas arriba, pero no han encontrado nada todavía. Tampoco han encontrado nada en tu taquilla e imagino que en el coche tampoco han encontrado nada… o habría oído los gritos. Así que, de momento, la cosa no es tan grave.

—Y no van a encontrar nada. La marihuana se me ha acabado por la mañana; por eso quería comprarle más a Josh.

—Josh, tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué? No somos amigos, por lo menos, desde que teníamos ocho años.

Me da la sensación de que aquella fue la última vez que Owen ha tenido un mejor amigo.

—Venga, vamos, que no es el fin del mundo.

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo.

No pensaba que papá fuera a pegar a Owen, pero en cuanto le ve aparecer por la puerta le pega una bofetada tremenda. Da la impresión de que soy la única que se queda realmente sorprendida.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Cómo has hecho una estupidez así!?

Tanto mi madre como yo nos ponemos entre ambos. La abuela mira desde un lado, ligeramente complacida.

— ¡No he hecho nada! —protesta mi hermano.

— ¿¡Por eso has huido!? ¿¡Por eso te van a expulsar!? ¿¡Porque no has hecho nada!?

—No creo que le expulsen hasta que oigan su versión de los hechos —estoy bastante convencido de que será así.

— ¡Tú no te metas! —me advierte mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y lo hablamos con tranquilidad? —sugiere mi madre.

La ira se apodera de mi padre y me doy cuenta de que me estoy apartando unos pasos. No tengo la impresión de que Leslie esté acostumbrada a que pase esto en su familia.

Es en momentos como estos cuando siento nostalgia por los primeros instantes de la mañana, cuando todavía no tengo ni idea de la mierda que me puede deparar el día.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar. Bueno, mejor dicho, Owen, mi madre y yo nos sentamos (Owen y yo en el sofá y mamá en una silla que hay al lado). Papá da vueltas a nuestro alrededor y la abuela está en la puerta, como si vigilase para que nadie salga.

— ¡Eres un camello! —grita papá.

— ¡No soy ningún camello! ¡Para empezar, si lo fuera, tendría mucho más dinero! ¡Y, además, tendría un alijo de drogas y ya lo habríais encontrado!

Creo que mi hermano debería callarse.

—El camello es Josh Wolf, no Owen —me meto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía tu hermano? ¿¡Comprar!?

Igual soy yo el que debe callarse.

—Lo de la pelea no tenía nada que ver con las drogas. Eso se lo encontraron después.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has peleado con él? —pregunta mamá como si el hecho de que estos dos amigos de la infancia se hayan peleado sea lo más increíble de todo.

—Por una chica. Peleábamos por una chica.

Me pregunto si vendrá con la lección aprendida o si acaba de ocurrírsele. De una u otra manera, es lo único que podía decir para tranquilizar a nuestros padres —bueno, _momentáneamente_ —. Ellos no quieren que su hijo venda ni consuma drogas, ni quieren que abuse de nadie. Pero ¿pegarse por una chica? Eso es perfectamente aceptable. Especialmente, si tenemos en cuenta que Owen nunca les había hablado de chicas anteriormente.

Mi hermano se da cuenta de que ha ganado algo de terreno y se atreve a ir un poco más allá.

—Como se entere… ¡Por favor, que no se entere! Sé que a algunas chicas les gusta que pelees por ellas… pero a esta no. ¡Nada!

Mamá asiente para dar su aprobación.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta papá.

— ¿Tengo que decirlo?

—Sí.

—Natasha. Natasha Lee.

¡Vaya, hasta ha elegido a una china! Fascinante.

— ¿La conoces? —me pregunta mi padre.

—Sí. Es guapísima —y le miro con aire burlón—. Pero Romeo no me había contado nada. Aunque ahora que lo dice, todo empieza a cobrar sentido. Últimamente, ha estado muy raro.

—Es verdad —mi madre asiente.

Me gustaría continuar: «Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, comiendo Cheetos, pensando en las musarañas, comiendo más Cheetos… Tiene que ser amor. ¿Qué si no?».

Lo que parecía que iba a ser una guerra abierta se convierte, solamente, en un consejo de guerra en el que mis padres empiezan a trazar la estrategia de qué contarle al director, especialmente acerca de la huida. Por el bien de Owen, espero que Natasha Lee sea una estudiante del instituto —esté colado por ella o no—. Accedo a los recuerdos de Leslie, pero no sé nada de ella. Nada de nada.

Ahora que papá ve una manera de salir de esta con bien, casi se muestra amistoso. El castigo de Owen es subir a su habitación y ordenarla antes de cenar.

No sé si se habrían comportado igual conmigo si yo hubiera pegado a otra chica por un chico. Pero eso no estaba en la agenda de hoy.

Sigo a Owen a su habitación y, cuando estamos dentro, con la puerta cerrada, sin padres, a salvo, le digo:

—Has estado genial.

—No sé de qué me hablas —me dice mientras me mira con cara de enfadado—. Lárgate de mi habitación.

Es por este tipo de cosas por lo que prefiero ser hijo único.

Tengo la sensación de que Leslie se iría sin más; así que yo también debería irme sin más. Esa es la regla que me he impuesto yo mismo: no alterar la vida en la que estás; dejarla tan parecida como sea posible a como la has encontrado. Pero acaba de tocarme las narices, así que decido saltarme un poco mi propia regla. Pienso, con malicia, que a Isabella le encantaría que lo hiciera, a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de quiénes son Leslie y Owen; ni de quién soy yo.

—Mira, porrero gilipollas de las narices. Vas a ser majo conmigo, ¿entiendes? Y no solo porque te esté encubriendo sino porque, ahora mismo, soy la única persona del mundo que es maja contigo. ¿Me has entendido?

Sorprendido, y quizá un poco arrepentido, asiente.

—Me alegro —y tiro al suelo algunas de las cosas que ya ha recogido—. Venga, que disfrutes limpiando.

Durante la cena no habla nadie. Pero no me da la impresión de que sea inusual.

Espero a que todo el mundo se haya dormido antes de sentarme delante del ordenador. Saco la dirección de correo electrónico de Jacob y su contraseña de mi propio correo electrónico y entro como si fuera él.

Isabella le ha enviado un correo electrónico a las 22.11:

 _J, No lo entiendo. ¿He hecho algo malo? El día de ayer fue perfecto y hoy estás enfadado conmigo nuevamente. Si es por algo que haya hecho, dímelo, por favor, y lo arreglaré. Quiero que estemos juntos. Quiero que todos nuestros días acaben con buena nota. No como esta noche._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _I._

Me pongo recto. Quiero responder… decirle que todo va a ir a mejor… pero no puedo.

«Ya no eres él», me recuerdo; «y ya no estás allí».

Y, al rato pienso: « ¿¡Qué he hecho!?».

Oigo que Owen no para de dar vueltas en su dormitorio. ¿Estará escondiendo pruebas? ¿O es que el miedo le impide dormir?

Me pregunto cómo se las arreglará mañana.

Pero nunca voy a saberlo.

Quiero volver con ella. Quiero volver a estar en el día de ayer.

* * *

 _Beowulf*:_ _Beowulf, adaptado al español como Beovulfo, es un poema épico anglosajón anónimo que fue escrito en inglés antiguo en verso aliterativo. Cuenta con 3182 versos._

Hola. Se que dije que actualizaría TODOS los domingos, pero sinceramente se me paso :) Así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Ahora si TODOS los domingos habrá nuevo capitulo, lo prometo.

Les gusta como esta yendo la historia? Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a Tuti549 por darme su apoyo en su Reviews. _A mi también me funciona de maravilla imaginar a Darryl :)_

Bien nos vemos el domingo. Besos en la nalga.

SabriiWitch.


	4. Día 5996

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5996**

Pero siempre es «mañana».

Mientras me quedo dormido se me ocurre una idea. Pero cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que no me acuerdo de nada.

Hoy soy un chico. Skylar Smith. Es jugador de fútbol, pero no es una estrella. La habitación está limpia y ordenada, pero tampoco parece un loco del orden. Tiene una consola de videojuegos. Está listo para despertarse. Los padres aún duermen.

Vive en un pueblo que está a unas cuatro horas en coche de donde vive Isabella.

No está suficientemente cerca.

Apenas sucede nada, como en la mayoría de días. Lo único emocionante es ver si soy capaz de acceder a los recuerdos suficientemente rápido.

El entrenamiento de fútbol es lo más difícil. El entrenador no para de gritar nombres y tengo que acceder a toda velocidad a los recuerdos de Skylar para ver quién es quién. El del día de hoy no es su mejor entrenamiento, pero tampoco tiene de qué avergonzarse.

Sé jugar a la mayoría de los deportes, pero también he descubierto cuáles son mis límites. Lo descubrí a las malas cuando tenía once años. Me desperté en el cuerpo de un chico que estaba de vacaciones de esquí. El esquí era un deporte que siempre me había parecido divertido, así que decidí probar. Aprender de camino. Tan difícil no sería.

El chico ya había superado las pistas infantiles. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía algo así. Pensaba que lo de esquiar era como lo de tirarte en trineo: una colina después de la otra y ya está.

Me rompí la pierna del niño por tres partes.

El dolor era muy fuerte; tanto, que lo único en lo que pensaba era en sí, al día siguiente, seguiría sintiéndolo a pesar de estar en un cuerpo diferente. Pero en vez del dolor, sentí algo igual de malo: el enorme peso del feroz y aterrador sentimiento de culpa. Era como si le hubiera embestido con un coche: sabía que, en algún lugar, había un desconocido tumbado en una cama de hospital por mi culpa.

Y me preguntaba si, en caso de que él muriera… yo también moriría. Pero no tengo manera de saberlo. Lo único que tengo claro es que, en cierto modo, no importa; porque muera o despierte ileso en otro cuerpo al día siguiente… saber que él ha muerto me consumiría.

Así que tengo cuidado. Fútbol, béisbol, hockey sobre hierba, rugby, baloncesto, natación, atletismo… todos esos son seguros. Pero he llegado a despertar en el cuerpo de un jugador de hockey sobre hielo, de un espadachín, de un jinete y, hace poco, de un gimnasta. En estos casos, he hecho lo imposible por no ir a entrenar.

Si hay una cosa que se me da bien, eso son los videojuegos. Es una presencia universal, como la televisión o Internet. Da igual dónde me encuentre, lo normal es que tenga acceso a ellos. Y los videojuegos me ayudan a relajarme.

Después del entrenamiento, los amigos de Skylar vienen a casa a jugar a _World Of Warcraft.*_

Hablamos del colegio y de chicas (excepto Chris y David, que hablan de chicos). Con el paso de los días, he descubierto que esta es la mejor manera de perder el tiempo; porque, en realidad, no lo pierdes: estás rodeado de amigos, hablas de chorradas, a veces hablas en serio y siempre hay algo que picar y una pantalla con algo en ella.

Puede que incluso me lo pasara bien… si fuera capaz de dejar de pensar en el lugar en el que realmente me gustaría estar.

* * *

 _World Of Warcraft:*_ _World of Warcraft, es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea desarrollado por Blizzard Entertainment._

Hola, se que denuevo no cumpli y el domingo pasado no subi capitulo, pero a mi computadora se le metio un bellisimo virus (Notece el sarcasmo) y estuve sin ella por unos 5 dias. Por suerte no perdi nada (se limpia la frente).

Bien nuevo episodio, espero les guste :3 Si es corto, pero no es culpa mia, asi es el libro :)

 _MajoSweetRiver: Gracias por el Reviews, y si el libro tiene el mismo titulo :)_

Nos vemos el proximo Domingo. Besos en la nalga.

SabriiWitch.


	5. Día 5997

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5997**

Resulta casi inquietante lo bien que me sale el día siguiente. Me despierto pronto, a las seis de la mañana. Soy una chica. Una chica que tiene coche. Y carné. En un pueblo que solo está a una hora del de Isabella.

Le pido disculpas a Amy Tran mientras arranco a la media hora de haberme despertado. Lo que estoy haciendo es, sin duda, una curiosa forma de secuestro.

Sospecho que a Amy Tran no le importaría. A la hora de vestirme, las opciones han sido: negro, negro o… negro. No es que sea gótica —ninguna de las prendas negras eran guantes con puntillas o algo así—, es, más bien, roquera. En el coche lleva una mezcla de Janis Joplin*, Brian Eno* y _Death cab_ _for cutie*_ … así, todo junto. Y, hasta cierto punto, combina bien.

No puedo confiar en la memoria de Amy porque voy a un lugar en el que nunca ha estado. Así que, después de la ducha, he escrito la dirección del instituto de Isabella en Google y he confeccionado una ruta con la ayuda de la aplicación. Así de simple. La he impreso y he borrado el Historial.

Me he vuelto muy eficaz borrando _historiales_.

Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto. Sé que estoy ahondando en la herida, no curándola. Sé que tener un futuro con Isabella es imposible.

Lo único que estoy haciendo es alargar el pasado por un día.

La gente normal no ha de pararse a decidir qué merece la pena recordar. Existe una jerarquía, hay personajes recurrentes, la repetición ayuda, la previsión también, tienes el asidero firme de una historia larga. En cambio, yo he de decidir la importancia de cada uno de los recuerdos. Tan solo recuerdo a un puñado de personas y para ello tengo que esforzarme porque, en mi caso, la única repetición que hay —la única manera de verlos nuevamente— es la que yo proyecte en mi mente.

Soy yo quien elige qué recordar y elijo recordar a Isabella. Una y otra vez, la elijo a ella, la evoco. Porque si la dejo marchar un instante… desaparecerá.

Empieza a sonar la misma canción que oímos en el coche de Jacob: « _Si pudiera, haría un trato con Dios_ …». Tengo la sensación de que el universo me está diciendo algo. Y da igual que sea verdad omentira. Lo único que importa es que yo lo sienta y lo crea.

La enormidad crece en mi interior. El universo sigue a ritmo de las canciones.

Intento retener la menor cantidad posible de recuerdos mundanos y diarios. Datos y cifras, por ejemplo. Los libros que he leído o la información que he de saber. Las reglas del fútbol. El argumento de _Romeo y Julieta_. El número de teléfono de urgencias por si sucede algo. Todo eso lo recuerdo.

Pero ¿qué hay de los miles de recuerdos diarios, los miles de recordatorios diarios que acumula cada persona? El lugar en el que guardas las llaves de casa. El cumpleaños de tu madre. El nombre de tu primera mascota. El nombre de tu mascota actual. La combinación de la taquilla. El armario en el que guardas la cubertería de plata. En qué número de canal está la MTV. El apellido de tu mejor amigo.

Yo no necesito ninguna de estas cosas. Y, con el tiempo, mi mente se va renovando, así que toda esa información se pierde en cuanto llega el día siguiente.

Y es justo por eso por lo que resulta destacable —aunque no sorprendente— que recuerde exactamente dónde está la taquilla de Isabella.

He preparado un pretexto para estar aquí. Si alguien me lo pregunta: he venido a ver cómo es el instituto porque mis padres van a mudarse al pueblo. No creo que nadie «oficial» me vaya a preguntar qué hago aquí. Es a los adultos desconocidos a los que les suelen hacer preguntas, pero no a los niños (al menos, no en los institutos de las afueras).

No recuerdo si hay plazas de aparcamiento asignadas así que, por si acaso, aparco lejos del instituto. Luego, sencillamente, camino. Una vez en el vestíbulo, solo soy una chica más. Los de primero y segundo pensarán que soy de tercero o cuarto y viceversa. He traído la mochila de Amy — es negra con dibujos _anime_ y está llena de libros que en este instituto no servirían para nada—. Parece que sepa adónde voy. Y es que lo sé.

«Si el universo quiere que esto suceda, estará junto a su taquilla». En cuanto acabo de pensarlo, la veo. Está ahí, justo delante de mí.

A veces, la memoria te juega malas pasadas. A veces, la belleza es mayor de lejos. Pero incluso desde aquí, a diez metros de distancia, estoy seguro de que la realidad va a encajar perfectamente con lo que recuerdo.

Estoy a seis metros. Incluso en un pasillo atestado de gente, irradia algo hacia mí.

Estoy a tres metros. Se nota que la chica se arrastra por el día. Y que no le resulta fácil.

Estoy a metro y medio. Por mucho que esté tan cerca, no tiene ni idea de quién soy. Pero, así, puedo observarla. Veo que la tristeza ha vuelto a anidar en ella. Y no es una de esas tristezas bonitas —aunque eso de las «tristezas bonitas» es un mito—. La tristeza torna en barro nuestras facciones, no en porcelana. Se arrastra.

—Hola —mi voz es fina y desconocida.

Al principio, no se da cuenta de que me estoy dirigiendo a ella. Tarda unos instantes.

—Hola.

La mayor parte de las personas que he conocido es ruda con los desconocidos. Espera que cada acercamiento sea un ataque, que cada pregunta sea una interrupción. Pero Isabella, no. No tiene ni idea de quién soy, pero no lo va a utilizar contra mí. No va a asumir lo peor.

—Perdona. No nos conocemos —digo rápidamente—, pero es que es mi primer día aquí, estaba viendo qué tal es el instituto… y me han encantado tu falda y tu mochila. Así que he pensado que podría saludarte, ¿sabes? Porque, a decir verdad… ahora mismo me siento un poco sola.

Mucha gente tendría miedo ante algo así. Pero Isabela, no. Me tiende la mano, se presenta mientras nos la estrechamos y me pregunta cómo es posible que no haya nadie enseñándome las instalaciones.

—Pues no lo sé.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a secretaría? Seguro que ellos lo resuelven.

— ¡No, no! —suelto a toda prisa. Me embarga el pánico. Llevo mi pretexto más allá para quedarme más tiempo con ella—. Es que… no estoy aquí oficialmente. De hecho, mis padres ni siquiera saben que he venido. Me han dicho que se iban a mudar aquí y… y quería ver el lugar para decidir si debía ponerme como una histérica o no.

—Te entiendo —responde mientras asiente—. Así que estás haciendo pira para asistir a otro instituto…

—Eso es.

— ¿A qué curso vas?

—A segundo.

— ¡Yo también! Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a lo largo del día?

— ¡Me encantaría!

Sé que, sencillamente, está siendo agradable. Es irracional, pero me gustaría que me reconociera.

Me gustaría que fuera capaz de ver más allá de este cuerpo, que me viera por dentro, que supiera que soy la misma persona con la que pasó una tarde en la playa.

La sigo. Por el camino me presenta a algunos de sus amigos y me tranquiliza ver que tiene a más gente en su vida. Que no solo está Jacob. La manera en la que me incluye, la manera en que hace que un total desconocido se sienta parte de su mundo, hace que me guste aún más. Una cosa es que le mostrase amor a su novio y otra muy diferente es que tenga la misma actitud amistosa con una chica que acaba de conocer. No es que esté siendo amable; está siendo buena. La bondad es un rasgo del carácter mucho más importante que la amabilidad. La bondad dice cómo eres por dentro, mientras que la amabilidad dice cómo quieres que te vean los demás.

Jacob no aparece en escena hasta el descanso entre la segunda y la tercera hora. Pasamos por su lado en el vestíbulo y saluda de refilón a Isabella; a mí, ni me mira. Ni siquiera se para a hablar. Es evidente que está dolida, pero no me lo cuenta.

Para cuarta hora, en clase de mates, el día se ha convertido en una _exquisita_ forma de tortura: estoy ahí, a su lado, pero no puedo hacer nada. He de permanecer en silencio mientras el profesor nos reduce a teoremas. Le escribo una nota que, en realidad, no es más que una excusa para tocarle el hombro, para decirle algo, para pasarle unas palabras. Pero son intrascendentes. Porque son las palabras de un desconocido.

Ardo en deseos de saber si la cambié. Ardo en deseos de saber si aquel día la cambió. Aunque fuera únicamente durante un día. Quiero que me vea… a pesar de que sé que no puede.

Se junta con nosotras a la hora de la comida. Aunque me resulta raro volver a ver a Isabella y que me acuerde tan bien de ella; me resulta mucho más raro estar sentado delante del gilipollas cuyo cuerpo habité hace tres días. Las imágenes especulares nunca te hacen justicia. Es más guapo de lo que pensaba, pero también más feo. Sus rasgos son atractivos; pero lo que hace con ellos no lo es. Lleva constantemente el ceño fruncido, lo que deja patente su sensación de inferioridad. Sus ojos están llenos de ira —aunque no sabe por qué la siente— y su pose es la de un bravucón que está siempre a la defensiva.

Debí de hacer que fuera irreconocible para ella. Isabella le explica quién soy y de dónde vengo y él deja más que claro que no le importa lo más mínimo. Le dice que se ha dejado la cartera en casa, así que va ella y le compra la comida. Cuando vuelve a la mesa con la bandeja, le da las gracias, y a mí me molesta que lo haga porque sé que ese simple «gracias» va a significar mucho para ella.

Ardo en deseos de que me cuente qué pasó hace tres días; de saber qué recuerda.

— ¿Está muy lejos el mar? —le pregunto a Isabella.

—Qué casualidad que lo preguntes —contesta—. Jacob y yo fuimos el otro día. Tardamos como una hora.

Lo miro a él. Busco que me reconozca. Pero no deja de comer.

— ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

— ¡Fue fascinante!

Él sigue sin decir nada.

— ¿Conducías tú? —me dirijo a él.

Me mira como si estuviese haciéndole una pregunta estúpida, aunque supongo que así es.

—Sí, conducía yo —es todo lo que le saco.

— ¡Nos lo pasamos genial! —prosigue Isabella. Está feliz; pensar en ese día le hace feliz.

Aunque eso me entristece a mí aún más.

No debería haber venido. No debería haber hecho esta prueba. Debería irme. Pero no puedo. Estoy con ella. Intento hacer como si eso fuera lo único que importa. Represento un papel.

No quiero enamorarme de ella. No quiero estar enamorado.

La gente da por hecho la continuidad del amor igual que da por hecho la de su cuerpo. No se da cuenta de que lo mejor del amor es su presencia regular. Una vez que has aprendido eso, tu vida cobra otra perspectiva. Más sólida. Pero si eres capaz de disfrutar de la presencia regular, tu vida tendrá unos cimientos increíblemente sólidos.

Los que más.

Está sentada a mi lado y me dan ganas de acariciarle el brazo con el dedo; de besarle el cuello; de susurrarle la verdad al oído.

Pero, en vez de eso, observo cómo conjuga verbos; cómo el ambiente se llena de un idioma extranjero hablado a trompicones. Intento hacer un dibujo de ella en mi cuaderno pero no soy buen dibujante y todas las líneas, formas y volúmenes me salen mal. No puedo aferrarme a ella.

Suena el último timbre. Me pregunta dónde he aparcado y me doy cuenta de que ya está, de que es el final. Me escribe su dirección de correo electrónico en un papel.

Es el adiós.

Seguramente, los padres de Amy Tran habrán llamado a la policía. Seguramente, en cuestión de una hora empezarán a buscarme. Es cruel para mí, pero no me importa. Quiero que Isabella me proponga que vayamos al cine, que me invite a su casa, que me sugiera que vayamos a la playa. Pero aparece Jacob. Está esperando. Impaciente. No sé lo que van a hacer, pero tengo una sensación desagradable. No sería tan insistente si no tuviera que ver con el sexo.

— ¿Me acompañas al coche? —le pregunto a Isabella.

Mira a Jacob en busca de consentimiento.

—Mientras voy a por el mío —dice él.

El único tiempo que nos queda juntos es el que tardemos en llegar al coche. Sé que quiero algo de ella, pero no sé el qué.

—Cuéntame algo de ti que nadie más sepa —le digo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —me mira extrañada.

—Es algo que siempre le pido a la gente, que me cuente algo que nadie más sepa. No tiene por qué ser un gran secreto. Cualquier cosa vale.

Ahora lo ha entendido y diría que incluso le gusta el juego. Y me enamoro aún más de ella justo por eso.

—A ver… cuando tenía diez años, intenté hacerme un agujero en la oreja con una aguja de coser. Conseguí atravesarme el lóbulo, pero me desmayé. No había nadie en casa, así que nadie se enteró.

Cuando me desperté, aún tenía la aguja metida en el lóbulo y gotas de sangre por toda la camiseta. Saqué la aguja, me limpié y no volví a intentarlo nunca. Hasta que no tuve catorce años no fui al centro comercial con mi madre a que me hicieran los agujeros. Mi madre no tiene ni idea de lo que hice. ¿Y tú?

Tengo muchas vidas entre las que elegir, aunque la mayoría de ellas no las recuerdo. Tampoco recuerdo si Amy Tran se ha hecho agujeros en las orejas, así que voy a elegir otro recuerdo.

—Le quité _Para siempre_ , de Judy Blume, a mi hermana cuando tenía ocho años. Pensé que, si lo había escrito la misma que había escrito _Supertoci_ , tenía que estar bien. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de por qué escondía el libro debajo de la cama. Aunque lo entendí todo, pensé que era injusto que el chico le pusiera nombre a su… esto… órgano y que la chica, no. Así que decidí ponerle nombre al mío.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —pregunta Isabella entre risas.

—Helena. Aquella noche, se lo presenté a todo el mundo durante la cena. La cosa fue muy divertida.

Ya hemos llegado al coche. Isabella no sabe que es mi coche, pero no hay ninguno más allá, así que no vamos a seguir andando.

—Me ha encantado conocerte —dice—. Con un poco de suerte, nos vemos el año que viene.

—A mí también me ha encantado conocerte.

Le doy las gracias de cinco maneras diferentes y, entonces, aparece Jacob y toca el claxon. Se acabó el tiempo.

Los padres de Amy Tran no han llamado a la policía. Ni siquiera han llegado a casa. Consulto el contestador de casa. No han llamado del colegio. Es lo más afortunado que me ha pasado a lo largo del día.

* * *

 _Janis Joplin*:_ _Janis Lyn Joplin fue una cantante estadounidense de rock and roll y blues caracterizada por su poderosa voz y gran intensidad de su interpretación._

 _Brian Eno*:_ _Brian Peter George St. John le Baptiste de la Salle Eno, también conocido como Brian Eno o, simplemente, Eno, es un compositor de música electrónica y experimental inglés que empezó tocando con Roxy Music._

 _Death cab for cutie*:_ _Death Cab for Cutie es una banda de indie pop e indie rock estadounidense formada en Bellingham, Washington en 1997. La banda toma su nombre de una canción sátira interpretada por Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band en su álbum de 1967 Gorilla._


	6. Día 5998

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5998**

Nada más despertarme a la mañana siguiente noto que algo va mal. Algo químico.

Hace tiempo que ha pasado la mañana. Este cuerpo ha dormido hasta el mediodía… porque ayer estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde. Colocándose. Y quiere colocarse de nuevo. ¡Ahora mismo!

He estado en el cuerpo de otros porreros. Te despiertas colocado de la noche anterior. Pero lo de este es peor.

Mucho peor.

Hoy no pienso ir al instituto. No tengo padres, así que nadie va a venir a despertarme. Estoy solo, en una habitación sucia, tirado en un colchón sucio y tapado con una manta que parece que le haya robado a un niño. Oigo a otra gente gritando en otras habitaciones de la casa.

Hay veces en las que el cuerpo se apodera de la vida. Hay veces en las que el cuerpo insiste. En las que te deja claro que _necesita_ algo. En las que te dicta cómo actuar. Y, sin darte cuenta, le das las llaves. Le das el control. Y él no tiene empacho alguno en tomarlo. Te haces un lío y el lío se apodera de ti.

Hasta hoy, solo había sentido esta situación. Hoy, la padezco de verdad. Noto cómo mi mente combate al cuerpo inmediatamente, pero no es fácil. No siento placer. He de aferrarme al recuerdo del placer. He de aferrarme a la idea de que solo voy a pasar aquí un día. Y de qué tengo que salir adelante.

Intento volver a dormirme, pero el cuerpo no me lo permite. El cuerpo está completamente despierto y sabe lo que quiere.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer… aunque no sé muy bien lo que está pasando. A pesar de que nunca antes he estado en esta situación, he estado en otras situaciones en las que he tenido que enfrentarme al cuerpo. He estado enfermo, gravemente enfermo, y la única opción es prepararse para lo que venga.

Al principio pensaba que en un solo día podía hacer algo que mejorase las cosas; pero no tardé en descubrir mis limitaciones. El cuerpo no cambia en un día. Y menos cuando no es la mente original la que está al mando.

No quiero salir de la habitación. Si lo hago, puede pasar de todo y con cualquiera. Desesperado, busco a mí alrededor algo que me sirva para sobrellevar la situación. Veo una balda decrépita con un montón de libros antiguos de tapa blanda. Decido que son ellos los que me van a salvar. Abro una vieja novela de suspenso y me concentro en la primera frase: «La oscuridad había descendido sobre Manassas, Virginia».

El cuerpo no quiere leer. El cuerpo está rodeado de alambre de espino electrificado. El cuerpo me dice que solo hay una manera de arreglarlo, que solo hay una manera de acabar con el dolor, que solo hay una manera de sentirse mejor. El cuerpo me matará si no le hago caso. El cuerpo chilla. Aúlla. El cuerpo demanda que ponga en práctica su propia lógica.

Leo la siguiente frase.

Cierro la puerta con llave.

Leo la tercera frase.

Mi cuerpo se rebela. Me tiemblan las manos. Veo borroso.

No estoy seguro de tener fuerzas para resistirlo.

Me digo una y otra vez que Isabella está al otro lado. Me digo una y otra vez que la vida tiene sentido. El cuerpo me dice lo contrario.

El cuerpo se ha deshecho de los recuerdos para dar fuerza a su argumento. No puedo acceder a gran cosa. He de recurrir a mis propios recuerdos, los que no tienen nada que ver con esto. He de pensar en cosas que no tengan nada que ver con esto.

Leo la siguiente frase.

Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

La historia no me interesa lo más mínimo. Voy de palabra en palabra. Combato al cuerpo con palabras. Una tras otra.

Pero no funciona. El cuerpo me hace sentir que quiere defecar y vomitar. De la manera habitual.

Luego, me hace sentir que quiere defecar por la boca y vomitar por el culo. Todo se va al garete. Me dan ganas de subirme por las paredes. Quiero gritar. Quiero darme cabezazos contra la pared.

Tengo que imaginar mi mente como algo físico, algo que puede controlar el cuerpo. He de imaginar mi mente como algo que puede dominar el cuerpo.

Leo otra frase.

Y otra.

Llaman a la puerta. Grito que estoy leyendo.

Me dejan en paz.

En esta habitación no hay de lo que ellos quieren.

Son ellos los que tienen lo que yo quiero fuera de esta habitación.

No debo salir de la habitación.

No debo dejar que el cuerpo salga de esta habitación.

La imagino caminando por el pasillo. La imagino sentada a mi lado. La imagino mirándome a los ojos.

Luego la imagino subiendo al coche de Jacob y dejo de imaginar.

El cuerpo me está infectando. Me estoy enfadando. Me estoy enfadando por estar aquí. Me estoy enfadando porque mi vida sea así. Me estoy enfadando porque haya tantas cosas que son imposibles.

Me estoy enfadando conmigo mismo.

« ¿No quieres que pare?», me pregunta el cuerpo.

He de alejarme del cuerpo tanto como sea posible.

A pesar de que me encuentre dentro.

Tengo que ir al lavabo. Tengo que ir al lavabo de verdad.

Al final, meo en una botella de refresco. Salpico por todos lados.

Pero es mejor que salir de la habitación.

Si salgo de la habitación, no podré impedir que el cuerpo obtenga lo que quiere.

Ya he leído 90 páginas. No recuerdo nada de lo que he leído.

De palabra en palabra.

El combate está dejando exhausto al cuerpo.

Estoy ganando.

Es un error pensar que el cuerpo es un recipiente. Es tan activo como la mente, como el alma. Y cuanto más cedes ante él, más dura será tu vida. He estado en el cuerpo de gente que se mataba de hambre o vomitaba, de glotones y de adictos. Todos ellos piensan que sus acciones hacen que su vida sea más deseable. Pero, al final, el cuerpo les vence.

Siempre.

Yo solamente tengo que asegurarme de que no le venza mientras estoy dentro.

Llego invicto al anochecer. He leído 265 páginas. Estoy sudando debajo de la sucísima alfombra. No sé si es que hace frío en la habitación o si soy yo.

«Ya casi está», me digo.

«Solo hay una manera de salir de esta», me dice el cuerpo.

En estos momentos, no sé si se refiere a las drogas o a la muerte.

Creo que, a estas alturas, a él le da exactamente igual.

Finalmente, el cuerpo quiere dormir.

Dejo que lo haga.


	7. Día 5999

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 5999**

Mi mente está completamente hecha polvo, pero es evidente que Nathan Daldry ha dormido bien.

Nathan es un buen chico. Su habitación está totalmente ordenada. Aunque es sábado por la mañana, ya ha hecho los deberes del fin de semana. Ha puesto el despertador a las ocho en punto porque no quiere desperdiciar el día. Es posible que se fuera a la cama a las diez.

Me pongo con su ordenador y consulto mi correo electrónico. Escribo unas cuantas notas acerca de los últimos días para que no se me olviden. Después, entro en el correo electrónico de Jacob y me entero de que esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Steve Mason. Consigo la dirección en Google.

Consulto a cuánto está de casa de Nathan y veo que puedo estar allí en hora y media de coche.

Me parece que Nathan va a asistir a una fiesta esta noche…

Lo primero es convencer a sus padres. Su madre me interrumpe cuando estoy de nuevo en mi correo electrónico, releyendo lo que escribí el otro día acerca de Isabella. Cierro la ventana rápidamente y le doy la razón cuando me recuerda que hoy no es día de ordenador y que he de bajar a desayunar.

Descubro rápidamente que los padres de Nathan son una pareja muy agradable que deja muy claro que no les gusta que abusen de esa buena disposición.

— ¿Me dejáis el coche? Esta noche es el musical del colegio y no me gustaría perdérmelo.

— ¿Ya has hecho los deberes?

Asiento.

— ¿Y las tareas?

—Las haré antes de irme.

— ¿Y volverás antes de medianoche?

Asiento. Decido no decirles que, en caso contrario, algo me arrancará de este cuerpo. Yo diría que, si lo hago, no se van a quedar tranquilos.

Me queda claro que esta noche no van a usar el coche. Son ese tipo de padres a los que no les gusta la vida social. Ya tienen la televisión.

Paso casi todo el día haciendo tareas. Cuando acabo y ceno con mis padres, estoy listo para irme.

Se supone que la fiesta empieza a las siete, así que sé que he de esperar hasta las nueve o así para llegar; de esa manera, habrá suficiente gente como para que mi presencia pase desapercibida. Aunque si, cuando llego, resulta que es una fiesta para poco más de una decena de personas, me iré. Pero no me da la impresión de que Jacob asista a fiestas así.

Por el contrario, me da la impresión de que las fiestas a las que asiste Nathan son de esas en las que hay juegos de mesa y refrescos. Mientras conduzco hacia Isabella, accedo a algunos de sus recuerdos. Estoy convencido de que todas las personas, ya sean jóvenes o mayores, tienen, al menos, una buena historia que contar. Ahora bien, me cuesta encontrar la de Nathan. La única sensación de emoción que encuentro en él es de cuando tenía nueve años y su perrito April murió. Desde entonces, no parece que haya nada que le ha afectado tanto. La mayoría de sus recuerdos tienen que ver con los deberes. Tiene amigos, pero no hacen muchas cosas juntos después del instituto. En cuanto dejó de tener edad para jugar en la Liga Infantil, dejó de hacer deporte. Por lo que veo, nunca ha tomado nada más fuerte que una cerveza; cosa que hizo durante una barbacoa en el Día del Padre y por insistencia de su tío.

Normalmente, todo esto serían parámetros para mí. Normalmente, me quedaría en la zona segura de Nathan.

Pero hoy no. Porque hoy tengo la oportunidad de ver a Isabella.

Me acuerdo del día de ayer y de cómo el sendero que me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad iba, de alguna manera, hacia ella. Es como si, cuando quieres a alguien, ese alguien se convirtiese en tu razón para vivir. Aunque quizá yo esté haciendo el camino inverso: me enamoro de ella porque necesito una razón para vivir. No, no creo que sea eso. Imagino que, de no haberla conocido a ella, habría seguido hacia adelante, sin más.

Y, ahora, estoy permitiendo que mi vida secuestre a estas otras vidas durante un día. No pienso quedarme dentro de los parámetros. Aunque sea peligroso.

Llego a casa de Steve Mason a las ocho. No veo el coche de Jacob. De hecho, no hay muchos coches fuera. Espero y observo. Al cabo de un rato, empieza a llegar la gente. Aunque he pasado día y medio en su colegio, no reconozco a nadie. Deben de ser todos de secundaria.

Finalmente, justo después de las nueve y media, aparece el coche de Jacob. Isabella va con él, como imaginaba. Salen del coche y él camina unos metros por delante. Salgo del coche y me encamino a la casa.

Me preocupa que haya alguien en la puerta, pero la fiesta ya ha sucumbido a la espiral del caos.

Los invitados que han llegado primero están borrachísimos y los demás están haciendo lo posible por ponerse a la altura. Sé que parece que esté fuera de lugar —el vestuario de Nathan es más adecuado para un concurso de debates que para una fiesta de sábado por la noche—; pero, en realidad, a nadie le importa; están todos demasiado imbuidos en sus conversaciones o en sí mismos como para darse cuenta de que hay un «rarito» caminando entre ellos.

Hay poca luz y la música está muy alta. Me cuesta dar con Isabella… aunque el mero hecho de estar en la misma casa que ella me pone muy nervioso.

Jacob está en la cocina, hablando con otros chicos. Se le ve a gusto, en su elemento. Apura una cerveza y va a por otra.

Dejo atrás la cocina, dejo atrás la sala de estar y llego al estudio. En cuanto entro en la habitación, percibo que ella está aquí. La música sale estridentemente de un portátil conectado a unos altavoces y ella está junto a la colección de CD, mirando algunos de ellos. Hay dos chicas hablando a su lado y me da la sensación de que, hasta hace un rato, ha estado hablando con ellas. Pero, luego, ha decidido pasar.

Me acerco a ella y veo que el CD que está mirando ahora contiene una de las canciones que escuchamos durante nuestro paseo en coche.

—Me encantan —y señalo el CD—. ¿Y a ti?

Se sobresalta, como si la habitación estuviese en el más completo silencio y mi voz lo hubiera perturbado. «Estoy pendiente de ti», me gustaría decirle; «Aunque nadie más lo esté, yo sí. Y lo estaría siempre».

—Sí, a mí también me gustan.

Empiezo a cantar la canción que sonó en el coche. Me callo y digo:

—Esa en particular.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Soy Nathan —que es como no decir nada.

—Yo soy Isabella.

—Qué nombre tan bonito.

—Gracias. Antes lo odiaba… pero ya no.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es difícil pronunciarlo —y se fija en mí—. ¿Vas al Octavio?

—No, solo he venido a pasar el fin de semana; a visitar a mi primo.

— ¿Quién es tu primo?

—Steve.

Esta es una mentira peligrosa porque no tengo ni idea de quién es Steve y tampoco tengo manera de acceder a esa información.

—Ah, vale.

Empieza a dejarme de lado igual que habrá dejado de lado a las otras dos.

—Odio a mi primo.

Consigo su atención.

—Odio cómo trata a las chicas. Odio que piense que los amigos se compran con fiestas como esta.

Odio que solo me hable cuando quiere algo de mí. Odio que parezca que es incapaz de amar —me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando de Jacob, no de Steve.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque quiero ver cómo cae. Porque cuando alguien llame a la policía para quejarse de que la música está demasiado alta, que lo está, quiero presenciarlo todo. A una distancia prudencial, claro.

— ¿Dices que es incapaz de amar a Stephanie? Pues llevan saliendo más de un año.

—Eso no significa nada, ¿no crees? —Digo después de pedirles disculpas mentales a Stephanie y a Steve—. Es decir, estar con alguien más de un año puede significar que le quieres… pero también puede significar que estás atrapado.

En un primer momento, me da la impresión de que he ido demasiado lejos. Veo que Isabella está analizando mis palabras, pero no sé lo que piensa hacer con ellas. El sonido que hacen las palabras cuando se pronuncian es diferente del que hacen cuando se escuchan, porque el interlocutor escucha parte del sonido desde su interior.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia? —me dice finalmente.

Me dan ganas de reír al pensar que Nathan, que no ha tenido una cita desde primaria, vaya a estar hablando por experiencia. Pero como ella no lo conoce, dejo aflorar mi verdadero yo. No es que yo tampoco hable por experiencia propia; pero he visto mucho.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacen que no dejes una relación: el miedo a estar solo, el miedo a no hacer lo que los demás suponen que has de hacer… Y, claro, como no sabes si vas a poder conseguir algo mejor, no te atreves a lanzarte. O quizá tengas la estúpida idea de que las cosas van a ir a mejor; a

Pesar de que sepas que él no va a cambiar.

— _¿Él_?

—Claro.

—Entiendo.

Al principio, no entiendo qué es lo que _entiende_ ; es evidente que estoy hablando de ella. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado con el pronombre.

—No te molesta, ¿no? —le pregunto, consciente de que convertir en homosexual a Nathan lo hará menos amenazador.

—En absoluto.

— ¿Tú sales con alguien?

—Sí —inexpresiva—. Desde hace más de un año.

— ¿Y por qué sigues con él? ¿Tienes miedo a quedarte sola? ¿Te asusta el qué dirán? ¿Tienes la estúpida idea de que va a cambiar?

—Sí, sí y sí.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pero es que puede ser increíblemente dulce. Y sé que, en el fondo, para él lo soy todo.

— _¿En el fondo_? Eso me parece tristísimo. No deberías conformarte con que alguien te quisiera _en el fondo_.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? No es un buen tema para una fiesta. Me lo pasaba mejor cuando cantabas.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de hacer referencia a otra canción que escuchamos juntos en el coche —con la esperanza de que, así, quizá, se acuerde de mí—, oigo la voz de Jacob por encima del hombro.

— ¿Quién es este? —en la cocina estaba relajado; ahora, está puteado.

—Tranquilo, es gay —le dice Isabella.

—Claro, por eso va así vestido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nathan, te presento a Jacob, mi novio. Jacob, este es Nathan.

Lo saludo, pero no responde.

— ¿Has visto a Stephanie? —Le pregunta—. Steve la está buscando. Creo que están juntos otra vez.

—Quizá haya bajado al sótano.

—No, en el sótano están bailando.

Se le alegra la cara. Es evidente que le gusta bailar.

— ¿Bajamos a bailar? —le pregunta a Jacob.

— ¡Ni loco! No he venido a bailar, he venido a emborracharme.

—Pues vaya… —me da la impresión de que la respuesta va más encaminada a que la oiga yo, que su novio—. ¿Te importa que baje a bailar con Nathan?

— ¿Seguro que es gay?

—Si quieres que te lo demuestre, puedo tararearte las sintonías de todas las series.

—No tío, ni se te ocurra —y me da una palmadita en la espalda—. Id a bailar.

Y así, de repente, Isabella me lleva al sótano de Steve Mason. Mientras bajamos las escaleras, sentimos los graves de los altavoces en los pies. Aquí hay otra música: una marea viva de pulsaciones y ritmo. Solamente hay encendidas algunas luces rojas, así que lo único que distinguimos es el contorno de las personas bailando unas con otras.

— ¡Hola, Steve! ¡Tú primo me cae genial!

Un tipo que, por lo visto, es Steve, la mira y asiente. Lo que no sé es si ha oído lo que le ha dicho Isabella o si ha asentido sin más.

— ¿¡Has visto a Stephanie!?

— ¡No! —responde Isabella.

Y nos mezclamos con la demás gente que baila. Lo malo es que tengo tanta experiencia como Nathan en una pista de baile. Intento dejarme llevar por la música, pero no funciona. Lo que tengo que hacer es dejarme llevar por Isabella. Tengo que dejarme llevar completamente por ella; he de ser su sombra, su complemento, la otra mitad de esta conversación de cuerpos. Me muevo con ella. Le toco la espalda, la cintura. Se acerca a mí.

Al dejarme llevar por ella, la gano. La conversación está funcionando. Hemos encontrado el ritmo y cabalgamos en él. De repente, me doy cuenta de que estoy cantando, de que le estoy cantando a ella y de que a ella le fascina. Se transforma una vez más en alguien sin preocupaciones y yo me transformo en alguien cuya única preocupación es ella.

— ¡No bailas nada mal! —grita por encima de la música.

— ¡Tú bailas genial!

Sé que Jacob no va a bajar aquí porque su novia está a salvo con el primo homosexual de Steve Mason. Yo, por mi lado, estoy a salvo porque sé que nadie va a estropear este momento. Las canciones acaban convirtiéndose en una sola canción ininterrumpida —como si un cantante se encargara de seguir con la canción cuando el anterior para, todos ellos turnándose para que sintamos esto—. Las ondas del sonido nos empujan el uno hacia el otro y nos rodean como si fueran colores. Nos prestamos atención entre nosotros y le prestamos atención a la enormidad. La habitación no tiene techo; no tiene paredes. Nuestra emoción corre a campo abierto; pero corremos despacio e, incluso a veces, sin levantar siquiera los pies del suelo. Bailamos durante lo que parecen horas; aunque, al mismo tiempo, parece que el tiempo no avance.

Bailamos hasta que la música deja de sonar, hasta que alguien enciende las luces y dice que la fiesta ha terminado, que los vecinos se han quejado y que es posible que la policía esté de camino. Isabella parece tan desilusionada como yo.

—Tengo que encontrar a Jacob. ¿Te va a ir todo bien si te dejo solo?

Quiero decirle que no, que no voy a estar bien hasta que no pueda acompañarme adonde sea que me toque ir después del día de hoy.

Le pido su dirección de correo electrónico. Enarca una ceja y le digo que no se preocupe, que sigo siendo homosexual.

— ¡Qué pena! —comenta. Me gustaría que dijera más cosas, pero se pone a escribirme su dirección de correo electrónico. Yo le doy una falsa que tendré que crear en cuanto llegue a casa.

La gente empieza a marcharse de allí a todo correr. A lo lejos se oyen las sirenas —que, posiblemente, estén despertando a tantas personas como la fiesta en sí—. Isabella se va a buscar a Jacob en cuanto me promete que será ella quien conduzca. No los veo por ninguna parte mientras corro hacia el coche. Sé que es tarde, pero no sé cómo de tarde hasta que no entro en el coche y miro el reloj.

¡Las once y cuarto!

Es imposible que llegue a tiempo.

Voy a 110 km/h.

A 120 km/h.

A 130.

Conduzco tan rápido como puedo, pero no es suficientemente rápido.

A las doce menos diez aparco en la cuneta. Si lo intento, conseguiré dormirme antes de las doce.

Es una de las bendiciones de esta vida que tengo: que soy capaz de quedarme dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Pobre Nathan Daldry. Se va a despertar en la cuneta de una carretera nacional, a una hora de su casa. Imagino el miedo que va a pasar.

Esto que le estoy haciendo está muy mal. Soy un monstruo.

Pero tengo mis razones.


	8. Día 6000

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6000**

Es hora de que Roger Wilson vaya a la iglesia. Me visto rápidamente con la ropa de domingo que bien él, bien su madre, dejaron preparada anoche. Luego, bajo las escaleras y desayuno con su madre y con sus tres hermanas. El padre no aparece por ninguna parte. No me hace falta acceder mucho para saber que se marchó cuando nació la hermana más pequeña y que, desde entonces, la vida ha sido una lucha para la madre.

En la casa solamente hay un ordenador y tengo que esperar a que la madre de Roger vaya a vestir y preparar a las chicas para encenderlo rápidamente y crear la dirección de correo electrónico que le di anoche a Isabella. Espero que no haya intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo todavía.

— ¡Roger!

Me llaman. Es hora de ir a misa. Salgo, borro el Historial y me subo al coche junto con mis hermanas. Tardo unos minutos en aprenderme los nombres: Pam tiene once años; Lacey tiene diez; y Jenny, ocho. Solamente a Jenny le hace ilusión ir a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos, las chicas van directas a catequesis y yo voy a la congregación con la madre de Roger. Me preparo para una misa baptista e intento recordar qué lo hace diferente de las misas de otras iglesias.

He asistido a muchas misas a lo largo de los años. Cada vez que asisto a una, refuerzo mi idea de que las diferentes religiones tienen en común entre sí muchísimo más de lo que ellas dicen. Las creencias son casi iguales en todos los casos; lo único que cambian son las historias. Todas las personas quieren creer en un poder supremo. Todas las personas quieren sentir que son parte de algo mayor. Y todas las personas quieren hacerlo en compañía de otros. Quieren que haya una fuerza que representa el bien y buscan un incentivo que haga que se sientan parte de esa fuerza. Quieren demostrar, mediante rituales en los que muestran su devoción, que creen y que son parte de un todo.

Quieren tocar la enormidad.

Las diferencias solo están en detalles muy concretos. Es entonces cuando la cosa se complica y surge la polémica. Somos incapaces de darnos cuenta de que, independientemente de a qué religión pertenezcamos y cuál sea nuestro género, nuestra raza o nuestra procedencia, todos los seres humanos tenemos un 98% de similitudes entre nosotros. Sí, las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres son biológicas; pero si consideras el porcentaje total de diferencias que esto supone… tampoco somos tan diferentes. La raza nos diferencia, únicamente, por estructuras sociales, no porque suponga una diferencia inherente. Y en cuanto a la religión —ya creas en Dios, en Yahvé, en Alá o en algún otro—, la cuestión es que, en nuestro corazón, todos queremos lo mismo. Pero, por alguna razón, sea cual sea, nos gusta concentrarnos en ese 2% de las diferencias. Y la mayor parte de los conflictos del mundo se producen por esto.

Si soy capaz de navegar por esta vida que tengo es, única y exclusivamente, gracias a ese 98% de similitudes que tiene el ser humano.

Pienso en todo esto mientras asisto a los rituales eclesiásticos del domingo. Miro a la madre de Roger. Está muy cansada. Agotada. Me doy cuenta de que creo tanto en ella como en Dios. Yo encuentro la fe en la perseverancia humana —aunque el universo nos ponga un reto detrás de otro—. Imagino que esta es una de las cosas que debí de ver en Isabella: su deseo de perseverar.

Después de misa vamos a comer a casa de la abuela de Roger. Ni tiene ordenador ni tengo manera de recorrer las cuatro horas en coche a las que vive Isabella. Así que me tomo el día como un día de descanso. Juego con mis hermanas y entrelazo las manos con ellas para dar gracias al Señor antes de comer.

La única nota discordante del día es cuando estamos en el coche, de vuelta a casa, y surge una pelea en el asiento de atrás. Como las tres son mujeres, es muy probable que tengan un 99% de similitudes entre sí, pero nunca lo reconocerán. Por el contrario, prefieren discutir acerca de qué tipo de mascota van a tener… a pesar de que no percibo que mi madre tenga pensado comprar ninguna —al menos, en un futuro cercano—. Vamos, que discuten por discutir.

Cuando llegamos a casa, espero el momento adecuado para pedir permiso para usar el ordenador.

Está en un lugar común, así que debería esperar a que todo el mundo esté en otro lado para consultar mi correo electrónico. Mientras las chicas corren de un lado para otro, me retiro a la habitación de Roger y hago los deberes del fin de semana lo mejor que puedo. Tengo la esperanza de que Roger pueda acostarse un poco más tarde que sus hermanas… ¡y no me equivoco! Después de cenar, las chicas pueden ver una hora de televisión —la misma habitación en la que está el ordenador—. Pasada esa hora, su madre les dice que es hora de prepararse para ir a dormir. Sus fuertes protestas caen en saco roto. Esto también es un ritual (en el que siempre gana la madre).

Mientras la madre de Roger les ayuda a ponerse el pijama y a preparar la ropa para el día siguiente, dispongo de unos minutos de soledad. Consulto rápidamente el correo electrónico que he creado esta mañana. Nada, no hay ningún mensaje de Isabella. Decido que no va a hacerme ningún mal ser proactivo, así que escribo su dirección y empiezo a escribirle sin pensármelo dos veces.

 _¡Hola, Isabella!_

 _Tan solo quería decirte que me encantó conocerte y bailar contigo anoche. Siento mucho que la policía nos separara. Aunque no eres mi tipo, sexualmente hablando, eres mi tipo de persona._

 _Por favor, responde._

 _N._

Me parece bien así. Es inteligente, pero no voy de listo. Es sincero, pero sin ser prepotente. Solo son unas líneas, pero las releo al menos una decena de veces antes de pinchar el icono de «Enviar». Dejo que las palabras se vayan y me pregunto qué palabras me traerán. Si es que me traen alguna.

Parece que a la madre de Roger le está costando más de lo normal acostar a las chicas. Oigo que discuten acerca de qué capítulo del libro les va a leer, así que decido entrar en mi propio correo electrónico.

Es un gesto de lo más normal. Un «clic» y aparece el buzón de entrada con las carpetas habituales.

Pero, esta vez… es como entrar en una habitación y descubrir que hay una bomba en mitad de ella.

Allí, bajo el boletín informativo de la librería, hay un mensaje enviado nada más y nada menos que por Nathan Daldry. El asunto dice: «Advertencia». Leo el mensaje:

 _No sé quién eres o qué eres ni lo que me hiciste ayer, pero quiero dejarte claro que no te vas a ir de rositas. No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a poseerme ni que destruyas mi vida. No pienso quedarme parado. Sé lo que sucedió y sé que, de alguna manera, tú eres el responsable. Déjame en paz. ¡No soy un recipiente!_

— ¿Estás bien?

Me giro y veo a la madre de Roger en el quicio de la puerta.

—Sí —y me coloco de forma que tape la pantalla del ordenador.

—Vale. Te doy diez minutos más y, después, quiero que me ayudes a vaciar el lavavajillas y te acuestes. Nos espera una semana muy larga.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Ahora mismo voy.

Me concentro en el correo electrónico. No sé qué responder… ¡o si debería hacerlo! Recuerdo vagamente que la madre de Nathan me interrumpió mientras estaba en el ordenador… y debí de cerrar la ventana sin borrar el Historial; y Nathan, al ir a consultar su correo electrónico, debió de encontrarse con mi dirección. Pero no sabe mi contraseña, así que la cuenta debería estar a salvo. No obstante, sé que he de cambiarla y cambiar de cuenta mis correos electrónicos. Cuanto antes. «No pienso quedarme parado». ¿Qué querrá decir?

No puedo reenviar todos mis correos electrónicos en diez minutos, así que empiezo por los más importantes.

— ¡Roger!

Es la madre de Roger, tengo que dejarlo. Mientras borro el Historial y apago el ordenador, pienso en Nathan… en cómo tuvo que sentirse al despertar en la cuneta de una carretera nacional. Pero soy incapaz de hacerme a la idea. ¿Sentiría que se debía a algo en lo que él mismo se había metido? ¿O se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que algo iba mal, de que alguien le había controlado? ¿Se convencería de ello al encender el ordenador y ver mí cuenta de correo electrónico?

¿Quién creerá que soy?

¿ _Qué_ creerá que soy?

Voy a la cocina y la madre de Roger vuelve a mirarme con cara de preocupación. Ella y Roger tienen muy buena relación, es evidente; y sabe perfectamente cuándo a su hijo le pasa algo. Llevan muchos años sustentándose mutuamente. Él le ha ayudado a criar a las niñas. Y ella lo ha criado a él.

Si fuera realmente Roger, se lo contaría todo. Si fuera realmente Roger, daría igual lo fuerte que fuera, ella se pondría de mi parte.

Feroz.

Incondicional.

Pero no soy su verdadero hijo. No soy hijo de nadie. No puedo hablarle de lo que le preocupa hoy a Roger porque no tiene nada que ver con su hijo, que volverá mañana. Así que le digo que no se preocupe, que no es importante, y le ayudo a vaciar el lavavajillas. Trabajamos en silencio, como camaradas, hasta que terminamos. Nos vamos a la cama.

Sin embargo, durante un rato, me cuesta dormir. Estoy en la cama, mirando al techo. Menuda ironía: aunque me despierto en un cuerpo diferente cada mañana, siempre había tenido la sensación de ser yo quien detentaba el control. Pero, ahora mismo, no tengo esa sensación. Ahora hay otra gente de por medio.

* * *

 _Hola *Saluda con la mano* un domingo donde subo capitulo en horario y forma, por favor cuidado con el tiempo cuando salgan jajaja.  
_

 _A Edward se les esta complicando las cosas de a poco. El personaje de Nathan va a importar de ahora en adelante asi que atentos :) y me callo porque que si no les cuento todo lo que esta por venir._

 _Estoy aqui porque quiero contales que subi una nueva historia y queria que se dieran una vuelta por ahi y si les atrar la idea me dejen un comentario asi la empiezo a subir :)_

 _Aqui la sinopsis:_

 _Cuando Bella Swan conoce al piloto de aerolínea, Edward Cullen, sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera iría tan lejos como para considerarse amigos. Lo único que Bella y Edward tienen en común es una atracción mutua innegable._

 _Una vez que sus deseos están a la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen el perfecto arreglo. Él no quiere amor, y ella no tiene tiempo para eso, de modo que sólo queda el sexo. Su acuerdo podría ir sorprendentemente sin problemas, siempre y cuando Bella pueda apegarse a las únicas dos reglas que Edward tiene para ella._

 _Nunca preguntar sobre el pasado._

 _No esperes un futuro._

 _Ellos piensan que pueden manejar la situación, pero se dan cuenta casi de inmediato que no pueden con todo. Los corazones se involucran. Las promesas se rompen. Las reglas se quebrantan._

 _El amor se pone feo._

 _Si la idea les gusta pasence - s/11613095/1/Ugly-Love O lo buscan por su titulo: **Ugly Love.**_

 _Bien ya me cayo porque esto se esta haciendo demasiado largo.  
_

 _Nos vemos en otro capitulo._

 _Besos en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


	9. Día 6001

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6001**

A la mañana siguiente, estoy aún más lejos de Isabella. Estoy a cuatro horas más y en el cuerpo de Margaret Weiss. Por suerte, Margaret tiene su propio portátil y puedo consultar el correo electrónico antes de ir a clase.

Hay un mensaje de Isabella:

 _¡Nathan!_

 _Me alegro muchísimo de que me hayas escrito… porque perdí el papel en el que me pusiste tu dirección. A mí también me encantó hablar y bailar contigo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevió la policía a separarnos!? Tú también eres mi tipo de persona; aunque no creas en las relaciones de más de un año (no digo que estés equivocado, ¡el jurado todavía está deliberando!)._

 _Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero espero que Steve dé otra fiesta pronto y que vengas (¡aunque solo sea para ver «cómo cae»!)._

 _Un beso,_

 _Isabella._

Imagino la sonrisa que debía de tener mientras escribía el mensaje y yo también sonrío.

Luego, consulto mi otra cuenta. Hay otro mensaje de Nathan:

 _Le he dado esta dirección de correo electrónico a la policía. No te vas a ir de rositas._

¿¡A la policía!? Tecleo rápidamente el nombre de Nathan en el buscador y aparecen unas noticias de

Esta misma mañana:

 _ **EL DIABLO LE OBLIGÓ A HACERLO**_

 _El chico que la policía encontró en la cuneta dentro de su coche dice que le poseyó el demonio. Cuando los agentes de policía encontraron a Nathan Daldry (dieciséis años y vecino del número 22 de Arden Lane) en su vehículo, aparcado en la cuneta de la Nacional 23, el sábado por la noche, no tenían ni idea de la historia que les iba a contar. La mayoría de los jóvenes culparían al alcohol de su estado, pero Daldry no lo hizo. Él, en cambio, dijo que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí y aseguró que debía de haberle poseído el diablo._

 _«Era como si fuese sonámbulo», ha declarado Daldry. «Recuerdo que esa cosa estuvo a cargo de mi cuerpo todo el día. Me obligó a mentirles a mis padres y a conducir hasta una fiesta que había en un pueblo en el que nunca había estado anteriormente. No recuerdo los detalles, pero tengo claro que no era yo mismo»._

 _Por si la situación no era suficientemente misteriosa de por sí, Daldry cuenta que, cuando volvió a casa, en su ordenador había una cuenta de correo electrónico de otra persona. El agente Lance Houston, portavoz de la policía del estado, ha declarado que no se va a acusar de nada a Nathan Daldry porque no estaba bebido ni había robado el coche. «A ver, imagino que tiene razones para decir lo que dice. Ahora bien, lo único que tenemos claro es que no ha hecho nada ilegal», ha declarado el policía. Pero, para Daldry, eso no es suficiente: «Si alguien más se ha sentido como yo, quiero que lo cuente. Seguro que no soy el único»._

Solo es la página web de un periódico local, así que no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Además, no parece que la policía le esté dando mucha importancia al caso. Aun así, no puedo dejar de sentir cierta inquietud. En todos los años que tengo de vida, nunca me había sucedido algo así.

Es evidente cómo ha sucedido: unos agentes de policía llaman con los nudillos en la ventanilla del coche de Nathan Daldry y este se despierta en una cuneta. Quizá, incluso, lo primero que ve son unas luces azules y rojas en la oscuridad. En cuestión de segundos, se da cuenta de que está metido en problemas: es más de medianoche y sus padres van a matarle. La ropa le huele a humo y a alcohol, y no tiene ni idea de si está borracho o colocado. Está en blanco, como un sonámbulo al que despiertan durante su paseo. Pero sabe que… me ha sentido. Un recuerdo distante de que no ha sido él mismo durante ese día. Cuando los agentes le preguntan qué está pasando, dice que no lo sabe. Cuando le preguntan dónde ha estado, dice que no lo sabe. Le hacen salir del coche y le hacen una prueba de alcoholemia. Nathan demuestra que está completamente sobrio. Sin embargo, los policías quieren respuestas, así que Nathan les cuenta la verdad: que alguien se ha apoderado de su cuerpo.

Pero claro, no conoce a nadie que posea a la gente… excepto al diablo. Y decide que eso es lo que va a decir. Es un buen chico y sabe que la gente le va a apoyar. Le va a creer.

Los agentes quieren que llegue a casa sano y salvo, así que puede que incluso le escoltaran a casa mientras avisaban a sus padres. Cuando Nathan llega a casa, sus padres le esperan despiertos. Están enfadados y preocupados. A ellos les cuenta lo mismo. No saben qué pensar. Mientras tanto, algún periodista oye a los agentes hablando de la historia por radio —o puede que lo oiga en comisaría—. «El quinceañero que se escapó para ir a una fiesta y, después, le echó la culpa al diablo». El periodista llama a casa de Daldry el domingo por la mañana y Nathan decide hablar (porque, así, la historia obtendrá más fuerza, ¿no?).

Aunque me siento culpable, me pongo a la defensiva. Me siento culpable por haberle hecho eso, fueran cuales fuesen mis intenciones. Pero estoy a la defensiva porque, sin duda, no le he obligado a reaccionar así… cosa que va a ser peor para él, no para mí.

Por si acaso existe la remota posibilidad de que Nathan convenza a alguien de que rastree mis correos electrónicos, no puedo seguir consultando mi correo electrónico desde la casa de la gente; porque como alguien pueda rastrearlos… se enterará de la mayoría de las casas en las que he estado en los últimos dos o tres años… y eso daría pie a preguntas muy extrañas y confusas.

En parte, me gustaría responderle y explicárselo todo, pero no estoy seguro de que eso vaya a ser suficiente. Entre otras cosas… porque desconozco muchas de las respuestas. Hace muchísimo tiempo que dejé de preguntarme «por qué». Pero tengo la impresión de que Nathan no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

A Sam, el novio de Margaret Weiss, le gusta besarla. Le gusta mucho. En público, en privado… le da igual. Si tiene la opción de hacerlo, lo hace. Pero yo no estoy de humor.

Margaret se muestra fría. Mucho. El besuqueo se acaba y empieza la preocupación. Sam se queda sorprendido y rodea a Margaret con las dulces arenas movedizas de su amor. De acuerdo a los recuerdos más recientes a los que accedo, a Margaret también le gusta comportarse así. Sam siempre es lo primero. Es un milagro que siga teniendo amigas.

Hay un examen en Ciencias. Tras acceder a sus recuerdos, me da la impresión de que sé bastante más del tema que ella. ¡Es su día de suerte!

Me muero de ganas de sentarme en uno de los ordenadores comunes del colegio pero, antes, tengo que deshacerme de Sam. Aunque he conseguido separarlos por los labios, no consigo separarlos por las caderas. Durante la comida, él le mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y hace un mohín porque Margaret no hace lo mismo. Luego, coinciden en la hora de estudio y él la acaricia de principio a fin mientras hablan de la película que vieron anoche.

La última hora de clase es la única en la que no coinciden, así que decido hacer novillos. En cuanto Sam la deja en la puerta de clase, voy adonde el profesor y le digo que tengo que ir a la enfermería.

Pero me dirijo directamente a la biblioteca.

Lo primero que hago es acabar de enviar todos mis correos electrónicos a una cuenta nueva. Lo único que dejo en la antigua son los dos mensajes de Nathan. No me atrevo a borrarlos… y no me atrevo a borrar la cuenta. Por alguna razón, quiero que sepa dónde dar conmigo. Me siento muy culpable por lo que hice.

Entro en la nueva cuenta de correo con la intención de responder a Isabella. Me sorprendo al ver que hay un mensaje suyo. Lo abro. Siento vértigo:

 _Nathan,_

 _Por lo visto, Steve no tiene ningún primo que se llame Nathan… y ninguno de sus primos asistieron a la fiesta… ¿Puedes explicármelo?_

 _Isabella._

Ni me lo pienso. No sopeso mis opciones. Escribo y pincho el icono de «Enviar»:

 _Isabella,_

 _Sí, puedo explicártelo. ¿Quedamos? Es complicado y necesito explicártelo en persona._

 _Un beso,_

 _Nathan._

No es que vaya a contarle la verdad, es solo que quiero ganar tiempo para pensar en cuál es la mejor mentira que puedo contarle.

Suena el timbre del final de clase y sé que Sam no tardará en empezar a buscar a Margaret. Cuando me encuentro con él en su taquilla, reacciona como si hiciese semanas que no me ve. Cuando le beso, pienso que estoy besando a Isabella. Cuando le beso, siento que estoy siéndole infiel a Isabella.

Cuando le beso, mi mente está a kilómetros de allí, con ella.

* * *

 _Hola..._

 _Si de nuevo no actualice el domingo... Matenme.. Pero siento que si cambio el día para el lunes terminare actualizando el martes, asi esta bien XD_

 _ESTAN POR VERSE :O MOMENTO ASJDIAHSIFBDA jajaja Ya me calmo :)_

 _Bien estoy actualizando a la mañana porque despues no voy a poder porque voy a ver LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: SINSAJO II Ahhhhhh *Sabrina solo queres decir que vas a ver la pelicula nada mas* Bueno si, no me culpen!_

 _Bien.. Gracias por su apoyo, en todos esos favoritos y Follows y sus comentarios - *Los comentarios no muerden por cierto* jaja_

 _Guest: Es verdad, la nalga izquierda esta más cerca del corazón XD_

 _Bien, nos vemos el otro domingo *Si claro*_

 _Besos en la nalga *Izquiera esta mas cerca del kokoro*_

 _SabriiWitch._


	10. Día 6002

**La historia ni los personajes me pertencen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6002**

Por lo que parece, al día siguiente, el universo se ha puesto de mi parte porque, cuando despierto en el cuerpo de Megan Powell… también despierto a poco menos de una hora de Isabella.

Entonces, al consultar el correo electrónico, hay un mensaje suyo:

 _Nathan,_

 _Espero que la explicación sea buena. Nos vemos en la cafetería de la librería Clover a las 17.00._

 _Isabella._

Y le respondo:

 _Isabella,_

 _Allí estaré, aunque con un aspecto que no te esperas. Tú escúchame, dame tiempo a que me explique._

 _E._

Lo siento mucho, pero Megan Powell va a tener que dejar el entrenamiento de las animadoras un poco antes de lo normal. Miro en su armario y me pongo algo que, a mi entender, llevaría Isabella. Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que la gente tiende a confiar más en otra gente que se viste como ella.

Y, haga lo que haga… voy a necesitar que confíe en mí tanto como sea posible.

Paso todo el día pensando en qué le voy a decir y en qué me va a responder. Me parece muy peligroso contarle la verdad. Nunca le he contado la verdad a nadie. No he estado ni siquiera cerca de hacerlo.

Pero ninguna de las mentiras que se me ocurren encaja a la perfección. Y cuanto más pienso en mentirle, más evidente me resulta que debería contárselo todo. Estoy descubriendo que una vida no es real a menos que alguien más sepa que existe. Y quiero que mi vida sea real.

Si yo me he acostumbrado a esta vida, otros también podrían acostumbrarse, ¿no? Si cree en mí, si llega a sentir la enormidad tal y como yo la siento, me creerá. Y si no cree en mí, si no siente la enormidad, simplemente, le pareceré un loco más de entre todos los que hay sueltos por el mundo.

¿Qué más puedo perder?

Aunque, en realidad… sería como perderlo todo.

Me invento una cita con el médico para Megan y a las cuatro en punto estoy en la carretera, camino del pueblo de Isabella. Hay algo de tráfico y me pierdo un par de veces, así que llego diez minutos tarde a la librería. Miro por la ventana y la veo sentada en una mesa; está hojeando una revista y mira hacia la puerta de vez en cuando. Me gustaría que siguiera así, que este momento se mantuviera en el tiempo; pero soy consciente de que todo está a punto de cambiar y tengo miedo de que, algún día, mire atrás y recuerde este momento con pena… y desee ser capaz de dar marcha atrás y deshacer lo que está a punto de suceder.

Evidentemente, Isabella no está esperando a Megan. Así que, cuando me acerco a su mesa y me siento, se queda un tanto sorprendida.

—Lo siento, está ocupado.

—Tranquila, vengo de parte de Nathan.

— ¿Te envía él? ¿Dónde está? —y mira en torno, como si el chico fuera a estar escondido detrás de una estantería.

Yo también miro a nuestro alrededor. No parece que nadie esté prestándonos atención. Sé que lo mejor sería que le pidiera que saliéramos a dar un paseo para que no nos escuchara nadie; pero no creo que quisiera salir conmigo y, además, quizá se asustase. Voy a tener que contárselo aquí.

—Isabella —la miro a los ojos y vuelvo a sentirlo. Una conexión. Una sensación de que nos queda mucho por andar. El reconocimiento. No sé si ella también lo siente pero, desde luego, no se levanta y se va. Me devuelve la mirada. Mantiene la conexión.

— ¿Sí? —susurra.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa. Te va a sonar muy, muy rara, pero necesito que la escuches de cabo a cabo. Puede que haya algún momento en el que quieras marcharte. Puede, incluso, que quieras reírte de mí. Pero es importante que te lo tomes en serio. Sé que resulta inverosímil, pero es la verdad.

¿Me he explicado bien?

Veo el miedo en sus ojos. Quiero cogerle de las manos, pero sé que no puedo. Aún no. Sigo hablando con la voz calmada. Diciendo la verdad.

—Cada mañana, me despierto en un cuerpo diferente. Me ha sucedido desde que nací. Esta mañana me he despertado como Megan Powell, a la que tienes ante ti. Hace tres días, el sábado pasado, fui Nathan Daldry. Dos días antes, fui Amy Tran, que te conoció en la academia y pasó todo el día contigo. Y, el lunes anterior, fui Jacob, tu novio. Pensaste que ibas al mar con él pero, en realidad, era yo. Aquella fue la primera vez que nos vimos y, desde entonces, no he podido olvidarte —hago una pausa.

—Te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser una broma.

—Cuando estábamos en la playa —continúo—, me contaste lo del desfile de madres e hijas y que, probablemente, fuese la última vez que tu madre ha ido maquillada. Cuando Amy te pidió que le contaras algo que no le hubieras contado a nadie, le contaste cómo, con diez años, intentaste hacerte tú sola los agujeros para los pendientes; y ella te contó que había leído el _Para siempre_ de Judy Blume.

Nathan empezó a hablarte mientras mirabas unos CD y te cantó una canción que Jacob y tú habíais oído en el coche, camino de la playa. Te dijo que era el primo de Steve… pero, en realidad, había ido para verte. Te habló de que las relaciones no deberían durar más de un año y tú le dijiste que, en el fondo, a Jacob le importas mucho; él respondió que «en el fondo» no es suficiente. Lo que quiero decir es que… yo era todas esas personas. Durante un solo día. Y hoy soy Megan Powell y quiero contarte toda la verdad antes de que vuelva a cambiar de cuerpo… porque creo que eres maravillosa.

Porque no quiero seguir conociéndote como si fuera diferentes personas. Quiero conocerte como yo mismo.

Tiene cara de no creer ni una sola palabra; no obstante, busco un atisbo de esperanza en su rostro. Esperanza de que me crea. Nada.

— ¿Ha sido Jacob quien te ha dicho que hagas esto? —está enfadada—. ¿De verdad te parece divertido?

—No, no se trata de que me parezca divertido o no… sencillamente, es la verdad. Sé que es difícil entenderlo a la primera. Sé que parece una locura. Pero es la verdad. Te lo juro.

—No entiendo por qué me haces esto. ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos!

—Escúchame, por favor. Sabes que no era Jacob quien estaba contigo aquel día. En el fondo, lo sabes. No se comportaba como Jacob. No hacía las cosas que hace Jacob. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque era yo. No quería que me pasara. No quería enamorarme de ti. ¡Pero pasó! Y no puedo borrarlo. No puedo ignorarlo. Llevo toda la vida viviendo así… y tú eres la primera persona que hace que desee que lo que me sucede pare de una vez.

— ¿Por qué yo? —El miedo no ha abandonado su rostro—. No tiene sentido.

—Porque eres maravillosa. Porque eres agradable con una chica cualquiera. Porque tú también quieres estar al otro lado de la ventanilla, vivir la vida en vez de solamente pensar en ello. Porque eres preciosa. Porque cuando bailaba contigo en el sótano de la casa de Steve, el sábado por la noche… ¡sentí fuegos artificiales por dentro! Y cuando yacía a tu lado en la playa… todo era perfecto y estaba en calma. Sé que consideras que, en el fondo, Jacob te quiere. Pero yo te quiero en el fondo, en la superficie ¡y en todos lados!

— ¡Basta! —la voz de Isabella se rompe ligeramente al elevarse—. Ya basta, por favor. Creo que entiendo lo que me estás diciendo… aunque sigue sin tener sentido.

—Sabes que, aquel día, no era él, ¿verdad?

— ¡No sé _nada_! —lo dice suficientemente alto como para que unas cuantas personas de alrededor nos miren. Se da cuenta y baja la voz—. No lo sé. De verdad que no.

Está al borde de las lágrimas. Le doy la mano. No le gusta, pero no la retira.

—Sé que es mucha información. Te lo aseguro, lo sé.

—No es posible —susurra.

—Lo es. Y yo soy la prueba de ello.

Cuando recuerdo la conversación, imagino que se lo ha tomado como una revelación… pero que ha sentido repulsión. Al menos, ahora estamos en un punto intermedio entre ambas sensaciones. No cree que le esté diciendo la verdad… no me cree, al menos, a pies juntillas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no se ha marchado a todo correr ni se ha enrocado en que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Me doy cuenta de que no voy a conseguir convencerla. Así, no. Aquí, no.

—Mira —le digo—, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana, aquí, a la misma hora? No estaré en el mismo cuerpo, pero seré la misma persona. ¿Te será más fácil entenderlo así?

—Podrías decirle a otra persona que venga por ti —es escéptica.

—Es cierto, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Esto no es una broma. No es un juego. Es mi vida.

—Estás loco.

—Lo dices, pero sabes que no lo sientes. Que no lo estoy.

Ahora, es ella la que me estudia fijamente. La que me juzga. Busca alguna conexión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hoy, Megan Powell.

—No, ¿cuál es tu nombre de verdad?

Me quedo parado. Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado. Y yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

—E.

— ¿«E» a secas?

—«E» a secas. Me lo puse cuando era un niño. Era una manera de mantener mi identidad… a pesar de pasar de cuerpo en cuerpo… de vida en vida. Necesitaba algo _puro_. Así que elegí la letra «E».

— ¿Qué te parece mi nombre?

—Te lo dije la otra noche: es precioso. A pesar de que hubiera una época en la que consideraras que era difícil pronunciarlo.

Se pone de pie. Yo también. Se queda quieta. Sé que se le están pasando muchas cosas por la cabeza, pero no sé cuáles. Enamorarse de alguien no implica que sepas mejor cómo se siente. Lo único que sabes es cómo te sientes tú.

—Isabella.

—No sigas —levanta la mano para que me calle—. Hoy no. Mañana. Te doy hasta mañana. Porque esa es una manera de saberlo, ¿verdad? Si lo que dices que te sucede, te sucede de verdad… necesito más de un día.

—Gracias.

—No me las des hasta que vuelvas a verme. Todo esto es muy raro.

—Lo sé.

Se pone la chaqueta y se encamina a la puerta, pero se gira y me mira una vez más.

—La cuestión es que, aquel día, no me pareció él. Al menos, no del todo. Y, desde entonces, es como si estuviera ido. No recuerda nada del día de la playa. Hay un millón de explicaciones plausibles para ello… pero aquí estás tú.

—Aquí estoy yo.

Asiente.

—Mañana.

—Mañana —responde. Parece algo más que una promesa. Algo más que una oportunidad.

* * *

 _Hola... Otro lunes como siempre... Usteden saben ya que actualizo los lunes, pero en mi cabeza voy a dejar todos los domingos asi solo me atraso un día...  
_

 _YA LE CONTO LA VERDAD...AJDKHSIAUGFRLEA Bien, vamos a ver como termina esto, si Isabella lo entendera o no._

 _Gracias por todos los Favoritos y los follows son un amor todos..._

 _Y a las chicas que dicen que van a leer el libro, LEEANLO ES HERMOSO. Pero ojo! No me dejen de leer a mi, o me va a lastimar el kokoro :(_

 _Bueno, basta de charla. Nos vemos el proximo domingo (LUNES!)_

 _Besos en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


	11. Día 6003

**La historia ni lo personajes me pertencen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

 **Día 6003**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, no estoy solo. Comparto la habitación con otros dos chicos; son mis hermanos: Paul y Tom. Paul es un año mayor que yo y Tom es mi gemelo. Me llamo James. James es grande —juega al fútbol americano— y Tom es, más o menos, del mismo tamaño.

Paul es aún más grande que los gemelos.

La habitación está limpia, pero incluso antes de saber en qué localidad estoy, soy consciente de que, en cualquier caso, viven en una de las zonas pobres. Se trata de una gran familia en una casa pequeña. No creo que aquí haya ordenador. No creo que James tenga coche.

Paul es el encargado de que nos despertemos y nos preparemos —nuestro padre no ha vuelto todavía del turno de noche y nuestra madre ya va camino del trabajo—. Nuestras dos hermanas están a punto de acabar en el baño. Somos los siguientes.

Accedo a los recuerdos de James y veo que estamos en un pueblo cercano al de Nathan y a algo más de una hora del de Isabella. Va a ser un día duro.

El autobús tarda 45 minutos en llegar al instituto. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para tomar el desayuno gratuito. Me fascina el apetito de James: devora una tortita tras otra y no deja de estar hambriento. Tom no le va a la zaga.

Por suerte, la primera clase es hora de estudio. Por desgracia, James aún tiene que hacer deberes.

Los hago lo más rápidamente que puedo y consigo que me queden unos diez minutos para consultar mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

Hay un mensaje de Isabella, escrito a la una de la madrugada:

 _E,_

 _Quiero creerte, pero no sé cómo._

 _Isabella._

Le respondo:

 _Isabella,_

 _No es necesario buscar la manera, con que creas es suficiente._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en Laurel, a una hora de allí. Estoy en el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol americano llamado James. Sé que suena raro pero, al igual que todo lo que te he dicho, es verdad._

 _Un beso,_

 _E._

Me queda el tiempo justo para consultar la otra dirección de correo electrónico. Hay otro mensaje de Nathan:

 _No puedes esquivar mis preguntas para siempre. Quiero saber quién eres. Quiero saber por qué haces esto._

 _Dímelo._

Una vez más, decido no responderle. No sé muy bien si le debo o no le debo una explicación. Es posible que le deba algo; pero no estoy seguro de si se trata de una explicación.

Ya es la hora de comer. Tengo ganas de ir a la biblioteca a consultar mi correo electrónico, pero James tiene hambre y Tom, que va con él, también. Y me temo que si no come, no habrá nada hasta la hora de la cena. Miro en su cartera: hay unos tres dólares, incluido el cambio.

Pido el menú gratuito y lo devoro. Luego, me disculpo y voy a la biblioteca, lo que hace que mi hermano se burle de mí: «La biblioteca es para tías», me dice, entre otras cosas. Así es como son los hermanos.

—Ah, claro, por eso nunca estás con ninguna —respondo.

Me agarra y forcejeamos. Todo esto me hace perder tiempo de lo que realmente quiero hacer.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca, todos los ordenadores están ocupados. Me inclino exageradamente sobre un alumno de primer grado y tarda dos minutos en rallarse y dejarme el ordenador. Consulto rápidamente las líneas de transporte público y veo que he de tomar tres autobuses para llegar al pueblo de Isabella. Decido que voy a hacerlo, pero consulto el correo electrónico antes de irme. Tengo un mensaje de Isabella de hace dos minutos:

 _E,_

 _¿Tienes coche? Si no tienes, puedo ir yo a verte. En Laurel hay un Starbucks. Dime si quieres que vaya yo._

 _Isabella._

Respondo:

 _Isabella,_

 _Te agradecería que vinieras tú. Gracias._

 _E._

A los dos minutos, recibo otro mensaje suyo:

 _E,_

 _Estaré allí a las cinco. Tengo muchas ganas de ver qué aspecto tienes hoy._

 _(Todavía no me lo creo)._

 _Isabella._

Tengo los nervios de punta ante la perspectiva. Ha tenido tiempo para pensar y no se ha puesto en mi contra. Es más de lo que esperaba. Contengo la alegría, no vaya a ser que tenga que arrepentirme luego.

No pasa nada excepcional durante el resto del día… menos en un momento dado de la séptima clase.

La señora French, la profesora de Biología, está abroncando a un chico que no ha hecho los deberes.

Era un trabajo de laboratorio y no lo ha hecho.

—No sé qué me ha pasado… —dice el gandul—. ¡Debió de poseerme el diablo!

El resto de la clase se echa a reír e incluso la señora French sacude la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Sí, a mí también me poseyó —dice otro chico—, ¡después de que me tomara siete cervezas!

—Venga, chicos —entona la profesora—, ya está bien.

Por cómo lo dicen, me queda claro que la historia de Nathan se está propagando.

—Oye —le digo a Tom mientras vamos camino del entrenamiento—, ¿has oído hablar de ese chico de Monroeville que dice que lo poseyó el diablo?

—Tío, pero si estuvimos hablando de ello ayer mismo. Ha salido en todas las noticias.

—Esto… sí… lo que quería decir es que si se ha sabido alguna cosa más.

— ¿Y qué más quieres que haya? Al chaval lo pillaron metiendo una bola del copón y, ahora, los fanáticos religiosos quieren convertirlo en su abanderado. A mí me da pena.

Esto no está bien.

El entrenador tiene que acompañar a la clase de preparto a su esposa Lamaze y se queja abiertamente de lo que le pisa las tripas tener que hacerlo. Aun así, pone fin al entrenamiento antes. Le digo a Tom que voy a ir al Starbucks y me mira como si me hubiera vuelto una chica del todo; irremediablemente.

Contaba con que le pareciera una chorrada, y me alegro.

Cuando llego, Isabella aún no está allí. Pido un café solo pequeño —que es, básicamente, lo único que me puedo permitir—, me siento y la espero. El lugar está abarrotado y tengo que poner cara de malas pulgas para conseguir que nadie se siente en la silla que queda libre en la mesa en la que estoy.

Unos 20 minutos después de las cinco, aparece. Mira entre la gente y le saludo con la mano.

Aunque le he avisado de que era un jugador de fútbol americano, veo que se sorprende. Pero se acerca.

—Vale —dice mientras se sienta—, antes de que digas nada, quiero ver tú móvil —debo de poner cara de confusión, porque añade—: Quiero ver todas las llamadas que has recibido durante la semana pasada, si esto no es una broma pesada, no tienes nada que ocultar.

Le tiendo el móvil de James y compruebo que sabe manejarlo mejor que yo. Después de unos minutos, parece que esté satisfecha.

—Y, ahora, las preguntas —y me devuelve el móvil—. Primera: ¿qué llevaba puesto el día en que Jacob me llevó a la playa?

Intento recordarlo. Intento echar mano de ese detalle… pero se me escapa. Ya lo he olvidado. La recuerdo a ella, pero no lo que llevaba.

—No lo recuerdo; pero ¿recuerdas tú lo que llevaba Jacob?

Se queda pensativa unos instantes.

—Hum… tienes razón. ¿Nos metimos mano?

—Cogimos la manta de meterse mano —digo mientras niego con la cabeza—, pero no, no nos metimos mano. Nos besamos. Y nada más.

— ¿Qué te dije antes de salir del coche?

—Que le ponías muy buena nota al día.

—Correcto. Rápido: ¿cómo se llama la novia de Steve?

—Stephanie.

— ¿A qué hora acabó la fiesta?

—A las once y cuarto.

—Y cuando estabas en el cuerpo de esa chica que me acompañó a todas las clases, ¿qué ponía en la nota que me pasaste?

—Algo así como: «Aquí, las clases son igual de aburridas que en mi instituto».

— ¿Y de qué eran las chapas que llevabas en la mochila ese día?

—Eran gatitos _anime_.

—Hum… pues o eres un mentiroso de primera o cambias de cuerpo cada día. Ahora bien… no estoy segura de cuál de las dos es.

—La segunda.

Veo, por encima del hombro de Isabella, que hay una mujer que nos mira extrañada. ¿Habrá oído lo que estamos diciendo?

—Vamos afuera —le susurro—, me parece que tenemos público que no ha pagado entrada…

—Normal… si volvieras a ser una pequeña animadora… —me mira con escepticismo—; pero es que no sé si eres consciente de que hoy eres un tipo enorme y amenazador. Y, ahora mismo, es como si oyera la voz de mi madre en la cabeza: «Nada de lugares oscuros».

Le señalo, a través de la ventana, un banco que hay al otro lado de la calle.

—Más a la vista, imposible; pero sin público.

—Vale.

Cuando nos marchamos, la mujer que había estado prestando atención se queda chafada. Me doy cuenta de cuánta gente había a nuestro alrededor con portátiles y cuadernos y rezo porque ninguno de ellos haya anotado nada.

Al llegar al banco, Isabella me pide que me siente primero para ser ella quien determine a qué distancia nos ponemos el uno del otro, que resulta considerable.

—Entonces, ¿dices que esto te pasa desde que naciste?

—Sí. No recuerdo que alguna vez haya sido diferente.

— ¿Y qué pensabas al principio? ¿No te sentías confuso?

—Imagino que no tardé en acostumbrarme. Recuerdo que, al principio, pensaba que a todos nos pasaba lo mismo. Cuando eres un bebé no te preocupa mucho quién cuide de ti… siempre que haya alguien que lo haga. Luego, cuando crecí un poco, pensaba que era una especie de juego y que había aprendido sin más a acceder a los recuerdos de… ya sabes, de mis _cuerpos_. Siempre sabía cómo me llamaba y dónde estaba. Hasta que tuve seis o siete años no empecé a darme cuenta de que era diferente de los demás. Y hasta que no tuve nueve o diez años no empecé a querer que dejase de sucederme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Imagina sentirte nostálgico, pero sin tener un hogar. Pues así es como me sentía yo. Quería una mamá, un papá, un perro… pero no podía trabar relación con ninguno de ellos durante más de un día.

Era desconsolador. Recuerdo noches en las que gritaba y lloraba, en las que les imploraba a mis padres que no me mandaran a la cama. Nunca sabían qué era lo que me asustaba tanto. Pensaban que tenía miedo de que hubiera un monstruo debajo de la cama, o que pretendía que me leyesen más cuentos antes de dormir. No podía explicarlo… al menos, no de forma que fueran a entenderlo.

Les decía que no quería despedirme de ellos, pero ellos me aseguraban que irse a la cama no era una despedida para siempre… Decían que solo me daban las buenas noches, pero yo les respondía que aquello era lo mismo que decirse adiós. Pensaban que estaba mimoso.

»Con el tiempo, aprendí a sobrellevarlo. ¡Qué remedio! Me di cuenta de que mi vida era así y que no podía hacer nada por cambiarla. Si no puedes con tu enemigo… alíate con él.

— ¿Cuántas veces has contado esta historia?

—Esta es la primera. Te lo juro.

Esto debería hacer que se sintiera especial —desde luego, eso es lo que pretendo— pero, por el contrario, veo que le preocupa.

—No tienes padres, ¿verdad? Bueno… todos tenemos padres…

—No tengo ni idea —y me encojo de hombros—. Imagino que sí… pero tampoco puedo preguntárselo a nadie. Nunca he conocido a nadie como yo. Aunque, claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Por su expresión, me queda claro que considera que la mía es una historia triste.

Muy triste.

No sé cómo convencerla de que no todo ha sido triste.

—He visto cosas… —me callo. No sé cómo seguir la frase.

—Sigue.

—Es que… sé que suena como si fuera una mala vida, pero también he visto muchísimas cosas.

Cuando estás en un solo cuerpo, es muy complicado darte cuenta de cómo es la vida realmente. Pero, cuando cambias a diario, llegas a hacerte a la idea de lo que es el universo y, al mismo tiempo, a ver los detalles más mundanos. Te das cuenta de que las cerezas le saben diferente a cada persona. Que cada uno percibe el azul de diferente manera. Aprendes los rituales tan extraños que tienen los chicos para demostrar cariño pero sin que se les note. Aprendes que si alguno de tus padres te lee algo al final del día, es síntoma de que es buen padre… porque has visto muchos otros padres que no tienen tiempo para hacerlo. Aprendes a apreciar todo lo que vale realmente un solo día, porque todos son tremendamente diferentes. La mayoría de las personas a las que les preguntes qué tuvo de diferente el lunes del martes quizá recuerden, únicamente, lo que cenaron cada uno de los días. Pero yo, no. Al ver el mundo desde tantos ángulos, llego a hacerme a la idea de su verdadera dimensión.

—Pero nunca llegas a ver cómo evolucionan las vidas, ¿no es así? No pretendo hacer de menos lo que acabas de explicar; todo eso creo que lo he entendido… pero, por ejemplo, nunca has tenido un amigo al que has visto cada día durante los últimos diez años. Nunca has visto envejecer a una mascota. Nunca has visto lo enrevesado que puede ser el amor de tus padres. Y nunca has tenido una relación sentimental durante más de un día… ¡ni qué decir un año!

Debería haber imaginado que sacaría el tema.

—Pero he visto cosas. He observado. Sé cómo funciona todo eso.

— ¿Desde fuera? Desde fuera no creo que pueda apreciarse cómo es realmente.

—Creo que no tienes en cuenta lo previsible que pueden llegar a ser ciertas cosas en una relación.

—Le quiero. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero le quiero.

—Pues no deberías. Lo he visto desde dentro. Y lo sé.

—Durante un solo día. Lo has visto un solo día.

—Y, durante un solo día, tú has visto cómo podría ser. Te enamoraste aún más de él cuando yo era él —adelanto mi mano para tomar la suya.

—No. No lo hagas.

Me quedo frío.

—Tengo novio. Sé que no te cae bien y es cierto que hay veces en las que a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero así son las cosas. He de admitir que me haces pensar que, efectivamente, eres la misma persona que he conocido en cinco cuerpos diferentes. Lo que significa que… probablemente, esté tan loca como tú. Sé que has dicho que me quieres, pero no me conoces de nada. Me conoces hace una semana. Y yo necesito algo más.

— ¿Acaso no lo sentiste el primer día, en la playa? ¿No te pareció que todo era como debía ser? Vuelvo a sentir el mar —que es la canción del universo—. Alguien que mintiera mejor lo habría negado, pero algunos seres humanos no queremos vivir siendo unos mentirosos. Se muerde el labio y asiente.

—Sí, pero no sé por quién estaba sintiendo aquello. Aunque crea que eras tú, tienes que entender que mi historia con Jacob tuvo mucho que ver. Nunca me habría sentido así con un extraño. No habría sido tan perfecto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ese es el problema… que no lo sé.

Consulta su móvil y, tenga o no tenga que irse realmente, sé que ese es el signo de que se va a ir.

—Tengo que ir a cenar.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí —la situación es incómoda. _Muy_ incómoda—. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Asiente.

—Te lo voy a demostrar. Te voy a demostrar lo que significa realmente.

— ¿El qué?

—El amor.

¿Tendrá miedo? ¿Estará avergonzada? ¿Esperanzada, quizá? No lo sé. Y aún me falta mucho para saberlo.

Tom se ríe de mí cuando llego a casa; en parte, por haber ido al Starbucks y, en parte, por tener que caminar tres kilómetros para volver a casa y llegar tarde a cenar, cosa por la que mi padre casi me come.

—Espero que, sea quien sea la chica, merezca la pena —me provoca Tom.

Lo miro pero no digo nada.

—Tío, no intentes hacerme creer que has ido para tomar un café o para escuchar la música que ponen. Te conozco muy bien.

Permanezco en silencio.

Me toca fregar. Mientras lo hago, enciendo la radio, que está dando las noticias locales. Hablan de Nathan Daldry:

— _Cuéntanos, Nathan, ¿qué te pasó el otro sábado_?

— _Me poseyeron. No hay otra explicación. No controlaba mi cuerpo. Me considero afortunado de seguir con vida. Quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos los que, como yo, hayan sido poseídos durante un solo día: que me llamen. ¿Sabes, Chuck?, voy a ser sincero contigo: hay mucha gente que piensa que estoy loco. Los compañeros de clase se ríen constantemente de mí… pero estoy seguro de lo que sucedió. Y sé que no soy el único al que le ha pasado_.

 _Y sé que no soy el único al que le ha pasado_.

Esa frase me atormenta. Me gustaría tener la misma convicción que él. Me gustaría no ser el único.

* * *

 _Bien. Matenme no actualice, lo se HOY ES JUEVES SABRINA. Bien lo siento es que el sabado me fui de joda (una fiesta) y bueno el domingo la pase de largo y bueno la semana pff. XD  
_

 _Bien, aqui nuevo capitulo._

 _no tengo mucho para contar, seguro el lunes tienen denuevo capitulo. Si es que estoy bien (El sabado tengo fiesta de nuevo)_

 _Lo siento es que llego el verano en mi pais y las vacaciones, no me atormenten jaja :)_

 _Nos vemos el domingo (LUNES)_

 _Besos en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


	12. Día 6004

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6004**

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto en la misma habitación.

¡En el mismo cuerpo! ¡No lo entiendo!

¡No me lo creo! ¡Después de tantos años!

Miro la pared. Mis manos. Las sábanas.

Entonces, miro a un lado y veo a James durmiendo en su cama… _A James_.

No, no estoy en el mismo cuerpo. No estoy en el mismo lado de la habitación. No. Esta mañana soy Tom, su hermano gemelo.

Nunca me había pasado algo así. Me quedo mirando cómo James se despierta un día después… en su propio cuerpo. Busco algún rastro de esa inconsciencia, del desconcierto de despertar así… pero lo único que veo es la típica escena de un jugador de fútbol americano estirándose nada más despertar. Si se siente extraño, diferente, no lo parece.

—Tío, ¿qué estás mirando?

No es James, sino nuestro otro hermano: Paul.

—Me estaba desperezando —mascullo. Pero no le quito la vista de encima a James. Ni mientras vamos al instituto. Ni durante el desayuno. Parece que está ausente, pero podría deberse a que ha tenido una mala noche.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunto.

—Bien —gruñe—. Gracias por preguntar.

Decido hacerme el tonto. Eso es lo que espera. No debería costarme mucho trabajo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer después del entrenamiento?

—Fui al Starbucks.

— ¿Con quién?

Me mira como si acabase de hacerle la pregunta cantando en falsete.

—Solo fui a tomar un café, ¿vale? No estuve con nadie.

Estudio a mi hermano para ver si está intentando ocultar la conversación con Isabella; pero no me lo parece, una duplicidad así sería muy evidente en él. No recuerda haberla visto. Haber hablado con ella. Estar con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¿Qué pasa, que me estabas cronometrando? Qué conmovedor…

— ¿Y a quién le enviabas correos electrónicos en la hora de la comida?

— ¡Solo estaba consultando mi cuenta!

— ¿La tuya?

— ¿¡Cuál iba a consultar si no!? Oye, tío, me estás haciendo preguntas muy raras. ¿A que sí, Paul?

Paul está masticando beicon.

—Cuando habláis, desconecto. No tengo ni idea de qué decíais.

Me gustaría estar de nuevo en el cuerpo de James para ver exactamente qué es lo que recuerda del día de ayer. Por lo visto, recuerda los sitios en los que estuvo pero, por alguna razón, es una versión diferente de lo sucedido, una que encaja mejor con su vida. ¿Será su propia mente la que hace la adaptación? ¿O será la mía la que cubre mis pasos antes de que me vaya?

James no se siente como si lo hubiera poseído el diablo. Para él, el día de ayer fue, únicamente, un día más.

De nuevo, paso la mañana buscando un momento en el que acceder a mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

«Debería haberle dado mi número de teléfono», pienso mientras voy por el pasillo.

E, inmediatamente, me quedo parado. Conmocionado. Es una observación de lo más normal… mundana… pero eso es justo lo que me frena en seco. En el contexto de mi vida, en cambio, es absurdo. No puedo darle mi número de teléfono. Lo sé. Y, aun así, ese pensamiento normal me ha venido a la mente sin más y me ha jugado una mala pasada porque, por unos instantes… me ha hecho creer que soy normal.

No sé qué significa exactamente… pero sospecho que es peligroso.

A la hora de la comida, le digo a James que voy a la biblioteca.

—Eh —me dice—, la biblioteca es para tías.

No tengo ningún mensaje nuevo de Isabella, así que le escribo yo:

 _Isabella,_

 _Hoy me vas a reconocer. Me he despertado ¡y resulta que soy el gemelo de James! Al principio, creía que esto me iba a servir para entender un poco mejor qué es lo que me pasa… pero no ha habido suerte._

 _Quiero volver a verte._

 _E._

Tampoco tengo ningún mensaje de Nathan. Decido teclear nuevamente su nombre en un buscador de Internet porque imagino que habrá algún artículo más que hable de él.

Encuentro más de dos mil resultados. Todos son de los últimos tres días.

Se está corriendo la voz. La mayoría de los resultados pertenecen a páginas cristianas evangélicas que se han tragado lo de Nathan y el diablo. Para ellos, se ha convertido en otro como Dave, el de _H-E_ _double hockey sticks*_.

Por lo que sé, ninguna de las versiones que oí cuando era pequeño de _Pedro y el lobo_ ponderaba tantísimo el estado emocional del chico, especialmente después de que apareciera el lobo. Quiero saber qué está pensando Nathan, si cree realmente lo que dice. Ni los artículos ni los blogs me sirven de ayuda, porque cuenta lo mismo en todos ellos. La gente lo pinta bien como un loco bien como un oráculo. Nadie se ha sentado con él y le ha tratado como un chico de dieciséis años. Se están olvidando de hacer las preguntas que importan y le están haciendo únicamente las sensacionalistas.

Abro su último mensaje.

 _No puedes esquivar mis preguntas para siempre. Quiero saber quién eres. Quiero saber por qué haces esto._

 _Dímelo._

¿Cómo voy a responder sin confirmar así, al menos parcialmente, su historia? Creo que, en parte, tiene razón: no puedo esquivar sus preguntas para siempre. Empezarán a investigarme. Me seguirán adonde me despierte. Pero, si le respondo, será como darle un consuelo que sé que no debería darle. Eso hará que siga adelante.

Lo mejor que me puede pasar es que empiece a creer que está loco. Aunque desearle algo así a alguien es terrible. Porque no está loco.

Me gustaría preguntarle a Isabella qué hacer, pero creo que sé lo que me diría. O quizá esté proyectando mi parte buena en ella. Porque conozco la respuesta: el instinto de conservación no vale de nada si no puedes vivir con aquello que estás conservando.

Soy el responsable de esta situación. Ahora, él se ha convertido en mi responsabilidad. Lo sé. Aunque me fastidie.

No pienso escribirle ahora mismo. He de pensarlo un poco más. Tengo que ayudarle y, al mismo tiempo, evitar confirmarle nada.

Finalmente, durante la última clase, creo que he descubierto cómo hacerlo:

 _Sé quién eres. He visto tu historia en las noticias. Pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo; has debido de equivocarte._

 _Además, me da la impresión de que no estás teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Estoy seguro de que lo que te pasó fue muy estresante… pero culpar al diablo no es la solución._

Se lo envío antes de ir a entrenar.

También consulto si hay algún mensaje de Isabella.

Nada.

Durante el resto del día no pasa nada destacable y me dedico a pensar en cuando creía que mis días solo tendrían situaciones normales. Hasta ahora, había vivido situaciones nada destacadas y había descubierto que vivirlas y superarlas también tenía su aquel. Ahora, las horas que pasan son más aburridas, están más vacías. Hacer las cosas de forma mecánica te da mucho tiempo para pensar en todo. Antes, esto me resultaba interesante. Ahora, no tiene ningún sentido.

Entreno.

Vuelvo a casa.

Hago los deberes.

Ceno.

Veo la tele con mi familia.

Esta es la trampa que supone tener algo por lo que vivir: que da la impresión de que todo lo demás está muerto.

James y yo nos vamos antes a la cama. Paul está en la cocina, hablando con nuestra madre acerca del calendario de la semana. James y yo no hablamos ni cuando nos ponemos el pijama ni cuando hacemos cola para entrar en el baño ni cuando volvemos al dormitorio.

Me meto a la cama y mi hermano apaga la luz. Espero escuchar cómo se mete en la cama pero, por el contrario, se queda en mitad de la habitación.

—Tom…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me has preguntado esta mañana lo que hice ayer?

—No sé —me siento en la cama—. Es que parecía que estabas un poco… ido.

—Me ha parecido extraño. Que me lo preguntaras, vamos —y se dirige a la cama y oigo cómo se deja caer sobre el colchón.

— ¿Así que no te pasó nada extraño? —pruebo, con la esperanza de que me diga algo, lo que sea… de que algo salga a la superficie.

—No que yo recuerde. Me pareció raro que Snyder tuviera que irse antes del entrenamiento para aprender cómo tiene que respirar su mujer, pero eso es todo. ¿Acaso también parece que hoy esté ido?

La verdad es que, desde el desayuno, no le he prestado mucha atención.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Me siento bien… es solo que no quiero parecer que no lo esté cuando, en realidad, lo estoy, ¿sabes?

—Te veo bien —le aseguro.

—Vale —y cambia de posición. Pone bien la almohada.

Quiero decirle algo más, pero no sé qué es lo que debería decirle exactamente. Estas conversaciones nocturnas me parecen vulnerables y tiernas… por esa forma tan diferente que adquieren las palabras cuando no hay luz. Pienso en las poquísimas noches —que son como un premio — en las que he asistido a una fiesta de pijamas o en las que he compartido la habitación con un hermano o un amigo que me caían realmente bien. Esas conversaciones que manteníamos me hacían pensar que podía llegar a decir cualquier cosa… a pesar de estar escondiéndoles tanto. Al final, el sueño siempre se apoderaba de mí, pero solamente sentía que me estaba quedando dormido… no que caía al vacío.

—Buenas noches —le digo a James; aunque lo que siento que debería decirle es «adiós».

Me voy de aquí. Me voy de esta familia. Solo han sido dos días, pero es el doble de lo que estoy acostumbrado. He sentido fugazmente —muy fugazmente— lo que es levantarse en el mismo lugar cada mañana.

No debo pensar en ello.

* * *

 _Dave, el de H-E double hockey sticks*:_ _La película está basada en la ópera Griffelkin por Lukas Foss. El título de la película es un común eufemismo para la palabra infierno._

 _Hola... Un lunes como de contumbre :) El sabado sali de fiesta (de nuevo) pero no estuve como una semana para subir capitulo, asi que esta vez no me maten!_

glow0718: _Quiero saber cual es tu bella isla :) y soy de Argentina y estamos en primavera pero hace mucho calor como si fuera pleno enero XD_

 _Bueno nos vemos el otro domingo (LUNES)_

 _Besos en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


	13. Día 6005

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6005**

Hay personas que piensan que las enfermedades mentales son cuestión de humor, de personalidad.

Piensan que la depresión es, sencillamente, una forma de tristeza; que los TOC* se dan únicamente en personas nerviosas. Creen que son algo sobre lo que tienes control. Pero yo sé que están equivocadas.

Cuando era niño, no lo entendía. Me despertaba en un cuerpo nuevo y no entendía por qué las cosas estaban como en silencio, como apagadas. O todo lo contrario: de repente, sentía toda la energía del mundo y era incapaz de concentrarme, como una radio a todo volumen que cambiaba de dial constantemente. Como no tenía acceso a las emociones del cuerpo, asumía que las que sentía eran las mías propias. No obstante, al final, acabé por darme cuenta de que estas inclinaciones, estas compulsiones, eran parte del cuerpo —tanto como el color de los ojos o el tono de voz—. Sí, los sentimientos eran intangibles, amorfos, pero lo que causaba los sentimientos era cosa de química, de biología.

Es muy difícil conquistar este ciclo. El cuerpo trabaja contra ti, por lo que tu desesperación es aún mayor. Y para lo único que sirve todo eso es para amplificar el desajuste. Vivir con todo eso requiere una fuerza anormal. Y yo la he visto una y otra vez. Cuando llego a la vida de alguien que está luchando, he de igualar su fuerza, y, a veces, superarla; porque yo no estoy tan preparado.

Ahora conozco los signos. Sé cuándo he de ir a por el bote de pastillas y cuándo he de dejar que el cuerpo siga su ritmo. Y he de recordarme constantemente: «No eres tú». Es la química. Es la biología.

No se debe a quien soy. No se debe a quienes son ninguno de ellos.

La mente de Kelsea Cook es un lugar siniestro. Me doy cuenta de ello antes incluso de abrir los ojos.

Su mente está inquieta y las palabras, los pensamientos y los impulsos, chocan constantemente unos contra otros. A mis propios pensamientos les cuesta entenderse entre tanto ruido. El cuerpo responde sudando. Intento estar tranquilo, pero el cuerpo conspira contra mí e intenta sumirme en pura distorsión.

Normalmente no es tan malo, así, de buena mañana. Si, en este caso, es tan malo ahora, tiene que serlo en todo momento.

Bajo tanta distorsión, desea el dolor. Abro los ojos y veo las cicatrices. No solo en el cuerpo, aunque en el cuerpo las hay: rallas finas por toda la piel que conforman una tela de araña con la que pretende atrapar a la propia Muerte. También hay cicatrices en la habitación, tanto en las paredes como en el suelo. A la persona que vive aquí ya no le importa nada. Los pósteres están medio rotos. El espejo está resquebrajado. La ropa está tirada, abandonada. Hay sombras por todas partes. Los libros yacen de cualquier modo en las baldas, como los dientes torcidos de una boca mal cuidada. En algún momento, debió de abrir un bolígrafo y agitarlo porque, si te fijas bien, se ven lágrimas de tinta, secas, pequeñas, por el techo y por las paredes.

Accedo a sus recuerdos y me quedo sorprendido al ver que ha llegado hasta aquí sin que nadie lo note, sin un diagnóstico. La han abandonado a sus propios recursos. Y, por lo visto, no son suficientes.

Intento volver a dormir, pero el cuerpo no me deja.

Salgo de la cama dos horas después.

Se representa a la depresión como una nube o como un perro, ambos negros. Para algunos, como en el caso de Kelsea, la nube negra es la más conveniente de ambas metáforas. Está rodeada por ella, inmersa en ella y es incapaz de ver una salida. Lo que tiene que hacer es contenerla y conseguir que se convierta en un perro negro. El perro la seguirá allá adonde vaya, siempre estará ahí… pero, al menos, será un ente separado que la seguirá atado con una correa.

Voy a trompicones al lavabo y me doy una ducha.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Es una voz de hombre—. ¿¡No te duchaste anoche!?

Me da igual. Necesito sentir que el agua golpea mi cuerpo. Lo necesito para que empiece el día.

Cuando salgo del lavabo, el padre de Kelsea está en el pasillo, mirándome.

—Vístete —dice con el ceño fruncido.

Me sujeto mejor la toalla.

Una vez me he puesto la ropa, recojo los libros del colegio. En la mochila hay un diario, pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. Tampoco tengo tiempo de consultar el correo electrónico. Aunque está en la habitación de al lado, percibo que el padre de Kelsea la está esperando.

Están solos. Accedo a los recuerdos de Kelsea y descubro que ha mentido a su padre para que la lleve al colegio. Le dijo que habían trazado de manera diferente la ruta del bus del instituto. No quiere sentirse atrapada en el autobús con los demás chicos. Y no porque abusen de ella —al fin y al cabo, bastante ocupada está abusando de sí misma como para darse cuenta de lo que hacen los demás—. El problema es el confinamiento, la imposibilidad de huir.

No es que el coche de su padre sea mucho mejor pero, al menos, en él solo tiene que lidiar con una persona. Hasta cuando nos movemos, el hombre es incapaz de exudar impaciencia. Siempre me ha fascinado la gente que es consciente de que algo va mal pero que se empeña en ignorarlo, como si así fuera a desaparecer. Es gente que prefiere no tener que enfrentarse a ello aunque, no obstante, el resentimiento lo sufre igualmente.

«Necesita tu ayuda», me gustaría decirle a su padre, pero no es cosa mía. Especialmente, porque no estoy seguro de que vaya a reaccionar bien. Así que Kelsea permanece callada todo el camino. Por la respuesta de su padre al silencio, me hago a la idea de que sus mañanas siempre son así.

Kelsea tiene acceso a Internet en el móvil, pero sigo preocupado porque puedan dar conmigo después de la metedura de pata que tuve con Nathan. Así que camino por los pasillos y asisto a las clases a la espera de una oportunidad. Tengo que empujar más para conseguir que Kelsea saque el día adelante.

En cuanto bajo la guardia, el peso de la vida entra a hurtadillas y empieza a tirar de ella. Sería muy fácil decir que me siento invisible; pero no, me siento dolorosamente visible y completamente ignorada. Hay personas que hablan con ella, pero es como si estuvieran fuera de la casa, hablando a través de una puerta cerrada. Tiene amigos, pero solamente son gente con la que pasar el tiempo, no con la que compartirlo. Hay una bestia falsa que toma la forma del instinto e insiste en lo banal que es todo lo que sucede.

La única persona que intenta llegar a mí es Lena, la compañera de laboratorio de Kelsea. Estamos en clase de Física y la actividad consiste en crear un sistema de poleas. Ya lo he hecho antes, así que no me cuesta mucho. Lena se sorprende de todo lo que está participando Kelsea. Me doy cuenta de que me he dejado llevar; este no es el tipo de cosas que entusiasman a Kelsea. Pero Lena no deja que pare.

Cuando murmuro una disculpa y me aparto, insiste en que siga:

—Se te da bien. ¡Mucho mejor que a mí!

Mientras lo dispongo todo bien, ajustando las inclinaciones y buscando los diferentes puntos de fricción, Lena me cuenta lo del baile, que está a la vuelta de la esquina, me pregunta si tengo planes para el fin de semana y me dice que quizá vaya a DC con sus padres. Parece interesada por mi reacción, lo que me lleva a pensar que no es habitual que la conversación llegue tan lejos. Pero dejo que hable. Dejo que su voz contrarreste las palabras mudas e insistentes que emanan de mi mente rota.

Acaba la clase y cada una nos vamos por nuestro camino. No vuelvo a verla en todo el día.

Paso la hora de la comida en la biblioteca, frente a un ordenador. No creo que nadie me eche de menos en el comedor —aunque quizá sea eso lo que le gusta pensar a Kelsea—. Parte del proceso de hacerse adulto consiste en descubrir que tu sensación de la realidad no está basada por completo en lo que piensas. Me doy cuenta de que la mente de Kelsea no le permite llegar a esa conclusión —ni a nada parecido—; y me pregunto cuántos de mis pensamientos estará bloqueando también.

Entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico es una bocanada de aire fresco que me recuerda que, en realidad, no soy Kelsea. Y lo que es mejor: ¡tengo un mensaje de Isabella! Me alegro hasta que leo lo que pone:

 _E,_

 _¿Quién eres hoy? Resulta muy extraño preguntarte esto, pero… tiene sentido. Bueno, si es que algo de esto lo tiene, claro._

 _Ayer fue un día duro. La abuela de Jacob está enferma y en vez de admitir que está preocupado, la emprende con el mundo._

 _Intento ayudarle… pero es difícil._

 _No sé si quieres que te cuente esto… porque sé lo que piensas de él. Si prefieres que no te haga partícipe de esa parte de mi vida, vale. Aunque no creo que sea lo que quieres._

 _Cuéntame cómo te va._

 _Isabella._

Le respondo y le cuento por encima lo que le sucede a Kelsea. Al final, le pongo:

 _Quiero que seas honesta conmigo. Aunque me duela. Y aunque preferiría que no doliera._

 _Un beso,_

 _E._

Acto seguido, cambio de cuenta y veo que Nathan me ha respondido:

 _Sé que no me he equivocado. Sé lo que eres. Y voy a descubrir quién eres. El reverendo dice que está trabajando en ello._

 _Quieres que dude de mí mismo, pero no soy el único. Ya lo vas a ver._

 _Confiesa ahora, antes de que demos contigo._

Me quedo más de un minuto mirando la pantalla, intentando asumir que el Nathan que conocí aquel día es capaz de escribir algo con un tono así. Me parecen dos personas muy diferentes. Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de que alguien se haya hecho con su cuenta de correo electrónico. Y, ¿quién será «el reverendo»?

Suena el timbre: ha terminado la hora de la comida. Vuelvo a clase y la nube negra vuelve a embargarme. Me cuesta concentrarme en lo que me cuentan. Me cuesta entender por qué es importante. Nada de lo que me enseñan aquí va a restarle dolor a mi vida. Ninguno de los que está aquí va a restarle dolor a mi vida. Ataco mis cutículas con precisión despiadada. Es la única sensación que me resulta genuina.

El padre de Kelsea no viene a recogerla al instituto, aún está trabajando. Decide volver caminando para evitar el autobús. Me siento tentado de romper este patrón, pero hace tanto tiempo que no coge el autobús que ya ni siquiera sabe cuál es el suyo. Comienzo a caminar.

Nuevamente, me embarga el deseo mundano de llamar a Isabella por teléfono para llenar la siguiente hora, vacía de por sí, con el sonido de su voz. Pero, lo único que tengo es a Kelsea y su percepción distorsionada de la realidad. El camino a casa sube por una colina empinada. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna otra manera de castigarse. Media hora después, con otra media hora por delante, decido detenerme en un parque que encuentro de camino. Los padres que hay en él me miran raro porque no soy ni un padre ni un niño, así que me alejo de los tubos, de los columpios y de la zona de arena y me quedo en la parte más alejada, en un balancín solitario que parece que esté allí, castigado, porque se ha portado mal.

Tengo deberes, pero me llama más el diario de Kelsea. Me da un poco de miedo lo que voy a encontrar en él, pero siento mucha curiosidad. Si no puedo acceder a sus sentimientos, al menos, voy a leer una transcripción —parcial— de ellos.

No es un diario tradicional; me doy cuenta enseguida. No habla ni de chicos ni de chicas; no da forma a su manera a discusiones que haya tenido con su padre o con sus profesores; no comparte secretos ni se queja de injusticias. Lo único que hay son maneras de suicidarse descritas con todo lujo de detalle:

Cuchilladas en el corazón, rajas en los antebrazos, cinturones alrededor del cuello, bolsas de plástico, caídas largas, quemaduras… Y las ha estudiado todas muy bien. Incluso llega a poner ejemplos y a incluir ilustraciones —en las que el individuo a ensayo es, claramente, ella—. Imágenes de su propia muerte.

Voy pasando las páginas y veo que tiene apuntadas las dosis que hay que utilizar y las instrucciones específicas. Un poco más adelante, las páginas empiezan a estar en blanco… hasta que me topo con una en la que pone: «Fecha límite», seguido de una fecha… ¡dentro de seis días! Miro el resto del diario concienzudamente con la intención de encontrar otras «fechas límite», pero solo está la primera que he encontrado.

Me levanto del balancín y me voy del parque, porque ahora me siento como eso de lo que tienen miedo los padres; como esa realidad que siempre quieren evitar. No, no solo evitar, «prevenir». No me quieren cerca de sus hijos —y no les culpo—. Es como si todo lo que toco fuera a estropearse.

No sé qué hacer. La amenaza no es para hoy; al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien controla el cuerpo a lo largo del día y no pienso dejar que se haga daño. Pero dentro de seis días, no seré yo quien detente el control.

Se supone que no he de interferir. Es la vida de Kelsea, no la mía. Es injusto que haga algo que vaya a limitar sus opciones, que sirva para que cambie de opinión. Tengo un impulso infantil… ¡desearía no haber abierto el diario! Pero lo he hecho.

Intento acceder a algún recuerdo en el que Kelsea haya pedido ayuda, pero el problema de pedir ayuda es que no sirve de nada si no hay alguien a tu lado. Y no encuentro ese momento de la vida de Kelsea. Su padre ve lo que quiere ver y ella no quiere que la ficción se desvanezca por culpa de la realidad. Su madre se fue hace años. Los demás parientes viven lejos. Todos sus amigos están más allá de la nube negra. Que Lena fuera amable con ella en clase de Física no quiere decir que tenga que cargarla con esto… o que vaya a saber qué hacer.

Vuelvo a la casa vacía de Kelsea, sudoroso y agotado. Enciendo su ordenador y todo lo que quiero saber está allí, en el Historial: las páginas donde ha encontrado todos estos planes, donde ha recabado toda esta información. Ahí, a un solo «clic» para que cualquiera lo vea. Solo que nadie está mirando.

Ambos tenemos que hablar con alguien. Le escribo un mensaje a Isabella:

 _Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo. Es muy importante. La chica en cuyo cuerpo me he despertado quiere suicidarse._

 _No es una broma._

Le doy el número de teléfono de casa de Kelsea con la esperanza de que todo esto no quede registrado y con la esperanza de que siempre se pudiera alegar que era una llamada equivocada.

Diez minutos después, llama.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —se me ha olvidado que no conoce cómo suena mi voz—, soy yo.

—He recibido tu mensaje… ¡Joder!

— ¡Y tanto que «joder»!

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Le cuento, sucintamente, lo que pone en el diario de Kelsea.

—Pobrecilla —dice—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Deberías decírselo a alguien, ¿no?

—Isabella, no vengo con manual de instrucciones… No tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

Lo único que tengo claro es que la necesito a ella; pero tengo miedo de decirlo porque, si lo hago… podría asustarse.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Le doy el nombre del pueblo.

—No está lejos, puedo estar ahí en un rato. ¿Estás solo?

—Sí, su padre no llega hasta la siete.

—Dame la dirección.

Se la doy.

—Enseguida estoy ahí.

Ni siquiera tengo que pedírselo. Significa para mí mucho más de lo que imagina.

Me pregunto qué sucedería si ordenase la habitación de Kelsea. Me pregunto qué sucedería si se despertase mañana por la mañana y descubriese que todo está en su sitio. ¿Le produciría una calma inesperada? ¿Le ayudaría a comprender que su vida no tiene por qué ser un caos? ¿O le echaría una ojeada a todo y lo destruiría por el mero hecho de que es eso lo que le dicen su química y su biología?

Suena el timbre. Me he tirado los últimos diez minutos mirando las manchas de tinta de la pared a ver si cambiaban de lugar… consciente de que no lo harán.

La nube negra es tan densa que ni siquiera la presencia de Isabella consigue que se vaya. Me alegro de verla en la puerta, aunque me temo que es una alegría que tiene más que ver con la gratitud que con la pasión.

Parpadea. Me mira de arriba abajo. Se me había olvidado que no está acostumbrada a esto, a ver una persona nueva cada día. Una cosa es conocer la teoría; y otra muy diferente, que haya una chica delgada y temblorosa enfrente, a punto de saltar por el precipicio.

—Gracias por venir.

Son poco más de las cinco, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva el padre de Kelsea. Vamos a la habitación de la chica. Isabella ve el diario encima de la cama y lo coge. La observo hasta que acaba de leer.

—Esto es grave —dice—. Yo me lo he planteado a veces… pero esto es muy diferente —se sienta en la cama y yo me siento a su lado—. Tienes que impedirlo.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago? Además, ¿tengo derecho a hacerlo? ¿No debería decidirlo ella misma?

— ¿Y vas a dejar que muera porque no quieres implicarte?

La cojo de la mano.

—No estamos seguros de si eso de la «fecha límite» es real. Podría ser una manera de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza… si los plasma en un papel, no los pone en práctica.

—Pero tú no crees que sea así, ¿verdad? —dice tras observarme atentamente unos segundos—. No me habrías llamado si pensases eso —y mira nuestras manos—. Esto es muy raro.

— ¿El qué?

Me aprieta la mano con fuerza y la suelta.

—Esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No es como el otro día. Es decir… es una mano diferente. Tú, eres diferente.

—No, no lo soy.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Eres la misma persona por dentro, sí, pero el exterior también importa.

—Pues yo te veo igual, independientemente de a quién le pertenezcan los ojos con los que te miro.

Yo siento lo mismo —es la verdad, pero no es eso a lo que ella se refiere.

— ¿Nunca te involucras en la vida de las personas? De las personas en las que habitas, me refiero.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Intentas que las vidas se queden tal y como las has encontrado.

—Eso es.

—Pero ¿y con Jacob? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—Tú.

Solo una palabra y, por fin, lo entiende. Solo una palabra y la puerta de la enormidad se abre de par en par.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

La única manera de demostrarle que sí que lo tiene, la única manera de demostrarle que la enormidad es real, es inclinarme hacia ella y besarla. Como la última vez, pero completamente diferente a la última vez. No es nuestro primer beso, pero lo es. Siento mis labios de forma diferente contra los suyos; los cuerpos encajan de forma diferente. Y también hay algo que nos rodea; no solo la enormidad, también está la nube negra. No la beso porque quiera y tampoco lo hago porque la necesite; la beso por una razón que trasciende lo que quiero y lo que necesito, que resulta elemental en nuestra existencia, un componente molecular en el que se basará la construcción del universo. No es nuestro primer beso, pero es el primero en el que me conoce; y eso lo convierte en un primer beso, mucho más que el que, efectivamente, fue el primero.

Pienso que me encantaría que Kelsea sintiera esto. Puede que lo haga. No es suficiente. No es una solución. Pero aligerar el peso durante unos momentos.

Isabella no sonríe cuando nos separamos el uno del otro. Ha desaparecido por completo la chispa del beso.

—Definitivamente, esto es muy raro.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque eres una chica? ¿Porque tengo novio? ¿Porque estamos hablando de que hay una persona que quiere suicidarse?

—Y, en tu corazón, ¿algo de eso te parece importante? En el mío, no.

—Sí, me lo parece.

— ¿El qué?

—Todo. Cuando te beso, no te estoy besando a ti realmente, ¿sabes? Estás ahí dentro, en alguna parte, sí… pero yo estoy besando lo de fuera. Y ahora mismo, aunque puedo sentirte a mi lado, lo único que percibo es la tristeza. La estoy besando… y me dan ganas de llorar.

—No es lo que pretendía.

—Lo sé, pero es como me siento —se pone de pie y mira en derredor en busca de pistas de un asesinato que aún está por ocurrir—. Si te encontraras con ella y estuviera sangrando en la calle, ¿qué harías?

—No es lo mismo.

— ¿Y si fuera a matar a alguien?

—Lo impediría.

—Entonces, no veo la diferencia.

—Es evidente: esta es su vida, la de nadie más.

—Pero sigue siendo un asesinato.

—Si de verdad quiere hacerlo, no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo —mientras lo digo, me doy cuenta de que suena fatal y continúo antes de que Isabella me corrija—. A ver, sí, poner obstáculos puede servir de ayuda. Involucrar a otra gente puede servir de ayuda. Llevarla a un médico puede servir de ayuda.

—Como si tuviera cáncer o estuviera sangrando en la calle.

Esto es lo que necesito. No basta con que yo mismo me lo diga. Necesito oír cómo me lo dice alguien en quien confío.

— ¿Y a quién se lo digo?

— ¿A su tutor?

—El instituto ha cerrado —respondo tras consultar el reloj—, y recuerda que solo tenemos hasta medianoche.

— ¿Quién es su mejor amiga?

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Novio? ¿Novia?

—No.

— ¿Al Teléfono de la Esperanza?

—No, porque el consejo me lo darán a mí, no a ella. No sé si lo recordará mañana o si tendrá algún efecto en ella. Todo eso ya se me había pasado por la cabeza, te lo aseguro.

—Pues tienes que decírselo a su padre, ¿no?

—Algo le dejó caer hace un tiempo.

—Pues tienes que decírselo de nuevo.

Tal y como lo dice, parece que sea fácil. Pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

— ¿Y qué le digo?

—Le dices: «Papá, quiero suicidarme». Coges y se lo dices, así, sin paños calientes.

— ¿Y si me pregunta por qué?

—Le dices que no lo sabes. No digas que es por nada en concreto, que sea ella quien se encargue de eso mañana.

—Ya lo tenías pensado, ¿verdad?

—Le he dado muchas vueltas mientras venía.

— ¿Y si le da igual? ¿Y si no me cree?

—Pues coges las llaves del coche y te vas al hospital más cercano. Y llevas el diario contigo — cuando lo dice ella, tiene sentido. Se sienta en la cama—. Ven.

Pero esta vez no nos besamos, sino que me abraza. Abraza mi cuerpo frágil.

—No sé si voy a poder hacerlo —susurro.

—Claro que sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Estoy solo en la habitación de Kelsea cuando su padre llega a casa. Oigo cómo tira las llaves y saca algo de la nevera. Oigo cómo camina hasta su dormitorio y cómo sale de él. No dice ni «hola». No sé si sabe siquiera que estoy en casa. Pasan cinco minutos. Diez. Finalmente:

— ¡A cenar!

No he oído que hiciera nada en la cocina, así que no me sorprendo cuando encuentro un cubo del KFC sobre la mesa. Él ya ha empezado con un muslito. Entiendo rápidamente cómo funciona esto. Él se lleva la cena a la sala de estar y cena delante de la televisión; y ella se la lleva a la habitación. Y así será el resto de la noche.

Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy, le dice:

—Papá, quiero suicidarme.

Creo que, al principio, ni siquiera me ha oído.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es la verdad.

Deja caer la mano, pero sin dejar el muslito.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que me quiero morir.

— ¿No me digas? ¿En serio?

Si realmente fuera Kelsea, probablemente, me iría de la habitación enfadada. Probablemente, me rindiera.

—Tienes que buscar ayuda. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en hacerlo —dejo el diario sobre la mesa y se lo acerco.

Sin duda, esta es la mayor traición que le puedo hacer a Kelsea. Me siento fatal, pero Isabella me susurra al oído que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

El padre de Kelsea deja el muslito y coge el diario. Empieza a leerlo. Intento descodificar su expresión. No quiere ver lo que está viendo. Le molesta que esto esté sucediendo. Lo odia. Pero no a ella. Sigue leyendo porque, aunque odie la situación, a ella no la odia.

—Kelsea… —susurra.

Me gustaría que Kelsea viera cómo cae todo sobre él. La expresión de su rostro. Su vida derrumbándose. Quizá de esa manera, se diera cuenta, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, de que aunque a ella no le importe el mundo al mundo sí le importa ella.

—No es algo de hace dos días, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. Es una pregunta estúpida, pero no se lo voy a decir.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?

Bien, ya es mío.

—Necesitamos ayuda. Mañana por la mañana, tenemos que ir a ver a un terapeuta que trabaje los sábados y que él nos diga qué pasos hay que dar. Es probable que necesite medicación. Tengo que hablar con un psicólogo. Llevo mucho tiempo con esto.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

« ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?». Aunque eso es lo que me gustaría contestarle, no es el momento. Ya llegará él solo a esa conclusión, si es que no ha llegado ya.

—Eso no importa. Ahora, tenemos que centrarnos. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Tienes que conseguir que me ayuden.

— ¿Seguro que podemos esperar hasta mañana?

—No voy a hacer nada esta noche. Pero, mañana, tendrás que vigilarme. Tendrás que obligarme aunque haya cambiado de opinión. Yo haré como si esta conversación no hubiera tenido lugar.

Quédate con el diario, porque ahí está la verdad. Si peleo contigo, pelea tú conmigo. Llama a una ambulancia.

— ¿A una ambulancia?

—Sí, la cosa es grave, papá.

La última palabra es lo que le llega realmente hondo. No creo que Kelsea la use a menudo. Se pone a llorar. Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos. Finalmente, dice:

—Venga, cena algo.

Cojo algo de pollo del cubo y me lo llevo a la habitación. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Kelsea tendrá que decirle todo lo demás.

Oigo cómo va de un lado para otro de la casa. Oigo cómo habla con alguien. Espero que sea alguien que pueda ayudarle tal y como Isabella me ha ayudado a mí. Oigo que se detiene delante de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Le da miedo abrirla, pero escucha a ver si oye algo. Hago algunos ruidos para que sepa que estoy despierta. Que estoy viva.

Los sonidos que produce su preocupación me arrullan y me duermo.

* * *

 _TOC*:_ _El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC) es un trastorno de ansiedad (como la agorafobia y la fobia social) caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas, denominadas compulsiones dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada. El TOC está recogido dentro del Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales._


	14. Día 6006

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6006**

Suena el teléfono. Lo cojo pensando que es Isabella. Aunque sé que no es posible. Miro el nombre que sale en la pantalla: «Austin». Mi novio.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hugo! ¡Llamo para despertarte! ¡Ya son las nueve! ¡Estaré ahí en una hora! ¡Ponte linda!

—Como tú digas —murmuro.

Tengo que hacer muchas cosas en una hora. Primero, toca levantarse, como es habitual; ducharse y vestirse. En la cocina, oigo a mis padres hablando a voz en cuello en un idioma que no conozco.

Parece portugués o algo así. Los idiomas extranjeros me ponen de los nervios porque, aunque tengo nociones básicas de unos pocos, no puedo acceder a la memoria de la persona suficientemente rápido como para hablarlos de manera fluida. Accedo a los recuerdos de Hugo y veo que sus padres son de

Brasil. Pero eso no me sirve para entenderlos. Así que me mantengo alejado de la cocina.

Austin va a recoger a Hugo para ir al desfile del Orgullo Gay de Annapolis. Dos de sus amigos, William y Nicolas, irán con ellos. Hugo lo tiene marcado en el calendario y en la mente.

Tengo la suerte de que Hugo tenga un portátil en la habitación. Como es fin de semana y la biblioteca del colegio está cerrada, voy a tener que arriesgarme a consultar aquí mi correo electrónico.

Entro en mi cuenta y veo que Isabella me ha enviado un mensaje hace diez minutos escasos:

 _E,_

 _Espero que lo de ayer fuera bien. Acabo de llamar a su casa y no había nadie. ¿Crees que habrán ido a pedir ayuda? Quiero pensar que sí._

 _Por cierto, consulta este enlace. La cosa se está saliendo de madre._

 _¿Dónde estás hoy?_

 _I._

Pincho el enlace que me envía debajo de su inicial y me lleva a la página de inicio de un periódico de Baltimore. El titular brama:

 _ **¡EL DIABLO ESTÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS**_ _!_

 _Es la historia de Nathan, pero ya no es solo la suya. Esta vez, hay otras cinco o seis personas de la zona que aseguran que les ha poseído el diablo. Para mi consuelo, ninguna de ellas —excepto Nathan — me resulta familiar. Todas son mayores que yo. Además, la mayoría dice que fueron poseídas mucho más tiempo que un solo día._

 _Pensaba que la periodista se habría mostrado más escéptica, pero se lo traga todo sin poner ni un filtro. Llega incluso a enlazar el tema con otras historias de posesiones demoniacas: personas que están en el corredor de la muerte y que afirman que actuaron influenciadas por fuerzas satánicas; políticos y predicadores a los que pillaron en situaciones comprometidas y que dijeron que habían sentido en su interior algo muy extraño que les guiaba. Muy conveniente, vaya._

Busco nuevamente a Nathan en un motor de búsqueda y encuentro más artículos. Por lo que parece, la historia se está extendiendo (y no solo en blogs y periódicos _online_ , sino entre la comunidad evangélica).

En cada artículo que leo se cita a la misma persona que, en esencia, dice lo mismo cada vez:

 _«No tengo duda de que se trata de casos de posesiones demoniacas», dice el reverendo Anderson Poole, consejero de Daldry. «Son ejemplos clásicos. Si algo tiene el diablo es su predictibilidad. Estas posesiones no deberían sorprendernos. Nuestra sociedad le ha dejado la puerta abierta, ¿por qué no iba a entrar?»._

La gente empieza a creérselo. Los artículos y los comentarios en los blogs son legión (todos ellos de gente que ve al diablo en todo, claro está).

Aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, le envió un mensaje a Nathan:

 _No soy el diablo._

Pincho el icono de «Enviar», pero no me siento mejor.

Le escribo un mensaje a Isabella y le cuento qué tal me fue con el padre de Kelsea. También le digo que voy a pasar el día en Annapolis y le describo la camiseta que llevo y cómo soy hoy.

Oigo un bocinazo en la calle y veo un coche que debe de ser el de Austin. Paso a todo correr por la cocina y me despido rápidamente de los padres de Hugo. Luego, subo al coche —el chico que iba en el asiento del copiloto (William) pasa atrás con el otro chico (Nicolas) para que me siente junto a mi novio—. En cuanto a Austin, mira lo que llevo puesto y chista.

— ¿Vas a llevar _eso_ al Orgullo? —pero está de broma. Creo.

No paramos de hablar durante todo el viaje, pero no llego a integrarme del todo en la conversación. Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

No debería haberle enviado ese correo electrónico a Nathan. Aunque es una sola línea… admite demasiadas cosas.

En cuanto llegamos a Annapolis, Austin se encuentra como pez en el agua. No para de decir: « ¡No me digas que no es divertido!». William, Nicolas y yo asentimos. En realidad, el Orgullo de Annapolis no es gran cosa; de hecho, en muchos aspectos, parece como si la Marina se hubiese llenado de gays y lesbianas durante un día y que un montón de gente extraña y variopinta hubiera venido a jalearles.

Además, hace muy buen tiempo, lo que hace que, aparentemente, la gente esté aún más animada.

Austin me coge de la mano y la agita como si caminásemos por el camino de baldosas amarillas. En una situación normal, me encantaría que lo hiciera. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse orgulloso y a disfrutar de este día. No es culpa suya que yo esté distraído.

Y es que estoy buscando a Isabella entre la multitud. No puedo evitarlo. Y, de vez en cuando, Austin me pilla.

— ¿Has visto a algún conocido?

—No —es la verdad.

No está aquí. No ha venido. Y me siento como un idiota por esperar que lo hiciera. No va a dejar de lado su vida cada vez que estoy disponible. Su día no es menos importante que el mío.

Llegamos a una esquina en la que hay algunas personas protestando por el desfile. No lo entiendo.

Es como protestar porque haya gente pelirroja. Por lo que yo sé, el deseo es el deseo; el amor es el amor. Nunca me he enamorado de un género, sino de un individuo. Sé que a la gente le cuesta entenderlo, pero no sé por qué, cuando es tan obvio.

Recuerdo las dudas que sentía Isabella al besarme cuando era Kelsea y espero que no fuera esa la razón. En aquel momento, había muchas otras razones.

Me llama la atención el cartel de una de las personas que protesta: «La homosexualidad es obra del diablo». Una vez más, vuelvo a pensar en que la gente usa al diablo para justificar todas esas cosas que teme. La causa y el efecto es lo que importa. El diablo no obliga a nadie a hacer nada.

Sencillamente, la gente hace cosas y, después, culpa al diablo por ellas.

Es predecible: Austin se para delante de los manifestantes para besarme. Intento corresponderle.

Ideológicamente, estoy con él… pero no estoy dentro del beso. No puedo _crear_ esa intensidad. Y él lo nota. No dice nada, pero lo nota.

Quiero consultar mi cuenta de correo electrónico en el teléfono de Hugo, pero Austin no me quita ojo.

Cuando William y Nicolas dicen que van a ir a por algo de comer, Austin les dice que él y yo vamos a ir a nuestro aire un ratito.

Asumo que nosotros también vamos a comer; pero no, me lleva a una tienda de ropa de moda y se tira toda una hora probándose prendas. Yo le doy mi opinión mientras espero fuera. En un momento dado, tira de mí hacia el probador y me roba unos besos. Le correspondo pero, al mismo tiempo, no dejo de pensar que si estamos aquí dentro, Isabella no va a encontrarme.

Mientras Austin me pregunta si los pantalones pitillo son suficientemente pitillo, yo pienso en qué estará haciendo Kelsea en este momento. ¿Se habrá quitado un peso de encima y lo estará superando o estará desafiante y negará que haya pedido ayuda? Imagino a Tom y a James en la sala, jugando a videojuegos, sin sensación alguna de que haya pasado nada raro esta semana. Pienso en Roger Wilson que, esta noche, dejará preparada la ropa para ir a la iglesia mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Te quedan genial.

—Pero si ni siquiera has mirado.

No puedo negarlo. Tiene razón. No he mirado.

Le miro ahora. He de prestar más atención.

—Me gustan.

—Pues a mí no —y entra de golpe en el probador.

No he sido un buen huésped en la vida de Hugo. Accedo a sus recuerdos y descubro que Austin y él se hicieron novios en esta celebración, hace un año, este mismo fin de semana. Hace algo más que eran amigos, pero nunca habían hablado de lo que sentían. Ambos tenían miedo de estropear su amistad; pero, no obstante, ese cuidado torpe, no estaba contribuyendo en nada a mantenerla. Así que, un día, cuando dos hombres de veintitantos pasaron por delante de ellos cogidos de la mano, Austin dijo:

—Oye, podríamos ser nosotros dentro de diez años.

Y Hugo dijo:

—O de diez meses.

Y Austin dijo:

—O de diez días.

Y Hugo dijo:

—O de diez minutos.

Y Austin dijo:

—O de diez segundos.

Entonces, contaron hasta diez y se cogieron de la mano y no se soltaron durante el resto del día.

Aquel fue el comienzo.

Y Hugo se habría acordado de ello.

Pero yo, no.

Austin percibe que hay algo que ha cambiado. Sale del probador sin ninguna prenda, me mira y toma una decisión:

—Vámonos, que no quiero mantener esta conversación en esta tienda.

Me lleva cerca del agua, lejos de las celebraciones, lejos de la gente. Encuentra un banco un tanto alejado y le sigo hasta allí. En cuanto nos sentamos, lo suelta todo de golpe.

—No has estado conmigo en todo el día. No escuchas lo que te digo. No dejas de mirar a tu alrededor en busca de otra persona. Y besarte es como besar a una piedra. ¡Y tenías que hacerlo justo hoy! Dijiste que le ibas a dar una oportunidad a la relación. Dijiste que ibas a intentar dejar de lado lo que quiera que te haya estado pasando estas dos últimas semanas. Dijiste… me _aseguraste_ que no hay nadie más. O quizá lo haya soñado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, Hugo… ¡pero no puedo ser el único que camine hacia adelante! ¡No puedo ser yo el único que hable! ¡Imagino que se debe a que estoy cansado de poner la carne en el asador! ¡No soy tan flexible, joder!

—Austin, lo siento.

—Al menos, ¿me quieres?

No tengo ni idea de si Hugo le quiere o no. Si accediese a sus recuerdos, seguro que encontraría momentos en los que le quería y momentos en los que no. Pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta con seguridad. Me ha pillado.

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado —respondo—. Es que hoy estoy un poco descentrado. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¿Nuestro aniversario no tiene nada que ver conmigo? —y se ríe.

—No he dicho eso. Me refería a mi humor.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hugo —niega con la cabeza—; sabes que no puedo.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —el miedo que lleva mi tono de voz es real. No puedo creer que les esté haciendo esto.

Austin nota el miedo, me mira y, quizá, vea algo que merece la pena mantener.

—No quiero que el día de hoy salga así. Y quiero pensar que tú tampoco —dice.

No creo que Hugo quisiera cortar con Austin hoy. Y si esa era su intención, siempre puede hacerlo mañana.

—Ven —le digo.

Austin se acerca a mí y yo me apoyo en su hombro. Nos quedamos así un rato, mirando los barcos de la bahía. Le cojo de la mano. Cuando le miro, está parpadeando para evitar que se le caigan las lágrimas.

Esta vez soy yo quien le besa y cargo el beso de intención. Cuando la siente, sé que puede interpretarla como «amor». Es mi agradecimiento por no haberle puesto fin a esto. Es mi agradecimiento por darle, al menos, un día más a Hugo.

Estamos fuera hasta tarde y soy un buen novio todo el rato. Me sumerjo en la vida de Hugo y bailo con Austin, William y Nicolas —y unos pocos cientos de gays y lesbianas más— cuando los de la organización ponen el _In the navy_ de los Village People a todo volumen.

No dejo de buscar a Isabella, pero solo cuando Austin está distraído. Aunque, en un momento dado, desisto.

Cuando llego a casa, tengo un mensaje suyo:

 _E,_

 _Perdona que no haya ido; tenía que hacer unas cosas._

 _Quizá mañana, ¿vale?_

 _I._

Me pregunto qué «cosas» serán esas. Asumo que tienen que ver con Jacob porque, de lo contrario, me las habría contado. ¿No?

Estoy sopesando la situación cuando Austin me envía un mensaje de texto en el que dice que, al final, el día ha sido magnífico. Le contesto que yo también lo he pasado genial. Espero que Hugo lo recuerde así… porque, ahora, Austin tiene pruebas en caso de que lo niegue.

La madre de Hugo entra en la habitación y me dice algo en portugués. Solo entiendo la mitad.

—Estoy cansado —no le contesto en portugués—. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Creo que no he respondido a lo que me preguntaba, pero sacude la cabeza de lado a lado y vuelve a su habitación, al fin y al cabo, soy el típico adolescente poco comunicativo.

Decido consultar si Nathan me ha respondido antes de irme a la cama.

Lo ha hecho. Una sola palabra:

 _Demuéstralo._


	15. Día 6007

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6007**

Al día siguiente, despierto en el cuerpo de Beyoncé. Bueno, no en el de la de verdad, pero en un cuerpo que se parece muchísimo al de la cantante. Todas las curvas están donde tienen que estar.

Abro los ojos y veo borroso. Busco las gafas en la mesilla, pero no están ahí, así que voy a tientas hasta el baño y me pongo las lentillas. Me miro al espejo. No soy guapa: soy preciosa. Soy preciosa de pies a cabeza.

Lo cierto es que me alegro cuando despierto en alguien guapo… porque los demás no me van a ver feo. Es decir, que voy a causarles buena impresión. Pero no dejo que mi vida la defina mi atractivo porque eso tendría sus recompensas, sí; pero también sus peligros.

Pero la vida de Ashley Ashton está completamente definida por su atractivo. La belleza puede surgir de forma natural, pero es muy complicado ser fascinante «por accidente». En este cuerpo y en esta cara hay mucho trabajo. Seguro que hay toda una rutina matutina que se supone que tendré que llevar a cabo antes de salir de casa.

Pero, en este caso, no quiero formar parte de eso. Con las chicas tan guapas como Ashley, lo que quiero es zarandearlas, decirles que da igual cuánto se esfuercen, que el aspecto no dura para siempre y que es mucho mejor construir la vida con otros cimientos que no sean los de la belleza. Pero no tengo manera de hacérselo entender. La única manera en la que puedo rebelarme es no depilándole las cejas.

Accedo a sus recuerdos para ver dónde estoy y descubro que estoy a unos 15 minutos de Isabella.

Es un buen presagio.

Entro en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y tengo un mensaje suyo:

 _E,_

 _Estoy libre y tengo el coche. Le he dicho a mi madre que tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Quieres ser uno de mis quehaceres?_

 _I_

Le respondo que sí. Que hoy y mil veces.

Los padres de Ashley se han marchado de fin de semana. Su hermano mayor, Clayton, está al cargo.

Me preocupa que vaya a ponerme alguna pega, pero él tiene sus propias cosas que hacer —tal y como me repite una y otra vez—. Le digo que no pienso interponerme.

— ¿Vas a salir así vestida?

Normalmente, cuando un hermano mayor te pregunta eso, significa que la falda es demasiado corta o que el escote es demasiado amplio; pero, en este caso, creo que quiere decir que aún estoy vestida como iría por casa, no como saldría a la calle.

A mí no me importa, pero he de respetar el hecho de que a Ashley sí que le importaría —y mucho —. Así que vuelvo a la habitación y me cambio y me maquillo un poco. Pienso en lo fascinante que tiene que ser la vida de Ashley, al ser tan despampanante como es. Es como ser muy alto o muy bajo, tiene que cambiar tu perspectiva de la vida. Si los demás te ven como alguien diferente, a ti también acabarán por parecerte diferentes.

Incluso su hermano se dirige a ella de una manera que no creo que hiciera en caso de que tuviera una apariencia normal. No dice ni esta boca es mía cuando le comento que voy a pasar el día con mi amiga Isabella.

Si tu belleza es incuestionable, muchas otras cosas pasan a serlo también.

En cuanto me subo al coche, Isabella empieza a reír.

—Será broma, ¿no?

— ¿El qué? —pero entonces lo entiendo.

— _¿El qué_? —se burla de mí. Me gusta que tenga la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo.

Aunque, oye, ¡se está burlando de mí!

—Entiéndelo, eres la primera persona que me conoce en más de un cuerpo. No estoy acostumbrado. No sé cómo vas a reaccionar.

—Lo siento —se pone un poco más seria—, pero es que eres una negraza del copón y me resulta muy difícil imaginarte ahí dentro. Me cuesta acostumbrarme a tener que acostumbrarme.

—Imagíname tal y como tú quieras porque, en realidad, lo más probable es que así sea como más me parezco a mí mismo que en los cuerpos de los demás.

—Creo que mi imaginación necesita algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarse, ¿vale?

—Vale. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Como ya hemos estado en el mar, hoy podríamos ir al bosque.

Así que vamos al bosque.

No es como el otro día. La radio está encendida, pero no cantamos en alto. Estamos ocupando el mismo espacio, pero nuestros pensamientos están en otro lado.

Me gustaría cogerla de la mano, pero me da la sensación de que no va a funcionar. Y sé que ella no me la va a coger a mí a menos que lo necesite. Este es el problema de ser tan guapa: que puede hacer que resultes intocable. Y ese es el problema de estar en un cuerpo diferente cada día: la historia está ahí, pero no se ve. Resulta diferente de aquella vez porque yo soy diferente.

Hablamos un poco de Kelsea. Isabella llamó ayer a su casa para ver qué había sucedido.

Respondió el padre de la chica y, cuando Isabella le dijo que era una amiga, le dijo que Kelsea había salido a encargarse de unas cosas y le colgó el teléfono. Tanto Isabella como yo consideramos que es una buena señal.

Hablamos de algunas otras cosas, pero de nada importante. Quiero abrirme paso a través de tanta torpeza, que Isabella me trate de nuevo como a su novio —o a su novia—. Pero no puedo. Porque no lo soy.

Llegamos al parque y nos alejamos _navegando_ de los demás domingueros. Isabella encuentra una zona de acampada solitaria y me sorprende cuando saca una cesta del maletero. Observo cómo va sacando las cosas de la cesta: quesos, una barra de pan, _hummus*_ , aceitunas, unos aperitivos, patatas fritas y salsa. ¡Todo un festín!

— ¿Eres vegetariana? —le pregunto cuando veo que no ha traído nada de carne.

Asiente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo la teoría de que, cuando morimos, cada uno de los animales que nos hemos comido tiene la oportunidad de devorarnos. Así que, si eres carnívoro y sumas todos los animales que te has comido… ¡a mí me parece demasiado tiempo en el purgatorio mientras me mastica una vaca!

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No —y se ríe—; pero es que estoy cansada de que me hagan esa pregunta. A ver, soy vegetariana porque creo que no está bien comerse otros seres vivos. Y, además, es malo para el medio ambiente.

—Comprensible.

No le cuento cuántas veces he comido carne por accidente en el cuerpo de un vegetariano. Es algo que se me olvida comprobar. Normalmente, es la reacción de los amigos lo que me advierte. Una vez, hice que un vegano se pusiera realmente malo en un McDonalds.

Después de comer, seguimos hablando de esto y de aquello. Hasta que no guardamos las cosas de la acampada y empezamos a dar un paseo, no aflora el tema del que realmente queremos hablar.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Quiero que estemos juntos —respondo sin pensar.

Sigue caminando. Yo camino a su lado.

—Pero eso no es posible. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

—No, no me doy cuenta.

Se detiene. Me pone la mano en el hombro.

—Tienes que darte cuenta. Puedes gustarme. Puedo gustarte. Pero no podemos estar juntos.

Sé que es ridículo pero, aun así, lo pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

— _¿Por qué_? Porque una mañana podrías despertar en la otra punta del país. Porque cada vez que nos vemos me siento como si tuviera que conocer a una persona nueva. Porque no puedes estar ahí cuando te necesite. Porque no creo que puedas gustarme pase lo que pase. Así no, al menos.

— ¿Por qué así no?

—Es demasiado. ¡Eres perfecta! No puedo imaginar estar con alguien… como tú.

—Pues no la mires a ella, mírame a mí.

—No puedo, ¿vale? Y también está Jacob. También tengo que pensar en Jacob.

—No, no tienes por qué pensar en él.

—No lo entiendes. ¿Cuántas horas estuviste despierto en su cuerpo? ¿14? ¿15? ¿De verdad lo supiste todo de él mientras estabas en su interior? ¿Y de mí?

—Te gusta porque es una bala perdida. Créeme, ya lo he visto en otras ocasiones. Pero ¿sabes que les pasa a las chicas que se enamoran de las balas perdidas? Que se pierden. Nunca falla.

—No me conoces.

— ¡Pero sé cómo va esto! ¡Sé de qué va! No le importas ni una décima parte de lo que te importa él a ti. No le importas ni una décima parte de lo que me importas a mí.

—Para. ¡Para!

Pero no puedo.

— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si me conociera con este cuerpo? ¿Y si quedamos los tres? ¿Cuánta atención crees que te prestará? Porque le da igual quien seas. ¿Sabes?, a mí me pareces mucho más guapa que Ashley pero ¿crees que él podría pasar sin hacérselo con ella si tuviese la oportunidad?

—Él no es así.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿ _Completamente_ segura?

—Espera, que le voy a llamar.

A pesar de mis protestas, teclea su número y, en cuanto responde, le dice que ha venido una amiga suya al pueblo y que le gustaría presentársela; que a ver si le parece que cenen juntos. No accede hasta que Isabella dice que invita ella.

En cuanto cuelga, nosotros también nos quedamos colgados.

— ¿Estás contento?

—No lo sé —es la verdad.

—Ni yo.

— ¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

—A las seis.

—Vale. Mientras tanto, te lo voy a contar todo acerca de mí y, a cambio… quiero que tú me lo cuentes todo acerca de ti.

Es mucho más fácil cuando hablas de cosas que son reales. No tenemos que recordarnos cuál es el la cuestión, porque la cuestión es que estamos allí, juntos.

Me pregunta acerca del primer día en que fui consciente de lo que me sucedía.

—Yo diría que tenía cuatro o cinco años. Obviamente, ya sabía de antes que cambiaba de cuerpo, que cada día tenía una mamá y un papá diferentes; una abuela, una aya, lo que fuera. Siempre había alguien que cuidara de mí y había asumido que la vida era así: una vida nueva cada día. Si me equivocaba con un nombre, un lugar o una regla, la gente me corregía y punto. Nunca me sentía mal.

No pensaba en mí como chico o como chica; bueno, nunca lo he hecho; sino que me consideraba el chico o la chica que fuera ese día. Era como cambiarse de ropa.

»Si me di cuenta es porque adquirí consciencia del concepto "mañana". Porque, al cabo de un tiempo, empecé a darme cuenta de que la gente hablaba de las cosas que iba a hacer _mañana_ , al día siguiente.

Juntos.

Y si yo les decía que no era posible, me miraban mal. Todo el mundo consideraba normal que hubiera un mañana juntos. Yo no, claro. Yo les decía: «Pero si no vais a estar aquí», a lo que ellos me respondían que claro que iban a estar allí. Pero yo despertaba y ellos no estaban. Y mis nuevos padres no tenían ni idea de por qué estaba tan disgustado.

»Solo había dos opciones: o le pasaba algo malo a todo el mundo… o me pasaba a mí. Porque o bien eran ellos los que se engañaban con que había un mañana juntos o bien yo era la única persona que se iba cada día.

— ¿No intentabas quedarte?

—Ya te digo. Pero, ahora mismo, no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que lloraba y protestaba. ¿Del resto? No estoy muy seguro. Es decir, ¿recuerdas tú muchas cosas de cuando tenías cinco años?

—La verdad es que no —y niega con la cabeza—. Recuerdo un día en que mi madre nos llevó a mi hermana y a mí a la zapatería para comprarnos unos zapatos nuevos para la guardería. Recuerdo haber aprendido que la luz verde significaba «cruzar»; y la roja, «esperar». Recuerdo que la profesora no sabía muy bien cómo explicar qué hacer en caso de que la luz fuera de color amarillo-anaranjado y creo recordar que nos dijo que nos comportáramos ante ella igual que con el rojo.

—Aprendí las letras muy rápido. Recuerdo que me topaba con profesores que se sorprendían de que las supiera e imagino que, al día siguiente, estarían igual de sorprendidos porque se me hubieran olvidado.

—Es probable que alguien con cinco años no note que se está tomando un día libre.

—Es probable. No lo sé.

— ¿Sabes?, no paro de hacerle preguntas a Jacob acerca de aquel día. El día en que estuviste dentro de él. Es increíble lo claros que tiene los recuerdos falsos. Me da la razón cuando le digo que fuimos a la playa, pero no se acuerda de nada de lo que pasó.

—A James, el gemelo, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. No le parecía que hubiera pasado nada raro. Y cuando le pregunté acerca del Starbucks, no se acordaba de ti para nada; recordaba haber estado allí, pero nada más. Pero claro, no es eso lo que sucedió.

—Quizá recuerden lo que tú quieras que recuerden.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Me gustaría tener la certeza.

Seguimos caminando y rodeamos un árbol mientras lo acariciamos con los dedos.

— ¿Y el amor? ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—Eso que vosotros llamáis amor no lo conozco. He tenido enamoramientos y ha habido días en los que me he arrepentido muchísimo de tener que marcharme. Incluso he intentado encontrar a una o dos personas, pero no lo conseguí. Lo más cercano al amor fue con un chico llamado Brennan.

—Háblame de él.

—Pasó hace cosa de un año. Yo trabajaba en un cine y él había venido al pueblo, a visitar a sus primos. Cuando fue a comprar palomitas, flirteamos un rato y saltó como… una chispa. El cine era muy pequeño, una sola sala, y cuando empezaba la película me quedaba sin nada que hacer. Creo que se perdió la segunda mitad de la peli, porque salió y se quedó charlando conmigo. Al final, le conté cómo acababa la película para que pudiera decir que había estado dentro. Antes de irse, me pidió mi dirección de correo electrónico y se la di.

— ¿Cómo hiciste conmigo?

—Exactamente como hice contigo. Me envió un mensaje esa misma noche y, al día siguiente, se marchó a Maine, a su casa. Aquello era ideal porque, así, nuestra relación tendría que ser _online_.

Como llevaba una chapita con mi nombre cuando me conoció, mantuve el nombre pero inventé un apellido. Luego, usé unas fotos que había en el perfil del chico en cuyo cuerpo estaba; «Ian», creo que se llamaba.

—Ah… así que eras un chico.

—Sí. ¿Acaso importa?

—No. Imagino que no…

Pero es evidente que para ella supone un choque. Pequeño. Nuevamente, tiene que ajustar la imagen mental que se había compuesto.

—Nos escribíamos casi cada día. Incluso chateábamos. Y aunque no podía decirle qué sucedía exactamente —le escribía desde los lugares más variopintos— sentía que por fin tenía algo que era mío; y aquel era un sentimiento muy nuevo. El único problema fue que él siempre quería más. Más fotos. Que hablásemos por Skype. Y, entonces, tras un mes de conversaciones muy intensas, empezó a hablar de venir a visitarme. Sus tíos habían vuelto a invitarle y el verano estaba a punto de empezar.

—Oh, oh.

—Sí… «oh, oh». No sabía cómo salir con bien de aquello. Y cuanto más lo evitaba, más cuenta se daba él. Al final, solamente hablábamos de nosotros. De vez en cuando, conseguía intercalar algún otro tema, pero él siempre volvía a lo mismo. Así que tuve que cortar… porque jamás iba a haber un mañana juntos.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad?

—Porque pensaba que no lo soportaría. Porque no confiaba suficientemente en él.

—Así que cortaste con él.

—Le dije que había conocido a otra persona. Le cogí prestadas fotografías al cuerpo en el que estaba aquel día. Cambié el estado sentimental de mi perfil falso. Brennan se enfadó tanto que no quiso volver a hablar conmigo.

—Pobrecito.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Después de aquello, me juré que no volvería a mantener ninguna relación _online_ … por fáciles que parezcan. Además, ¿para qué quería tener algo _online_ si nunca iba a ser real? Nunca podría darle nada real a nadie. Solo podría engañarles.

— ¿Como cuando te apoderas del cuerpo de los novios?

—Sí. Pero tienes que entenderlo: tú has sido la excepción a la regla. Y nunca he querido que lo nuestro se basase en el engaño. Por eso eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

—Lo raro es que lo cuentas como si fuera inusual que lo hubieras hecho una sola vez; pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que hay muchísima gente en el mundo que se pasa la vida sin decir una sola verdad… y que, aun así, despierta en el mismo cuerpo cada día.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

—Si te oculto algo —y me mira a los ojos—, es por alguna razón. Que tú hayas confiado en mí no quiere decir que tenga que confiar en ti sin más. La confianza no se consigue así.

—Tienes razón.

—Lo sé. Bueno, no sigamos con eso. Háblame de… no sé… de tercer curso.

La conversación continúa. Le cuento por qué ahora accedo a la información acerca de alergias antes de comer cualquier cosa (casi me mata una fresa cuando tenía nueve años) y ella me explica por qué tiene tanto miedo a los conejos (se debe a una criatura malévola llamada Swizzle a la que le gustaba escaparse de su jaula y dormir en la cara de las personas). Le hablo de la mejor madre que he tenido (hay un parque acuático de por medio) y ella me explica lo bueno y lo malo de tener la misma madre toda la vida (no hay nadie que consiga que te enfades tanto y, al mismo tiempo, es imposible querer a nadie como a ella). Le digo que no siempre he estado en Maryland y que solamente me desplazo grandes distancias cuando también lo hace el cuerpo en el que estoy. Ella me cuenta que nunca ha viajado en avión.

Sigue manteniendo una distancia física entre ambos (nada de entrechocar los hombros o cogernos de la mano). Pero aunque nuestro cuerpo esté separado, nuestro mundo no lo está. Así que no me importa.

Volvemos al coche y recogemos lo que ha sobrado de la acampada. Seguimos caminando un rato más y hablando un rato más. Me sorprende que, hablando con ella, sea capaz de recordar tantas vidas; y a ella le sorprende que, habiendo tenido una sola vida, pueda contarme tantas anécdotas como yo a ella. Como su vida normal es tan extraña para mí, tan intrigante, incluso a ella empieza a parecerle más interesante.

Podría seguir así hasta medianoche pero, a las cinco y cuarto, consulta la hora en su móvil y dice:

—Deberíamos marcharnos o llegaremos tarde.

Se me había olvidado.

La cosa debería estar clara. Soy una chica increíblemente atractiva y Jacob es el típico adolescente cachondo.

Espero que Isabella haya acertado con su teoría y que, mañana, Ashley solamente recuerde lo que yo quiero —o lo que su mente quiera—. No es que tenga pensado llegar muy lejos; de hecho, lo único que necesito es que la predisposición de Jacob resulte evidente, ni siquiera tiene por qué tocarme.

Isabella ha elegido una marisquería que hay al lado de la autopista. Cómo no, accedo a la mente de Ashley para confirmar que no tiene alergia al marisco. En realidad, la chica se ha «engañado» para pensar que es alérgica a muchas cosas y que, de esa manera, el número de cosas que puede comer sea más reducido. Pero el marisco ni está ni ha estado incluido en la lista.

Cuando entro en el restaurante, la gente gira la cabeza para mirarme. En la mayor parte de los casos, son cabezas de hombres que tienen, al menos, treinta años más que ella. Estoy seguro de que está acostumbrada pero, a mí, me da repelús.

Aunque a Isabella le preocupaba que Jacob estuviera esperando, llega diez minutos después que nosotros. Su cara cuando me ve no tiene precio —está claro que, cuando Isabella le ha dicho que había venido una de sus amigas al pueblo, no era esto lo que esperaba—. Saluda a Isabella, pero me está mirando a mí cuando lo hace.

Nos sentamos a una mesa. Al principio, estoy tan concentrado en su reacción que me pierdo la de Isabella. La chica ha vuelto a meterse dentro de su concha. De repente, no habla, es tímida. No sé si se debe a la presencia de Jacob o a una combinación de la presencia de ambos.

Hemos estado tan enfrascados en nosotros mismos a lo largo del día que no nos habíamos preparado para este momento. Así que cuando Jacob empieza a hacer las preguntas típicas —cómo nos conocimos y cómo es posible que no hubiera oído hablar de mí en un año—, he de adelantarme y abrir brecha. Isabella tiene que pensar para mentir; mientras que, para mí, mentir es algo que ha pasado a formar parte de mi naturaleza por necesidad.

Le cuento que la madre de Isabella y la mía eran las mejores amigas en el instituto; que ahora vivo en Los Ángeles — ¿por qué no?—; que me presento a audiciones para la tele —porque puedo—; que mi madre y yo vamos a estar una semana en la Costa Este y que quería ver a antiguas amigas; que Isabella y yo nos hemos visto de vez en cuando a lo largo de los años, pero que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Aparentemente, Jacob se cree todo lo que digo aunque, en realidad, no me está escuchando. Rozo su pierna «accidentalmente» con la mía por debajo de la mesa y hace como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Igual que Isabella.

Soy descarado, pero no me paso. Le toco la mano a Isabella en unas cuantas ocasiones, cuando estoy haciendo énfasis en algo, para que no parezca tan raro cuando se lo hago a Jacob. Le hablo de una estrella de Hollywood a la que besé en una fiesta, pero hago ver que tampoco fue para tanto.

Quiero que Jacob flirtee conmigo, pero parece incapaz de hacerlo.

Especialmente, cuando nos sacan la comida. El orden de atención va así: comida, Ashley, Isabella. Unto las patas de cangrejo en salsa tártara e imagino cómo me gritaría la propia Ashley si me viera.

Cuando se termina la comida, Jacob se concentra en mí. Isabella despierta ligeramente e intenta imitar mis movimientos. Lo primero que hace es cogerle de la mano. Él no la aparta, pero tampoco parece que le haga mucho caso. De hecho, actúa como si le estuviera avergonzando. Tengo la sensación de que esto es una buena señal.

Al rato, Isabella dice que tiene que ir al servicio. Es mi oportunidad para conseguir que Jacob haga algo irremediable y que Isabella se dé cuenta de cómo es realmente.

Empiezo con la pierna. Como Isabella no está, no la aparta.

—Hola —le digo.

—Hola —y sonríe.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

— ¿Después de cenar?

—Sí, después de cenar.

—No lo sé.

—Podríamos hacer algo juntos.

—Sí, claro.

—Los dos solos.

Clic. Por fin lo pilla.

Me adelanto y le toco la mano.

—Sería divertido —insisto.

Necesito que se incline hacia mí. Necesito que intente tomar lo que tanto desea. Necesito que dé un paso más. Solo tiene que decir que sí.

Mira en derredor para ver si Isabela ha salido del baño y si la demás gente del restaurante está viendo lo que sucede.

—Joder… —suelta.

—Me gustas mucho.

Se recuesta en la silla y niega con la cabeza.

—Oye… mejor no.

He ido muy lejos. Necesita pensar que es idea suya.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me mira como si fuera idiota.

— ¿Que por qué no? ¿Y Isabella qué? ¡Joder!

Intento buscar alguna respuesta, pero no hay ninguna lógica. Aunque tampoco importa porque, en aquel momento, vuelve Isabella y me dice:

—No quiero seguir. Para.

Jacob, que sí es idiota, piensa que se lo dice a él.

— ¡Oye, que yo no estoy haciendo nada! —y aparta las piernas de mí abiertamente—. Me parece que tu amiga… se está pasando un poco.

—No quiero seguir —repite.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento.

— ¡No me extraña que lo sientas! —Grita Jacob—. ¡Joder, no sé cómo hacéis las cosas en California pero aquí no nos comportamos así! —y se pone de pie.

Le miro el paquete y veo que, a pesar de que ha dicho que no, mis flirteos han tenido un efecto claro. Ahora bien, no voy a decírselo a Isabella—. Me voy —y, acto seguido, como si tuviera que demostrar algo, besa a Isabella delante de mí—. Gracias, nena. Mañana nos vemos.

No se despide de mí.

Isabella se sienta a la mesa.

—Lo siento —repito.

—Es culpa mía. Debería haberlo imaginado —espero que me venga con eso de «te lo dije»… Efectivamente—. Ya te he dicho que no lo entiendes. Que no nos entiendes.

Nos traen la cuenta. Intento pagar, pero me lo impide.

—No es tu dinero —me reprocha. Y eso me duele más que ninguna otra cosa.

Sé que quiere que el día acabe. Sé que quiere dejarme en casa. Sé que quiere llamar a Jacob para disculparse. Sé que quiere arreglarlo todo con él.

* * *

 _Hummus*:_ _El hummus_ _es una crema de pur_ _é de garbanzos cocidos con zumo de limón, que incluye pasta de tahina (semillas de sésamo molidas, con líquido y sal) y aceite de oliva, que según la variante local puede llevar además otros ingredientes como ajos, pimentón (generalmente vertido al servirse), etc_ _._

 _Hola, si lo se desapareci de la faz de la tierra, no tengo perdon de Dios. *Muy Feo Sabrina muy feo*_

 _Como recompensa a esta desaparicion les subo dos capitulos hoy, y estare actualizando diaria hasta que la termine, asi que TODOS LOS DIAS tendran capitulo._

 _Bueno si todavia queda alguien leyendome :(_

 _Glow0718: Oooowww de Puerto Rico *_* Es increible que algo que hice aqui lo lea alguien de alla. Es tan loco Jaja... y venga para aqui, no es por alardear pero mi pais es muy bonito, principalmente el sur :)_

 _Bueno nos vemos mañana y pasado mañana y ya me entienden._

 _Besos en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


	16. Día 6008

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6008**

A la mañana siguiente, voy al ordenador en cuanto me levanto, pero no tengo ningún mensaje de Isabella. Le envío otra disculpa. Y le doy las gracias por el día que pasamos ayer. A veces, cuando le das a «Enviar», imaginas que el correo electrónico le llega directamente al corazón a la otra persona.

Pero, en otras ocasiones —como ahora—, da la sensación de que las palabras se precipitan a un pozo.

Entro en las redes sociales en busca de algo más. Veo que Austin y Hugo aún siguen juntos —es una buena señal—. La página de Kelsea solo la pueden visitar sus amigos. Vamos, que conseguí salvar la relación de los primeros y que es posible que la vida de la segunda también se salve.

Me obligo a decirme que no está tan mal.

Pero también está Nathan. La cobertura periodística en torno a su persona continúa. El reverendo Poole consigue más y más testimonios cada día y las páginas de noticias bullen. Hasta el _Onion_ se hace eco del caso con el siguiente titular: «William Carlos Williams le suelta al reverendo: "fue el diablo quien me obligó a comerme la ciruela"». Si la gente inteligente está parodiando la situación, está claro que hay gente _menos inteligente_ que se lo está creyendo.

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Nathan quiere pruebas, pero no sé si existe alguna. Lo único que tengo es mi palabra… pero ¿qué tipo de prueba es esa?

Hoy soy un chico llamado A. J. Tiene diabetes, así que, además de los problemas habituales, tengo otros añadidos. He sido diabético en un par de ocasiones. La primera vez fue una experiencia angustiosa. No porque la diabetes no pueda controlarse, sino porque tenía que confiar en las memorias repetitivas de aquel chico para saber qué tenía que hacer y cómo tenía que hacerlo. Al final, fingí que no me encontraba bien para que mi madre se quedara en casa y me ayudara a controlar mi salud. Creo que, a estas alturas, puedo encargarme solo; pero presto mucha atención a lo que me dice el cuerpo (mucha más de la habitual).

A. J. está lleno de manías y rarezas que, probablemente, a él hayan dejado de parecerle tales. Es un fanático de los deportes. Juega en el equipo de fútbol del instituto pero, en realidad, lo que le gusta es el baloncesto. Tiene la cabeza llena de estadísticas, de acontecimientos y de tablas que puede extrapolar a miles de diferentes comparaciones y combinaciones. Además, su dormitorio es un santuario de The Beatles y, por lo visto, George es su favorito. No me cuesta nada pensar qué ponerme porque su armario está lleno de vaqueros y camisas. También hay gorras de béisbol —muchas más de las que nadie necesita en toda una vida—, pero imagino que no le dejan que las lleve al instituto.

En muchos aspectos, es un alivio ser un tío al que no le importa ir en el autobús del instituto, que tiene amigos que le están esperando cuando llega y que no tiene que lidiar con otro problema que no sea que sigue teniendo hambre a pesar de que ya ha desayunado.

Es un día normal e intento no pensar en lo demás. Pero después de la tercera hora de clase, antes de que empiece la cuarta, me veo arrastrado de golpe a lo que está pasando en mi vida porque… allí, en mitad del pasillo… ¡está Nathan Daldry!

Al principio pienso que me he equivocado. Nathan es muy normal y hay muchos chicos que se parecen a él. Pero, entonces, veo la manera en la que los demás alumnos se comportan con él, como si fuera un chiste con patas. Hace como que no oye las risitas, las risotadas y los comentarios sarcásticos… pero no puede disimular lo incómodo que se siente.

Pienso: «Se lo merece. No tendría que haber contado nada. Tendría que haberlo dejado pasar».

Y pienso: «Es culpa mía. Todo esto que le pasa es por lo que yo le hice».

Accedo a los recuerdos de A. J. y descubro que en el colegio eran buenos amigos y que aún mantienen cierta amistad; así que tiene sentido que, cuando pasa a mi lado, le salude. Y que él me devuelva el saludo.

A la hora de la comida, me siento con mis amigos. Uno de ellos me pregunta por el partido de anoche y le respondo vagamente al tiempo que accedo a los recuerdos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Nathan se sienta solo en una mesa. Come solo. No recuerdo que no tuviera amigos. Solo que era aburrido. Pero ahora no tiene ni amigos.

—Voy a hablar con Nathan —comento.

— ¿En serio? —Gruñe uno de mis amigos—. Estoy de él hasta el gorro.

—Me han dicho que ahora va a programas de entrevistas —comenta otro.

—Seguro que el diablo tiene cosas mejores que hacer un sábado por la noche que pillar un Subaru y salir a dar una vuelta.

— ¡Fijo!

Cojo la bandeja antes de que la conversación vaya más allá y les digo que luego nos vemos. Aunque me ve llegar, Nathan se sorprende cuando me siento con él.

— ¿Te importa? —le pregunto.

—No, en absoluto.

No sé qué estoy haciendo exactamente. Pienso en su último mensaje: «Demuéstralo» y tengo la sensación de que es lo mismo que me van a decir sus ojos de un momento a otro; como si fuera un reto al que tengo que enfrentarme. Yo soy la prueba. Y estoy delante de él. Pero él, eso no lo sabe.

— ¿Qué tal te va? —le pregunto mientras cojo una patata e intento actuar como si fuera la típica conversación que tienen dos amigos a la hora de comer.

—Pues… bien —me da la sensación de que, a pesar de haber estado recibiendo mucha atención últimamente, no hay muchas personas que se lo hayan preguntado.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

—Tus amigos nos están mirando —dice tras mirar por encima de mi hombro.

Me doy la vuelta y todos los de la mesa en la que estaba miran de golpe a cualquier otro lado.

—Pasa de ellos. Pasa de toda la peña.

—Es lo que hago. La gente no me entiende.

—Ya… Vamos, que entiendo que no te entienda.

—Lo sé.

—Tiene que ser insoportable tener a tanta gente pendiente de ti, ¿no? Y lo de los blogs, Internet y todo eso. Y lo del reverendo —me pregunto si me habré pasado, pero parece que Nathan se alegra de tener alguien con quien hablar. A. J. es un buen tío.

—El reverendo me entiende. Me dijo que la gente me lo haría pasar mal. Me dijo que iba a tener que ser más fuerte que los demás. Porque, claro, es mucho peor sobrevivir a una posesión que soportar las risas de los demás.

 _Sobrevivir a una posesión_. Nunca había creído que lo que hago fuese tan malo. No sabía que las personas tenían que _sobrevivir_ a lo que les hago.

— ¿Qué piensas? —me pregunta.

—Siento curiosidad. ¿Qué recuerdas de aquel día?

La cautela invade su rostro.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por curiosidad. No es que dude de ti; en absoluto. Es que me he dado cuenta de que he oído y leído muchas cosas al respecto pero que nunca he escuchado tu versión. Seguro que todo es información de segunda o tercera mano. ¡Vete a saber! Y he pensado que tú me lo podías contar de primera mano.

Sé que estoy caminando por arenas movedizas y que no puedo convertir a A. J. en un confidente porque mañana él _volverá_ y no recordará nada de lo que hemos hablado ahora y, posiblemente, Nathan sospeche. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quiero saber qué es lo que recuerda.

Nathan quiere hablar, está claro. Sabe que ha ido muy lejos y, a pesar de que no piensa recular, se arrepiente un poco. No creo que pensase que esto tendría tal repercusión que llegaría a engullir su vida.

—Era un día de lo más normal —empieza—. Estaba en casa con mis padres. Hice las tareas y, después… ya no recuerdo más. Debió de sucederme algo… porque me inventé una historia acerca de un musical que se hacía en el instituto y les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran ir y que me prestaran el coche. Yo no recuerdo lo del musical, eso me lo contaron luego. Pero recuerdo haber conducido. Y recuerdo tener… impulsos; como si me estuvieran llevando a alguna parte —se queda callado.

— ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé —niega con la cabeza—. Eso es lo más raro: hay una serie de horas en las que no recuerdo lo que pasó. Tengo la sensación de que no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, pero nada más.

Tengo recuerdos vagos de una fiesta, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde fue ni de quién más había. Y, de repente, me despierta la policía. Y ni he bebido ni he tomado drogas. Me hicieron pruebas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y si perdiste la lucidez unas horas?

— ¿Y les pedí el coche a mis padres? No, me controlaba alguien. El reverendo dice que estuve luchando contra el diablo, como Justin. Por alguna razón, me di cuenta de que estaba usando mi cuerpo para hacer algo malo y me enfrenté a él. Y cuando gané, el diablo me dejó en la cuneta.

Se lo cree. Se lo cree a pies juntillas. Y no puedo decirle que es mentira porque, si lo hago, pondré a A. J. en peligro. Y yo también estaré en peligro.

—No tenía por qué ser el diablo.

—Estoy seguro, ¿vale? —Se pone a la defensiva—. Y no soy el único. Hay mucha gente a la que le ha pasado lo mismo. He hablado con unos cuantos y te sorprendería saber cuántas cosas tenemos en común.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te suceda de nuevo?

—Esta vez estoy preparado. Si el diablo vuelve a acercarse a mí, lo reconoceré y, ahora, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Me quedo callado y le escucho. No me reconoce.

«No soy el diablo». Ese es el pensamiento que resuena en mi cabeza el resto del día. No soy el diablo… pero podría serlo.

Si lo miro en perspectiva, si lo miro desde el punto de vista de Nathan, entiendo lo aterrador que parece. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué me impide hacer el mal? ¿Qué castigo iba a tener si cogiese un lápiz y se lo clavara en el ojo a la chica que se sienta a mi lado en clase de Química?

Vamos, podría incluso cometer el crimen perfecto: el cuerpo que comete el crimen sería detenido, sí… pero el asesino quedaría libre. ¿Por qué no habré pensado antes en esto? Si quisiera, podría convertirme en el diablo.

«Para», pienso de repente. «No», pienso. En realidad, ¿hace eso que sea diferente a los demás? Sí, yo me libraría de las consecuencias, pero todos tenemos la capacidad de cometer el crimen. Solo que elegimos no cometerlo.

Cada día, decidimos no cometerlo. Soy como los demás.

No, no soy el diablo.

Sigo sin saber nada de Isabella. Lo que no sé es si su silencio se debe a que está confusa o a que no quiere saber nada más de mí.

Le escribo un sencillo:

 _Tengo que verte._

 _E._


	17. Día 6009

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6009**

A la mañana siguiente, sigo sin tener respuesta de ella.

Me subo al coche y conduzco.

El coche es de Adam Cassidy. Debería ir al instituto, pero llamo a Secretaría, me hago pasar por su padre y digo que tiene que ir al médico y que quizá le lleve todo el día.

Tengo dos horas de coche por delante. Sé que debería pasarlas conociendo a Adam Cassidy pero, ahora mismo, eso me parece secundario. Antes, habitaba las vidas así, accediendo a lo mínimo indispensable para pasar el día. En un momento dado, llegó a dárseme tan bien que era capaz de pasar unos cuantos días sin acceder a los recuerdos ni una sola vez. Seguro que fueron días de lo más anodinos para las personas que habité (porque para mí, desde luego, lo fueron).

Me tiro casi todo el viaje pensando en Isabella. En cómo recuperarla. En cómo seguir gustándole.

En cómo hacer que esto funcione.

Lo último es lo más difícil.

Cuando llego a su instituto, aparco en el mismo sitio en el que aparcó Amy Tran. Hace tiempo que han empezado las clases, así que en cuanto abro las puertas me veo sumergido en una vorágine de actividad. Quedan dos minutos para que se acabe el descanso. Tengo dos minutos para encontrarla.

No sé dónde está. Ni siquiera sé qué asignatura tiene ahora. Simplemente, recorro los pasillos en su busca. Empujo a algunas personas sin querer. Me dicen que tenga más cuidado. Me da igual. Está el resto del mundo… y está ella. Y yo estoy concentrado, únicamente, en ella.

Dejo que el universo me indique adónde tengo que ir. Me abandono por completo al instinto. El instinto no proviene de mí. Ni del cuerpo en el que estoy.

Está a punto de entrar a una clase. Pero se detiene. Levanta la mirada. Me ve.

No sé cómo explicarlo. Soy una isla en mitad del pasillo y las personas que pasan de largo son olas que me golpean. Ella es otra isla. En cuanto me ve, sabe exactamente quién soy. No hay manera de que lo sepa.

Pero lo sabe.

Se olvida de la clase. Viene hacia mí. Suena otro timbre y la gente desaparece de los pasillos como desaparece el agua por un sumidero. Nos quedamos solos.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondo.

—Tenía la sensación de que ibas a venir.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—No, no lo estoy —mira hacia la clase—. Aunque eres muy negativo para mi expediente de asistencia.

—No soy positivo para el expediente de asistencia de nadie.

— ¿Cómo te llamas hoy?

—E. Para ti, siempre me llamo E.

En la siguiente clase, tiene un examen al que no puede faltar, así que nos quedamos en las instalaciones del instituto. Cuando empezamos a cruzarnos con otros alumnos —alumnos que bien no tienen clase, bien están haciendo pira, como nosotros—, se vuelve más cautelosa.

— ¿Tiene clase Jacob? —le pregunto para ponerle así nombre a su miedo.

—Sí. Si es que ha ido, claro.

Encontramos una clase libre y entramos en ella. Con toda la parafernalia shakesperiana que hay por las paredes, entiendo que estamos en clase de Lengua. O de Teatro.

Nos sentamos en la fila de atrás para que no nos vean desde el ventanuco de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Por cómo me mirabas. No podía ser nadie más.

Esto es lo que hace el amor; hace que quieras reescribir el mundo. Hace que quieras ser capaz de elegir los personajes, dibujar el escenario y decidir el argumento. La persona a la que amas se sienta frente a ti y deseas hacer todo lo posible, lo imposible, por llegar hasta ella. Y cuando estáis solos, solos en una habitación, jugáis a que lo habéis conseguido, jugáis a que así es como serían las cosas.

Le cojo de la mano y no la retira. ¿Será porque ha cambiado algo entre nosotros o porque es mi cuerpo el que ha cambiado? ¿Le resultará más sencillo asir la mano de Adam Cassidy?

La electricidad estática es muy pobre. Aquí, ahora, no va a tener lugar nada más que una conversación honesta.

—Siento mucho lo de la otra noche.

—En parte, es culpa mía. No debería haberle llamado.

— ¿Qué te dijo después?

—No dejaba de decir que eras una puta.

—Qué mono.

—Creo que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa. No sé. Sabía que pasaba algo.

—Razón por la que, muy probablemente, superó la prueba.

—Eso no es justo —y me suelta la mano.

—Lo siento.

Me pregunto por qué es suficientemente fuerte para decirme que «no» a mí, pero no lo es para decírselo a él.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que hagas lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Esa respuesta es papel mojado.

— _¿Papel mojado_?

—Sí, porque es mentira —sentencia.

«Estás tan cerca», pienso; «Estás tan cerca… y aun así no consigo alcanzarte».

—A ver, otra vez: ¿Qué quieres hacer? —insisto.

—No quiero tirarlo todo por la borda por un futuro incierto…

— ¿Qué ves de incierto en mí?

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? —dice después de reír—. ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?

—Aparte de eso. Sabes que, para mí, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Eso es bien cierto.

— ¿En solo dos semanas? No, es incierto.

—Sabes de mí más que nadie.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Todavía no.

—No puedes negar que hay algo entre nosotros.

—No lo niego; lo hay. Cuando te he visto hace un rato… No sabía que te estaba esperando hasta que has aparecido. Y, entonces, ha desaparecido la inquietud. Eso es algo… pero no sé si es seguro.

Lo que realmente quiero decirle es: «Sé muy bien lo que te estoy pidiendo», pero me reprimo.

Porque sé que le estaría mintiendo de nuevo. Y, esta vez, me pillaría.

Mira el reloj.

—Tengo que prepararme para el examen y tú tienes que volver a la vida de Adam.

— ¿No quieres que volvamos a vernos? —no puedo evitar preguntarlo.

—Quiero. Y no quiero. Por un lado, parece que facilite las cosas pero, en realidad, las complica.

— ¿Quieres que deje de venir?

—Limitémonos a los correos electrónicos durante un tiempo, ¿vale?

Y, así, sin más, el universo se va a la mierda. Sin más, la enormidad se convierte en una pelotita que flota sobre el agua y se aleja más y más de mí.

Yo lo siento; pero ella, no.

O yo lo siento, pero ella no se da cuenta.


	18. Día 6010

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6010**

Estoy a cuatro horas de ella.

Soy una chica llamada Chevelle. Hoy no tengo fuerzas para ir al instituto. Finjo que me encuentro mal y pido permiso para quedarme en casa. Intento leer, jugar a videojuegos, navegar por Internet y hacer todas esas cosas que suelo hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Pero nada funciona. El tiempo está vacío.

No dejo de descargar el correo electrónico.

No tengo nada de ella.

Nada.

Nada.


	19. Día 6011

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6011**

Estoy solamente a 30 minutos de ella.

Mi hermana me despierta al amanecer. Grita mi nombre: ¡Valeria!

Creo que llego tarde al colegio.

No, a lo que llego tarde es al trabajo.

Soy empleada doméstica. Una empleada doméstica menor de edad. Es decir: ilegal.

Valeria no habla mi idioma, así que cada vez que accedo a sus recuerdos, está todo en su propia lengua. No sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Me lleva un tiempo entender la situación.

En el apartamento somos cuatro. Nos ponemos el uniforme y una furgoneta viene a buscarnos. Yo soy la más joven —a la que menos respetan—. Mi hermana me habla y asiento. Noto que se me revuelven las tripas. Al principio, pienso que se debe a lo sorpresivo de la situación. Luego, me doy cuenta de que las tengo revueltas de verdad. Dolores menstruales.

Busco las palabras y se lo explico a mi hermana. Me entiende… pero voy a tener que trabajar igualmente.

Suben más mujeres a la furgoneta. Y otra chica de mi edad. Algunas hablan entre sí, pero mi hermana y yo no decimos ni una sola palabra.

La furgoneta empieza a dejarnos en diferentes casas. Siempre bajan, al menos, dos chicas por casa; pero, a veces, bajan tres o cuatro. A mí me emparejan con mi hermana.

Tengo que encargarme de los baños. He de frotar los inodoros. Quitar los pelos de la ducha. Frotar los espejos hasta que brillen.

Cada una de nosotras está limpiando en un sitio. No hablamos. No ponemos música. Solamente trabajamos.

Tengo el uniforme empapado de sudor. Los dolores menstruales no se van. El botiquín está lleno, pero no estoy aquí para «coger», sino para limpiar. Podría coger dos pastillas de paracetamol y que nadie se diese cuenta, pero no merece la pena arriesgarse.

Cuando llego al lavabo principal, la señora de la casa aún está en la cama, hablando por teléfono.

Cree que no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Qué susto se llevaría si Valeria empezara a hablarle de las leyes de la termodinámica o de la vida de Thomas Jefferson en su propio idioma y sin fallos.

A las dos horas, hemos acabado. Creía que eso era todo, pero quedan cuatro casas más. En la última, apenas puedo moverme. Mi hermana se da cuenta y me ayuda con los baños. Somos un equipo, que es el único recuerdo que merece la pena conservar de este día.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, apenas puedo hablar. Me obligo a cenar. Lo hacemos en silencio.

Luego, me meto en la cama y le dejo sitio a mi hermana.

Es imposible consultar el correo electrónico.


	20. Día 6012

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6012**

Estoy a una hora de ella.

Abro los ojos de Sallie Swain y busco un ordenador en su habitación. Antes de despertarme del todo siquiera, ya estoy entrando en mi correo.

 _E,_

 _Perdona que no te escribiera ayer. Quería hacerlo, pero me pasaron muchas cosas (ninguna de ellas verdaderamente importante, pero eran de esas que llevan tiempo). Aunque me resultó duro verte, me gustó. En serio. Pero necesito que nos demos un descanso y pensar un poco en todo._

 _¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _I._

¿De verdad querrá saberlo o solamente estará siendo educada? Me siento como si su mensaje pudiera ir dirigido a cualquier persona. Y aunque antes quería justo esta normalidad de ella, el día a día… ahora que lo tengo… me doy cuenta de que la normalidad decepciona.

Le cuento cómo han sido los dos últimos días y me despido. Hoy no puedo faltar al instituto: Swain tiene una carrera a campo través y no sería justo que hiciese que se la perdiera.

Corro. Estoy hecho para correr. Porque, cuando corres, podrías ser cualquiera. Te conviertes, únicamente, en un cuerpo. Nada más y nada menos que un cuerpo. Y respondes ante el cuerpo como un cuerpo. Si corres para ganar, solo tienes los pensamientos del cuerpo, solo tienes sus objetivos. Te olvidas de ti mismo en el nombre de la velocidad. Te niegas a ti mismo para cruzar la línea de meta.


	21. Día 6013

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6013**

Estoy a una hora de ella y formo parte de una familia feliz.

La familia Steven no deja que los sábados pasen sin más, no. La señora Steven despierta a Daniel a las nueve en punto y le dice que se prepare para ir de excursión. Para cuando salgo de la ducha, el señor Steven ha cargado el coche y Daniel y sus dos hermanas se mueren de ganas de salir.

La primera parada es en Baltimore, en el museo de arte; vamos a ver una exposición de Winslow Homer. Luego, comemos en el Muelle Interior y hacemos una visita bien larga al acuario. Después, vemos una peli de Disney en el cine IMAX —la que quieren mis hermanas—. Y, al salir, cenamos en una marisquería tan famosa que no necesita ni acompañar su nombre de la palabra «famosa».

Hay algunos momentos de tensión a lo largo del día: una de las hermanas se aburre cuando estamos viendo los delfines y papá se cabrea porque no encuentra aparcamiento. Pero, en general, todo el mundo está contento. De hecho, están tan contentos que nadie se da cuenta de que no formo parte de esa alegría. Camino por la periferia. Soy como las personas que pinta Winslow Homer en sus cuadros:

Comparten la misma habitación que yo pero, en realidad, no están allí. Soy como uno de los peces del acuario: pienso en otro idioma y me adapto a una vida que no es mi hábitat natural. Soy las personas que van en los demás coches: cada una de ellas tiene su propia historia, pero pasan de largo tan rápidamente que es imposible que te la cuenten o que la entiendas.

Es un buen día. Prefiero que el día sea bueno a que sea malo. Hay momentos en los que no pienso en ella; en los que ni siquiera pienso en mí. Hay momentos en los que, sencillamente, me siento en el marco, floto en el tanque, conduzco sin decir nada o no pienso nada que me traiga recuerdos.

* * *

 _ **Hola hay alguien que todavia me lea, si hay porfavor que alse la mano (comentando es igual).  
**_

 _ **Bien, se preguntaran que hace esta subiendo 4 capitulos seguidos? Bueno la respuesta es que eran cortos y se me hace de muy mala persona subir uno solo de 94 palabras y dejarlos ahi (ya que hace mil años luz que no publico un capitulo).**_

 _ **Asi que fui buena gente (por una vez en mi vida) y subi 4 al hilo. Espero que los disfruten (si todavia hay alguien que me lea).**_

 _ **Bien, estare subiendo capitulos diarios. (lo prometo esta vez).**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana. Beso en la nalga.**_

 _ **SabriiWitch.**_


	22. Día 6014

**La historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6014**

Estoy a 40 minutos de ella.

Es domingo, así que decido ver qué está haciendo el reverendo Poole.

Orlando, el chico en cuyo cuerpo he despertado, no suele levantarse antes del mediodía; así que, si no hago ruido tecleando, sus padres me dejarán en paz.

El reverendo Poole ha creado una página para que la gente cuente sus historias de posesiones. Entre comentarios y vídeos, hay centenares de entradas.

El comentario de Nathan no es gran cosa; como si fuera un resumen de todo lo que ha dicho anteriormente. No ha hecho ningún vídeo. No hay nada nuevo.

Hay historias más elaboradas. Algunas de ellas son obra de chalados —paranoicos que necesitan ayuda profesional, no un lugar donde airear sus descabelladas teorías de la conspiración—. Hay otros testimonios, en cambio, que son tan sinceros que me duele leerlos. Hay una mujer que asegura que sintió cómo Satanás se metió en su cuerpo en el supermercado y la incitó a robar. Y hay un hombre cuyo hijo se suicidó que piensa que su hijo debía de estar poseído por demonios (de lo que no se da cuenta es de que, cada día, luchaba contra otros aún más metafóricos que albergaba dentro).

Como solo despierto en gente que tiene más o menos mi edad, leo los comentarios de los adolescentes. Poole debe de controlar todo lo que se escribe porque no veo parodias ni sarcasmo. Por tanto, los adolescentes escasean. No obstante, hay uno, de Montana, cuya historia me da escalofríos.

Dice que estuvo poseído, pero solo durante un día. No le pasó nada malo, pero sabe que no era él quien controlaba su cuerpo.

Nunca he estado en Montana. Estoy seguro.

Pero lo que describe… se parece mucho a lo que yo hago.

En la página web de Poole hay un enlace:

 _«SI CREES QUE EL DEMONIO ESTÁ DENTRO DE TI,_ _ **PINCHA AQUÍ**_ _O LLAMA A ESTE NÚMERO»._

Pero si realmente tienes el demonio dentro, ¿por qué ibas a pinchar el enlace o llamar al número de teléfono?

Entro en mi antigua cuenta de correo electrónico y veo que Nathan ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo otra vez:

 _¿No tienes pruebas?_

 _Pues busca ayuda._

Incluso me adjunta un enlace a la página web de Poole. Quiero escribirle y decirle que hablamos en persona hace unos días. Quiero escribirle y decirle que le pregunte a su amigo A. J. qué tal le fue el lunes. Quiero escribirle para que sepa que puedo aparecer a su lado cualquier día, en cualquier persona. Quiero que tenga miedo.

«No», pienso. «No es eso lo que quieres».

Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando no quería nada.

Cuando quieres algo y no lo consigues… puedes convertirte en alguien muy cruel.

Consulto mi otra cuenta de correo electrónico. Hay otro mensaje de Isabella. Me cuenta vagamente su fin de semana y me pregunta vagamente por el mío.

Intento pasar el resto del día durmiendo.


	23. Día 6015

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenece. La historia es de David Levithad y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6015**

Me despierto y no estoy a cuatro horas de ella, ni a una. Ni siquiera a 15 minutos.

No, me despierto en su casa.

En su habitación.

En su cuerpo.

Al principio, pienso que aún estoy dormido. Soñando. Abro los ojos y podría estar en la habitación de cualquier chica. Una habitación en la que lleva viviendo mucho tiempo y donde las muñecas de Madame Alexander comparten espacio con lápices de ojos y revistas de moda. Estoy convencido de que se trata de un sueño que me está jugando una mala pasada hasta que accedo para ver quién soy y, efectivamente, soy Isabella.

¿Habré tenido antes este sueño? No lo creo.

Aunque, en cierto modo, tiene sentido. Si ella ocupa mi pensamiento, es mi esperanza y lo único que me preocupa en todo momento, ¿por qué no iba a permear también mis horas de sueño?

Pero no, no estoy soñando. Siento la presión de la almohada contra la cara. Siento las sábanas sobre las piernas. Respiro. En los sueños, nunca te preocupas de respirar.

Inmediatamente, siento como si mi mundo fuera de cristal. Cada momento es delicado. Cada momento es un riesgo. Sé que no le gustaría que estuviera aquí. Sé el horror que sentiría ahora mismo si se enterase. Perdería el control por completo.

Todo lo que haga podría romper algo. Cada palabra que diga. Cada movimiento que haga.

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor. Hay adolescentes que «destruyen» su habitación a medida que crecen y maduran porque consideran que tienen que borrar todas sus encarnaciones de la infancia para que su nueva personalidad les parezca convincente. Pero Isabella está segura de su pasado. Veo fotos con su familia en las que tiene tres, ocho, catorce años. Aún monta guardia en su cama un conejito de peluche. En la balda, los libros de J. D. Salinger conviven con los del doctor Seuss.

Cojo una de las fotografías. Si quisiera, podría intentar acceder al día en que se la hicieron. Parece que su hermana y ella estén en una feria. Su hermana lleva una escarapela que parece un premio. Me resultaría muy sencillo saber de qué se trata. Pero, en ese caso, no sería Isabella quien me lo contase.

Me gustaría que estuviera aquí, a mi lado, explicándomelo todo. Ahora mismo, me siento como si estuviera cometiendo un allanamiento de morada.

La única manera de pasar el día es pasarlo como a ella le gustaría que lo hiciera. Si se entera de que he estado aquí —y tengo la impresión de que se va a enterar—, quiero que tenga claro que no me he aprovechado. El instinto me dice que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco es esa la manera en la que quiero aprender cosas acerca de ella. Esta no es la manera en la que quiero obtener nada.

Por ello, tengo la sensación de que hoy puedo salir perdiendo.

Así es como levanta el brazo.

Así es como parpadea.

Así es como gira la cabeza.

Así es como se pasa la lengua por los labios.

Como pisa.

Esto es lo que pesa.

Esto es lo que mide.

Este es el ángulo desde el que ve el mundo.

Podría acceder a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tiene de mí. Podría acceder a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tiene de Jacob. Podría escuchar todo lo que ha dicho cuando yo no estaba aquí.

—Hola.

Así es como suena su voz desde dentro.

Así es como suena su voz cuando está sola.

Su madre se cruza conmigo en el pasillo. Está despierta, pero no por elección propia. Para ella, la noche ha sido muy larga y ha dado paso a una mañana muy corta. Dice que va a intentar dormir de nuevo, pero añade que no cree que pueda.

El padre de Isabella está en la cocina, a punto de irse a trabajar. Su «buenos días» carece de tanta queja, pero tiene prisa y me da la impresión de que esas dos palabras son lo único que va a conseguir Isabella. Me pongo unos cereales mientras él busca las llaves y mi «adiós» es un eco de su rápido «adiós».

Decido no ducharme ni cambiarme la ropa interior de ayer. Cuando vaya al lavabo, mantendré los ojos cerrados. Bastante desnudo me siento mirándome en el espejo y viendo a Isabella. No me siento capaz de ir más lejos. Hasta cepillar su pelo es demasiado íntimo. Maquillarme. Calzarme.

Experimentar el equilibrio de su cuerpo en el mundo, la sensación de su piel desde dentro, tocar su cara y recibir la caricia desde ambos lados —que es inevitable e increíblemente intenso—. Intento pensar como yo únicamente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que soy ella.

Tengo que acceder a su memoria para encontrar las llaves y la manera de llegar al colegio. Quizá debería quedarme en casa, pero no estoy seguro de que consiguiera estar solo tanto tiempo siendo ella… sin distraerme. Pongo la radio, salen las noticias; no me lo esperaba. La borla del gorro de graduación de su hermana cuelga del espejo retrovisor interior.

Miro el asiento del pasajero con la esperanza de ver ahí a Isabella, mirándome, diciéndome adónde ir.

Voy a intentar evitar a Jacob. Paso pronto por mi taquilla, cojo los libros y me dirijo directamente a la primera clase. Los amigos van llegando y hablo con ellos tanto como puedo. Nadie nota la diferencia —no porque no les importe, sino porque es muy pronto por la mañana y se da por hecho que nadie está completamente despierto—. Ha estado tan colgada de Jacob que no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto son parte de su vida los amigos de Isabella.

Me doy cuenta de que, hasta hoy, el día que más aprendí acerca de su vida fue cuando fui Amy Tran y vine a visitar el colegio. Porque no pasa el día sola. Estos amigos no son de lo que quiere escapar cuando quiere escapar.

— ¿Has hecho todo lo de Biología? —le pregunta su amiga Rebeca. Al principio, me parece que me está pidiendo los deberes para copiarlos pero, enseguida, me doy cuenta de que me está ofreciendo los suyos. Efectivamente, a Isabella le quedan algunos ejercicios por hacer. Le doy las gracias y empiezo a copiarlos.

Cuando empieza la clase y el profesor comienza a impartir la asignatura, lo único que tengo que hacer es escuchar y tomar apuntes.

«Recuerda esto», le digo a Isabella. «Recuerda lo normal que es».

No puedo evitar ver esbozos de cosas que nunca antes había visto. Garabatos de árboles y montañas en sus cuadernos. La ligera marca que los calcetines le dejan en los tobillos. Una pequeña mancha de nacimiento rojiza en la base del pulgar izquierdo. Posiblemente, son cosas en las que nunca se fija. En cambio, para mí todo es nuevo y no puedo impedir fijarme.

Así es como sujeta el lápiz.

Así es como llena los pulmones de aire.

Así es como se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla.

Así es como se toca la oreja.

Así es como resuena el mundo en sus oídos.

Esto es lo que escucha cada día.

Rebeca está sentada a mi lado, mascando chicle. En un momento de la clase, está tan aburrida que saca el chicle de la boca y empieza a juguetear con él. Me permito un recuerdo. No lo elijo. Aparece sin más y no lo evito:

«Recuerdo una vez que hizo esto mismo en sexto. El profesor la pilló y Rebeca se llevó tal susto que se sobresaltó y el chicle salió disparado de su mano al pelo de Hannah Walker. Al principio, Hannah no sabía lo que había pasado y todos empezamos a reírnos de ella. El profesor se ponía más y más furioso por momentos. Fui yo quien se acercó y le dijo que tenía un chicle en el pelo. Fui yo quien se lo quitó con la mano mientras me aseguraba de que no se le enredaba aún más. Se lo quité todo. Recuerdo que se lo quité todo».

Intento evitar a Jacob durante la comida, pero no lo consigo.

Estoy en el pasillo, a caballo entre las taquillas de ambos, lejos del comedor… pero resulta que él está en el mismo lugar. Ni se alegra por verme ni le molesta; considera mi presencia algo normal, como que suene un timbre entre clase y clase.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos fuera? —pregunta.

—Claro —respondo a pesar de que no sé muy bien a qué estoy accediendo.

En este caso, «fuera» significa ir a comer pizza a dos manzanas del instituto. Pedimos unas porciones y dos refrescos. Él paga lo suyo y no se ofrece a pagar lo mío. Tampoco es que eso sea malo.

Tiene ganas de hablar y se concentra en el que me da la impresión de que es su tema favorito: las injusticias cometidas contra su persona por el mundo en general, constantemente. Se trata de una conspiración de lo más extendida que comprende desde el arranque defectuoso de su coche al coñazo que le da su padre con la universidad, pasando por la afectación homosexual que tiene su profesor de Lengua al hablar. Apenas le sigo —y «seguir» parece el verbo más adecuado a utilizar porque esta conversación está diseñada para que yo vaya, al menos, cinco pasos por detrás—. No le interesa mi opinión. Cada vez que intento aportar algo, lo deja allí, en la mesa, sentado junto a nosotros, y se olvida de ello.

Mientras me cuenta lo zorra que está siendo Stephanie con Steve y no deja de meterse pizza en la boca, mira la mesa mucho más de lo que me mira a mí. He de luchar ferozmente para evitar la tentación de hacer algo drástico. Aunque no se da cuenta, soy yo quien detenta el poder. Todo lo que necesito es un minuto —menos— para romper con él. Todo lo que necesito es elegir bien unas cuantas palabras para cortar su soga. Podría contraatacar con lágrimas, ira o promesas, pero lo resistiría todo.

Eso es justo lo que quiero hacer, pero no abro la boca. No uso ese poder porque sé que este tipo de final nunca desembocaría en el principio que yo quiero. Si acabo así las cosas, Isabella nunca me perdonará. Y no solo podría deshacerlo mañana, sino que podría considerarme un traidor para el resto del tiempo que permaneciera en su vida, que no sería mucho.

No debo salirme del carril. No puedo dar un volantazo y estrellarme, por placentera que me fuera a resultar la explosión.

Espero que se dé cuenta de que Javob no se da cuenta en ningún momento. Ella me ve, esté en el cuerpo que esté, pero él es incapaz de ver que ella no está allí. No se fija tanto.

Luego la llama «Plata». Un sencillo: «Vamos, Plata», en cuanto hemos acabado. Me da la impresión de que le he oído mal. Así que accedo y, efectivamente, ahí está. Un momento entre ambos. Han estado leyendo _Rebeldes_ para clase de Lengua y lo han hecho juntos, en la cama, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el libro —ella un poquito por delante de él—Isabella considera que el libro es una reliquia de cuando las pandillas melodramáticas de chicos se unían a _Lo que el viento se llevó_ , pero no lo dice en alto cuando ve cuánto le afecta a él la historia. En cuanto acaba la página, empieza a leerla de nuevo hasta que él acaba. Entonces, Jacob cierra el libro y dice: «Vaya, la juventud no dura para siempre. ¿Será verdad?». Ella no quiere romper este momento, no quiere cuestionarse lo que significa.

Se siente recompensada cuando él le sonríe y añade: «Imagino que eso significa que vamos a tener que ser plata». Esa noche, cuando se va, se despide con un: « ¡Adiós, Plata!». Y así es como se convierte en algo suyo.

Cuando volvemos al instituto, no nos cogemos de la mano. Ni hablamos. Cuando nos separamos, no me desea que tenga buena tarde ni me da las gracias por el tiempo que acabamos de pasar juntos. Ni siquiera me dice que nos veremos pronto. Sencillamente, lo asume.

Soy plenamente consciente —mientras se marcha, mientras me siento rodeado por otras personas— de los peligros que conlleva lo que estoy haciendo, del efecto mariposa que amenaza con batir las alas con cada interacción. Si piensas en ello lo suficiente, si sigues las posibles reverberaciones suficientemente lejos, cada paso puede ser un paso en falso, cada movimiento puede desembocar en una consecuencia no planeada.

¿A quién estoy ignorando que no debería estar ignorando? ¿Qué estoy diciendo que no debería estar diciendo? ¿Qué se me está pasando por alto que a ella nunca se le hubiera escapado? Mientras camino por los pasillos, ¿qué lenguajes privados me estoy perdiendo?

Cuando miramos a la muchedumbre, nuestros ojos se fijan de manera natural en algunas personas, las conozcamos o no. Pero, ahora mismo, mi mirada está en blanco. Sé lo que veo, pero no lo que vería ella.

El mundo es de cristal.

Así es como lee.

Así es como pasa las páginas.

Así es como cruza los tobillos.

Así es como baja la cabeza para que el pelo esconda sus ojos de los demás.

Así es como escribe.

Así es su caligrafía.

Así es como firma.

Hay un examen en clase de Literatura. Están con _Tess de los d'Urberville_. Ya la he leído. Creo que hace bien el examen.

Accedo para comprobar que no tiene ningún plan después del instituto. Jacob viene a buscarla antes de la última clase y le pregunta si le apetece hacer algo después. Tengo claro a qué se refiere y no le veo mucho beneficio.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunto.

Me mira como si fuera un cachorrito idiota.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Los deberes?

—Si te parece, podemos llamarlo así.

Necesito mentirle. En realidad, lo que quiero es decirle que sí y, después, darle plantón. Pero eso acarrearía repercusiones mañana. Así que le digo que tengo que acompañar a mi madre al médico por sus problemas de insomnio. No me apetece ir, pero le van a dar pastillas y es muy probable que no pueda conducir de vuelta a casa.

—Bueno, mientras le den muchas. Ya sabes que me encantan las pastillas de tu madre.

Se agacha para que le dé un beso y me veo obligado a hacerlo. Es fascinante pensar que, a pesar de ser los dos mismos cuerpos de hace tres semanas, el beso es completamente diferente. Aquella vez, cuando sus lenguas se tocaban, cuando yo estaba al otro lado, era como una especie de conversación íntima. Ahora, en cambio, siento como si me estuvieran metiendo algo extraño y asqueroso en la boca.

—Venga, ve a por pastillas —dice cuando terminamos.

Espero que mi madre tenga más pastillas anticonceptivas.

Hemos estado juntos en el mar y en el bosque. Así que decido que, hoy, vayamos a la montaña.

Accedo rápidamente a sus recuerdos y veo cuál es el lugar más cercano que puedo escalar. No tengo ni idea de si Isabella ha estado allí alguna vez, pero tampoco creo que importe.

Lleva las Converse, que no son un calzado muy adecuado para ir al monte. Sin embargo, sigo adelante. Cojo una botella de agua y el teléfono móvil, y dejo todo lo demás en el coche.

Otra vez es lunes y por las sendas no hay casi nadie. De vez en cuando, me cruzo con otro montañero, que baja, y nos decimos «Hola» o nos saludamos con una inclinación de cabeza, como suele hacer la gente rodeada por kilómetros de silencio. Las sendas están marcadas de cualquier modo —o quizá yo no esté suficientemente atento—. Son los músculos de las piernas de Isabella los que me hacen consciente de la inclinación del terreno. Cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Sigo adelante. Para nuestra tarde, pretendo darle a Isabella la satisfacción de estar completamente sola. No el letargo de yacer en el sofá o la aburrida monotonía de escuchar una clase de Matemáticas. Ni caminar a medianoche por una casa dormida o el dolor que se siente cuando te dejan en una habitación y cierran de un portazo. Este «sola» no es una variación de ninguno de esos. Este «sola» es «completamente sola». Sentir el cuerpo, pero no usarlo para variar el propósito de la mente. Moverse con intención, pero sin prisa. Conversar no con la persona que tienes a tu lado, sino con los elementos.

Sudar y sufrir y trepar y asegurarte de que no te resbalas, de que no te caes, de que no te pierdes… a pesar de que estás suficientemente perdido.

Y, al final: la pausa. En lo alto: la vista. Luchando con la última inclinación, con los últimos recodos del camino, para llegar a lo más alto. No es que la vista sea espectacular. No es que hayamos coronado el Everest. Pero aquí estamos, en el punto más alto que alcanza a ver la vista —sin contar las nubes, el cielo y el suave sol—. Vuelvo a tener once años y estoy en lo alto de aquel árbol. El aire resulta más limpio porque, cuando el mundo está a nuestros pies, respiramos más profundamente.

Cuando no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, nos abrimos a las maravillas silenciosas que nos ofrece la enormidad.

«Recuerda esto», le imploro mientras miro por encima de los árboles y contengo el aliento.

«Recuerda esta sensación. Recuerda que hemos estado aquí».

Me siento en una roca y bebo agua. Sé que estoy en su cuerpo, pero me siento como si ella estuviera aquí, conmigo. Como si fuéramos dos personas, juntas, compartiendo el momento.

Ceno con sus padres. Cuando me preguntan qué he hecho hoy, se lo cuento. Me aseguro de darles más detalles de los que les daría la propia Isabella habitualmente.

—Suena genial —comenta la madre.

—Pero has de tener cuidado —añade su padre antes de ponerse a hablar de algo que le ha sucedido en el trabajo.

Y así, sin más, mi día vuelve a ser, únicamente, mío.

Hago los deberes lo mejor que puedo. No consulto su correo electrónico por miedo a encontrarme con algo que no quiero ver. Tampoco consulto el mío porque ella es la única persona de la que quiero tener noticias. Hay un libro en la mesita de noche pero no lo leo por miedo a que no recuerde la parte que he leído yo y que tenga que releerla. Ojeo algunas revistas.

Finalmente, decido dejarle una nota. Es la única manera de asegurarme de que sabe que he estado aquí. Otra tentación es hacer como que nada de esto ha sucedido, negar cualquier acusación que pueda hacerme basándose en cualquier recuerdo que le haya quedado. Pero quiero ser sincero. La única manera de que esto funcione es ser completamente sincero con ella.

Así que se lo cuento todo. Al principio de la carta, le pido que intente recordar el día tanto como pueda antes de seguir leyendo; de esa manera, lo que yo escriba no contaminará lo que recuerda realmente. Le digo que, si de mí dependiera, nunca habría elegido amanecer en su cuerpo. Le digo que he intentado respetar su día tanto como he podido y que espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia.

Luego, con su propia letra, le trazo nuestro día. Es la primera vez que le escribo a la persona cuyo cuerpo he habitado y me siento extraño y cómodo a un tiempo porque sé que va a ser ella quien lo lea.

Podría dejar tantas cosas sin explicar… Pero el hecho de escribir la carta es un acto de fe en sí mismo (fe tanto en ella como en la creencia de que la confianza desemboca en más confianza y que la verdad desemboca en la verdad).

Así es como cierra los ojos.

Así es como se queda dormida.

Así es como la noche acaricia su piel.

Así es como los ruidos de la casa la mecen.

Así es como se despide del día cada noche.

Así es como termina el día.

Me acurruco en la cama con la ropa aún puesta. Ahora que el día está a punto de acabarse, el mundo deja de ser de cristal, la amenaza de la mariposa disminuye. Imagino que estamos ambos en la cama, que mi cuerpo invisible anida junto al suyo. Respiramos al mismo ritmo; nuestro pecho sube y baja al unísono. No tenemos por qué susurrar porque, a esta distancia, nos vale con pensar. Cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sentimos las mismas sábanas, la misma noche. Nuestra respiración se va enlenteciendo al mismo tiempo. Nos dividimos en diferentes versiones del mismo sueño. El sueño se nos lleva al mismo tiempo.


	24. Día 6016

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes de stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6016**

 _E,_

 _Creo que lo recuerdo todo. ¿Dónde estás hoy? No quiero escribirte un mensaje largo, quiero que hablemos._

 _I._

Estoy a unas dos horas de ella cuando leo el mensaje; en el cuerpo de un chico llamado Dylan Cooper.

Es un fanático de los ordenadores y del diseño informático y su habitación está llena de productos de la marca Apple. Accedo a su mente y descubro que, cuando una chica le gusta mucho —pero mucho —, crea una tipografía y le pone su nombre.

Respondo a Isabella y le digo dónde estoy. Me contesta inmediatamente —debe de estar esperando junto al ordenador— y me pregunta si me va bien que nos encontremos después del instituto. Quedamos en la librería Clover.

Dylan es un encanto. Por la impresión que me da, tiene escarceos amorosos con tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Me paso el día intentando no acercarme más a una que a otra. Que decida él qué tipografía es la que más le gusta.

Llego a la librería media hora antes, pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para leer otra cosa que no sea la cara de las personas que me rodean.

Entra por la puerta. También llega temprano. No tengo que levantarme ni que agitar la mano: mira a su alrededor, me ve y, por la manera en que la estoy mirando, lo sabe.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondo.

—Parece la mañana después —me dice.

—Lo sé.

Ha pedido café para los dos y nos quedamos allí sentados, en la mesa, con las manos alrededor de las tazas.

Veo algunas de las cosas de las que me di cuenta ayer (la marca de nacimiento, las pecas en la frente), pero no me importa nada en comparación con Isabella al completo.

No parece que se sienta rara. No parece que esté enfadada. En cualquier caso, parece que esté en paz con lo que sucedió. La gente piensa que la desaparición del asombro da paso a la comprensión. En el caso de Isabella, parece que así sea. Todo vestigio de duda ha desaparecido.

—Me he despertado y sabía que pasaba algo. Antes incluso de leer tu carta. No era la desorientación habitual. Tampoco tenía la sensación de haber perdido un día. Es como si… me hubieran sumado algo. Entonces, he visto tu carta y he empezado a leerla. He sabido, inmediatamente, que era verdad. Que había pasado. Me he parado cuando me has pedido que lo hiciera y he intentado recordar todo lo que podía sobre el día de ayer. Estaba todo ahí. No las cosas que olvido habitualmente, como despertarme o cepillarme los dientes, pero sí lo de subir a la montaña, lo de comer con Jacob, lo de cenar con mis padres. Incluso tenía recuerdos de haber escrito la carta. No debería tener sentido, ¿por qué me iba a escribir una carta para la mañana siguiente? Pero, para mí, lo tenía.

— ¿Me sientes ahí, en tus recuerdos?

—No como tú piensas —niega con la cabeza—. No siento que fueras tú el que lo controlaba todo, ni te siento en mi cuerpo ni nada así. Siento como si estuvieras conmigo. Como si sintiera tu presencia… pero estuvieras fuera de mí —hace una pausa. Sigue—. Es rarísimo que estemos manteniendo esta conversación.

Pero quiero saber más.

—Quería que lo recordaras todo. Y, por lo que veo, parece que tu mente me ha hecho caso. O quizá ella también quisiera recordarlo todo.

—No lo sé, pero me alegro de acordarme.

Seguimos hablando del día, de lo extraña que resulta la sensación. Finalmente, dice:

—Gracias por no inmiscuirte en mi vida. Y por no desvestirme. A menos que no quieras que recuerde que miraste…

—No miré.

—Te creo. Sorprendentemente, creo todo lo que dices.

Tengo la sensación de que quiere decir algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues… ¿tienes la impresión de que ahora me conoces mejor? Porque lo raro es que… yo creo que te conozco mejor por lo que hiciste y por lo que no hiciste. ¿No es raro? Pensaba que habrías intentado descubrir más cosas acerca de mí… pero no sé si pasó algo más.

—Conocí a tus padres.

— ¿Y qué impresión te causaron?

—Creo que, a su manera, ambos se preocupan por ti.

—Bien dicho —dice entre risas.

—Me gustó conocerlos.

—Te lo recordaré cuando los conozcas de verdad. «Mamá, papá… este es E. Vosotros creéis que es la primera vez que lo veis pero, en realidad, ya lo conocéis… de cuando estuvo en mi cuerpo».

—Seguro que estarían encantados.

Evidentemente, ambos sabemos que nunca va a suceder algo así. No tengo manera de conocer a sus padres. Al menos, no como yo mismo. Pero no digo nada. Ella tampoco. Ni siquiera sé si está pensando en ello en el silencio que sigue a mis palabras. Yo sí que lo pienso.

—No va a volver a pasar nunca, ¿verdad? Nunca eres dos veces la misma persona, ¿no?

—Efectivamente, no va a volver a pasar.

—No te ofendas, pero me siento aliviada de no tener que acostarme creyendo que al día siguiente podrías estar dentro de mí y controlarme. Una vez vale… pero que no se convierta en una costumbre.

—Lo prometo. Quiero que estar contigo se convierta en una costumbre, pero no de esa manera.

Y ahí está, tengo que sacar el tema: ¿qué futuro tenemos? Hemos hablado del pasado, estamos disfrutando del presente pero, ahora, llevo la situación un poco más allá… y llegamos al futuro tambaleándonos.

—Ya has visto mi vida —me dice—. Dime una sola manera en la que creas que esto puede funcionar.

—Encontraremos la manera.

—Eso no es una respuesta, es esperanza.

—La esperanza nos ha traído hasta aquí, no las respuestas.

Sonríe de medio lado:

—Buena observación —y le da un sorbo al café. Preveo que viene otra pregunta—. Sé que es raro… pero no dejo de preguntármelo: ¿de verdad que no eres ni chico ni chica? Es decir, cuando has estado en mi cuerpo… ¿te sentías más cómodo que en el de un chico?

Me resulta interesante que sea esto lo que le preocupa.

—Soy yo, sin más. Siempre me siento cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo. No tiene ningún misterio.

— ¿Y cuándo besas a alguien?

—Lo mismo.

— ¿Y durante el sexo?

— ¿Se ha ruborizado Dylan? ¿Acaba de ruborizarse?

—Sí.

—Vale, porque yo me he ruborizado también.

— ¿Nunca has…?

—No sería justo por mi parte…

— _¿¡Nunca_?!

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido.

—Disculpa.

—Una vez hubo una chica.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. Ayer. Cuando estaba en tu cuerpo. ¿No te acuerdas? Creo que podría haberla dejado embarazada.

— ¡No tiene gracia! —pero se ríe.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Cinco palabras nada más y la conversación vuelve a ponerse seria. Lo noto como un cambio en el aire, como cuando una nube tapa el sol. Las risas acaban y nos quedamos allí, sentados.

—E—pero no quiero oírlo. No quiero oír que también está Jacob y que es imposible o cualquiera de las demás razones que impiden que estemos juntos.

—Ahora no. Que el día acabe con buena nota.

—De acuerdo. Me parece bien.

Me pregunta más acerca de lo que sentí cuando estaba en su cuerpo y le cuento lo de la marca de nacimiento, lo de las diferentes personas que conocí en sus clases, lo de la preocupación de sus padres.

Comparto con ella el recuerdo de lo de Rebeca y le prometo que es el único que he visto. No le hago partícipe de mis observaciones acerca del comportamiento de Jacob porque todo eso ya lo sabe — aunque no nos lo admita ni a mí ni a sí misma—. Y no le digo lo de las arruguitas que tiene alrededor de los ojos ni lo de las pecas porque sé que se preocupará a pesar de que le aportan algo realmente especial a su belleza.

Ambos tenemos que volver a casa a cenar, pero no dejo que se vaya hasta que me prometa que vamos a volver a vernos pronto. Mañana. O pasado mañana.

— ¿Cómo me voy a negar? Me muero de ganas por ver quién eres mañana.

Sé que es una broma, pero no puedo evitar responder:

—Siempre voy a ser E.

Se levanta y me da un beso en la frente.

—Lo sé. Por eso quiero que nos veamos.

El día acaba con buena nota.


	25. Día 6017

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6017**

Llevo dos días sin pensar en Nathan, pero está claro que él es incapaz de pasar dos días sin pensar en mí.

 _LUNES a las 19.30:_

 _Sigo queriendo pruebas._

 _LUNES a las 20.14:_

 _¿Por qué no me hablas?_

 _LUNES a las 23.43:_

 _¡Esto me lo has hecho tú! ¡Merezco una explicación!_

 _MARTES a las 6.13:_

 _No puedo seguir durmiendo. Me pregunto si vas a volver. Me pregunto qué me harás. ¿Estás enfadado?_

 _MARTES a las 14.30:_

 _Tienes que ser el diablo. Solo el diablo me dejaría así._

 _MIÉRCOLES a las 2.12:_

 _¿Te haces a la idea de cómo me siento?_

Siento el peso de la responsabilidad; un peso con el que es muy difícil lidiar. Me vuelve lento, hace que tenga peores reflejos. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, impide que salga volando hacia el sinsentido.

Son las seis de la mañana. Vanessa Martinez se ha despertado temprano. Después de leer los mensajes de Nathan, pienso en lo que dijo Isabella, en sus miedos. Nathan se merece, al menos, una respuesta:

 _No volverá a suceder. Te lo aseguro. No puedo explicarte el por qué, pero estoy seguro: nunca sucede dos veces. Siempre salto a otro._

Me responde en dos minutos:

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué debería creerte?_

Sé que corro el riesgo de que, en cuestión de segundos, cuelgue en la página web del reverendo Poole cualquier respuesta que le dé. No quiero darle mi nombre de verdad, pero tengo la sensación de que si le doy un nombre, dejará de pensar que soy el diablo y empezará a verme como lo que soy: una persona, como él.

 _Me llamo Edward. Tienes que creerme porque soy la única persona que entiende realmente lo que te sucedió._

No me sorprende que responda:

 _Demuéstralo._

Respondo:

 _Fuiste a una fiesta. No bebiste. Hablaste con una chica. En un momento dado, te preguntó si querías ir al sótano a bailar._

 _Quisiste._

 _Y, durante, aproximadamente, una hora, bailaste. Perdiste la noción del tiempo. Perdiste la noción de ti mismo. Y fue uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida. No sé si lo recuerdas pero puede que, algún día que estés bailando así, te resulte familiar. Sabrás que ya lo has hecho. Lo hiciste ese día que has olvidado. Así es como lo recordarás._

No es suficiente:

 _Pero ¿qué hacía allí?_

No quiero complicar las cosas:

 _Fuiste para hablar con esa chica. Porque aquel día, querías hablar con ella._

Pregunta:

 _¿Cómo se llama?_

No puedo involucrarla. No puedo explicárselo todo. Así que decido darle largas:

 _Eso no importa. Lo importante es que, durante un rato, mereció la pena. Te lo estabas pasando tan bien que perdiste la noción del tiempo. Por eso estabas en la cuneta. No bebiste. No tuviste un accidente. Simplemente, te quedaste sin tiempo._

 _Sé que debiste de pasar miedo. Sé que entenderlo es difícil. Pero no volverá a pasar._

 _Las preguntas sin respuesta pueden acabar contigo. Pasa de esto._

Es la verdad, pero no es suficiente:

 _Para ti sería mejor, ¿eh? Que pasase._

Cada oportunidad que le doy, cada verdad que le cuento, aligera el peso de la responsabilidad.

Simpatizo con su confusión, pero no siento nada hacia su hostilidad:

 _Nathan, no es problema mío lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer. Tan solo intento ayudarte. Eres un buen chaval. Sencillamente, nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Pero, ahora, son divergentes._

 _Me marcho._

Cierro la ventana y abro una nueva para ver si Isabella aparece en ella. Me doy cuenta de que, aún, no sé a cuánto estoy de ella. Me descorazona saber que está a casi cuatro horas. Le cuento las novedades con un mensaje y, una hora después, me responde que, igualmente, hoy iba a ser difícil que nos viéramos. Así que lo dejamos para mañana.

Mientras tanto, he de contender con Vanessa Martinez. Corre al menos tres kilómetros cada mañana, pero se me ha hecho tarde y hoy tendrá que correr la mitad. Siento cómo me reprende por ello. Durante el desayuno, no obstante, nadie dice nada —es como si sus padres y su hermana le tuvieran miedo—. Este es el primer indicio que tengo de algo que voy a ir viendo una y otra vez a lo largo del día: Vanessa Martinez no es buena persona.

También lo noto cuando se encuentra con sus amigas al llegar al instituto. Ellas también le tienen miedo. No se visten de forma idéntica, pero es evidente que todas siguen las mismas premisas sartoriales, y ya imaginas quién las dicta.

Tiene una personalidad venenosa y me doy cuenta de que incluso yo soy susceptible a ella. Cada vez que se puede hacer algún comentario negativo de algo, todas las miradas se centran en ella, a la espera de un comentario. Hasta los profesores lo hacen. Y me encuentro atrapado en esos silencios… con palabras envenenadas en la punta de la lengua. Me fijo en todas las chicas que no visten de acuerdo a las premisas de Vanessa y me doy cuenta de lo fácil que me sería hacerlas trizas: « ¿Habéis visto la mochila de Lauren? ¿Es que va a comportarse como una niña hasta que le crezcan las tetas? Y, ¡ay, Dios mío!, ¿por qué lleva Felicity esos calcetines? ¿Son de gatitos? Pensaba que solo los pederastas tenían permitido llevar calcetines así. Y, ¿os habéis fijado en la camiseta de Kendall? Creo que en la vida no hay nada más triste que una chica nada sensual vestida con ropa sensual. ¡Qué pena me da! Deberíamos hacer una colecta para ella. Hasta las víctimas de un tornado dirían: "No, de verdad, no nos des a nosotros el dinero, que no lo necesitamos tanto como esa pobre chica"».

No quiero tener pensamientos así. Lo curioso es que cuando me reprimo, cuando impido que Vanessa los haga, no tengo la impresión de que ninguna de las personas que me rodean se sientan aliviadas. Siento, por el contrario, decepción. Están aburridas. Y su aburrimiento es de lo que se alimenta mi mezquindad.

El novio de Vanessa, un deportista llamado Jeff, cree que la chica está rara porque tiene el periodo.

Su mejor amiga y su primera acólita, Cynthia, le pregunta si se ha muerto alguien. Saben que pasa algo, pero nunca sabrán qué es realmente. Evidentemente, no van a pensar que ha sido poseída por el diablo; en cualquier caso, pensarán que el diablo se ha tomado el día libre.

Sé que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar que cambiase. Podría apuntarla a un comedor caritativo esta tarde pero, mañana, cuando fuera de nuevo, lo único que haría sería reírse de la ropa de los indigentes y criticar la calidad de la sopa. Lo mejor que podría hacer es poner a Vanessa en una situación comprometida para que alguien la chantajeara: « ¿Habéis visto el vídeo de Vanessa Martinez paseándose en tanga por el pasillo mientras canta la canción de Barrio Sésamo? ¿Y cuándo se mete en el baño de las chicas y mete la cabeza en el inodoro?». Pero eso sería ponerme a su nivel y estoy seguro de que usar su propio veneno contra ella misma haría que parte de ese veneno me infectara a mí.

Así que no hago nada por cambiarla. Simplemente, refreno la cólera por un día.

Resulta agotador intentar que una mala persona actúe como si fuera buena. Te queda claro por qué les resulta más fácil ser malos.

Quiero contárselo todo a Isabella. Porque cuando me pasa algo, ella es la persona a la que quiero contárselo. Ese es el indicador más básico del amor.

Tengo que conformarme con el correo electrónico —pero no es suficiente—. Empiezo a cansarme de confiar en las palabras. Están llenas de significado, sí; pero carecen de sensaciones. Escribirle no es lo mismo que ver la cara que pone mientras me escucha. Que me responda al mensaje no es lo mismo que escuchar su voz. Siempre le he estado muy agradecido a la tecnología pero, ahora, me siento como si cada interacción digital me dejara claro la separación que existe entre ambos. Quiero estar allí. Y eso me da miedo.

Todas mis comodidades «desconectadas» habituales empiezan a derrumbarse ahora que he experimentado la comodidad de la presencia.

Nathan también me escribe (me lo imaginaba):

 _No puedes marcharte ahora. Tengo más preguntas._

No tengo narices de decirle que esa es la manera incorrecta de afrontar la vida. Siempre va a haber más preguntas. Cada respuesta desemboca en más preguntas.

La única manera de sobrevivir es dejar algunas sin respuesta.


	26. Día 6018

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6018**

Al día siguiente, soy un chico llamado George y tan solo estoy a 45 minutos de Isabella. Me manda un mensaje y me dice que tiene tiempo a la hora de la comida.

Yo, en cambio, lo tengo peor porque estoy escolarizado… en mi propia casa.

Los padres de George son personas muy caseras y George y sus dos hermanos permanecen en casa con ellos cada día. La habitación que en la mayoría de las casas se denominaría «cuarto de juegos», aquí se llama «colegio». Los padres incluso han comprado tres pupitres para los chicos —pupitres que parecen sacados de uno de esos colegios del siglo pasado con una sola aula.

En esta casa no se puede dormir hasta tarde. Nos tenemos que levantar todos a las siete y existe un protocolo acerca del orden en el que hay que ducharse.

Consigo usar el ordenador unos pocos minutos; me da tiempo de leer el mensaje de Isabella y de responder. Le digo que ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando el día. Para las ocho ya estamos en los pupitres. Mientras mi padre trabaja en la otra punta de la casa, nuestra madre nos da clase.

Accedo a los recuerdos de George y veo que nunca ha estado en otra clase que no sea esta por una pelea que tuvieron sus padres con la profesora de la guardería de su hermano mayor acerca de los métodos que utilizaba. No sé qué podrían tener de malo los métodos de una guardería como para que toda una familia dejase de creer en la escolarización para siempre, pero no tengo manera de acceder a dicha información —George no tiene ni idea—. Él solamente ha sufrido las repercusiones.

Ya me he visto obligado a estudiar en casa en otras ocasiones, por padres que se comprometían y que te comprometían, que te daban espacio para explorar, para crecer. Pero este no es el caso. La madre de George es dura, inflexible… ¡y debe de ser la persona que más lento habla del mundo!

—Chicos… vamos a hablar… de… los acontecimientos… que… provocaron la Guerra… Civil.

Los tres hermanos están resignados. Nunca dejan de mirar hacia adelante: pretenden representar que su atención es perfecta.

—El presidente… del… Sur… era un hombre… llamado… Jefferson… Davis.

Me niego a que me tenga aquí secuestrado. ¡Y menos cuando Isabella me estará esperando dentro de poco! Una hora después, cojo el cuaderno de George y empiezo a hacer preguntas: « ¿Cómo se llamaba la esposa de Jefferson Davis?», « ¿Qué estados componían la Unión?», « ¿Cuánta gente murió en Gettysburg?», « ¿Escribió Lincoln el Discurso de Gettysburg sin ayuda?», y una treintena más.

Mis hermanos me miran como si fuera hasta las cejas de cocaína y mi madre se aturulla ante cada pregunta (porque tiene que consultar cada respuesta).

—Jefferson… Davis… estuvo casado… dos veces. Su primera esposa… Sarah… era hija del… presidente… Zachary Taylor. Pero Sarah… murió… de malaria… tres meses después… de… que… se casaran. Se volvió a casar…

Seguimos así durante otra hora, tras lo que le pregunto si puedo ir a la biblioteca a coger algunos libros acerca del tema. Dice que sí y se ofrece a llevarme.

Estamos en mitad de un día lectivo, así que soy el único chico que hay en la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria me conoce y conoce mi historia. Es agradable conmigo y brusca con mi madre, lo que me lleva a pensar que la profesora de la guardería no es la única persona que, de acuerdo a mis padres, no hace su trabajo como Dios manda.

Voy a un ordenador y le mando un mensaje a Isabella para decirle dónde estoy. Cojo una copia de _Feed_ de los estantes e intento recordar dónde me quedé hace unos cuantos cuerpos. Me siento a una de las mesas que hay junto a una ventana y no dejo de sentirme atraído por el tráfico a pesar de que sé que aún faltan un par de horas para que llegue Isabella.

Me despojo de mi vida prestada durante una hora y me visto con la vida prestada del libro que tengo entre manos. Así es como me encuentra Isabella cuando llega, inmerso en un espacio de lectura que mi mente ha tomado prestado. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que está de pie a mi lado.

—Ejem. Eres el único chico que hay en la biblioteca, así que debes de ser tú.

Es tan fácil que no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Disculpa? —soy un tanto brusco.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —pongo la mayor cara de perplejidad de la que George es capaz.

—Ay, perdona —empieza a dudar—. Es que… eh… tenía que encontrarme aquí con alguien.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Pues… no lo sé. Es… ya sabes, un amigo _online_.

— ¿No deberías estar en el colegio? —gruño.

—¿¡Y tú!?

—No puedo porque… ¡tengo que encontrarme aquí con una chica fascinante!

—Serás imbécil… —me mira con cara de enfado.

—Perdona, es que era…

—Imbécil… ¡Imbécil!

Está enfadada de verdad. He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Me levanto.

—Isabella, lo siento.

— ¡No me hagas eso! ¡No es justo! —se aparta de mí.

—Nunca volveré a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Mírame a los ojos y dilo otra vez; di que lo prometes.

Le miro a los ojos y digo:

—Lo prometo.

Es suficiente y, al mismo tiempo, no lo es.

—Vale. Pero vas a seguir pareciéndome un imbécil hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.

Esperamos hasta que la bibliotecaria está distraída y nos marchamos. Me pregunto si habrá alguna ley que obligue a informar de que un niño escolarizado en casa se ha ausentado sin permiso. Sé que la madre de George vuelve en dos horas, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Vamos a un restaurante chino del pueblo. Desde luego, si consideran que deberíamos estar en el colegio, se guardan su opinión para sí. Isabella me cuenta que no le ha pasado nada inhabitual a lo largo de la mañana —Steve y Stephanie han tenido otra pelea, pero se han arreglado para segunda hora — y yo le cuento cómo es estar en el cuerpo de Vanessa Martinez.

—Conozco a muchas chicas así —responde—. Las verdaderamente peligrosas son aquellas a las que se les da bien.

—Me temo que a ella se le da muy bien.

—Pues me alegro de no haberla conocido.

«Pero no nos vimos», pienso; aunque me lo guardo para mí.

Nos tocamos las rodillas por debajo de la mesa. Nos cogemos de la mano. Hablamos como si nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo, como si no pudiéramos sentir el pulso vital allí donde nuestros cuerpos se tocan.

—Perdona que te haya llamado «imbécil». Es que… esto ya es suficientemente duro como para añadir más complicaciones. ¡Y es que estaba segura de que eras tú!

—He sido un imbécil. He dado por hecho que todo esto es normal.

—Jacob me lo hace a veces. Hace como si no le hubiera dicho algo que sí le he dicho. O se inventa una historia y, luego, se ríe de mí. Lo odio.

—Lo siento…

—Tranquilo, no sois los únicos. Por lo visto, la gente ve algo en mí que le lleva a tomarme el pelo. Además, es probable que yo también lo hiciera, tomárselo, si tuviera la oportunidad.

Cojo todos los palillos del recipiente en el que están y los pongo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces?

Los uso para dibujar un corazón tan grande como se puede. Luego, cojo los sobrecitos de sacarina y lo relleno —cuando se me acaban, me levanto y tomo prestados los de otras dos mesas—. Cuando acabo, lo señalo.

—Esto, no es ni una millonésima parte de lo que siento por ti.

Sonríe.

—Voy a intentar no tomármelo como algo personal.

—¿¡No!? ¡Pues es justo como quiero que te lo tomes!

— ¿El qué, ¡que hayas usado sacarina!?

Cojo uno de los sobrecitos y lo agito delante de ella.

— ¡No todo es un símbolo!

Coge un palillo y lo blande como una espada. Yo cojo otro y empezamos a batirnos en duelo. Al rato, llega la comida y me distraigo, Isabella aprovecha para pincharme en el pecho.

— ¡Ay, muero! —proclamo.

— ¿Pollo Moo Shu? —pregunta el camarero.

El camarero no nos tiene en cuenta que nos pasemos toda la comida hablando y riendo. Es un verdadero profesional, de esos que, cuando el vaso de agua está por la mitad, te lo rellenan sin que te des cuenta.

Al final de la comida, nos trae las galletitas de la suerte. Isabella parte la suya justo por la mitad, saca la tira de papel, la lee y frunce el ceño.

—Esto no es una buenaventura —y me la enseña:

«TIENES UNA SONRISA BONITA».

—No, una buenaventura sería: «Tendrás una sonrisa bonita» —digo.

—La voy a devolver.

Enarco una ceja o, al menos, lo intento. Seguro que tengo pinta de que me esté dando un infarto.

— ¿Devuelves galletitas de la suerte a menudo?

—No, esta es la primera vez. A ver, es un restaurante chino…

— ¡Negligencia!

— ¡Exacto!

Le hace un gesto con la mano al camarero para que venga, le explica lo que pasa y este asiente.

Cuando vuelve, le trae media docena de galletitas de la suerte.

—Solo quiero una. Espera un momento.

Tanto el camarero como yo le estamos prestando atención cuando la parte por la mitad. Esta vez, sonríe y nos la enseña:

«LA AVENTURA ESTÁ A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA».

— ¡Gracias, señor! —le digo al camarero.

Isabella me dice que abra la mía. Cuando lo hago, resulta que es la misma que le ha tocado a ella.

Yo no la devuelvo.

Volvemos a la biblioteca con una media hora de adelanto. La bibliotecaria nos pilla mientras entramos, pero no dice nada.

—Bueno, ¿qué libro me recomiendas?

Le enseño _Feed_. Le hablo de _El ladrón de libros_. La llevo hasta _Destruye los coches_ y _El primer día en la Tierra_. Le explico que, a lo largo de los años, estos han sido mis compañeros, mis únicasconstantes día a día, las historias a las que siempre puedo volver por mucho que la mía siempre estécambiando.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me recomiendas tú a mí?

Me coge de la mano y me lleva a la sección infantil. Mira en torno unos instantes y, acto seguido, se dirige a un expositor en el que veo un libro verde. Me embarga el pánico.

— ¡No, no, ese no!

Pero no es el que coge. Ella coge _Harold y la cera morada_.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de _Harold y la cera morada_?

—Perdona, creía que ibas a coger _El árbol generoso_.

Isabella me mira como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡Odio _El árbol generoso_!

—Menos mal. Si hubiera sido tu libro favorito, esta relación habría acabado en este mismo instante.

—« ¡Toma mis brazos! ¡Toma mis piernas!».

—« ¡Toma mi cabeza! ¡Toma mis hombros!».

—« ¡Porque eso es lo que significa el amor!».

—Ese niño es… ¡el niño más imbécil del siglo! —me alegro de que Isabella me entienda.

— ¡Es el niño más imbécil de la historia de la literatura! —se aventura, tras lo que deja _Harold_ en el expositor y se acerca a mí.

—El amor significa que nunca vas a perder tus miembros —y me acerco para besarla.

—Exactamente —y juntamos los labios.

Es un beso inocente. No es que estemos metiéndonos mano sentados en los pufs de bolitas de la sección infantil. No obstante, eso no impide que George sienta que se le hiela la sangre cuando su madre pronuncia su nombre, sorprendida y enfadada.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —doy por sentado que me lo pregunta a mí, pero cuando se acerca a nosotros, es a Isabella a quien se lo está espetando—. ¡No sé quiénes serán tus padres, pero yo no he educado a mi hijo para que vaya con _putas_!

— ¡Mamá, déjala en paz!

—Sube al coche ahora mismo, George.

Sé que estoy a punto de empeorar las cosas para George, pero no me importa, no pienso dejar tirada a Isabella.

—Tranquilízate —le digo a la madre de George con el tono más elevado de lo normal. Me giro y le digo a Isabella que luego hablamos.

— ¡Te aseguro que no vais a hacerlo!

Me queda la satisfacción de que solo voy a estar bajo la supervisión de esta mujer, más o menos, otras ocho horas.

Isabella me da un beso de despedida y me susurra que va a pensar en la manera de pasar el fin de semana fuera de casa.

La madre de George me coge de la oreja y me lleva hasta el coche. Me río. Y eso empeora las cosas.

Es como Cenicienta, pero al revés. He bailado con el príncipe y, ahora, estoy de vuelta en casa, limpiando los retretes. Ese es mi castigo: limpiar los retretes, las cubas y los cubos de basura. Por si eso fuera poco, la madre de George viene cada poco tiempo y me da una charla sobre «los pecados de la carne». Espero que el chico no interiorice estas tácticas de amedrentamiento.

Me gustaría enfrentarme a ella, decirle que eso de _los pecados de la carne_ no es más que un mecanismo de control; que si demonizas el placer de las personas eres capaz de controlar su vida. Ya ni recuerdo cuántas veces han utilizado esta herramienta contra mí en sus diferentes formas. Pero yo no veo qué pecado puede suponer un beso. Más pecaminoso me parece condenar algo así.

Pero claro, a la madre de George no le digo nada de eso. Si fuera mi madre cada día, lo haría. Si fuera yo quien tuviera que aguantar cada día, lo haría. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a George. Bastante le he jodido ya la vida. Espero que para mejor pero, muy posiblemente, sea todo lo contrario.

Ni se me pasa por la cabeza mandarle un mensaje a Isabella. Tendré que esperar a mañana.

Una vez he acabado el castigo, una vez el padre de George me ha lanzado un discurso —dictado, al parecer, por su esposa—, me meto temprano a la cama y disfruto de tener el silencio de una habitación para mí solo. Si me baso en lo que he hecho con Isabella, seguro que puedo construir una serie de recuerdos para George. Así que, allí tumbado, en su cama, conjuro una verdad alternativa.

Recordará haber entrado en la biblioteca y haber conocido a una chica. La chica no era del pueblo, estaba en la biblioteca porque su madre la había dejado allí mientras visitaba a una antigua colega. Habían ido a un restaurante chino juntos y se lo habían pasado en grande. Se gustaban mucho. El uno al otro.

Volvieron a la biblioteca, estuvieron hablando de _El árbol generoso_ y se habían dado un beso.

Entonces, llegó su madre. Aquello era lo que su madre había visto. Algo inesperado pero, al mismo tiempo, maravilloso.

La chica desapareció. Ni siquiera se habían dicho cómo se llamaban. No sabe dónde vive. Fue solamente un momento. Y el momento se deshizo igual que había acontecido.

Le voy a dejar con ganas de más. Puede que sea cruel, pero espero que use dicho deseo para salir de esta casa tan, tan pequeña.


	27. Día 6019

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6019**

A la mañana siguiente, tengo mucha más suerte. Me despierto en el cuerpo de Surita. Sus padres están fuera y es su abuela de noventa años quien está a cargo de ella; no obstante, por lo visto, a la mujer no le importa mucho lo que haga su nieta siempre y cuando no interfiera con sus planes en el Game Show Network*. Solamente estoy a una hora de Isabella, pero como no quiero que el director empiece a llamarle la atención por las faltas de asistencia, quedo con ella en la librería Clover después de clase.

Tiene un montón de planes.

—Le he contado a todo el mundo que este fin de semana voy a visitar a mi abuela y a mis padres les he dicho que iba a estar con Rebeca. Así que, estoy libre. Esta noche sí que la voy a pasar en casa de Rebeca, pero había pensado que mañana por la noche podríamos… ir a alguna parte.

Le digo que me encanta el plan.

Vamos al parque, paseando. Jugamos en los tubos y hablamos. Noto que está más cortada cuando soy una chica, pero no le llamo la atención al respecto.

Está conmigo y está feliz. Y eso me vale.

No hablamos de Jacob. No hablamos de que no sé dónde amaneceré mañana. No hablamos de qué hacer para que esto funcione. Pasamos de todo eso y disfrutamos.

* * *

 _Game Show Network*:_ _Es un canal en televisión por cable que está dedicado a concursos de televisión y juegos de casino. El canal se estrenó en el 1 de diciembre de 1994._


	28. Día 6020

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6020**

Xavier Adams no hubiera imaginado nunca que este sábado iba a ser así. Se supone que debía ir a ensayar pero, en cuanto sale de casa, llama al director y le dice que está resfriado y que espera que, con suerte, sea de esos que solo duran 24 horas. El director es comprensivo —van a representar _Hamlet_ y Xavier es Laertes, así que pueden ensayar muchas escenas en las que él no aparece—. Así que Xavier es libre… ¡y se dirige inmediatamente en pos de Isabella!

Me ha dejado unas indicaciones, pero no me ha dicho cuál es el destino final. Conduzco durante casi dos horas, dirección Oeste, hacia el interior de Maryland. Las indicaciones me llevan hasta una cabaña pequeña escondida en el bosque. Si el coche de Isabella no estuviera delante, pensaría que me he perdido.

Para cuando salgo del coche, me espera en el quicio de la puerta. Parece que esté contenta, pero nerviosa. Yo no sé dónde estoy.

—Hoy eres muy guapo —observa cuando me acerco.

—Padre francocanadiense, madre criolla. Pero no hablo ni una palabra de francés.

—Hoy no va a aparecer tu madre, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien. Entonces puedo hacer esto sin miedo a que me maten.

Me besa con todas sus ganas. Y yo le correspondo de igual manera. De repente, dejamos que sea nuestro cuerpo el que habla. Dejamos el quicio atrás y entramos en la cabaña. No miro la habitación; prefiero sentirla a ella, saborearla, pegarme a ella al tiempo que ella se pega a mí. Me quita la chaqueta. Nos quitamos los zapatos de una patada. Me guía hacia atrás. La cama golpea la trasera de mis piernas, que se doblan. Caemos torpemente sobre ella. Nos divierte la situación. Yacemos. Se apoya en mis hombros. Nos besamos y nos besamos y nos besamos. Jadeos y calor y contacto y fuera las camisetas y la piel sobre la piel y sonrisas y murmullos y la enormidad revelándose ante nosotros en el más ligero de los gestos… en la más delicada de las sensaciones.

Me zafo de un beso y la miro. Se detiene y me mira.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde.

Trazo los contornos de su cara, de su clavícula. Ella me pasa los dedos por los hombros, por la espalda. Me besa el cuello, la oreja.

Por primera vez, miro en derredor. Es una cabaña de una sola estancia, así que el baño debe de estar fuera. Hay cabezas de ciervo en las paredes. Nos observan con ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Es la cabaña de caza de mi tío. Está en California, así que he pensado que no pasaría nada por venir.

Busco ventanas rotas o signos de que hayan entrado por la fuerza.

— ¿Y cómo has entrado?

—Pues con la llave de emergencia.

Me acaricia los pelos que tengo en el centro del pecho y, después, el corazón. Yo acaricio con suavidad la suave piel de su costado.

—Menuda bienvenida.

—Pues aún no ha terminado.

Y así, sin más, volvemos a juntar nuestro cuerpo. Dejo que lleve la iniciativa. Dejo que me desabroche los vaqueros y que baje la cremallera. Dejo que se quite el sujetador. La sigo pero, a cada paso que da, la presión aumenta.

¿Adónde vamos a llegar? ¿Adónde deberíamos llegar?

Sé que esta desnudez significa algo. Sé que esta desnudez es señal de confianza, que es señal de deseo. Así es como somos cuando nos abrimos el uno al otro completamente. Aquí es adonde venimos cuando no queremos seguir escondiéndonos.

La quiero. Quiero que esto suceda. Pero tengo miedo.

Nos movemos como si tuviéramos fiebre. Luego, el ritmo baja y nos movemos como si estuviéramos en un sueño. No llevamos ropa —solo nos cubren las sábanas—. Este no es mi cuerpo, pero es el cuerpo que ella desea. Me siento como si estuviera actuando.

Y esa es la fuente de la presión. Esa es la causa de mis dudas. Ahora mismo, estoy aquí con ella por completo. Pero puede que mañana no. Puedo disfrutar del día de hoy. Puede que ahora me parezca bien hacerlo. Pero, mañana, no sé qué sucederá. Puede que, mañana, me haya ido.

Quiero dormir con ella. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Pero es que también quiero despertarme a su lado a la mañana siguiente.

El cuerpo está listo. El cuerpo está a punto de sufrir una explosión de sensaciones. Cuando Isabella me pregunta si quiero, sé lo que respondería el cuerpo.

Pero le digo que no. Le digo que no deberíamos. Aún no. Ahora, no.

Aunque su pregunta es sincera, le sorprende la respuesta. Se aparta de mí y me mira.

— ¿Seguro? Yo sí que quiero. Si es por mí, no te preocupes. Yo quiero. Estoy… preparada.

—Creo que no deberíamos.

—Vale —y se aparta aún más.

—No es por ti. Y no es que no quiera.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me parece mal.

Parece que la respuesta le siente mal.

—De Jacob ya me preocupo yo. Estamos tú y yo solos. Es diferente.

—No, no estamos tú y yo solos. También está Xavier.

— ¿Xavier?

—Xavier —y señalo mi cuerpo.

—Ah.

—Nunca lo ha hecho. Y me parece mal… que su primera vez sea así… sin que lo sepa. Me sentiría como si le estuviera arrebatando algo. Y me parece mal.

No sé si lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad o no y no pienso acceder a los recuerdos del chico para descubrirlo. Es una razón aceptable para parar. Aceptable, porque no hiere sus sentimientos.

— ¡Oh! —Exclama mientras se acerca a mí nuevamente y se acurruca a mi lado—. ¿Crees que esto le importa? —el cuerpo se relaja. Disfruta, pero de otra manera—. He puesto una alarma, así que podemos dormir —dice.

Navegamos juntos. Desnudos. Por la cama. Mi corazón sigue a mil. Cuando reduce la velocidad, la reduce al ritmo del de Isabella. Hemos entrado en el capullo más seguro que puede tejer nuestro afecto. Y yacemos allí. Y nos deleitamos con la riqueza del momento. Y nos derramamos suavemente el uno en el otro. Y caemos dormidos.

No es la alarma lo que nos despierta, sino una bandada de pájaros al otro lado de la ventana. El sonido del viento en el alero del tejado.

He de recordarme que la gente normal también tiene esta necesidad: la de coger un momento y estirarlo hasta que dure para siempre; el deseo de permanecer así mucho más tiempo de lo que va a durar realmente.

—Sé que no hablamos de ello —digo—, pero ¿por qué estás con él?

—No lo sé. Antes creía que lo sabía. Pero ya no lo sé.

— ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito?

— _¿Mi favorito_?

—Tu cuerpo favorito. Tu vida favorita.

—Una vez estuve en el cuerpo de una chica ciega. Cuando tenía once años. Puede que doce. No sé si es mi favorito, pero aprendí más de ella en un día de lo que he llegado a aprender de un cúmulo de personas que he ocupado durante un año. Me enseñó lo arbitrario e individual que es la manera en la que experimentamos el mundo. Y no solo porque sus otros sentidos fueran más agudos. Estamos acostumbrados a ir por el mundo tal y como se presenta ante nosotros. Para mí fue todo un reto pero, para ella, era su pan nuestro de cada día.

—Cierra los ojos.

Lo hago. Ella también.

Experimentamos nuestro cuerpo de una manera diferente.

Suena la alarma. No quiero que me recuerden qué hora es.

No hemos encendido la luz, así que cuando el cielo se oscurece, la cabaña se oscurece con él. La neblina de la oscuridad. Un vestigio de luz.

—Me voy a quedar.

—Y yo voy a volver mañana.

—Acabaría con ello. Acabaría con los cambios si pudiera. Para quedarme aquí, contigo.

—Pero no puedes. Lo sé.

El propio tiempo se convierte en la alarma. No puedo mirar el reloj sin tener la sensación de que ya debería haberme marchado. Los ensayos han terminado. Aunque Xavier salga después con sus amigos, va a tener que volver pronto a casa. Y, sin lugar a dudas, antes de medianoche.

—Te esperaré aquí.

La dejo en la cama. Me pongo la ropa, cojo las llaves y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Me doy la vuelta.

Una y otra vez. Quiero verla. Aunque haya una pared entre nosotros. Aunque haya kilómetros entre nosotros. No dejo de darme la vuelta. No dejo de darme la vuelta hacia ella.


	29. Día 6021

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6021**

Me despierto y, al menos durante un minuto, soy incapaz de saber quién soy. Lo único de lo que soy capaz es de encontrar el cuerpo. Y el cuerpo se retuerce de dolor. Mis pensamientos están borrosos.

Siento como si un torno me comprimiera la cabeza. Abro los ojos y la luz casi me mata.

—Dana —dice una voz desde fuera de mí—. Es mediodía.

Me da igual qué hora del día sea. Me da igual todo. Lo que quiero es que desaparezca la presión. O no, porque cuando desaparece ligeramente, me embargan las náuseas.

—Dana, no pienso dejar que duermas todo el día. Que estés castigada no significa que puedas pasar el día dormida.

Me cuesta tres intentos más pero, al fin, consigo abrir los ojos y mantenerlos abiertos… a pesar de que la luz de la habitación es tan brillante como el mismísimo sol.

La madre de Dana me mira con una expresión de tristeza y enfado a partes iguales.

—La doctora P. viene en media hora. Creo que tienes que verla.

Accedo como un loco a los recuerdos de Dana, pero es como si mis sinapsis nerviosas estuvieran embotadas.

—Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado… que hicieras aquello anoche… no tiene perdón de Dios. No hemos hecho otra cosa que preocuparnos por ti; ¿así es como nos lo pagas? Tu padre y yo ya hemos aguantado suficiente. Se acabó.

¿Qué haría anoche? Recuerdo que estuve con Isabella. Recuerdo que fui a casa como Xavier.

Recuerdo que hablé con sus amigos por teléfono. Que hablamos del ensayo. Pero soy incapaz de encontrar los recuerdos de Dana. Su resaca es demasiado fuerte.

¿Será así la mañana de Xavier? ¿Todo en blanco? Espero que no, porque esto es terrible.

—Tienes media hora para ducharte y vestirte. Y no esperes que interceda por ti.

La madre de Dana cierra la puerta con fuerza y el eco del golpe hace que me vibre todo el cuerpo.

Cuando empiezo a moverme, me siento como si estuviera atrapada en una sima marina. Y cuando empiezo a subir… sufro un aeroembolismo grave. Tengo que agarrarme al cabecero de la cama. A punto estoy de resbalarme y caerme.

Me importan una mierda la doctora P. y los padres de Dana. Por lo que a mí respecta, Dana se ha hecho esto a sí misma y se merece lo que le pasa. Debió de beber _muchísimo_ para estar así. No me levanto por ella; me levanto porque, cerca de aquí, Isabella está sola en una cabaña de caza, esperándome. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de aquí, pero tengo que irme.

Me tambaleo por el pasillo hasta la ducha. La enciendo y me tiro al menos un minuto fuera. Se me olvida qué hago allí. El ruido del agua es la música de fondo de la película de horror que está protagonizando mi cuerpo. Entonces, me doy cuenta y entro en la ducha. El agua me despierta un poco más, pero muy poco. No me costaría mucho caerme en la bañera y quedarme dormido con el agua lloviendo sobre mí y el pie en el sumidero.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación de Dana, dejo que la toalla se caiga y no la recojo. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro. En la habitación no hay ni ordenador ni teléfono. No tengo forma de ponerme en contacto con Isabella. Sé que debería buscar por la casa, pero el mero hecho de pensar en ello consume toda mi energía. Tengo que sentarme. Tumbarme. Cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Despierta!

La orden es tan brusca como el portazo de antes —pero mucho más cerca—. Abro los ojos. Se trata del padre de Dana, que está terriblemente enfadado.

—Ha llegado la doctora P. —repica la madre desde la puerta con un tono más conciliador. Quizá se sienta mal por mí. O quizá, sencillamente, no quiera que su marido me asesine delante de testigos.

Empiezo a preguntarme si lo que tengo es una resaca porque, para que venga un médico a casa…

Pero cuando la doctora P. se sienta a mi lado, veo que no lleva ningún maletín, solo un bloc de notas.

—Dana —dice con suavidad.

La miro. Me siento. Mi cabeza aúlla.

Se gira hacia mis padres.

—Tranquilos. Dejadnos solas, por favor.

No hace falta que se lo digan dos veces.

Todavía me cuesta acceder. Sé que los hechos están ahí… pero están detrás de un muro tenebroso.

—Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió.

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Tan mal estás?

—Sí. Mucho.

Me pregunta si mis padres me han dado paracetamol y le digo que no. Se marcha unos instantes y vuelve con dos comprimidos y un vaso de agua.

Las pastillas no pasan a la primera y me dan arcadas. Me siento avergonzado. La segunda lo hago mejor y me tomo el resto del agua de un trago. La doctora P. va a por más agua. Me da tiempo a pensar. Pero los pensamientos siguen siendo torpes y estando trabados.

Cuando vuelve, empieza con:

—Entiendes que tus padres estén enfadados, ¿verdad?

Me siento imbécil, pero es que no puedo fingir.

—De verdad, no recuerdo lo que pasó. No te miento. Ya me gustaría.

—Fuiste a la fiesta de Cameron —me mira para ver si eso hace que recuerde algo. Nada; así que continúa—. Te escapaste de casa para ir. Y, una vez allí, empezaste a beber. Mucho. Tus amigos estaban preocupados, evidentemente. Pero no te lo impidieron. Solo intentaron hacerlo cuando dijiste que ibas a coger el coche para volver a casa.

Sigo bajo el agua y estos recuerdos están en la superficie. Sé que están ahí. Sé que me dice la verdad. Pero no puedo verlos.

— ¿Y conduje?

—Sí, aunque se suponía que no debías hacerlo. Le robaste las llaves a tu padre.

—Le robé las llaves a mi padre —lo repito en alto para ver si así se me enciende alguna luz.

—Cuando ibas a volver a casa, uno de tus amigos intentó detenerte. Pero insististe. Intentaron pararte. Pero la emprendiste a golpes con ellos. Les dijiste de todo. Y cuando Cameron intentó quitarte las llaves…

— ¿Qué hice?

—Le mordiste en la muñeca y huiste.

Así es como debió de sentirse Nathan la mañana después.

La doctora P. continúa:

—Tu amiga Lisa llamó a tus padres. Fueron a toda prisa. Para cuando llegaron, te habías metido en el coche. Tu padre intentó detenerte… y estuviste a punto de atropellarle.

« ¡Estuve a punto de atropellarle!».

—Pero no llegaste muy lejos. Estabas demasiado borracha como para saber dónde estaba la calle siquiera y acabaste en el jardín de los vecinos. Luego, te estrellaste contra un poste de teléfonos. Por suerte, no hubo heridos.

Exhalo. Intento entrar en la mente de Dana a la desesperada para recordar algo de esto.

—Lo que quiero saber es por qué hiciste algo así. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así después de lo que pasó con Anthony?

 _Anthony_. Ese nombre resuena en mi mente de tal manera que no puedo ignorarlo. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona de dolor. Solamente siento dolor.

Anthony. Mi hermano.

Mi hermano muerto.

Mi hermano… que murió a mi lado.

Mi hermano… que murió a mi lado… en el asiento del pasajero.

Porque me estrellé.

Porque iba borracha.

Por mi culpa.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Lo veo ante mí. Su cuerpo ensangrentado. Estoy gritando.

—Tranquila. Tranquilízate.

Pero no puedo.

No puedo.

La doctora P. me da algo más fuerte que el paracetamol. Intento resistirme, pero no sirve de nada.

—Tengo que contárselo a Isabella —no lo digo conscientemente; se me escapa.

— ¿Quién es Isabella?

Cierro los ojos. Me desmorono antes de que la mujer consiga una respuesta.

Empiezo a recordarlo todo mientras duermo. Cuando despierto, aún recuerdo más cosas. Lo último no, no recuerdo haber subido al coche ni haber estado a punto de atropellar a mi padre, haberme estrellado contra un poste de teléfono. Ahí debía de estar ya ida. Pero recuerdo lo de la fiesta. Haber bebido cualquier cosa que me ofrecieran. Que aquello hiciese que me sintiera mejor. Que me sintiera más ligera. Recuerdo haber flirteado con Cameron. Haber seguido bebiendo. Haberme comportado de manera inconsciente. Haber bloqueado todos los pensamientos que me asaltaban.

Me siento como los padres de Dana y como la doctora P.: quiero preguntarle « ¿Por qué?». Ni siquiera desde dentro me hago a la idea. Porque el cuerpo no puede responder a eso.

Me pesan los brazos y las piernas como si los tuviera de madera. Pero me apoyo en ellos y me levanto de la cama como puedo. Tengo que encontrar un ordenador o un teléfono.

Cuando llego a la puerta, descubro que está cerrada con llave. Debería haber una llave que me permitiese salir… pero alguien se la ha llevado.

Estoy atrapado en esta habitación.

Ahora que saben que recuerdo, al menos, parte, dejan que me cueza en mi propio sentimiento de culpa.

Y lo peor de todo es… que está funcionando.

Me he quedado sin agua. Grito para pedir más. En cuestión de un minuto, mi madre está en la puerta con un vaso lleno. Parece que ha estado llorando. Está hecha polvo. He destruido a mi madre.

—Toma.

— ¿Puedo salir? Tengo que hacer unas cosas del instituto.

—Quizá más tarde —dice mientras niega con la cabeza—. Después de cenar. Por el momento, la doctora P. dice que deberías escribir cómo te sientes.

Se marcha y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Encuentro una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

«Lo que siento es impotencia», escribo.

Pero paro, porque no estoy escribiendo como Dana, sino como yo.

El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas van desapareciendo. Aunque, cada vez que imagino a Isabella sola en la cabaña, me pongo enfermo.

Se lo prometí. Aunque sabía que había riesgos, se lo prometí.

Y le estoy demostrando que es demasiado arriesgado aceptar mis promesas.

Le estoy demostrando que no siempre puedo hacer lo que quiero.

La madre de Dana me trae la comida en una bandeja, como si estuviera inválido. Le doy las gracias. Y le digo lo que le debería haber dicho mucho antes:

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Asiente, pero es evidente que no es suficiente. He debido decirle demasiadas veces que lo sentía. Y es posible que, en algún momento —posiblemente, anoche—, haya dejado de creerlo.

Cuando le pregunto dónde está papá, me dice que ha ido a arreglar el coche.

Deciden que mañana tendré que ir al colegio y que tendré que hablar con mis amigos de lo sucedido.

Dicen que puedo usar el ordenador para hacer los deberes, pero se sientan a mi lado mientras los hago.

Es imposible escribirle un mensaje a Isabella.

Y no parece que me vayan a devolver el teléfono móvil.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior no llegan a estar claros en mi cabeza en ningún momento. Paso el resto de la noche mirando al vacío. Y no puedo evitar pensar que él también me está mirando a mí.


	30. Día 6022

**La historia ni los personajes me pertencen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6022**

Mi idea es despertarme temprano —a eso de las seis— y escribir a Isabella para explicarle lo que pasó ayer. Tengo la esperanza de que se fuera después de un rato.

Pero mi plan se va al garete cuando alguien me sacude y me despierta un poco antes de las cinco.

—Michel, arriba. ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Es mi madre —la madre de Michael, vaya— y, a diferencia del de la madre de Dana, su tono de voz es de súplica.

Imagino que es hora de ir a natación o a alguna de esas cosas que hay que hacer antes del colegio pero, en cuanto me levanto, me tropiezo con una maleta.

Oigo cómo mi madre despierta a mis hermanas en la habitación de al lado.

— ¡Bien, bien, es hora de ir a Hawái! —gritan animadas.

«Hawái».

Accedo a los recuerdos de Michael y veo que esta misma mañana salen para Hawái. Su hermana mayor se casa allí y su familia ha decidido tomarse una semana de vacaciones.

Pero para mí no va a ser una semana porque, para volver aquí, tendría que despertar en el cuerpo de un adolescente de dieciséis años que viajara a Maryland ese mismo día. Podrían pasar semanas.

Meses.

Podría no pasar jamás.

— ¡El coche llega en 45 minutos! —grita el padre de Michael.

No puedo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El armario de Michael está lleno de camisetas de grupos de música _heavy_. Me pongo una y unos vaqueros.

—Así vestido, no te extrañes cuando los de Seguridad Nacional te hagan una exploración rectal — me dice una de mis hermanas cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

Sigo intentando dilucidar qué hacer.

Michael no tiene carné de conducir y no creo que sea muy inteligente robarles un coche a sus padres. La boda de su hermana no es hasta el viernes; así que, al menos, no estoy poniendo en peligro la presencia de Michael en ella. Pero ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Aunque la boda fuera mañana, no me subiría a ese avión ni loco.

Sé que voy a meter a Michael en un problema muy gordo, así que le pido mil y un perdones mientras escribo una nota y la dejo en la cocina:

 _No puedo ir hoy. Lo siento mucho. Volveré esta noche. Id sin mí. Yo cogeré un avión el martes._

Mientras los demás siguen arriba, me escabullo por la puerta de atrás.

Podría coger un taxi, pero imagino que sus padres llamarán a todas las compañías para ver si han recogido a un «metalero» a lo largo de la mañana. Estoy a unas dos horas de Isabella. Cojo el autobús más cercano y le pregunto al conductor cuál es la mejor combinación para llegar al pueblo de Isabella. Se ríe y dice:

—Ir en coche.

Le digo que no es posible y me explica que, probablemente, tenga que ir a Baltimore y, allí, coger otro autobús. Se tardan siete horas…

Las clases no han acabado aun cuando llego, después de caminar más de un kilómetro desde el centro del pueblo. Una vez más, nadie me detiene, a pesar de que soy un tipo enorme, peludo y sudoroso con una camiseta de Metallica que sube las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Intento recordar el horario de Isabella de cuando estuve dentro de ella y tengo la ligera impresión de que, ahora, le toca gimnasia. Voy al gimnasio, pero está vacío. Si no están aquí, lo normal sería que estuvieran en el campo, que está detrás del edificio. En cuanto llego, veo que las chicas están jugando un partido de béisbol. Isabella está en la tercera base.

Me ve por el rabillo del ojo. La saludo. No tengo claro si me reconoce. Me siento demasiado expuesto allí, en campo abierto; demasiado expuesto a la mirada del profesor. Así que vuelvo al edificio. Me siento como un vago más tomándose el típico «descanso» para fumar aunque no fume.

Isabella va adonde uno de los profesores y le dice algo. El hombre la mira con cara de comprensión y pone a otra estudiante en la tercera base. Isabella se dirige hacia el edificio. La espero en el gimnasio.

—Hola —le digo en cuanto entra.

—¿¡Dónde coño estabas!?

Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Y es ese tipo de enfado que tienes cuando sientes que te ha traicionado no una sola persona, sino el universo entero.

—Me encerraron en mi habitación. Fue terrible. Ni siquiera tenía ordenador.

—Estuve esperándote. Me desperté, hice la cama y desayuné. Y te esperé. La cobertura de mi móvil iba y venía, así que imaginé que se debía a eso. Me puse a leer números atrasados de _Jara y_ _sedal_ porque era lo único que había para leer. Entonces, oí pasos. Estaba emocionadísima. Cuando noté que había alguien en la puerta, fui corriendo.

»Pero no eras tú, sino un tipo de ochenta años. ¡Y llevaba un ciervo muerto! No sé quién se sorprendió más. Yo empecé a gritar en cuanto le vi y a él casi le da un ataque al corazón. No estaba desnuda, pero casi. Me sentía avergonzada. Y no tuvo ningún tacto. Me dijo que aquello era allanamiento de morada. Le dije que Artie era mi tío, pero no me creía. Creo que me salvé porque mi tío y yo tenemos el mismo apellido. Allí estaba yo, en bragas, enseñándole mi carné a aquel tipo… ¡que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre! Me dijo que iban a venir más hombres. Había pensado que mi coche sería de alguno de ellos.

»El problema es que creía que ibas a venir, así que no podía marcharme. Me vestí y me quedé allí sentada mientras llegaba cada vez más gente, que se dedicó a destripar al pobre ciervo. Me quedé allí incluso después de que se fueran. Esperé hasta que anocheció. La cabaña apestaba a sangre, A. ¡Pero me quedé allí! Y no viniste.

Le cuento lo de Dana. Le cuento lo de Michael, que me he escapado de casa. Es algo, pero no es suficiente.

— ¿Cómo quieres que llevemos esto? —Me pregunta—. ¿¡Cómo!?

Me gustaría que hubiera una respuesta. Me gustaría tener la respuesta.

—Ven —y la acerco a mí. Esa es la única respuesta que tengo.

Permanecemos así cosa de un minuto, pero ambos sabemos qué es lo siguiente. Cuando se abre la puerta del gimnasio, nos separamos; pero no somos suficientemente rápidos. Me da la impresión de que será uno de los profesores o alguna de las chicas de la clase. Pero no es la puerta que da a los campos la que se ha abierto, sino la que da al instituto. Y es Jacob quien entra.

—¿… Qué coño? ¡Pero ¿qué coño…?!

—Jacob —Isabella intenta justificarse, pero se lo impide.

—Lindsay me ha mandado un sms porque no te encontrabas bien, así que he venido a ver qué te pasaba… ¡Joder, ya veo que no te pasa nada! Perdonad si os interrumpo.

—Para —le dice Isabella.

—¿¡Que pare el qué, puta!? —viene hacia nosotros.

—Jacob —le advierto.

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada, chaval!

Voy a replicar, pero empieza a pegarme puñetazos. Uno de ellos me impacta en el puente de la nariz y caigo redondo al suelo.

Isabella empieza a chillar e intenta ayudarme. Jacob tira de su brazo.

—Siempre he sabido que eras una zorra de mierda.

— ¡Para! —grita ella mientras llora.

La suelta y vuelve a por mí. Empieza a darme patadas.

— ¿Este es tu nuevo novio? ¿¡Le quieres!?

— ¡No, no le quiero! ¡Pero a ti tampoco!

Cuando me pega la siguiente patada, le cojo de la pierna y estiro de ella. Cae estrepitosamente al suelo. Pensaba que eso le detendría, pero sigue lanzándome patadas. Me da en la mandíbula. Me tiemblan todos los dientes.

Algo ha debido de oírse fuera a estas alturas porque, en cuestión de 30 segundos, las chicas que estaban jugando el partido entran en el gimnasio. En cuanto ven que hay una pelea, empiezan a cuchichear y a ahogar exclamaciones. Una de las chicas corre hasta Isabella para asegurarse de que está bien.

Jacob se levanta y me da otra patada, para que todo el mundo lo vea. Apenas me roza y aprovecho el impulso que hago para evitar la patada para ponerme de pie. Quiero pegarle, hacerle daño pero, lo cierto es que no sé cómo.

Además, tengo que marcharme. Descubrirán enseguida que no pertenezco a este instituto. Y aunque soy el claro perdedor de la pelea, podrían llamar a la policía por entrar en el edificio sin permiso y por iniciar un altercado.

Me acerco a Isabella tambaleándome. Su amiga se pone delante de ella para escudarla, pero Isabella le hace un gesto para decirle que no es necesario.

—Tengo que irme. Ven a verme al Starbucks en el que nos conocimos. Cuando puedas.

Siento una mano en el hombro. Es Jacob. Pero no va a pegarme por la espalda. Sé que debería enfrentarme a él. Pegarle, si es posible. Pero me zafo de su agarrón y salgo corriendo. No me va a seguir. Se jactará de su victoria mientras huyo.

No es mi intención dejar a Isabella llorando, pero eso es exactamente lo que hago.

Vuelvo a la parada del autobús y llamo a un taxi desde una cabina cercana. Casi 50 dólares después, estoy en el Starbucks. Si antes era un tipo enorme, peludo y sudoroso con una camiseta de Metallica, ahora soy un tipo enorme, peludo y sudoroso con una camiseta de Metallica al que le han pegado una paliza y que está sangrando por la nariz. Pido un café solo grande y dejo 20 dólares de propina. Así, no les importará que me quede tanto tiempo como quiera, por mucho miedo que dé mi apariencia.

Me limpio un poco en el lavabo.

Luego, me siento y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

No llega hasta las seis pasadas.

No se disculpa. No me explica por qué ha tardado tanto. Ni siquiera viene directamente a la mesa.

Lo primero que hace es ir al mostrador y pedir un café.

—Lo necesito como agua de mayo —dice nada más sentarse. Sé que está hablando del café.

Yo llevo cuatro cafés y dos bollos.

—Gracias por venir —sueno demasiado formal.

—He pensado en no hacerlo. Pero solo se me ha pasado por la cabeza —mira las magulladuras de mi cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas hoy?

—Michael.

—Pobre Michael —dice mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

—Me temo que no esperaba que le fuera así el día.

—Ya somos dos.

Tengo la sensación de que estamos distanciadísimos. Tengo que hacer algo para acercarme a ella.

— ¿Se ha acabado? Lo vuestro.

—Sí, ya tienes lo que querías.

—Eso no es justo. ¿Acaso no es también lo que tú querías?

—Sí, pero así no… delante de todo el mundo.

Me acerco para acariciarle la cara, pero la aparta. Bajo la mano.

—Ya eres libre.

Niega con la cabeza. Me hace ver que he vuelto a equivocarme.

—Se me olvidaba lo poco que sabes de estas cosas. Me olvidaba de lo inexperto que eres. No soy libre, no. Que rompas con alguien no te libera de él. Sigo atada a Jacob de cien maneras.

Sencillamente, ya no salimos juntos. Pero me va a costar años liberarme de él.

«Al menos, ya has empezado», me gustaría decirle. «Al menos ya has cortado una de esas ataduras», pero sigo callado. Aunque creo que ya lo sabe, también creo que no es lo que quiere oír ahora mismo.

— ¿Debería haber ido a Hawái?

Se relaja un poco. Es una pregunta absurda, pero sabe qué quiero decir.

—No. Quiero que estés aquí.

— ¿Contigo?

—Conmigo. Cuando puedas.

Quiero prometerle algo más, pero no puedo.

Ambos permanecemos allí, parados en la cuerda floja. No miramos al suelo, pero tampoco avanzamos.

Usamos su móvil para comprobar que no hay más vuelos locales para Hawái a lo largo del día; y cuando estamos seguros de que es imposible que la familia de Michael me meta en un avión, me lleva a casa.

—Cuéntame más cosas de la chica de ayer.

Se lo cuento todo. Cuando acabo, el coche está inundado de tristeza, así que decido hablarle de otros días, de otras vidas. Más felices. Comparto con ella recuerdos de cuando me acostaban con una nana, de cuando he visto elefantes en el zoo y en el circo, de primeros besos dentro de armarios, de fiestas de pijamas de los Scouts, de películas de miedo. Es mi manera de hacerle ver que, a pesar de que me falte experiencia en muchas cosas, he tenido vida.

Nos acercamos más y más a casa de Michael.

—Quiero verte mañana —le digo.

—Y yo a ti, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no es cuestión de querer.

—Entonces: espero verte mañana.

—Y yo.

Quiero darle un beso de buenas noches, no de despedida. Pero cuando llegamos a ese punto, no hace ningún ademán de besarme. No quiero forzarla, por lo que yo tampoco me muevo. Y tampoco se lo pregunto… por miedo a que diga que no.

Así que le doy las gracias por traerme y todo lo demás se queda en el tintero.

No voy directamente a casa. Doy una vuelta para que sea aún más tarde. Ya han dado las diez cuando me presento en la puerta. Accedo a los recuerdos de Michael para ver dónde guardan la llave de emergencia pero, para cuando la encuentro, la puerta se abre. Es el padre de Michael.

Al principio, no dice nada. Me quedo allí, a la luz de la farola. Él, sencillamente, me mira.

—Me gustaría darte una paliza… pero parece que alguien se me ha adelantado.

Mi madre y mis hermanas han ido por delante a Hawái. Mi padre se ha quedado a esperarme.

Para disculparme, tengo que darle alguna explicación. Lo que le digo es igual de patético que mi estado de ánimo: me moría de ganas de ir a un concierto y no podía avisarles. Me siento fatal por haberle jodido la vida así a Michael y se debe traslucir en mis palabras porque la hostilidad de su padre va disminuyendo a pesar de tener razones para estar enfadadísimo conmigo.

Ahora bien, no me voy a librar: el coste del cambio de los billetes va a salir de mi paga del año que viene y, cuando estemos en Hawái, voy a estar castigado y no voy a poder participar en lo que no tenga relación con la boda. Esto me va a pasar factura el resto de la vida. Lo único que me salva es que había billetes para volar el día siguiente.

Esa noche creo un recuerdo del mejor concierto al que Michael ha ido e irá. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para que considere que todo por lo que le haga pasar su familia ha merecido la pena.


	31. Día 6023

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6023**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, me gusta Vic. Biológicamente es una chica, pero tiene género masculino. Vive de acuerdo a su propia verdad, como yo. Sabe quién quiere ser. La mayoría de la gente de mi edad no tiene que preocuparse por esas cosas. La mayoría de la gente no se sale de lo sencillo. Si quieres vivir de acuerdo a tu propia verdad, debes estar dispuesto a pasar el proceso para descubrir cuál es que, al principio, es doloroso pero, a la postre, es reconfortante.

Se supone que es un día muy ocupado para Vic. Tiene un examen de Historia y otro de Matemáticas. Tiene ensayo con la banda —que es lo que más le apetece de todo el día—. Y tiene una cita con una chica llamada Dawn.

Me levanto. Me visto. Cojo las llaves y subo al coche.

Pero cuando llego a la calle en la que debería girar para ir al instituto, sigo recto.

Tengo tres horas de viaje hasta el pueblo de Isabella. Le he mandado un correo electrónico para decirle que Vic y yo vamos para allí. No le he dado tiempo de responder, y, por tanto, de negarse.

De camino, accedo a diferentes recuerdos de la vida de Vic. Hay pocas cosas más duras que haber nacido en el cuerpo equivocado. Lo padecí en muchas ocasiones mientras crecía —aunque solo durante un día—. Antes de que me convirtiera en alguien tan adaptable —tan aquiescente de la forma en la que funciona mi vida—, me molestaban algunas de las transiciones. Me encantaba tener el pelo largo y me enfadaba cuando me despertaba al día siguiente y estaba corto. Había días en los que me sentía como una chica y días en los que me sentía como un chico; y aquello no se correspondía siempre con el cuerpo en el que había amanecido. No obstante, por aquel entonces, aún creía a la gente cuando me decía que tenía que ser una cosa o la otra. Todo el mundo me decía lo mismo y yo era muy joven para pensar por mí mismo. Aún tenía que aprender que, en lo que respecta al género, soy, al mismo tiempo, ambos y ninguno.

Es terrible que tu cuerpo te traicione. Y produce una sensación de soledad terrible, porque sientes que no tienes con quién hablarlo. Sientes que es algo entre el cuerpo y tú. Sientes que es una batalla que nunca ganarás… pero luchas día a día. Y esa lucha es agotadora. Aunque intentes ignorarlo, la energía que se necesita para ello es agotadora.

Vic ha tenido suerte con los padres que le han tocado. No les importaba que quisiera llevar pantalones en vez de faldas, ni que quisiera jugar con camiones en vez de con muñecas. Hasta que no ha sido un poco más mayor, ya de adolescente, no les ha dado mucho respiro. Sabían que a su hija le gustaban las chicas, pero les costó un poco más articular —incluso para sí mismo— que le gustaban como chico. Que él debería haber nacido chico o que, al menos, debería vivir como un chico… que debería vivir en la zona borrosa que existe entre las chicas masculinas y los chicos afeminados.

Su padre, un hombre tranquilo, lo entendía y lo apoyaba en silencio. Su madre se lo tomaba peor.

Respetaba el deseo de Vic de ser quien necesitaba ser pero, al mismo tiempo, le costaba dejar de pensar que había tenido una niña y que tenía un varón. Algunos de los amigos de Vic lo entendían incluso con trece o catorce años; otros, pensaban que era un bicho raro —más las chicas que los chicos —. Para los chicos, Vic siempre había sido uno más, el amigo asexual. Y esto no hacía que dejaran de pensar así.

Dawn siempre había estado allí, en la parte de atrás de la foto. Habían ido juntos al colegio desde la guardería y se caían bien aunque no eran amigos. Cuando llegaron al instituto, Vic iba con los chavales que escribían poemas enfurecidos en sus cuadernos y dejaban que se murieran allí; y Dawn iba con los chavales que enviaban sus poemas a las revistas literarias en cuanto los acababan. La chica pública, que se presenta a delegada de la clase y que forma parte del Club de Debate; y el chico privado, el compinche de las incursiones a los supermercados abiertos 24 horas para comer o beber algo gratis. Vic nunca se habría fijado en Dawn, nunca habría considerado que fuera una posibilidad, pero fue Dawn la que se fijó en él.

Dawn se fijó en él. Era esa persona de la periferia en la que siempre se detenía su mirada. Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir, era pensar en él lo que la guiaba hasta el sueño. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que le atraía, si la chica masculina o el chico afeminado; pero llegó un momento en que dejó de importarle. Le atraía Vic. Y Vic no tenía ni idea de que ella existía. No, al menos, de aquella manera.

Finalmente, como Dawn reconocería más adelante, la situación se volvió insoportable. Tenían muchos amigos comunes que podrían haberle sondeado, pero Dawn pensaba que si iba a arriesgarse, tenía que hacerlo en primera persona. Así que un día que Vic y sus amigos se preparaban para hacer una de sus incursiones, se subió al coche y los siguió. Tal y como había imaginado, Vic prefería quedarse delante mientras sus amigos iban por los pasillos. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

«Hola».

Al principio, Vic no entendía por qué Dawn le estaba hablando ni por qué estaba tan nerviosa; pero, poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… y de que él también quería que pasara. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta principal le avisó de que sus amigos se marchaban, se despidió de ellos con la mano y se quedó con Dawn —que ni siquiera hizo ningún esfuerzo por hacer ver que quería algo de la tienda—. Dawn se habría quedado allí, sin más, de pie, hablando horas y horas, pero Vic sugirió que pidieran un café. Y, desde aquello, todo había ido rodado.

Sí, había habido altibajos, pero lo que sentían por dentro era muy fuerte: cuando Dawn miraba a Vic, lo veía exactamente como él quería que lo vieran. Mientras que los padres de Vic no podían olvidar quién había sido, y muchos amigos y desconocidos no podían olvidar quién no quería ser, Dawn solo lo veía a él. Dawn no veía esa zona borrosa. Dawn veía muy nítidamente a una persona.

Mientras navego por sus recuerdos, mientras voy comprendiendo esta historia, siento gratitud y añoranza… no por Vic, sino por mí mismo. Esto es lo que me gustaría tener con Isabella. Esto es lo que me gustaría darle a Isabella. Pero ¿cómo voy a conseguir que deje de fijarse en esa zona borrosa si soy un cuerpo que nunca verá y vivo una vida que nunca tendrá entre sus brazos?

Llego justo antes de la comida y aparco en el sitio habitual.

A estas alturas, ya sé en qué clase está Isabella, así que espero fuera hasta que suena el timbre.

En cuanto suena, aparece en mitad de una multitud, hablando con su amiga Rebeca. No me ve. Ni siquiera levanta la mirada. La sigo, buscando la manera de presentarme. No sé si soy el fantasma de su pasado, de su presente o de su futuro. Al cabo de un rato, Rebeca e Isabella se despiden y me siento libre para acercarme a ella.

—Hola.

Y lo noto; esa fracción de segundo de duda antes de girarse. En cuanto se da la vuelta, me reconoce.

—Hola. ¡Has venido! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

No es exactamente la bienvenida que esperaba pero, bueno, es una bienvenida. Cuando estamos solos, soy su destino. Cuando estoy en su instituto, en medio de su vida, soy un trastorno.

— ¿Comemos?

—Vale, pero, luego, tengo que volver a clase, ¿eh?

Le digo que me parece bien.

Caminamos en silencio. Cuando dejo de concentrarme en ella, me doy cuenta de que la gente la mira de forma diferente. Algunos, de forma positiva, pero, muchos más, de forma negativa. Nota que me estoy dando cuenta.

—Por lo visto, ahora soy una zorra metalera. Según algunas fuentes, incluso he dormido con algún integrante de Metallica. Por una parte, me hace gracia y, por otra, no —y me mira—. Tú, en cambio, eres alguien completamente diferente. Ni siquiera sé con quién estoy tratando hoy.

—Me llamo Vic. Biológicamente, soy una chica, pero tengo género masculino.

—Ni siquiera entiendo lo que significa eso —suspira.

Empiezo a explicárselo, pero me corta.

—Espera a que hayamos salido del colegio, ¿vale? Prefiero que camines detrás de mí un rato. Creo que me facilitará las cosas.

No me queda otra que seguirla.

Vamos a un restaurante en el que la media de edad de los clientes es de noventa y cuatro años y donde la compota de manzana parece el plato más popular del menú. Desde luego, no es el típico sitio al que va la gente del instituto.

Después de sentarnos y de decirle al camarero qué es lo que queremos, le pido que me cuente qué tal van las cosas después de lo de ayer.

—Desde luego, no se puede decir que a Jacob se le vea afectado. Y no faltan chicas que quieran consolarle. Es patético. Rebeca ha estado genial. En serio, debería haber un trabajo que se llamase «relaciones públicas de la amistad», o algo así; ¡Rebeca sería un hacha! Está contando mi versión por todos lados.

— ¿Y cuál es tu versión?

—Que Jacob es un gilipollas y que el metalero y yo solo estábamos hablando.

La primera parte es irrefutable pero, incluso para mí, la segunda suena floja.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que ser así.

—Podría haber sido peor. Tenemos que dejar de disculparnos el uno con el otro. No podemos empezar cada frase con un «lo siento».

Hay gran resignación en su voz pero no sé, exactamente, a qué obedece.

— ¿Así que eres una chica que es un chico?

—Algo así —me doy cuenta de que no quiere profundizar.

— ¿Cómo estás de lejos?

—Tres horas.

— ¿Y qué te estás perdiendo hoy?

—Un par de exámenes, un ensayo con la banda y una cita con mi novia.

— ¿Y crees que es justo?

Me quedo parado unos instantes:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ver, me alegro de que hayas venido desde tan lejos, de verdad… pero esta noche no he dormido muy bien y estoy muy susceptible. Y, esta mañana, cuando me has enviado el mensaje he pensado: « ¿De verdad es justo todo esto?». No para ti y para mí, sino para todas esas… personas cuyas vidas secuestras.

—Siempre tengo cuidado de…

—Sé que lo tienes. Y sé que solamente es un día. Pero ¿qué pasa si hoy iba a suceder algo completamente insospechado? ¿Y si su novia está planeando hacerle una estupenda fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y si su compañera de laboratorio suspende porque ella no asiste? ¿Y si…? No sé. ¿Y si hay un accidente terrible y se suponía que tenía que estar cerca para salvar a un bebé?

—Sí, lo sé pero ¿y si soy yo la persona a la que se supone que tiene que pasarle algo? ¿Qué pasa si se supone que debería estar aquí y no vengo y el mundo se pone a girar en la dirección equivocada? Aunque sea de forma infinitesimal… pero sería importante para mí.

— ¿No debería estar su vida por encima de la tuya?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el invitado.

Sé que tiene razón, pero me sorprende oírlo de su boca. No tarda en matizar para que no parezca que me está acusando:

—No digo que tú seas menos importante, lo sabes. Ahora mismo, eres la persona que más quiero del mundo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Cómo que _de verdad_?

—Ayer dijiste que no me querías —sabe exactamente a qué me refiero.

—Hablaba del metalero, no de ti.

De pronto, la conversación no parece tan mala como al principio. Aunque los puntos siguen donde estaban.

Llega la comida. Isabella unta una patata frita en el ketchup, pero nada más.

—Yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —pero no parece que eso la ponga feliz.

—Vamos a sacar esto adelante. Al principio, todas las relaciones tienen una parte difícil. Esta es la que nos ha tocado vivir a nosotros. No es como cuando la pieza de un puzle encaja a la perfección. En el caso de las relaciones, tienes que adaptar las cabezas de la ficha para que unas se adapten a la perfección a las otras.

—Y tu ficha cambia de forma cada día.

—Solo físicamente.

—Lo sé —por fin se come la patata—, de verdad. Imagino que tengo que moldear más mi pieza.

Están pasando muchas cosas. Y que vengas… añade más leña al fuego.

—Me iré después de comer.

—No es que quiera que te vayas… pero creo que me vendrá bien.

—Lo entiendo —de verdad que lo entiendo.

—Vale —y sonríe—. Háblame de la cita que tienes hoy. Si no voy a estar contigo, al menos, quiero saber con quién estás.

Le envío un mensaje a Dawn para decirle que no estoy en el instituto pero que la cita sigue en pie. Nos reuniremos para cenar cuando haya acabado su entrenamiento de hockey hierba.

Vuelvo a casa de Vic a la hora habitual a la que volvería del instituto. A salvo en mi habitación, siento los típicos nervios anteriores a una cita. Veo que Vic tiene una gran selección de corbatas en el armario, lo que me hace pensar que le encanta llevarlas. Así que me visto elegante, quizá me haya pasado un poco, pero si los recuerdos que tiene Vic de Dawn son reales, a ella le va a gustar.

Paso el tiempo navegando por Internet y consultando el correo. No hay ningún mensaje nuevo de Isabella, aunque hay ocho de Nathan —no abro ninguno de ellos—. Busco las listas de reproducción de Vic y me pongo algunas de las canciones que más escucha. A menudo, es así como descubro nuevos grupos.

Poco antes de las seis, salgo de casa. Hasta cierto punto, me resulta extraño las ganas que tengo que tenga lugar esta cita. Quiero formar parte de algo que funcione, sea cual sea el reto.

Dawn no me decepciona. Le encanta el aspecto de Vic y le dice que está muy elegante. Tiene un montón de cosas que contarle del día y un montón de preguntas acerca de lo que ha hecho él. Esto último es una zona peligrosa porque no quiero que, el día de mañana, le pille en un renuncio. Así que, sencillamente, le digo que he tenido el impulso de tomarme el día libre. Nada de exámenes, nada de pasillos de instituto, sencillamente, conducir hasta algún lugar en el que nunca antes había estado… siempre y cuando me diera tiempo de volver para quedar con ella. Mi decisión le parece genial y ni siquiera pregunta por qué no la he llevado conmigo. Espero que sea así como Vic recuerda el día.

Tengo que acceder a los recuerdos de Vic a toda velocidad para ser capaz de seguir a Dawn pero, aun así, me lo paso genial. La manera en la que Vic la recuerda es absolutamente correcta: ella lo ve a él tan precisamente, tan maravillosamente, con tal normalidad… Y no es que deje claro que le entiende, simplemente, le entiende.

Sé que su situación es diferente de la nuestra. Sé que no soy Vic y que Isabella no es Dawn, pero parte de mí quiere hacer esa analogía. Parte de mí quiere trascender de igual manera. Parte de mí quiere que el amor sea así de fuerte, de potente.

Tanto Vic como Dawn tienen coche. Ella le pide a él que le siga a casa; así, él la puede acompañar hasta la puerta y se pueden dar un beso de buenas noches como es debido. Me parece algo muy dulce, así que no pongo ninguna traba. Dawn y yo caminamos de la mano hasta la puerta de su casa. No sé si sus padres están en casa, pero si a ella no le importa, a mí, tampoco. Nos acercamos a la puerta mosquitera y nos quedamos allí un rato, como aquellas parejas de los años cincuenta que se cortejaban. Dawn se echa hacia mí y me besa con pasión. Yo también la beso con pasión. Acabamos en los arbustos. Me empuja hacia la oscuridad y yo dejo que lo haga. Y el beso es tan intenso que pierdo el sentido de la mente de Vic y es mi mente la que ocupa su lugar. Y la beso, la siento. Y de mi boca sale la palabra «Isabella». Al principio, me da la impresión de que no me ha oído pero, al rato, se aparta y me pregunta qué es lo que acabo de decir y le respondo que es como en la canción —« ¿No la conoces?»— y que siempre me he preguntado qué querría decir esa palabra, pero que es lo que me ha hecho sentir este momento. Dawn no sabe de qué canción estoy hablando, pero no le importa, está acostumbrada a mis rarezas.

Le digo que luego se la pongo pero, mientras, nos besamos, nos besamos y nos besamos, y nuestra ropa se llena de hojas y mi corbata se engancha en una rama. Pero hay tanta vida en nosotros que nos da igual. Todo nos da igual.

Esa noche recibo un correo electrónico de Isabella:

 _E,_

 _Hoy ha sido un día raro, pero creo que se debe a que esta temporada está siendo muy rara. No es culpa tuya y no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Se debe a que se me han juntado muchas cosas. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Intentémoslo de nuevo. Pero prefiero que no sea en el instituto. Creo que me siento muy presionada. Veámonos después. En algún lugar donde no haya trazas del resto de mi vida. Solo tú y yo._

 _Me está costando mucho imaginar cómo… pero quiero que estas piezas encajen._

 _Un beso,_

 _I._

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	32. Día 6024

**La historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6024**

Al día siguiente, no me despierta ninguna alarma. Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro una madre — la madre de alguien, mi madre— sentada al borde de la cama, mirándome. Le da pena tener que despertarme pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que esa pena es parte de otra pena mucho más grande.

Me toca la pierna con suavidad.

—Es hora de levantarse —dice como si pretendiera que la transición del sueño a la consciencia sea lo más tranquila que se pueda—. He colgado tu ropa en la puerta del armario. Saldremos de aquí dentro de unos 45 minutos. Tu padre… está muy triste. Todos lo estamos. Pero para él es mucho peor, así que… necesita su espacio.

Mientras habla, no soy capaz de concentrarme en quién soy y en qué está pasando. Pero en cuanto se marcha y veo el traje negro colgando de la puerta del armario, todo encaja.

Mi abuelo ha muerto y estoy a punto de asistir a mi primer funeral.

Le digo a mi madre que ayer me olvidé de comentarles a mis amigos que me cogieran los deberes y me meto en el ordenador a toda velocidad para decirle a Isabella que es muy posible que hoy no podamos vernos. Por lo que sé, el funeral se celebra al menos a dos horas de aquí. No obstante, no vamos a quedarnos allí a pasar la noche.

Mi padre ha pasado casi toda la mañana en su dormitorio, pero aparece por la puerta justo cuando estoy pinchando el icono de «Enviar». No es que parezca que está triste, es que parece que acaba de perder la vista. Sus ojos transmiten una sensación de pérdida tal que se transmite al resto del cuerpo.

Lleva la corbata puesta, pero el nudo está flojo.

—Marc —dice.

Me llamo «Marc». En su boca, en estos momentos, ha sonado como un cántico o como un grito de incredulidad. No sé cómo reaccionar.

Llega la madre de Marc.

—Cariño —y abraza a su marido durante unos instantes antes de ponerle bien la corbata. Luego, se gira hacia mí y me pregunta si estoy listo.

Limpio el Historial, apago el ordenador y le digo que solo me falta ponerme los zapatos.

Apenas hablamos durante el viaje. En la radio suenan las noticias, pero creo que hemos dejado de escucharlas después de la tercera curva. Imagino que tanto la madre como el padre de Marc están haciendo lo mismo que yo: acceder a recuerdos del abuelo.

En la mayoría de los recuerdos que encuentro no habla nadie. Silencio y horas sentados en una barca de pesca a la espera de que algo tire del sedal. La imagen en la que está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa durante Acción de Gracias, trinchando el pavo como si fuera un derecho de nacimiento.

Cuando era más joven me llevó al zoo; lo único que recuerdo es el tono de autoridad de su voz mientras me hablaba de los osos y de los leones. No recuerdo ni los osos ni los leones, solo la sensación que me creó acerca de ellos.

También veo la muerte de mi abuela, que tuvo lugar antes de que entendiera qué era la muerte.

Para mí, es un fantasma que hay al fondo de los recuerdos, pero estoy seguro de que es mucho más prominente en los recuerdos de mis padres. Ahora, mis pensamientos se centran en los dos últimos meses, en cómo fue perdiendo fuelle, en lo raro que me sentí cuando pasé a ser más alto que él. Pero su muerte ha sido una sorpresa. Sabíamos que estaba cerca, pero no tanto. Fue mi madre quien respondió al teléfono. No necesité oír lo que decía para saber que algo iba mal. Fue a la oficina de mi padre para decírselo. Yo no estaba. Y no lo vi.

Ahora, es mi padre quien parece haber perdido fuelle, como si cuando muriera alguien muy cercano a nosotros, intercambiásemos los lugares. Y cuando lo superáramos, en realidad, estuviéramos viviendo su vida pero al revés: desde la muerte a la vida; desde la enfermedad a la salud.

Hoy, los peces de todos los lagos y ríos cercanos están a salvo porque da la impresión de que en el funeral se hayan reunido todos los pescadores del estado de Maryland. Se ven pocos trajes y aún menos corbatas. También está toda mi familia —sobrinos llorones, tías llorosas y tíos estoicos—. Parece que es mi padre quien lo lleva peor y se ha convertido en el imán de todas las condolencias. Mi madre y yo permanecemos a su lado y la gente nos mira, asiente y nos da palmaditas en el hombro.

Me siento como un impostor. Observo. Intento almacenar tantos recuerdos como puedo para Marc porque sé que le gustaría haber venido y que le va a gustar recordar esto.

Cuando entramos en la iglesia, no estoy preparado para que el ataúd esté abierto, para tener al abuelo de Marc ahí, justo delante de mí. Estamos en el primer banco y no puedo apartar los ojos de él.

Así es un cuerpo que no tiene nada dentro. Si pudiera salir de Marc unos instantes —y él no volviese, claro—, ese es el aspecto que tendría. Es muy diferente de estar dormido, por mucho que los de la funeraria hayan hecho todo lo posible para que parezca que está durmiendo.

El abuelo de Marc creció en este pueblo y ha sido miembro de la congregación durante toda la vida.

Hay muchas cosas que decir y hay mucha emoción en todo lo que se dice. Hasta el cura está conmovido —está acostumbrado a hablar en estos casos, pero no cuando se trata de alguien que le importaba tanto—. El padre de Marc se levanta a hablar y da la impresión de que su cuerpo esté en guerra con cada frase que dice —cada vez que intenta decir algo, se queda sin aire y los hombros se le ponen rígidos—. La madre de Marc se levanta y se pone a su lado. Parece que le vaya a pedir que lea por él lo que tenía preparado pero, en última instancia, cambia de opinión. Deja de lado el discurso.

Habla. Saca a colación diferentes recuerdos. Algunos están enredados entre sí y otros están deshilachados, pero son las cosas en las que piensa cuando le viene a la mente su padre. Frente a él, la congregación ríe y llora y asiente a modo de reconocimiento.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, que se desbordan y me corren por la cara. Al principio, no lo entiendo porque no conozco al hombre del que están hablando —de hecho, no conozco a nadie de los que hay aquí—. No soy parte de esto y nunca seré parte de nada así. Hace tiempo que sé cómo son las cosas, pero hay veces en la vida en las que hay situaciones que no te impactan hasta años después de que te hayas dado cuenta de ellas. Y a mí, esta me está impactando ahora. Nunca tendré una familia que llore por mí. Nunca tendré gente que sienta por mí cosas como las que esta gente siente por el abuelo de Marc. No voy a dejar un rastro de recuerdos como el que ha dejado él. Nunca nadie llegará a conocerme, ni a mí ni lo que he hecho. Cuando muera, no habrá ningún cuerpo que marque el suceso, ningún funeral al que asistir, no habrá entierro. Cuando muera, no habrá nadie que sepa siquiera que he existido… excepto Isabella.

Lloro porque estoy celoso del abuelo de Marc; porque estoy celoso de cualquiera que sea capaz de significar tanto para otras personas.

A pesar de que mi padre ha dejado de hablar, sigo sollozando. Cuando mis padres vuelven al banco, se sienta cada uno a mi lado y me confortan.

Lloro un rato más. Sé que Marc va a recordar estas lágrimas como lágrimas que vertió por su abuelo… que nunca sabrá que fui yo quien estuvo aquí.

Entregarle el cuerpo a la tierra, qué ritual más extraño. Estoy presente mientras lo bajan. Estoy presente mientras rezamos. Me pongo en fila para lanzar un puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd.

Nunca habrá de nuevo tanta gente pensando en él al mismo tiempo. Aunque no lo conocí, me gustaría que estuviera aquí para que lo viera.

Vamos a su casa. La gente empezará a marcharse dentro de poco pero, ahora mismo, estamos en el Museo de la Pena. La gente cuenta anécdotas —a veces, exactamente la misma pero en habitaciones diferentes—. No conozco a mucha de la gente que hay aquí, pero no es porque no esté siendo capaz de acceder bien; sencillamente, en la vida de su abuelo había muchísimas más personas de las que Marc conocía.

Después de la comida, de las anécdotas y del consuelo, la gente empieza a beber; y después de beber, empieza a irse a casa. La madre de Marc está completamente sobria, así que es ella quien conduce mientras nos internamos en la oscuridad. No sé si el padre de Marc está dormido o si está pensativo.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —murmura ella. Pone las noticias y las escuchamos una y otra vez hasta que llegamos a casa.

Intento hacer ver que esta es mi vida. Intento hacer ver que estos son mis padres. Pero siento un gran vacío… porque sé que es mentira.


	33. Día 6025

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6025**

A la mañana siguiente, me cuesta levantar la cabeza de la almohada, me cuesta levantar los brazos de los lados, me cuesta levantarme de la cama.

Y se debe a que peso, al menos, 140 kilos.

Ya he estado gordo en otras ocasiones, pero no creo que nunca haya estado tan gordo. Me siento como si me hubieran atado bolsas de carne a los brazos y a las piernas, al torso. Me cuesta mucho más esfuerzo hacer cualquier cosa. Porque no es el peso típico del músculo; no soy un defensa de fútbol americano: estoy _gordo_. Fofo, pesado y poco flexible.

Cuando, al rato, miro a mí alrededor y miro en mi interior, no me gusta mucho lo que veo. Finn Taylor se ha retirado del mundo tanto como puede. Su tamaño se debe a la negligencia y a la pereza, a un descuido que resultaría enfermizo si tuviera apareado alguna meticulosidad. Aunque estoy seguro de que si accedo lo suficientemente adentro encontraré un pozo de humanidad, lo único que veo en la superficie es el equivalente emocional de un eructo.

Me tambaleo hasta la ducha y me saco una bola de pelusa del tamaño de la pezuña de un gato del ombligo. Tengo que esforzarme mucho más para hacer cualquier cosa. Debió de llegar un momento en el que a Finn le costaba demasiado hacer cualquier cosa… y en el que decidió rendirse.

Cinco minutos después de salir de la ducha, ya estoy sudando de nuevo.

No quiero que Isabella me vea así. Pero tengo que verla; no puedo dejar de hacerlo dos días seguidos… y menos cuando las cosas entre nosotros están cogidas con pinzas.

Se lo advierto. Le digo en mi mensaje que estoy gordísimo pero que, aun así, quiero verla después de clase. Estoy cerca de la librería Clover, así que le propongo que sea allí donde nos veamos.

Rezo para que venga.

No hay nada entre los recuerdos de Finn que me haga pensar que le importaría no ir al instituto; pero voy igualmente. Que falte a clase cuando sea consciente de sí mismo.

Debido al tamaño de su cuerpo, he de concentrarme mucho más de lo normal. Necesito ajustes grandes hasta para los pequeños detalles (como con mi pie en el pedal del acelerador, con la cantidad de espacio que deben dejar a mi alrededor en el pasillo, etcétera).

Y también están las miradas que me echan, de asco nada disimulado. Y no solo los demás estudiantes, también los profesores y los desconocidos. Me juzgan con total libertad. Puede que solo estén reaccionando a aquello en lo que Finn ha decidido convertirse. Pero también hay algo más primigenio, algo que hace que se mantengan a la defensiva. Soy aquello en lo que temen convertirse.

Me he vestido de negro porque he oído en multitud de ocasiones que el negro adelgaza; pero, en realidad, soy como una esfera de oscuridad que avanza por los pasillos.

El único momento en el que me puedo tomar un respiro es durante la comida. Finn queda con sus dos mejores amigos: Ralph y Dylan. Son amigos desde tercero. Se burlan de la gordura de Finn, pero es evidente que no les importa en absoluto que esté gordo. Si estuviera delgado, se burlarían de él por estarlo.

Siento que, con ellos, puedo relajarme.

Después del instituto, voy a casa para pegarme otra ducha y para cambiarme. Mientras me seco, me pregunto si podría implantar en la cabeza de Finn un recuerdo muy traumático, algo tan terrible que hiciera que dejase de comer. Pero, acto seguido, me siento horrorizado por haberme planteado algo así. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que no soy nadie para decirle a Finn lo que tiene que hacer.

Me pongo las mejores galas de Finn —una camisa talla XXXL y unos vaqueros de la talla 56— para ir a ver a Isabella. Al principio, incluso me pongo una corbata, pero me la quito cuando veo lo ridícula que queda colgando desde el estómago.

Las sillas temblequean debajo de mí en la cafetería de la librería; así que decido caminar por los pasillos, pero son muy estrechos y no dejo de tirar libros de las baldas. Al final, decido esperarla en la puerta.

Me ve inmediatamente —como si fuera difícil—. Veo que me reconoce, pero es evidente que no se alegra especialmente.

—Hola.

—… Hola.

Nos quedamos allí, de pie.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Pues… intentando asimilar lo que veo.

—No te quedes con el envoltorio, mira lo que hay dentro.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque yo no cambio…

«Sí y no», pienso. Su cuerpo es el mismo, sí; pero, a menudo, me siento como si estuviera conociendo a una Isabella nueva. Como si cada estado de ánimo supusiera una variación.

—Vamos.

— ¿Adónde? —pregunta.

—Bueno, hemos estado en el mar, en el bosque y en la montaña. Así que he pensado que podríamos… ir a cenar y a ver una peli.

Sonríe.

—Eso suena a cita sospechosamente.

—Si quieres, puedo incluso regalarte flores.

—Venga —me reta—, ¡regálamelas!

Isabella es la única chica del cine con un ramo de rosas. También es la única chica cuya pareja se desborda por ambos lados de la butaca. Le paso el brazo por el cuello para intentar que la cosa sea menos extraña, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando y de lo carnoso que debe de resultarle mi brazo en el cuello… También soy consciente de que, cada vez que respiro más fuerte, mi respiración se oye como si me hubiera tragado un silbato. Cuando acaban los avances de otras películas, me siento una butaca más allá, pero dejo mi mano en la que estaba ocupando antes. Ella me la coge.

Permanecemos así unos diez minutos, hasta que hace como si le picase algo… y no vuelve a dármela.

He elegido un lugar muy agradable para cenar, pero eso no garantiza que la cena vaya a ser agradable.

No deja de mirarme, de mirar a Finn.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… soy incapaz de verte ahí dentro. Normalmente, puedo. Normalmente, hay un brillo en tu mirada. Pero hoy, no.

Hasta cierto punto, es halagador; pero, por otro lado, resulta descorazonador.

—Te prometo que estoy aquí.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como si no sintiera nada. Te veo así y no siento nada. No puedo.

—No pasa nada. No me ves porque Finn es muy diferente de mí. Así que, en cierta manera, es normal.

—Imagino que sí —y pincha un espárrago.

No parece muy convencida. De hecho, me siento como si, en caso de haber tenido que convencerla, no lo hubiera conseguido.

No parece una cita. No parece siquiera que seamos amigos. Me siento como si me hubiera caído de la cuerda floja pero aún no hubiera llegado a la red.

Los coches siguen en la librería, así que volvemos. En vez de llevar las rosas en los brazos, las lleva a un lado, como si fuera a tener que utilizarlas de bate de un momento a otro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una noche mala —responde. Levanta las rosas y las huele—. Está permitido, ¿no? Y más si tenemos en cuenta…

—Sí, _y más si tenemos en cuenta_.

Si estuviera en otro cuerpo, este sería el momento en que me acercaría y la besaría. Si estuviera en otro cuerpo, ese beso podría hacer que una noche mala se convirtiera en maravillosa. Si estuviera en otro cuerpo, me vería dentro.

Vería lo que quisiera ver.

Pero esto es muy raro.

Vuelve a oler las rosas y me llega su perfume.

—Gracias por las flores.

Y esa es la despedida.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	34. Día 6026

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levithan y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6026**

A la mañana siguiente, me siento culpable por sentirme tan aliviado de volver a estar en un cuerpo normal. Y me siento culpable porque me doy cuenta de que aunque antes no me importaba lo que pensasen los demás, o cómo me vieran, ahora soy consciente de ello, ahora juzgo igual que ellos, ahora me veo a través de los ojos de Isabella. Imagino que esto hace que me parezca más al resto del mundo; pero también me siento como si hubiera perdido algo.

Lisa Marshall se parece mucho físicamente a Rebeca, la amiga de Isabella: pelo oscuro y liso, pecas y ojos azules. No es alguien en quien te fijarías por la calle, pero sí que lo harías si se sentase a tu lado en clase.

«Hoy no le va a importar», pienso mientras imagino la reacción de Isabella. Acto seguido, me siento culpable por pensar así.

Tengo un mensaje suyo en la bandeja de entrada. Empieza así:

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte_

 _._ « ¡Qué bien!», pienso. Pero sigo leyendo:

 _Tenemos que hablar._

Y ya no quiero pensar nada más.

El día se convierte en una larga espera, una cuenta atrás; a pesar de que no estoy seguro de hacia qué avanza dicha cuenta atrás. El reloj se acerca, me acerca. Mi miedo late más y más fuerte.

Los amigos de Lisa no pueden contar mucho con ella a lo largo del día. Isabella me ha pedido que nos encontremos en un parque que hay cerca de su instituto. Como hoy soy chica, imagino que el sitio es terreno neutral. Así, nadie del pueblo nos verá y no tendrá que hacerse «películas para mayores de trece años». Al fin y al cabo, la gente piensa que lo que le gusta son los metaleros.

Llego pronto, así que me siento en un banco con una novela de Alice Hoffman. Levanto la mirada del libro de vez en cuando para mirar cuando pasa algún corredor. Estoy tan inmersa en la lectura que no me doy cuenta de que Isabella ha llegado hasta que se sienta a mi lado.

En cuanto veo que es ella, sonrío. No puedo evitarlo.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde.

Antes de que empiece con lo que quiere decirme, le pregunto qué tal le ha ido el día, qué tal en el instituto, le pregunto por el tiempo… —lo que sea para evitar _esa_ conversación—. Pero, en cuestión de diez minutos, se me acaban los temas.

—E —empieza—, tengo que decirte algo.

Soy consciente de que después de esta frase no suelen venir cosas buenas. Pero albergo esperanzas.

Aunque ha dicho «algo», que es muy indeterminado, sé que todo quedará resumido en la siguiente frase.

—Creo que no puedo seguir adelante.

— ¿ _Crees_ que no puedes hacerlo o no quieres hacerlo? —le digo al rato.

—Quiero, de verdad que sí. Pero ¿cómo? ¡No lo veo factible!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que eres una persona diferente cada día. Y no puedo querer por igual a todas las personas que eres. Sé que, dentro, estás tú. Sé que no tengo que mirar el envoltorio… Pero no puedo, E. Me encantaría… me encantaría ser capaz de hacerlo… pero no puedo. Y no es solo eso. Acabo de romper con Jacob y necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, para quitármelo de la cabeza. Y es que hay tantas cosas que tú y yo no podemos hacer… Nunca saldremos con mis amigos… ni siquiera puedo hablarles de ti ¡y eso me está volviendo loca!

Nunca conocerás a mi padre… Nunca nos acostaremos juntos y nos despertaremos juntos al día siguiente… Nunca. Y no creas que no me he dicho veces que todo eso no importa. De verdad que lo he hecho. Pero no consigo convencerme. Y no lo consigo porque conozco la verdadera respuesta.

Este es el momento en el que yo debería ser capaz de decir: «Cambiaré». Es el momento en el que debería asegurarle que las cosas van a ser diferentes, que cambiar es posible. Pero todo lo que le diga son fantasías… y soy completamente consciente de ello.

—No es imposible. ¿Acaso piensas que yo no le doy vueltas a lo mismo? Yo también he estado pensando en cómo podríamos tener un futuro juntos. A ver qué te parece esto: una manera de que no tuviera que viajar tanto sería, por ejemplo, que viviéramos en una ciudad. Es decir, así habría más gente de mi edad en las inmediaciones y aunque no sé cómo salto de un cuerpo a otro, tengo la sensación de que la distancia que viajo tiene que ver con el número de candidatos que hay. Por tanto, si viviéramos en Nueva York capital, nunca me movería de allí. Porque allí hay muchísima gente entre la que elegir. Así, nos podríamos ver constantemente. Estar constantemente el uno con el otro.

Sé que parece una locura. Pero, dentro de un tiempo, podríamos hacer eso. Dentro de un tiempo, esa podría ser nuestra vida. Nunca voy a poder despertarme a tu lado, pero puedo estar contigo toda la vida. Sé que no sería una vida normal, pero sería una vida. Una vida juntos.

Nos he dibujado en un futuro, viviendo en un apartamento. Yo llego a casa, me quito los zapatos y preparamos juntos la cena; cenamos y, luego, nos metemos a la cama. Me voy de puntillas cuando se acerca la medianoche. Envejecer juntos. Aprender más cosas del mundo a través de ella.

Pero Isabella niega con la cabeza. Sus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas. Y con eso es suficiente para que mi fantasía se desvanezca. Con eso es suficiente para que mi fantasía se convierta en el sueño de un loco.

—Eso nunca va a suceder —dice amablemente—. Me encantaría creer en ello, pero no puedo.

—Pero…

—Quiero que tengas claro que si fueras normal, que si fueras la misma persona cada día, si el interior estuviera por fuera… podría quererte para toda la vida. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu corazón ni contigo, imagino que eres consciente de ello. Pero todo lo demás me resulta demasiado difícil. Quizá haya chicas que puedan sobrellevarlo. Espero que las haya. Pero yo, no. No puedo.

Ahora soy yo quien está a punto de llorar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Ya está? ¿Lo dejamos?

—Me gustaría que siguiéramos formando parte de nuestra vida, el uno de la del otro… pero tu vida no deja de desbaratar la mía. Necesito estar con mis amigos. Necesito ir al instituto y al baile de promoción y hacer todas esas cosas que se supone que debería hacer. Te agradezco muchísimo… de corazón… lo de Jacob. Pero no puedo olvidarme de todo lo demás.

— ¿No puedes hacer por mí lo que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti? —me sorprende mi acidez.

—No puedo, no… Lo siento.

Aunque estamos en la calle, las paredes se nos caen encima. Estamos en tierra firme, pero parece que estemos pisando arenas movedizas.

—Isabella… —pero no sé qué más decir. Ni siquiera puedo seguir con mi argumento.

Se inclina hacia mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo que irme. No va a ser para siempre; pero sí por ahora. Hablaremos en unos días. Si piensas en ello, llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo. Y, entonces, no te sentirás tan mal. Podremos superarlo juntos y ver qué es lo siguiente. Quiero que haya algo entre nosotros… pero es que no puede

Ser…

— ¿Qué, _amor_?

—Una relación. Quedar. Todo eso que tú quieres.

Se pone de pie. Me quedo en el banco, varado.

—Ya hablamos.

—Ya hablamos —mi voz suena como un eco. Suena vacía.

No quiere marcharse así. Se va a quedar hasta que le diga que estoy bien, que he sobrevivido.

—Isabella, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

En sus palabras va implícito que esa no es la cuestión.

Pero tampoco es una respuesta.

Quería que el amor lo conquistase todo. Pero el amor no puede conquistarlo todo. No puede hacerlo todo por sí solo.

Ha de confiar en que seamos nosotros quienes conquistamos por él.

Llego a casa y la madre de Lisa está haciendo la cena. Huele estupendamente, pero no puedo sentarme a la mesa y mantener una conversación. No puedo hablar con nadie. De hecho, no creo que pueda mantenerme cuerdo si no me paso las siguientes horas gritando.

Le digo que no me encuentro bien y me encamino a mi habitación, escaleras arriba.

Me encierro.

Tengo la sensación de que es aquí donde voy a estar siempre. Encerrado en una habitación. Atrapado conmigo mismo.

 _Continuara..._


	35. Día 6027

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6026**

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con un tobillo roto. Por suerte, ha pasado hace tiempo y las muletas están al lado de la cama. Es lo único de todo mi cuerpo que está curado realmente…

No puedo evitarlo: consulto mi cuenta de correo electrónico. Pero no hay nada de Isabella. Me siento solo. Completamente solo. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que hay otra persona en el mundo que sabe, vagamente, quién soy. Consulto si me ha escrito recientemente.

Efectivamente, lo ha hecho. Ahora, tengo 20 mensajes de Nathan sin leer, a cada cual más desesperado. El último dice así:

 _Lo único que pido es una explicación. Después de eso, te dejaré en paz. Pero tengo que saberlo._

Le respondo:

 _Vale, ¿dónde quieres que quedemos?_

Kasey no puede conducir con el tobillo roto y Nathan sigue sin tener permiso para usar el coche después de lo de su «viajecito en blanco», así que nos acercan nuestros padres. Aunque no digo nada, mis padres asumen que es una cita.

El problema es que Nathan espera que sea un chico llamado Edward, ya que eso es lo que le dije en su momento. Pero si voy a contarle la verdad, aparecer como una chica llamada Kasey me va a ayudar a ilustrar la historia.

Nos encontramos en un restaurante mexicano que hay cerca de su casa. Quería que fuera un lugar público pero, al mismo tiempo, un lugar en el que mis padres pudieran dejarnos sin sospechar. Cuando le veo entrar, efectivamente, parece que vaya vestido como para una cita —ha intentado sacarse el mejor partido—. Levanto una de las muletas y le hago una señal. Le había dicho que llevaba muletas, pero no que sería una chica. Me ha parecido mejor guardar esa información para cuando nos viéramos en persona. Mientras se acerca, parece realmente sorprendido.

—Nathan, siéntate.

— ¿Eres… Edward?

—Ahora te lo explico. Siéntate.

El camarero percibe la tensión y nos dice cuáles son los platos especiales del día. Luego, nos sirve agua y le decimos qué queremos para beber. Después, nos vemos obligados a hablar.

—Eres una chica.

Me dan ganas de echarme a reír. Le da muchísimo más miedo pensar que lo poseyó una chica que un chico. Como si eso importase.

—A veces —respondo, cosa que lo confunde aún más.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Te lo voy a contar, de verdad; pero, primero, pidamos.

No confío en él, pero le digo todo lo contrario para inspirar en él una confianza recíproca. Sé que estoy corriendo un riesgo, pero no sé de qué otra manera tranquilizar su espíritu. Comienzo con:

—Solo hay otra persona que sepa todo esto —tras lo que le cuento lo que soy. Le cuento cómo funciona. Vuelvo a contarle lo que pasó el día en que estuve en su cuerpo. Le cuento por qué sé que no volverá a ocurrir.

Sé que, a diferencia de Isabella, no va a ponerlo en duda. Mi explicación le parece bien. Encaja a la perfección con su propia experiencia. Es lo que siempre había sospechado. Porque, en cierta manera, le preparé para que lo recordara. No sé por qué pero, cuando mi mente y su mente urdimos una coartada, nos dejamos un agujero en ella. Ahora, estoy rellenando ese agujero.

Cuando acabo, no sabe qué decir.

—Así que… ¡Vaya! Entonces… ¿mañana no vas a ser ella?

—No.

— ¿Y ella…?

—Recordará otras cosas del día de hoy. Probablemente, que tuvo una cita con un chico pero que la cosa no cuajó. No se acordará de que fue contigo. Tendrá, simplemente, una idea vaga de una persona para que, en caso de que sus padres le pregunten qué tal fue, la pregunta no le sorprenda. Ni siquiera sabrá que estuvo aquí.

— ¿Y por qué yo lo sabía?

—Quizá porque te dejé de forma precipitada. Quizá no preparé bien el terreno para dejarte los recuerdos necesarios. O quizá, inconscientemente, quería que dieses conmigo. No lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos ha tocado apenas la comida, que ha llegado mientras hablábamos.

—Es la hostia.

—No se lo puedes contar a nadie. He confiado en ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asiente ensimismado y empieza a comer—. Esto queda entre tú y yo.

Al final de la cena, me dice que le ha ayudado mucho hablar conmigo y saber la verdad. Me pide, no obstante, que nos veamos al día siguiente para que vea el cambio. Le digo que no puedo garantizarle nada, pero que lo intentaré.

Nos recogen nuestros padres. Camino de casa, la madre de Kasey me pregunta qué tal ha ido.

—Bien… creo.

Es la única verdad que le digo en todo el viaje.

 _Continuara..._


	36. Día 6028

**La historia ni los personajes me pertencen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6028**

Al día siguiente, domingo, me despierto en el cuerpo de Ainsley Mills: alérgica al gluten, con miedo a las arañas, orgullosa dueña de tres terrieres escoceses, dos de los cuales duermen con ella en la cama.

En circunstancias normales, pensaría que este va a ser un día normal.

Nathan me manda un mensaje en el que dice que quiere verme; que si tengo coche, puedo ir a su casa.

Sus padres han salido a pasar el día fuera, así que no tiene quién le lleve.

Isabella no me ha escrito, así que elijo a Nathan.

Ainsley les dice a sus padres que se va de compras con unas amigas. No le hacen preguntas. Le dejan las llaves del coche de su madre y le piden que no vuelva muy tarde, que tenga que cuidar de su hermana a partir de las cinco.

Solo son las once. Les aseguro que volveré mucho antes.

Nathan solo está a quince minutos. Imagino que no voy a tener que estar mucho rato. Tan solo tengo que demostrarle que soy la misma persona que ayer y ya está. No creo que la cosa dé para mucho más.

A partir de ahí, es asunto suyo.

Se queda sorprendido cuando abre la puerta y me ve. Imagino que no me creyó realmente… pero ahora, sí. Está nervioso y se lo achaco al hecho de que estoy en su casa. La reconozco, a pesar de que ya ha empezado a mezclarse con todas las demás en las que he vivido. Si me dejases en la entrada y cerrases todas las puertas, dudo mucho que supiera qué hay detrás de cada una de ellas.

Nathan me lleva a la sala de estar, que es adonde se lleva a los invitados, cosa que no he dejado de ser por mucho que haya pasado un día dentro de su cuerpo.

—Así que eres tú… pero en otro cuerpo.

Asiento y me siento en el sofá.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

Le digo que me vale con un vaso de agua. No le digo que pienso marcharme enseguida y que, posiblemente, ni siquiera le dé un sorbo al agua.

Mientras va a por ella, estudio alguna de las fotos familiares que hay en la habitación. Es como si Nathan estuviera incómodo en todas ellas… y también su padre. La madre es la única que sonríe.

Oigo que vuelve pero no levanto la mirada, así que me llevo un buen susto cuando oigo una voz que no es la suya:

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte.

Se trata de un hombre con el pelo blanco y un traje gris. Lleva corbata, pero el nudo está medio suelto —como si esa fuera su manera de mostrar naturalidad—. Me pongo de pie, pero Ainsley es pequeñita y no alcanzo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor —dice el reverendo Poole—, no es necesario que te levantes. Sentémonos.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y elige un sillón que queda entre la puerta y yo. Es, por lo menos, el doble de grande que Ainsley, así que, si quisiera, podría impedir que me marchase. La cuestión es si querrá hacerlo o no. El hecho de que mi instinto me esté haciendo pensar en estas cosas me inquieta. Decido

Jugar fuerte.

—Es domingo, ¿no debería estar en la iglesia?

—Aquí hay cosas más importantes para mí —y sonríe.

Así es como debió de ser el momento en que Caperucita Roja conoció al lobo. Debió de sentir tanta intriga como terror.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Cruza las piernas a la altura de la rodilla.

—Nathan me ha contado una historia muy interesante… y me pregunto si es cierta.

— ¡No debería habérselo contado a nadie! —qué sentido tiene negarlo. Grito para ver si Nathan me oye.

—Mientras que tú has dejado colgado a Nathan durante el mes pasado, yo he intentado darle respuestas. Es normal que confíe en mí cuando le cuentan algo así.

No le falta razón. Es cierto. La cuestión es que no sé a dónde quiere llegar.

—No soy el diablo. No soy un demonio. No soy ninguna de esas cosas que quiere que sea.

Solamente soy una persona. Una persona que toma prestada la vida de otras durante un día.

— ¿Y no ves en eso la mano del diablo?

—No —niego con la cabeza—. Nathan no tuvo dentro al diablo. Esta chica no tiene dentro al diablo. Solamente me tuvieron a mí.

—Es ahí donde te equivocas. Estás dentro de todos estos cuerpos, sí, pero ¿quién está dentro de ti? ¿Por qué crees que eres cómo eres? ¿No sientes que podría ser obra del diablo?

—Lo que hago no es obra del diablo —respondo calmadamente.

Poole se ríe.

—Tranquilízate, Edward, tranquilízate. Ambos estamos en el mismo bando.

—Muy bien; entonces, deje que me vaya.

Me pongo de pie y me encamino a la puerta, pero se interpone y me empuja al sofá.

—No tan rápido. No he acabado.

—Ya veo que estamos en el mismo bando.

Su sonrisa desaparece y, durante unos instantes, veo _algo_ en sus ojos. No tengo claro lo que es, pero me paraliza.

—Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas. ¿Acaso crees que esto es una casualidad? ¿Acaso crees que soy un fanático religioso que pretende exorcizar tus demonios? ¿No te preguntas por qué quiero catalogar estos fenómenos? ¿Por qué intento dar con ellos? Tú eres la respuesta, Edward. Y los que son como tú.

Está tirando la caña, a ver qué pesca. Seguro.

—No hay otros como yo.

Sus ojos vuelven a relucir.

—Por supuesto que sí. Que seas diferente no quiere decir que seas único.

No sé qué pretende. Y tampoco quiero saberlo.

—Mírame —me ordena.

Lo miro. Lo miro a los ojos y lo entiendo. Entiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Lo increíble es que todavía no hayas aprendido a quedarte dentro más de un día. No tienes ni idea del poder que posees.

—Usted no es el reverendo Poole —y me aparto de él, incapaz de conseguir que deje de temblarme la voz.

—Lo soy hoy y lo fui ayer. ¿Mañana? Quién sabe… Tengo que dilucidar qué es lo que más me conviene. Pero no iba a perderme _esto_.

Quiere que mire a través de su cristal… pero sé que no me va a gustar lo que voy a ver.

—Hay mejores maneras de vivir tu vida. Y yo puedo enseñártelas.

Veo reconocimiento en sus ojos, sí… pero también veo amenaza. Y algo más… súplica. Como si el verdadero reverendo Poole siguiese dentro y estuviese intentando advertirme.

—No me toques —y me pongo de pie nuevamente.

—Pero si no te estoy tocando —parece que le haga gracia—. Estoy aquí sentado, charlando contigo.

— ¡No me toques! —lo digo aún más alto y empiezo a arrancarme la blusa. Los botones salen despedidos.

—Pero…

— ¡Que no me toques! —chillo con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que lloriqueo. Y el chillido es una petición de ayuda a la que, tal y como había supuesto, Nathan acude.

Ha estado escuchándolo todo al otro lado de la puerta y entra de golpe… a tiempo para ver cómo lloro y cómo grito con la blusa rota. Poole está de pie, delante de mí y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

Lo he apostado todo a la carta de la decencia que hay en Nathan, la decencia que vi cuando estuve en su interior. Y aunque está aterrado, dicha decencia se impone porque, en vez de marcharse, cerrar la puerta tras de sí o escuchar a Poole, le grita: «¿¡Qué está haciendo!?», mantiene la puerta abierta para que me vaya y se interpone entre el reverendo —o quien quiera que haya en su interior— y yo para que no me coja mientras huyo hacia el coche. Nathan hace lo imposible por impedir que el reverendo me siga y me da esos segundos cruciales que necesito; así que, para cuando Poole está en el jardín, yo estoy metiendo la llave en el contacto.

— ¡Da igual que huyas! ¡Volverás a mí! ¡Como todos los demás!

Tembloroso, enciendo la radio y ahogo sus gritos con una canción y el sonido de mi huida.

No quiero creerle. Quiero pensar que es un actor, un charlatán, un impostor.

Pero, cuando le he mirado fijamente a los ojos, he visto que había otra persona en su interior. La he reconocido igual que Isabella me reconoce a mí.

Solo que he sentido el peligro.

He visto a alguien que no juega de acuerdo a las mismas reglas que yo.

Nada más alejarme, me arrepiento de no haberme quedado unos minutos más, de no haber dejado que hablara un poco más. Ahora, tengo muchísimas más preguntas de las que había tenido jamás… y él podría tener las respuestas.

Pero si me hubiera quedado esos minutos, no habría podido marcharme. Y habría condenado a Ainsley a la misma lucha que a Nathan —o a algo peor—. No sé qué habría hecho Poole con ella. Qué _habríamos_ hecho con ella.

Podría ser un mentiroso. Me obligo a recordarme que podría ser un mentiroso.

No soy el único. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. En que podría haber otros. Podrían haber estado en el mismo instituto que yo, en la misma habitación, en la misma familia. Pero, como mantenemos el secreto, nunca nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Pienso en ese chico de Montana cuya historia se parecía tanto a la mía. ¿Será verdad? ¿O será una trampa de Poole?

Hay otros.

Eso podría cambiarlo todo.

O nada.

Mientras conduzco de vuelta a casa de Ainsley, me doy cuenta de que la elección es mía.


	37. Día 6029

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6029**

Al día siguiente, Darryl Drake está muy distraído.

Le guío por el instituto y digo las cosas adecuadas cuando es necesario, pero sus amigos no dejan de decir que está en las nubes. Durante el entrenamiento de atletismo, el profesor le llama la atención en varias ocasiones porque no está concentrado.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunta Sasha, su novia, cuando la lleva a casa.

—Es como si no estuviera aquí —responde—. Pero seguro que, para mañana, se me ha pasado.

Paso la tarde y la noche en el ordenador. Los padres de Darryl están trabajando y su hermano está en la universidad, así que tengo toda la casa para mí.

Mi historia está la primera en la página web de Poole. Es una versión —muy— libre de lo que le conté a Nathan junto con algunos errores que pueden deberse bien a que Nathan le ocultara cosas a Poole bien a que Poole haya decidido pincharme con ellos.

Fuera de la página del reverendo encuentro algunas cosas sobre él, pero no mucho. No parece que estuviera muy interesado en las posesiones demoniacas hasta que surgió la historia de Nathan. Miro fotos de antes y de ahora para ver si encuentro alguna diferencia. En las fotografías parece que esté igual. Los ojos quedan ocultos en las imágenes planas.

Leo todas las historias de su página e intento encontrarme en ellas, encontrar gente como yo.

Nuevamente, veo que hay un par de historias de Montana. Y otras que podrían ser similares si lo que me dijo Poole es cierto: que lo del límite de un día es para novatos. Y que puede sobrepasarse.

Eso es lo que quiero, evidentemente. Permanecer en un mismo cuerpo. Llevar una sola vida.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no es lo que quiero… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en qué sucede con la persona a la que pertenece el cuerpo en el que me quedo. ¿Desaparece de la existencia, sin más? ¿O es su alma la que empieza a pasar en ese momento de cuerpo en cuerpo —vamos, que los papeles se invierten? No puedo imaginar nada más triste que haber vivido en un mismo cuerpo toda la vida y que, de repente, seas incapaz de quedarte en cada cuerpo más de un día. Al menos, mi vida siempre ha sido así. Sería terrible, me destruiría, dejar algo fijo de lado y empezar esta vida, esta existencia de viajero.

Si no implicara a nadie más, sería sencillo. Pero claro, lo que digo es una perogrullada. ¿Acaso no hay siempre alguien más implicado?

Tengo un mensaje de Nathan en el que me dice que siente muchísimo lo que sucedió ayer. Dice que pensaba que el reverendo Poole podría ayudarme. Ahora ya no está seguro de nada.

Le escribo y le digo que no es culpa suya y que tiene que alejarse del reverendo Poole e intentar volver a su vida normal. También le digo que esta es la última vez que le voy a escribir. Pero no le explico que se debe a que no puedo confiar en él. Imagino que es una conclusión a la que llegará por sí mismo.

Cuando acabo, reenvío esta cadena de correos electrónicos a mi nueva dirección y cancelo la cuenta antigua. Así, sin más, unos cuantos años de mi vida se han terminado. La única cosa que me unía a ellos ha desaparecido. Es estúpido sentirse nostálgico por una dirección de correo electrónico, pero así es como me siento. No guardo muchas cosas del pasado, así que tengo derecho a compadecerme un poco cuando una de ellas desaparece.

Recibo un correo electrónico de Isabella por la noche:

 _¿Qué tal estás?_

 _I_

Y ya está.

Quiero contarle todo lo que ha pasado en estas 48 horas. Quiero explicarle los dos últimos días para ver cómo reacciona, para ver si entiende lo que significa para mí. Quiero su ayuda. Quiero su consejo. Quiero su consuelo.

Pero no creo que sea eso lo que ella quiere. Y no quiero implicarla de esta manera si no es lo que ella quiere. Así que le contesto:

 _Han sido dos días duros. Por lo visto, no soy la única persona a la que le pasa lo de cambiar de cuerpo. Y se me hace cuesta arriba pensar en ello._

 _E._

Quedan aún unas cuantas horas para que cambie el día, pero no las usa para responder.


	38. Día 6030

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6030**

Me despierto a solo dos pueblos de ella, en los brazos de otra persona.

Tengo cuidado de no despertar a la chica que me abraza. Su pelo rubio le cubre los ojos. Siento el latido de su corazón en la espalda. Se llama Amelia y esta noche ha entrado a hurtadillas por la ventana para estar conmigo.

Me llamo Zara —o, al menos, ese es el nombre que he elegido para mí—. Cuando nací me llamaron Clementine, nombre que me encantó hasta que tuve diez años. Entonces, empecé a probar otros y «Zara» fue el que más me gustó. La zeta siempre ha sido mi letra favorita y el 26 es mi número de la suerte.

Amelia se revuelve debajo de las sábanas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta medio dormida.

—Las siete.

En vez de levantarse, se pega más a mí.

—Sé una exploradora buena y ve a ver qué hace tu madre, que preferiría no marcharme por donde he entrado. Mi coordinación mañanera es muchísimo peor que la nocturna. Además, siempre estoy más inspirada cuando me acerco a mi dama que cuando me alejo.

—Espera.

Me da un beso en la espalda para agradecérmelo.

La ternura que hay entre dos personas puede hacer que el aire resulte tierno, que la habitación resulte tierna, que el propio tiempo resulte tierno. Mientras salgo de la cama y me pongo una camiseta gigantesca, siento que la temperatura que hace es la temperatura de la felicidad. Nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche se ha disipado. Me he despertado en mitad del confort que han construido entre ambas.

Salgo al pasillo de puntillas y escucho tras la puerta de mi madre. Tan solo se oye la respiración de su sueño profundo; parece que estamos a salvo. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación, Amelia sigue en la cama, pero se ha quitado de encima la sábana y lleva solamente una camiseta y las braguitas. Tengo la sensación de que Zara no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acurrucarse junto a ella, pero creo que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—Está dormida.

— ¿Tanto como para que me dé una ducha?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Te duchas tú primero, yo… o nos duchamos juntas?

Tú primero.

Sale de la cama y se detiene de camino para darme un beso. Mete las manos bajo mi camiseta gigante y no me resisto. Me dejo llevar y la beso un rato más.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Tú primero.

Y, entonces, en cuanto sale de la habitación, la hecho de menos, que es lo que haría Zara.

Me gustaría que fuera Isabella.

Sale a escondidas de la casa mientras estoy en la ducha y, 20 minutos después, vuelve a estar en la puerta para llevarme al instituto. Ahora, mi madre está despierta, en la cocina, y sonríe cuando ve que Amelia viene por el caminito de casa.

Me pregunto hasta qué punto lo sabe.

En el instituto, pasamos la mayor parte del día juntas, pero no de manera que nuestra interacción con las demás personas se vea limitada; todo lo contrario, incorporamos a nuestros amigos en lo que hay entre nosotras. Existimos como individuos. Existimos como pareja. Existimos como parte de tríos, cuartetos, etc. Y no pasa nada.

No puedo quitarme a Isabella de la cabeza. No dejo de pensar en lo que dijo que sus amigos nunca llegarían a conocerme. Que nadie llegaría a conocerme. Que lo que había entre nosotros siempre sería, únicamente, nuestro. Únicamente.

Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que quería decir. Y de lo triste que sería.

De hecho, ya empiezo a experimentar parte de esa tristeza. Y eso que ni siquiera ha sucedido.

Llega la séptima clase. Ella tiene hora de estudio y yo tengo Gimnasia. Cuando nos encontramos después, me enseña los libros que ha cogido para mí porque cree que me van a gustar.

¿Alguna vez llegaré a conocer a Isabella así de bien?

Después de clase tiene entrenamiento de baloncesto. Normalmente, suelo esperarla haciendo los deberes. Pero está haciendo que eche tanto de menos a Isabella que tengo que hacer algo. Le pido que me deje el coche para hacer unos recados.

Me deja las llaves sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tardo 20 minutos en llegar al instituto de Isabella. Aparco donde siempre. La mayoría de los demás coches están aparcados en sentido contrario. Al rato, encuentro un lugar en el que sentarme y desde el que se ve la puerta del instituto. Espero que no haya salido todavía.

No pienso ir a hablar con ella. No pienso empezarlo todo de nuevo. Tan solo quiero verla.

A los cinco minutos, aparece. Va hablando con Rebeca y con otras dos amigas. No sé de qué están hablando, pero las cuatro están inmersas en la conversación.

Desde aquí no da la impresión de que se trate de alguien que ha perdido algo recientemente.

Parece, de hecho, que la vida le vaya a las mil maravillas. Hay un momento, corto, en el que levanta la cabeza y mira en derredor. Estoy seguro de que, durante ese momento, me está buscando. Ahora bien, no sé qué sucede en el momento siguiente, porque me levanto rápidamente y me pongo a mirar hacia otro lado. No quiero que me vea los ojos.

Esto es el «después» para ella; y si ella está en el después, yo también tengo que estarlo.

De vuelta, paro en una tienda de comida. Zara sabe cuáles son todas las comidas favoritas de Amelia —en general, los aperitivos—. Compro unas cuantas cosas y, antes de pasar a recogerla, las pongo en el salpicadero formando su nombre. Creo que eso es exactamente lo que Zara querría que hiciera.

No estoy siendo justo. Quería que Isabella me viera. Incluso cuando miraba hacia otro lado, quería que viniera adonde yo estaba y me tratara como Amelia trataría a Zara después de estar tres días sin verse.

Sé que no va a suceder nunca. Y saberlo es como que me enfoquen con una luz muy potente y me deslumbren.

A Amelia le encanta lo que he montado en el salpicadero e insiste en invitarme a cenar. Llamo a casa y aviso a mi madre. No le importa.

Sé que Amelia se da cuenta de que solo estoy aquí en parte, pero me permite que así sea porque sabe que la otra parte necesita estar allí donde esté. Cuando acabamos de cenar, llena el aire con historias de lo que le ha pasado a lo largo del día. Algunas son reales y otras se las ha inventado completamente. Me pide que descubra cuál es cierta y cuál no.

Solo llevamos juntas siete meses. Sin embargo, dado el gran número de recuerdos que guarda Zara, parece que haya pasado mucho más tiempo.

«Esto es lo que quiero», pienso. Y no puedo evitar el siguiente pensamiento: «Pero es lo que no puedo tener».

— ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta?

—En absoluto —responde Amelia.

—Si despertase en un cuerpo distinto cada día y no supieras qué aspecto voy a tener mañana… ¿me querrías igualmente?

No duda ni un momento ni actúa como si la pregunta le pareciera extraña.

—Aunque fueras verde, tuvieras barba y ese apéndice de los tíos entre las piernas. Aunque tuvieras las cejas de color naranja, un lunar que te tapase toda la mejilla y que tu nariz puntiaguda se me clavase en el ojo cada vez que te beso. Aunque pesases 300 kilos y tuvieras en el sobaco más pelo que un dóberman. Aun así, te querría.

—Lo mismo digo.

Decirlo es fácil, porque no hay que demostrarlo.

Antes de despedirnos, me besa con todas las ganas del mundo. Y yo intento besarla de igual manera.

No puedo dejar de pensar que _esto_ es acabar con buena nota.

Pero, al igual que el volumen de un sonido, en cuanto nos despedimos, empieza a bajar.

Cuando entro en casa, la madre de Zara me dice:

—Ya sabes que puedes decirle a Amelia que entre.

Le digo que lo sé y me apresuro a mi habitación porque ya no puedo más. Tanta felicidad, me entristece. Cierro la puerta y empiezo a llorar. Isabella tiene razón, lo sé. Nunca podré tener todo esto.

Ni siquiera consulto el correo. Me da igual que haya o no haya algo.

Amelia llama para darme las buenas noches. Me veo obligado a dejar que salte el contestador de voz y no le devuelvo la llamada hasta que Zara no se ha recompuesto.

—Disculpa, estaba hablando con mi madre. Me ha dicho que tienes que venir más a menudo.

—Pero ¿por la ventana o por la puerta?

—Por la puerta.

—Bueno, parece que un pajarillo llamado «Progreso» está cantando en nuestra ventana.

Bostezo y le pido disculpas por haberlo hecho.

—No te disculpes, dormilona. Sueña conmigo, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Colgamos porque, después de eso, no hace falta decir nada más.

Quiero devolverle su vida a Zara. Aunque considero que merezco algo como esto, no lo merezco a su costa.

Decido que recuerde todo el día. Menos mi descontento. Pero sí qué lo ha causado.


	39. Día 6031

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6031**

Me despierto febril, dolorido, incómodo.

La madre de July entra a ver qué tal se encuentra. Dice que anoche parecía que estuviera bien.

¿Está enferma o es porque me han roto el corazón?

No lo sé.

El termómetro dice que estoy bien… pero es evidente que no es verdad.


	40. Día 6032

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6032**

Tengo un mensaje de Isabella. Por fin.

 _Quiero verte, pero no estoy segura de sí deberíamos. Quiero saber cómo te va, pero tengo miedo de que todo empiece de nuevo._

 _Te quiero, de verdad, pero tengo miedo de que ese amor se esté convirtiendo en algo demasiado importante… porque siempre te vas a ir. Para qué negarlo, siempre te vas a ir._

 _I._

No sé cómo responder a eso; por tanto, intento dedicarme a ser Howie Middleton. Tiene una pelea con su novia a la hora de la comida porque ella dice que ya no pasan tiempo juntos. Howie no tiene mucho que decir al respecto. De hecho, permanece en silencio. Y eso enfurece aún más a su novia.

«Tengo que irme», pienso. Si aquí hay cosas que nunca tendré es porque nunca las voy a encontrar aquí. Y son cosas que necesito.


	41. Día 6033

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6033**

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto y soy Alexander Lin. La alarma del despertador es una canción que me encanta. Así, despertarse es más sencillo.

También me gusta su habitación. En las baldas hay muchos libros y algunos de ellos tienen el lomo estropeado de tantas veces que los ha leído. En una esquina hay tres guitarras; una de ellas es eléctrica y sigue enchufada al amplificador porque estuvo tocando la noche anterior. En otra de las esquinas hay un sofá de color verde lima y me doy cuenta, inmediatamente, que sus amigos vienen a menudo. La consideran su casa cuando no están en su casa.

Tiene notas adhesivas por toda la habitación y en cada una de ellas hay una cita. En su ordenador hay una de George Bernard Shaw: «La danza es la expresión perpendicular del deseo horizontal». Algunas de las notas adhesivas las ha escrito él, pero muchas otras las han escrito sus amigos:

«Soy la morsa», «Yo no soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú?», «Que los soñadores despierten a la nación».

Antes incluso de llegar a conocerle, Alexander Lin ha conseguido que sonría.

Sus padres se alegran de verle. Tengo la sensación de que siempre es así.

— ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien aquí solo todo el fin de semana? —le pregunta su madre. Luego, abre el frigorífico, que está lleno como para un mes—. Creo que tendrás suficiente pero, si necesitas algo, usa el dinero del sobre.

Siento como si faltase algo, como si tuviera que estar haciendo algo. Accedo a sus recuerdos y descubro que mañana es el aniversario de boda de sus padres y que van a hacer un viajecito. Y Alexander tiene un regalo para ellos en su habitación.

—Un momento —les digo.

Subo a mi habitación a todo correr; está en el armario. Es una bolsa adornada con notas adhesivas.

En cada una de ellas hay alguna frase que sus padres le han dicho a lo largo de los años; desde «A de Árbol» a «Nunca olvides comprobar el ángulo muerto». Pero eso es solo el envoltorio. Cuando les bajo la bolsa al señor y a la señora Lin, la abren y encuentran diez horas de música para su viaje de diez horas en coche y galletas que ha hecho el propio Alexander.

Su padre le da un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y la madre se une a ambos.

Por unos instantes, me olvido de quién soy realmente.

La taquilla de Alexander también está llena de notas adhesivas con muchos tipos de letra diferentes.

Su mejor amigo, Mikey, viene y le ofrece media magdalena —la parte de abajo, claro, porque a Mikey solo le gusta la parte de arriba—. Me da la impresión de que esto es un ritual que se repite cada mañana.

Mickey empieza a hablarme de Greg, un chico por el que, aparentemente, lleva colado una eternidad —tres semanas, vaya—. Siento el deseo perverso de hablarle de Isabella, que hoy solo está a dos pueblos. Accedo a los recuerdos de Alexander y veo que, actualmente, no tiene pareja ni le gusta nadie pero que, en caso de gustarle, sería chica. Mickey no es de los que se entromete en ese tipo de asuntos. Al rato, empiezan a llegar más amigos y la conversación pasa a versar sobre la Batalla de los Grupos. Por lo visto, Alexander toca en tres de las bandas que participan, incluida la de Mickey. Le encanta la música y siempre está deseoso de que permee su vida. Según avanza el día, no puedo evitar pensar que Alexander es el tipo de persona que intento ser. Pero que su personalidad sea como es se debe a que permanece cada día en un mismo sitio, a que siempre está ahí para su gente. Sus amigos confían en él y él confía en ellos (ese sencillo equilibrio en el que se basan tantas y tantas vidas).

Me aseguro de que todo eso es cierto. En clase de Matemáticas desconecto y me pongo a indagar en sus recuerdos. Cuando accedo a él es como encender un centenar de televisores al mismo tiempo.

Vamos, que veo muchas partes de su vida al unísono. Los buenos recuerdos. Los malos recuerdos.

Su amiga Cara le dice que está embarazada. No es el padre, pero ella confía mucho más en él. Su padre le dice que no pase tanto tiempo tocando la guitarra, que la música es un callejón sin salida.

Bebe la tercera lata de Red Bull mientras intenta terminar una redacción a las cuatro de la mañana porque ha estado con sus amigos hasta la una. Sube la escalera de una casa en el árbol. Suspende el examen de conducir y llora cuando el examinador se lo comunica. Está solo en su habitación, tocando una y otra vez la misma melodía con una guitarra acústica e intentando desvelar qué significa.

Ginny Dulles rompe con él y dice que le quiere como a un amigo cuando, en realidad, lo que quiere decir es que a quien quiere es a Brandon Rogers. Está en un columpio, tiene seis años y cada vez sube más y más arriba hasta que llega un punto en el que piensa que está a punto de echar a volar. Mete dinero en la cartera de Mickey sin que este se dé cuenta para que, después, Mickey pueda pagar su parte. Es Halloween y se ha disfrazado del Hombre de Hojalata. Su madre se ha quemado la mano con el horno y él no sabe qué hacer. Cuando, por fin, consigue el carné, conduce hasta el mar para ver la puesta de sol; allí no hay nadie más.

Paro ahí. Dejo de hacer esto. Vuelvo a ser yo. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo…

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me ofreció Poole. Si pudiera quedarme en esta vida, ¿lo haría?

Cada vez que me planteo la pregunta me veo atraído irremisiblemente hacia mi vida y abandono la de Alexander. Se me ocurre una idea y, una vez que se asienta en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

¿Y si realmente hubiera una manera de quedarse?

Todas las personas somos una posibilidad. Los románticos empedernidos son quienes más cuenta se dan de ello; pero, incluso para los demás, la única manera de seguir adelante es ver a cada persona como una posibilidad. Cuanto más veo el reflejo que el mundo me devuelve de Alexander, más lo considero una posibilidad. Y esa posibilidad se basa, justamente, en las cosas que más me importan: amabilidad, creatividad, compromiso con el mundo, compromiso con las posibilidades de las personas que le rodean.

Ya ha pasado casi la mitad del día. Me queda poco tiempo para decidir qué hago con las posibilidades de Alexander.

El reloj nunca se detiene. Hay veces en las que no oyes el tic-tac. Y hay veces en las que lo oyes.

Le envío un mensaje a Nathan y le pido la dirección de correo electrónico de Poole. Me responde enseguida.

Le hago unas cuantas preguntas a Poole. Su respuesta también la recibo enseguida.

Le mando un mensaje a Isabella y le digo que voy a pasarme a buscarla esta tarde.

Le digo que es importante.

Me dice que me espera.

Alexander le dice a Mickey que esta tarde no puede ensayar.

— ¿Una cita? —bromea su amigo.

Alexander sonríe con picardía pero no dice nada.

Isabella me está esperando en la librería, que se ha convertido en nuestro lugar.

Me reconoce en cuanto me ve entrar por la puerta. Me mira atentamente mientras me acerco. No sonríe; pero yo, sí. Me alegro muchísimo de verla.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde.

Quiere estar aquí, pero no le parece buena idea.

Se siente agradecida, pero está convencida de que esta gratitud acabará convirtiéndose en arrepentimiento.

—Tengo una idea —le digo.

—Dime.

—Hagamos como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos. Hagamos como si hubieras venido a comprar un libro y nos hubiéramos encontrado de golpe y porrazo. Nos ponemos a hablar. Me gustas. Te gusto. Nos sentamos a tomar un café. La cosa va bien. Tú no sabes que yo cambio de cuerpo cada día. Yo no sé nada de tu ex ni de ninguna otra cosa. Somos, solamente, dos personas que acaban de conocerse.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que disfrutemos de la tarde. Para que no tengamos que hablar de todo lo demás. Para que estemos el uno con el otro. Para que disfrutemos.

—No entiendo que…

—Ni pasado ni futuro, solo presente. Dale una oportunidad.

No está muy convencida. Apoya la mejilla en uno de sus puños y me mira. Finalmente, se decide.

—Me alegro de conocerte —dice. Todavía no lo entiende, pero ha decidido seguirme la corriente.

—Lo mismo digo —y sonrío abiertamente—. ¿Adónde te apetece ir?

—Tú dirás. ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

Accedo a los recuerdos de Alexander y la respuesta me viene enseguida, como si estuviera esperándome.

Sonrío aún más abiertamente.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto. Pero, antes, tenemos que pasar por el supermercado. Como acabamos de conocernos, no tengo que hablarle ni de Nathan ni de Poole ni de nada de lo que ha pasado o de lo que está a punto de pasar. Lo complicado son el pasado y el futuro. El pasado y el futuro siempre son complicados. El presente es sencillo. Y dicha simplicidad estriba en que estamos, solamente, ella y yo.

Aunque solamente necesitamos unas pocas cosas, cogemos un carro y recorremos todos los pasillos del supermercado. Al poco tiempo, Isabella va delante del carro; y yo, detrás. Lo llevamos tan rápido como podemos.

Hemos puesto una regla. En cada pasillo tenemos que contarnos una historia.

Así que en el pasillo de comida para mascotas me habla de Swizzle, el conejito malévolo. En el pasillo de frutas y verduras le hablo de aquella vez en la que fui a un campamento de verano y tuve que jugar a «atrapar la sandía engrasada» y que, en un momento dado, la sandía salió disparada y me dio en el ojo; tuvieron que llevarme al hospital y darme tres puntos —era el primer caso de maltrato por parte de una sandía que veían en aquel hospital—. En el pasillo de los cereales nos contamos biografías basadas en los cereales que hemos comido a lo largo de los años; intentamos recordar en qué momento dejó de ser chulo que los cereales pusiera la leche azul para pasar a ser asqueroso. Al final, llevamos suficiente comida como para darnos un festín vegetariano.

—Debería llamar a mi madre para decirle que voy a cenar en casa de Rebeca.

—Dile que te vas a quedar a pasar la noche.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta tras una pausa.

—En serio.

Pero no llama a nadie.

—No sé si es una buena idea.

—Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso.

—Sí pero, aun así, te pido que confíes en mí. No te voy a hacer ningún daño. Nunca te lo haría.

Llama a su madre y le dice que está con Rebeca. Luego, llama a Rebeca para asegurarse de tener una coartada. Su amiga le pregunta qué está pasando e Isabella le dice que se lo contará mañana.

—Cuéntale que conociste a un chico —le digo en cuanto cuelga.

— ¿Que conocí a un chico?

—Sí, que conociste a un chico.

Vamos a casa de Alexander. Apenas hay sitio en la nevera para todo lo que hemos comprado.

— ¿Para qué hemos hecho la compra? —pregunta ella.

—Porque esta mañana no he visto qué había y qué no, y quería que cenáramos justo lo que nos apeteciera.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Lo cierto es que no. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero, antes, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Le gusta la habitación de Alexander tanto como a mí. Estoy seguro. Se pone a leer las notas adhesivas y pasa los dedos por el lomo de los libros. Su cara es la viva imagen de la satisfacción.

Luego, se vuelve hacia mí y el hecho es innegable: estamos en un dormitorio y hay una cama. Pero no la he traído aquí por eso.

— ¡A cenar! —y le cojo de la mano y bajamos a la cocina.

Ponemos música mientras cocinamos. Nos movemos al unísono, como un tándem. Nunca habíamos hecho esto juntos, pero encontramos un ritmo y dividimos las labores. No puedo dejar de pensar que así es como podría ser siempre: la facilidad para compartir el espacio, disfrutar del silencio porque nos conocemos. Mis padres están fuera y mi novia ha venido a ayudarme a cocinar. Ahí está, cortando hortalizas, sin fijarse en qué postura ha adoptado, sin saber lo salvaje que resulta su pelo, sin saber que la estoy observando enamoradísimo. Fuera de la burbuja que hemos creado en la cocina, la noche canta; lo veo a través de la ventana e incluso veo su reflejo en ella. Todo está donde debería y mi corazón quiere pensar que esto podría ser siempre así. Mi corazón quiere que siempre sea así, a pesar de que algo siniestro quiera impedirlo.

Para cuando acabamos, son más de las nueve.

— ¿Pongo la mesa? —pregunta Isabella mientras hace un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

—No, tengo que llevarte a mi lugar favorito, ¿recuerdas?

Cojo dos bandejas y pongo la cena en ellas. Encuentro una docena de velas y las cojo también.

Luego, salimos por la puerta de atrás.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta cuando ya estamos en el jardín.

—Mira hacia arriba.

Al principio no la ve porque la única luz que hay es la que proviene de la cocina y solo ofrece un resplandor ultraterreno. Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, la ve.

— ¡Qué chula! —y camina hacia el árbol sobre el que está la casita, hacia la escalera que lleva a ella.

—Tiene un sistema de poleas para las bandejas. Subo yo primero y te lo lanzo, ¿vale?

Cojo dos de las velas y subo por las escaleras. El interior de la casa coincide exactamente con los recuerdos de Alexander. Es tanto un lugar de ensayo como una casa en un árbol. En una esquina hay otra guitarra y un cuaderno con letras y músicas. Aunque hay luz eléctrica, enciendo las velas. Luego, le envío el montaplatos y subo las bandejas de una en una. En cuanto la segunda bandeja ha llegado arriba sana y salva, Isabella sube y se une a mí.

—Es chula, ¿no? —pregunto mientras mira en torno.

—Sí.

—Es toda suya. Sus padres nunca suben.

—Me encanta.

No hay ni mesa ni sillas, así que nos sentamos en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cenamos a la luz de las velas. No nos damos ninguna prisa. Nos deleitamos con los sabores de lo que hemos preparado. Enciendo más velas y con lo que me deleito yo es con ella. Aquí no necesitamos ni el sol ni la luna. Está guapísima a la luz que nosotros mismos damos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

Me inclino sobre ella y la beso. Una sola vez.

—Eso pasa.

Es mi primer y mi único amor. La mayoría de las personas sabe que su primer amor no será su único amor. Pero, para mí, ella es ambos. Esta va a ser la única oportunidad que me voy a dar. Nunca voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

Aquí no hay reloj, pero soy consciente de los minutos… de las horas. Hasta las velas conspiran y se van haciendo más pequeñas a medida que me quedo sin tiempo. Me recuerdan que y me recuerdan que y me recuerdan que.

Quiero que hoy sea el primer día en que nos vemos. Quiero que esta sea la primera cita de dos adolescentes. Quiero empezar a planear la segunda cita. Y la tercera.

Pero tengo que hacer otras cosas. Decir otras cosas.

Cuando acabamos, aparta las bandejas a un lado y reduce la distancia que hay entre ambos. Parece que vaya a besarme, pero se echa la mano al bolsillo y saca uno de los tacos de notas adhesivas de Alexander. Saca un bolígrafo. Dibuja un corazón en una nota, la arranca y la pega a la altura de mi corazón.

—Toma —dice.

Lo miro. La miro a ella.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa —tengo que contárselo todo.

Le cuento lo de Nathan. Le cuento lo de Poole. Le cuento que puede que yo no sea el único. Le cuento que puede que exista la manera de quedarme más tiempo en un cuerpo. Le cuento que quizá haya una manera de que no me vaya.

Las velas se están apagando. Me está llevando mucho tiempo. Para cuando acabo, son casi las once.

—Entonces, ¿puedes quedarte? —pregunta cuando acabo de hablar—. ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes quedarte?

—Sí. Y no.

Cuando acaba el primer amor, la mayoría de las personas sabe que vendrán otros amores. No terminan con el amor. El amor no termina con ellos. Nunca será igual que el primero pero, en muchos aspectos, será mejor.

A mí no me queda ese consuelo. Por eso me aferro con tanta fuerza. Por eso es tan difícil.

—Puede que haya una manera de quedarse, pero no puedo hacerlo. Nunca podré hacerlo.

Asesinato.

Cuando todo se reduce a eso… quedarse sería como un asesinato. Y el amor no puede superar eso y taparlo, esconderlo.

Isabella se aparta de mí, se pone de pie y me da la espalda.

— ¡Cómo me haces esto! ¡No puedes venir a por mí, traerme aquí, ofrecerme todo esto y, después… decirme que no te vas a quedar! ¡Es cruel! ¡Cruel!

—Lo sé. Por eso quería que esta fuera nuestra primera cita. Por eso quería que fuera hoy cuando nos hemos conocido.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Cómo pretendes borrar todo lo demás?

Me pongo de pie, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Al principio, se resiste, quiere zafarse.

Pero enseguida se rinde.

—Es un buen chico —digo con un susurro entrecortado. No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo —. Puede llegar a ser un chico estupendo. Y os habéis conocido hoy. Esta es vuestra primera cita. Va a recordar que estaba en la librería. Va a recordar la primera vez que te vio y que se sintió atraído por ti; y no solo porque seas preciosa, sino porque vio la fuerza que hay en ti. Porque vio cuántas ganas tienes de ser parte del mundo. Recordará que se puso a hablar contigo, lo sencillo que resultó mantener una conversación contigo, lo agradable que resultó. Recordará que no quería que terminase nunca y que te preguntara si querías ir a algún otro lado. Recordará que le dijiste que te gustaría conocer su lugar favorito y recordará haber pensado en la casita y haber ardido en deseos de enseñártela.

El supermercado, las historias entre los pasillos, la primera vez que viste su habitación… todo estará aquí y no tendré que cambiar nada. Su pulso es el latido de mi corazón. El pulso es el mismo. Sé que te entenderá. Tenéis el mismo tipo de corazón.

— ¿Y tú? —su voz también está entrecortada.

—Encontrarás en él cosas que encuentras en mí. Pero sin las complicaciones.

—No puedo cambiar así, sin más.

—Lo sé. Tendrá que demostrártelo. Cada día, tendrá que demostrarte que es digno de ti. Y si no lo hace, pues nada. Pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque tengo que irme, Isabella. Y, esta vez, para siempre. Tengo que irme muy lejos.

Necesito descubrir algunas cosas y no puedo seguir entrando y saliendo de tu vida. Te mereces algo mejor.

— ¿Te estás despidiendo de mí?

—Es la despedida de algunas cosas. Y la bienvenida a otras.

Quiero que Alexander recuerde lo que se siente al abrazarla. Quiero que recuerde qué se siente al compartir el mundo con ella. Quiero que, en su interior, recuerde cuánto la quiero. Y quiero que aprenda a quererla a su manera, sin que tenga nada que ver conmigo.

Tenía que preguntarle a Poole si realmente era posible. Tenía que preguntarle si, efectivamente, podía enseñarme a hacerlo.

Me ha prometido que lo haría. Me ha dicho que podíamos trabajar juntos.

No había duda en sus palabras. No había advertencia. No hablaba de las vidas que destruiríamos.

Entonces, me he dado cuenta de que tenía que irme.

Me abraza. Me abraza tan fuerte que parece que no quiera dejarme marchar.

—Te quiero —le digo—, como nunca he querido a nadie.

—Siempre dices eso pero ¿no te das cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo? Yo tampoco he querido tanto a nadie.

—Pero le querrás. Le querrás así.

Si te quedas mirando el centro del universo… sientes frío. Un vacío. En realidad, al universo no le importamos lo más mínimo. Al tiempo no le importamos lo más mínimo.

Por eso tenemos que preocuparnos los unos de los otros.

Los minutos pasan. Se acerca la medianoche.

—Quiero quedarme dormido a tu lado —le susurro.

Es mi último deseo.

Asiente. Accede.

Bajamos de la casa del árbol y corremos a través de la noche hasta que estamos de nuevo bajo la luz de la casa. Hemos dejado atrás la música. Las 11.13. Las 11.14. Vamos al dormitorio y nos quitamos los zapatos. Las 11.15. Las 11.16. Se mete en la cama y apago la luz. Me meto con ella.

Me tumbo boca arriba y ella se acurruca junto a mí. Eso me trae recuerdos del mar, de la playa.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirle, pero no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo. Porque ya las sabemos.

Acerca su cara a mi mejilla, hace que gire la cabeza y me besa. Minuto tras minuto. Tras minuto.

Nos besamos.

—Quiero que recuerdes esto mañana —me dice.

Cogemos aire. Permanecemos allí, tumbados. El sueño se acerca.

—Lo voy a recordar todo.

—Y yo —es una promesa.

Nunca tendré una foto suya para llevarla en la cartera. Nunca tendré una carta de su puño y letra.

Nunca tendré un cuaderno con todas las cosas que hemos hecho. Nunca compartiré un apartamento con ella en la ciudad. Nunca sabré si estamos escuchando la misma canción al mismo tiempo. No nos haremos mayores juntos. Nunca seré la persona a la que llame cuando tenga un problema. Nunca será la persona a la que llame cuando quiera contarle algo a alguien. Nunca podré conservar nada que me haya dado.

La observo mientras se queda dormida a mi lado.

La observo mientras respira.

La observo mientras el sueño se apodera de ella.

Este recuerdo.

Es lo único que voy a tener.

Pero nunca voy a olvidarlo.

Él también lo recordará. Lo sentirá. Sabrá que ha sido una tarde perfecta. Una noche perfecta.

Despertará a su lado a la mañana siguiente y se sentirá afortunado.

El tiempo avanza. El universo se estira. Cojo la nota adhesiva con el dibujo del corazón y la muevo de mi cuerpo al suyo. Y allí se queda.

Cierro los ojos. Me despido. Me quedo dormido.


	42. Día 6034

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de David Levitha y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Día 6034**

Me despierto a dos horas, en el cuerpo de una chica llamada Katie.

Katie no lo sabe, pero hoy va a viajar muy lejos de aquí. Va a ser un cambio total en su rutina, un giro de 180 grados en lo que espera de la vida, pero dispone de ese lujo que es el tiempo para que se le pase.

El día de mañana, este día no será más que una aberración que apenas recuerde.

Pero, para mí, este día es el cambio de la marea. Para mí, es el comienzo de un presente que tiene tanto pasado como futuro.

Por primera vez en la vida, huyo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
